


A Witches' War Journal (The Hogwarts Days)

by NefelibataNerd



Series: The Golden Triad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Healers, House Diversity, Hufflepuff Dean Thomas, Hufflepuff Ginny Weasley, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Magic, Multi, Powerful Hermione Granger, Prophecy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Percy Weasley, Slytherin Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Spy Percy Weasley, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 109,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataNerd/pseuds/NefelibataNerd
Summary: What if Hogwarts didn't just have the Golden Trio? What if there was a Golden Triad?Hermione Granger had always felt like something was missing from her life when she suddenly bumps into Fred and George Weasley at the Hogwarts Train in her first year and discovers that a soulbond ties them together.She sets out to protect and save everyone she loves as she discovers the magical world is anything but perfect. Hermione goes out to prove that Sirius Black is innocent, attempts to save muggle-borns, keep Harry DEATH WISH Potter alive and keep her Triad a secret from those seeking to take the magic all while she is still in school.Just a normal day for the brightest witch of her age.NOT ALL IN GRYFFINDOR, HOUSE DIVERSITY





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a story that happened out of our mistake when I re-read something I had written 7 years ago (7 YEARS AGO, OH GODS WHERE DID THE TIME GO) and realized how much I had grown that I was groaning at every paragraph yet I still felt the same passion for the story. 
> 
> WARNING NOT A LIGHT READ, MORE LIKE START AND THEN LOOK UP AND SEE ITS 3 AM STORY
> 
> here we go, hope you enjoy the journey
> 
> Review, I love the feedback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently added links to the story that will lead many who click on them to photos or pages to information. THE LINKS ARE NOT NECESSARY TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. 
> 
> The links were added purely for my visual readers and it is up to the reader to click on them or not. The links all lead to my page and will not lead you to unknown websites. 
> 
> I will be updating future chapters with links as well.
> 
> Please review and be safe!

A quiet **_tip tap_** was heard in the King’s Platform that day. It was a young witch on her way to school, but not just any witch, this was [Hermione Granger](https://imgur.com/a/5JHBRhl) who was about to begin her first year at a boarding school. A new witch walking alone in the train station on her way to her new school, she was headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

She walked with her suitcase which had been precariously packed and re-packed and packed again days before to ascertain the best method of organization and guarantee everything needed would fit. It was a panicked moment when she questioned how a cauldron would fit with all of her other belongings but that was before. There was no sign of the frazzled girl as she walked through the station with grace and elegance. A very peculiar witch, indeed.

As she calmly walked with the **_tip tap _**of her shoes, she remembered what brought her here, how a knock at the door changed everything. 

It had started with a simple  ** _knock _ ** at the front door of the Granger household. Her father looked up from her newspaper, her mother looked up from her crossword and Hermione felt a feeling of foreboding as she put down her copy of ‘The Hobbit’. And there she was, in their doorstep stood the one Professor McGonagall with news that would change this family forever. Instead of something foreboding may be a feeling of foreboding, also maybe remove ‘very important’ i think it will flow better

And with one teacup turned mouse, parents falling to the couch and Hermione looking in wonder to the professor who spoke of a whole new magical world that she belonged to, Hermione’s life changed with old goals left to dust. The professor spoke to her parents more about the school while the young girl listened half-heartedly, feeling much like  [ Bilbo ](https://imgur.com/a/wQ55yyK) looking back at the Shire before marching to Erebor. She was going on an adventure. Instead of to go on an adventure maybe just on an adventure

As long as she had remembered, she felt as if she was missing something, an absence of a spark or a light that she felt in her chest. She wondered with hope that maybe this was it, maybe this was what she was missing. Perhaps this was what caused her to look in moments of joy at the space next to her and expect someone to be there instead of the empty air. 

She would have to ask the professor.

\---

The Professor took her to Diagon Alley, sans parents due to them needing rest after such a stressful day and it was barely noon. She could not stop looking at everything, the people, the magic, the books! 

First, they went to get her wand, Hermione felt so ashamed at wrecking the shop after trying so many wands that she honestly believed that they would give up, return her home and make her forget the entire day. She was about to comment when Ollivander handed her a wand rather ominously and she took it just to savor the magic for what her dramatic mind believed would be the last time when she felt something, a tingling of sorts. Something felt right, her heart beat faster as she gasped with new air in her lungs as the wand pointed itself to the sky and released a bright golden sphere of light. 

“Oh my! That is the brightest magic from a new mage I’ve seen in a century,” Ollivander professed. McGonagall seemed stunned. Hermione quickly bought the wand and they left the store while Ollivander muttered, “One of three indeed.” either remove a or change magic to mage or witch or something 

They quickly sped through everything needed to buy, even the school robes which Hermione took a moment to twirl around. Hermione did feel something weird as they walked past the Quidditch store, something was calling her. As she peered in, she saw red hair sticking out and everything stilled when McGonagall called her and the moment ended. Again remove ‘a’ or change to ‘a red head’

McGonagall and her walked out of Diagon Alley while Hermione kept looking back at the magical sports store. Somehow in her walk home, she felt much lonelier even with the joy of having fascinating new books to read and a new uniform bought. 

\---

Here she stood, with her parents dropping her off since they both have a day filled with dentist appointments and she assured them that she could do this herself. Just as she was looking at her ticket wondering where the heck Platform 9 ¾ was, she knocked against an older lady. 

“I’m sorry dearie,” the older lady politely stated yet she gazed into Hermione’s eyes for a tad too long when the lady smiled, nodded to herself and whispered, “Are you looking for the platform for the  _ school _ ?” Hermione grew relieved as she nodded and jumped when the older lady screamed, “Neville! Dearie, this is my grandson, Neville and I am  [ Augusta ](https://imgur.com/a/rjOGnmv) Longbottom . He will be in his first year with you. Neville, say ‘hello’!” 

Hermione looked to  [ Neville ](https://imgur.com/a/UcVi3WF) who waved with a quiet “hello.”

Neville and she stared at each other rather awkwardly when the older lady sighed defeatedly, “Well come along, don’t want to be late.” Suddenly Augusta, as she was told the older lady’s name was, sprinted forward with Neville’s trolley into a wall and disappeared. Well, she had nothing to lose. Neville held to one side of her trolley with her on the other as they both ran straight into the same wall. They stopped as the scenery changed, a large red train in front of them. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand in shocked relief. It was real! 

Well, of course, she knew it was real. She had already gotten her wand, uniform, and books yet it was seeing the train that made her realize that this was going to be her life. Hermione kept trying to stop thinking that at some point they were going to change their mind about her or that she would get to the train station and it would all have been a big prank. This, the train made it all real.

Someone helped her put her suitcase up when suddenly she felt that calling again as Neville offered to introduce her to some of his friends. They both jumped into the train and walked over, looking through all the compartments until Neville saw a boy with red hair and a boy with round glasses. 

“Hey  [ Ron ](https://imgur.com/a/PtVhT2L) !”, Neville waved at his friend and motioned to Hermione to come closer, “Ron, Hermione. She is in her first year with us.” 

Ron smiled at her for a second and quickly glanced back at Neville a second later, “Hey Nev, this is Harry, Harry Potter. Can you believe it?!” The boys then spent a couple of moments mooning over a clearly uncomfortable  [ Harry ](https://imgur.com/a/svIhwIP) . I just love the term mooning its so funny to read

She took pity and handed him a lifeline, “Hello Harry, will this be your first year in Hogwarts?” 

Harry nodded in relief and before he could say anything Ron interrupted, “Wait till you see it Harry, my brothers tell me it is amazing. First, they’ll sort you into your house-.” 

“Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin,” Hermione interrupted. 

Ron was too enthusiastic to mind being interrupted, “Yeah! My brother Bill was in Gryffindor with the twins, my other brother Percy is in Ravenclaw and Charlie is in Hufflepuff like me dad.”you changed up the houses? 

She felt herself become bored as the conversation continued with the boys; she had already read most of the information sprouting from Ron’s mouth from  _ Hogwarts: A History _ . She was about to begin either daydreaming or take out a book when she felt it again, a sort of calling that began from her chest. She looked over to Neville and quietly excused herself, she was going to find what that feeling was. 

Hermione felt something change, she stopped in every compartment as she used the excuse of Neville’s frog going missing to excuse her snooping. She hadn’t found anything, but the feeling was getting stronger when she was led to the door separating the carriages. This was it. 

Hermione prepared herself and was inching her hand to reach the door handle when suddenly it opened with a large  ** _SWOOSH! _ ** Hermione clutched her forehead from where the door hit when 2 people began talking. “Fred! I am so sorry for my brother’s antics-.” “-Me! It was you! I apologize for whoever hit you”

Hermione was still clutching her forehead, eyes closed in pain as she sarcastically said, “Is this how you say hello?! There are less painful-,” she opened her eyes to scold them some more when she saw them and her heart stopped beating. 

It was them. 

She met two pair of blue eyes whose eyes widened along with her. There was this warm feeling that was making her fingertips tingle. It felt as if she had been waiting for them forever. Although she had never seen them before, there was something soothing about their faces. It filled her with joy and happiness and emotions that made her feel like she could fly. Who were they? Maybe change levitate to fly?

They began talking again, “Do you-”

“-Feel that too?” 

Hermione was without words and simply nodded. They helped her stand up, “I’m Fred Weasley and this is my younger less handsome twin-” “George Weasley and he means the handsome and youngest twin.” 

They bowed together, “At your service.” 

Hermione giggled, “Hermione Granger.” Just when things were looking up, she felt a sting on her wrists, it burned. She looked over to the twins to see them clutching their own wrists. Fred stood up and told George to find an empty compartment and went over to Hermione. 

She looked at Fred’s eyes while she heard George telling some poor students a couple of feet away to abandon their compartment “or risk getting pranked for the rest of the school year.” Fred and Hermione then walked into the newly empty compartment and they all sat down. Hermione released her hold on her wrists only to see a small  [ triangle ](https://imgur.com/a/Q7ZJQzF) pointed inward with a thin line on each side, the only difference being one was green and the other blue. She looked expectantly at the twins, they understood and let her see their wrist. It seemed it only affected one of their wrists, Fred getting blue and George green. 

Neither said a word until Hermione suddenly, whispered, “Incredible.” She looked straight at them and then sat at the little space between them, “Look! They match.” She grasps Fred with her left and George with her right hand. Fred and George looked over to see that she was right, it was the exact same color. As Hermione tightened her hold on each of their wrists, they shuddered at the feeling of magic passed through them. Maybe suddenly fits better than surprisingly

Hermione wrinkled her nose, at age 12 she had never seen anything like this, “What do you think it means?” 

George looked at Fred and shrugged, “Well, our mom talked to us about this in our first year. She said that if it ever happened then it would mean that we will become really good friends.” 

Hermione nodded, “Well that is good.” 

Fred continued, “We should still hide it, our mom got really sad talking about it and she cried in her room …. she thinks we didn’t hear her but we did.” 

Hermione agreed, “We need to read and do some research before we tell anyone.'' She had remembered McGonagall’s speech to her parents after the teacup mouse incident where the professor had explained in detail what would happen if muggles found out about magic, what had happened in the olden times. No, Hermione was now a witch and she was going to be cautious. She had barely become a part of the magical community but she had learned in the trip to Diagon Alley that there were strict guidelines and prejudice that could not be forgotten, she was going to be vigilant.

Hermione and the twins quickly covered her marks as well as their own with small  [ bracelets ](https://imgur.com/a/MOHdE83) that the twins had grabbed from their bags and magically duplicated them. She sighed as she grabbed the bracelets offered to her and she peeked at the bright colored lines with the triangle that marked her skin, feeling sad at covering them as she heard the clasp of the bracelets fitting snugly in her wrists. 

Hermione looked up at the red headed boys and watched as they themselves clasped the bracelets into their wrists. She watched as one twin in particular had difficulty securing the bracelet and she calmly reached over to their lap to help them. 

Unbeknownst to her, the moment stilled as she grabbed his wrist. George stopped mid-breath as this witch easily secured the bracelet. George looks up at his brother, his twin Fred who also glanced up at him with confusion and wonder, like he also had felt the slight spark the moment Hermione had touched his wrist.

As twins they were closer than any other siblings in their family. As magical twins they were inseparable and so they had shared in the darkness of their rooms years before about the feeling of something in their lives being unaccounted for. 

For years they had felt the same, nothing had changed until one day in Diagon Alley when they were in their 2nd favorite shop (Zonko’s was 1st), the Quidditch shop. They were looking at new gloves that they could definitely NOT afford when something shifted, when they felt a flicker. 

They had run out the door of the shop, attempting to follow it but it was lost as soon as they stepped out. Molly had marched outside and yelled at her boys for such ludicrous behavior but that was nothing compared to the sadness they felt on the ride back to the Burrow when the feeling of  _ missing _ returned to their chest but  _ now _ …

They had woken up that day feeling different, feeling charged. George’s hands twitched and Fred could not stop taking out a notepad to look at possible pranks until they stepped on the train. When the feeling came back, they were prepared. They had sprung to action. 

_ They had sprung to action much too harshly _ , thought Fred, but perhaps it was alright as they had knocked into a witch who was seemingly looking for them as well. Hermione Granger, a witch that made their chest sing.

George had looked up at Fred in the train compartment as they hid their marks. Being twins, Fred knew what George meant with a glance, this witch was meant to be a part of their lives. Fred smiled dazedly at George as he glanced down to Hermione and shared the same thought with his twin,  _ just look at how she seems to belong sitting between us.  _

With this new mark bonding them together and hidden beneath bracelets, the twins and Hermione talked about each other until it felt less weird to be connected to strangers and more friends. They spoke until the train horn alerted them that they had reached Hogwarts and the twins watched distasteful as Hermione walked to join the other first years. 

Oh well, she was in Hogwarts. They could meet up with her later, they agreed while they shoved each other and planned the next great Weasley prank. A great start to the year.

\----

This is it. She belonged! 

Hermione Granger, official Ravenclaw. She was a little disappointed that she wasn’t in Gryffindor like the twins, but she belonged in Ravenclaw in a way that being with the lions would have certainly made her feel isolated and alone. Apparently, she was the first hat stall since Professor McGonagall and another student named Peter Pettigrew in the 1970’s. 

For what felt like forever was really 5 minutes and 25 seconds according to her trusty new friend  [ Padma ](https://imgur.com/a/l8D3o4p) . It seemed like Neville would cause another Hat stall until it declared at the 4 minute mark that he was a Hufflepuff along with the  [ Abbott ](https://imgur.com/a/0DU0y6T) and  [ Susan Bones ](https://imgur.com/a/HOCnykz) girl. Ron and Harry were both declared Gryffindors with a loud cheer from the lion’s table. 

The rest of the night went by quickly as she got paired with Padma and another pair of girls named Natalia and Zarah that were also first years. Hermione noted with wonder that her robes already had her new house sigil stitched in ready for the first day of school. 

She quickly fell asleep, thinking back to the Sorting Hat’s words to her, “Young phoenix, what an interesting life you are going to have. Someday you shall save us all.”

\-----

Breakfast, a necessary meal to take on the day. She walked into the Great Hall and was going to sit in the Ravenclaw table when 2 pairs of arms grabbed her and led her to the Gryffindor table. She turns back to face the two people who were mid-abducting her, “Hello Hermione-” “-Enjoy your first day?” 

Hermione huffed, “Where am I being led, gentlemen?” 

Someone talked next to her ear, Fred. She didn’t know how or why she knew, but she did, “Look up.” 

Another voice on her other side, George, “If the banners are of Hogwarts and not Houses then people can sit wherever they like-” 

“-Meaning that you can sit and have breakfast with us.” Hermione sighed and nodded, pretending that this bothered her instead of being pleased with having already made friends. 

They sat down across from Ron and Harry who were talking to a boy with burnt hair and a dark-skinned Hufflepuff that sat alongside Neville. The two strangers introduced themselves to her, “Hullo, I’m  [ Seamus and that’s me friend Dean ](https://imgur.com/a/WSN46Oq) .” 

The Hufflepuff huffed and looked at Hermione, “My name in Dean Thomas, Seamus is still displeased we aren’t in the same house, but that’s alright huh Neville. Badgers are known for their loyalty!” Neville nodded after Dean’s light shove. 

“Hey, why are you guys sitting like that?,” Hermione looked to see Ron was talking to them when she noticed how she and the twins were sitting. The twins sat with Hermione between them and, unknown to the others, matching their wrists marks. It was peculiar that it didn’t seem weird to either of them. 

The twins grinned at their brother, “Well Ron, we need to make sure that the little eagle doesn’t fly away.” 

“She’s our friend and we don’t need her to get scared when she sees your atrocious eating skills.” Atrocious, Hermione likes that word. She ignored their bickering and got herself a porridge with honey while she placed the word in her mental book of curious words.

As they all left to get their school supplies from the dorms, the twins followed, “We have a surprise for you.” 

Hermione turns to them, “What is it?” 

Fred shook his finger, “No no no, we will show you after classes.” The classes passed by quickly although she was still fuming after Snape’s lessons where he insulted both Harry and Hermione when Fred and George made their appearance.

“Which professor did you meet?” 

“Snape.” 

The twins grimace, “Yeah he is a piece of sunshine, isn’t he-?” “ -Well now worries, this will make you feel a lot better.”

They lead her to giant double doors and open it to let her walk in. What was her surprise? This seemed- Hermione’s thoughts stopped and felt her eyes widen as her jaw dropped. It was the  [ library ](https://imgur.com/a/a9vFzaC) and it was beautiful. 

“We thought you might appreciate this,” Fred whispered in her ear. 

“You know, no one has been able to count how many books there are,” George happily told her. She looked around the stacks of books and even some flying around the room, this made her feel certainly better. 

She would have to think of this moment various times for the next couple of weeks after Fred and George told her to make friends her own age and stopped talking to her too much. She did not understand Harry and Ron, she tried to befriend them but everything she did seemed to bore them. 

She tried to help them with the spell, homework and in class yet everything seemed to annoy them. She even defended Harry from Snape and told Madam Hooch what Malfoy did in Broom Flying class after Harry left! As she walked behind Harry and Ron when she heard them whispering, “It’s no wonder no one can stand her, honestly she is a nightmare.” 

She then heard Potter remark, “I can’t believe the twins asked us to be friends with her.” Hermione thought Harry would defend her but to think that the twins took pity on her made her feel disgusted and small. She ran off. 

\---

Fred and George felt as if they were missing something, they looked upon their full plate of dinner in puzzlement. Professor Quirrell had marched into the Great Hall and announced the wandering troll. In an instant everyone was commandeered to their dorms and then it hit them, Hermione. “Forge, I can't see Hermione-.” “-Where could she be?” 

In the madness, they did not realize Harry and Ron were behind them and had overheard as they glanced at each other with widened eyes. The twins ran off to the library while Harry and Ron ran off in the direction to the restrooms that they had seen Hermione had run towards earlier in the day in tears. 

Then the troll attacked

In the aftermath, Hermione could not believe that she had knocked out a troll by herself. She saw Ron and Harry still hiding by the sinks, nonetheless she smiled because it’s the thought that counts, and in a moment of danger they ran back to make sure she was okay. 

The professors ran inside, having found them by the sound the troll’s body made when hitting the marble floor. Not long after the twins ran in, having found them the same way. Professor McGonagall gave Ron and Harry ten points while taking away 15 points from Ravenclaw for Hermione’s attempt to take out a troll by herself. The professor also scolded Fred and George but admired their brotherly dedication, the twins stayed quiet not wanting to admit that it was not brotherly concern that brought them to the girl’s restroom and offered to walk the trio back to their dorms. 

Fred and George dropped Harry and Ron off first since the Gryffindor tower was closer and walked in awkward silence with Hermione. Hermione annoyed, stirred them to an abandoned classroom that she had found weeks ago in her search to find a good place to study and closed the door as she turned back to them with an angry glare, “Do you think I am incompetent?” 

George looked away from The Glare of Doom, “No-.” 

“Good, then explain why you thought forcing your brother and his friend to befriend me was a good idea.” 

Fred twisted his wrist bracelet, “Hermione, we just wanted you to have friends of your own since we know how uncomfortable it looks to be with us.” 

Hermione huffed, “Well why don’t you let me make my own decision from now on, you idiots.” 

George and Fred grinned, “yes milady” 

Hermione smiles and goes to lean on the teacher’s desk in her usual spot between them as she uncovered her wrist by removing the  [ watch ](https://imgur.com/a/6INQmbi) and the  [ bracelet ](https://imgur.com/v9PM0Z9) from the train that she had been using to cover them. The twins caught her hint and removed the  [ bracelet ](https://imgur.com/v9PM0Z9) they had on since the train that was thankfully very popular at Hogwarts. 

They looked at wonder at the  [ new red line ](https://imgur.com/a/TnP61Pu) that joined their lines and Hermione spoke, “I felt it burning when I defeated the troll. I don’t know what it means but it looks beautiful.” Hermione smiled at them with a light in her eyes that made both twins lightly blush. 

After that the twins drop her off at the Ravenclaw entrance and hug her tightly to show their apologetic as well as their happiness over her triumph. In a new development, Harry, Ron and Hermione were truly friends now. It seemed knocking out a troll connected them in a way that shared homework did not. 

The Ravenclaw prefect and the twins older brother,  [ Percy ](https://imgur.com/a/elPHuPe) , lightly scolded Hermione over the lost points, but laid off when Hermione promised to recover and double the points she had lost. He nodded and looked pleased, it seemed that Hermione’s legacy followed as her year’s brightest student and the one that just might help Ravenclaw win the House Cup. 

The next morning also saw an exciting package arrive at Hogwarts breakfast for the Gryffindors’ as Harry got a new Nimbus Two Thousand. Hermione felt something in the back of her mind, some joy but dismissed it as her own. 

That afternoon Harry was excused from class by McGonagall to be taught Quidditch by the Gryffindor’s Team Captain,  [ Oliver Wood ](https://imgur.com/a/bm7CoUf) . Harry walked alongside Wood to the courtyard when they passed Percy, Ron’s older brother. 

“Skipping class again Oliver?”, Percy remarked. 

“Oh, piss off Perce. I’m on official Team Captain duties,” Oliver grinned.

Percy stomped his foot, “Do not call me that Oliver! And what are you going to do after Hogwarts if you keep missing this much school?”

“Well definitely not work for the Ministry like you are. I’ll be a Quidditch player with fans cheering my name from the stands.”

Percy scoffed, “I’d like to see that,” and walked away with a last remark to Oliver, “And pick up your bloody dirty jerseys from the floor. I nearly died tripping on them during our tutoring session last week.” 

Oliver muttered, “prat” until he saw that Harry was looking at him and explained, “You will never find a more annoying classmate than that Percy Weasley. Well come on!” Harry then spent the rest of the day learning the Quaffle, Beaters, Keeper and Seeker were until he was sweating from catching a simple muggle ball and pretending it was the Snitch. 

Oliver finally dismissed him, and Harry ran to meet up with Hermione and Ron while whispering about his secret role as the new Seeker. Hermione then surprised them all by showing him the trophy room, which she had to clean in detention due to the troll incident and showed him the quidditch trophy with his father’s name. “It’s in your blood, Harry.” Harry had never seen anything about his parents and his hand shakily wavered over his father’s name, a parent he had never met. 

It was then ruined with the twins bombarding Harry with hard pats on the back, 

“Well done Harry!-” 

“Oliver told us, since we are part of the team-.” 

“The beaters, of course-.”

“The best part of the team-.”

“Until now, with the next legendary Potter seeker, following your dad’s footsteps.” 

Hermione smiled while Harry looked dizzily as one twin spoke and another finished the sentence.

\---

This was it. The quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two houses with no love for one another. The match screamed intensity with other houses also eagerly showing up to see the first match of the season. 

Hermione helped as much as she could to help Harry and Ron with their homework in a study room she had found in the depths of the library before the match so Harry could focus more on the game rather than thinking of the Transfiguration homework which wasn't done yet. She had also helped Ravenclaw catch up and pass every other house for points, so much so that older Ravenclaw students were giving her pats in the back with words of finally winning the Cup while glaring at passing Slytherin and Gryffindor students.. 

It was the match that the whole school was all hoping for with dramatics and penalties, it also included Harry almost losing control of his broom with someone cursing it with Dark Magic. 

Hermione felt the hair of the arms raise and spotted Snape in mid-incantation. She rapidly caused a fire in the teacher’s stands and allowed Harry to recuperate and catch the Snitch in the most disgusting way (swallowing it) with Slytherin screaming it did not count to catch it with your mouth but Madam Hooch allowed the points. 

\--- 

Hermione walked into the study room where she was meeting Harry and Ron in which she was late for when she heard whispering from the cracked door. “We should tell Hermione; she would know what to do. Ron, we are in over our heads.” 

Hermione decided to interrupt, “Tell me what?” 

Harry and Ron both jumped and looked at each other in alarm, “Well….” Harry and Ron then began to tell her what they had discovered when they went to the wrong floor.

Hermione sat down, “You idiots. The third floor? A large 3 headed dog named Fluffy? You were right, you both are so in over your head. Okay, so the name Hagrid accidently told you, ‘Nicholas Flammel’, have you looked it up?” 

She looked up expectantly only to be met with Harry’s whisper, “We were supposed to look it up?” 

She shook her head and muttered how hopeless they were, “And you say someone is trying to break in to steal whatever Dumbledore made Hagrid get, the same person who you think decided to rob Gringotts?” Harry nodded and didn’t say a word. 

She walked out of the room, “Okay, let’s go.” 

Ron looked around, “Go where?” 

Hermione stopped herself from a face-palm, “Well, I won’t find out what Nicholas Flammel means by just myself, am I?” 

She regretted the decision immediately; they both were atrocious researchers with no patience to read and stay still for longer than 20 minutes. She made them leave the library before she killed them or better yet, let Madam Pince do it herself. With the amount of shushing the librarian had done in their direction and how low her frown had stretched, it would not take long. 

Suddenly she wasn’t alone anymore when she heard, “What are you doing-” 

“-With a book far too advanced for an average first year?” 

She turned around with an innocent smile to face two pairs of familiar blue-green eyes. George, she knew it was George, smiled back and turned to his twin, “Ah the first sign of a not so innocent student, an innocent smile.”

Fred then replied with a small smile, “With her spending too much time with us, we should have expected it much sooner.” 

Hermione looked at them, “I need help, but you can’t ask me any questions.” 

Fred and George looked at each other, “Okay.” 

She wrinkled her eyebrows, “What? Why?” 

“Well Hermione, you are our friend and we trust you-.” “-And you now owe us a favor.” 

Hermione grinned, “Alright,” and proceeded to tell them about needing to find the meaning of Nicholas Flammel. They found it the next day and she was overjoyed and then not so much as she read the passage of what accomplishments Flammel had achieved.

...

“You’re telling me that there is an immortal stone in Hogwarts?!,” Ron’s jaw dropped. 

Hermione reminded herself not to face-palm, “Yes, keep up Ronald and someone is trying to steal it.”

Harry nodded, “Okay so we need to protect it.” 

Hermione once again reminded herself that although it was a bad idea, it just meant that if she said that then Harry and Ron would just do it without her and accidentally kill themselves. 

\---

Christmas was approaching and it could be rapidly deducted from the snow that was piling up. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all applied to stay at Hogwarts during the break while Harry and Ron looked expectantly to Hermione who shrugged, “My family has got plans. There is a dentists convention in south France with some family nearby.” 

Seamus and Ron raise their eyebrows, “A muggle dentist, what’s dat?”

Dean laughed and dug his elbow in Seamus’ side, “It’s a doctor who looks at teeth.” That explanation did not seem to help as both wizards looked at each other with raised eyebrows. 

\---

Hermione was bored. She was bored, she was bored bored bored. 

She had been sitting behind the whole convention as she saw her parents explain their recent article on tooth pain management. She swung her legs up and down, counted the tiles of the roof and counted how many tiles of floor and how many it would take to cover the room. She sighed, this ceiling has nothing on Hogwarts. Great, now she is thinking about Hogwarts. 

She remembered Hogwarts and how the twins made her swear to stay for next Christmas so she can see the whole school decorated by large trees and decorations and white snow. She missed them; she could usually count on them being there to cheer her up when she felt lonely. 

Hermione grasped her bracelet and twirled it, wanting to see the mark but it was too dangerous. She kept twirling it as she remembered their eyes and grins when suddenly she looked up to see the lights in the convention were flickering. She let go of her bracelet. 

Oh no. Hermione looked up to see her parent’s eyes looking straight at her, not revealing emotions, this- she caused this.

\---

It was Christmas. 

She was near her parents, but still felt that sheer emotion of loneliness. After the conventions, her parents had talked to her about better controlling her magic and not causing an embarrassment to them. She sighed. Nobody even knew it was her and besides it was one broken light bulb, that was an improvement to the testament of her control. 

The feeling of loneliness was quickly abandoned along with any thoughts about her parents when she saw that she had presents. Hermione Granger had no sense of patience as she tore through the wrapper. 

Usually she would attempt to save all the wrapping but after this break, she felt slightly rebellious. Sugar quills from Harry and Ron, a book of ‘ _ Overlooked Useful Spells for Students _ ’ from Padma, and the twins gave her a book of ‘ _ Strangely Peculiar Words _ ’ and a beautiful small blue  [ quill ](https://imgur.com/a/8UyLUP4) with golden highlights. 

She felt so loved when she suddenly spotted a small package hidden in the corner. Hermione delicately opened it to gasp at the reveal of various pots of ink that would be marvelous at revising and taking notes, along with a  [ scarf and mittens ](https://imgur.com/a/d1RJdx3) . She looked over for the note only to read that it was from Professor McGonagall herself, she smiled. 

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Harry Potter receives a mysterious package unknown to him, from the strange Headmaster. The young Potter would not understand the meaning of the Invisibility Cloak until years later, but he would remember this as being his first true gift and evidence of a family and life he would have had.

The twins just laid around the tower, they felt drained without Hermione near them. 

“We are a pitiful sight Forge” 

“Utterly pathetic Gred.” 

“She must never know how boring we are without her.” 

“Swear”

Fred and George then proceeded to motivate themselves into getting up. Eventually they joined Harry and Ron while also forcing Percy to spend some time with the Weasley clan. They could see the old Percy coming back when they had a snowball fight and they cheered at their innovation. 

\---

It was late at night when Harry Potter jumped out of bed to try on his Invisibility Cloak to guard the third floor. Harry knew that this was a bad idea, but he had to try to protect the school. He was on his way to the third floor when he heard a cat’s meows and quickly ran into the library. Merlin, this was a bad idea. 

Then against all odds, he saw a hidden door on his left. Quietly opening and shutting it he looked around to find a mirror. It felt as if Harry could hear the ominous music as he walked closer to the mirror. The terror that had suddenly faded when he realized that Snape and Filch were gone rose again when he saw people in the mirror. 

His hand shakily wove inches above the mirror as he turned to face it. There was a woman there, and a man. He knew them, but from where? That’s when he noticed it. Her eyes. His hair. His glasses. Her smile. Harry’s eyes watered, “Mom? Dad?” 

As if they could hear him, they looked at him and grinned. He looked behind his parents to see the other people in the mirror and wished he hadn’t. Harry could now see all the little details he missed earlier. Some had the same nose as him and others have the same green eyes as him. This was his family. These were the people that would have raised and loved him if they all hadn’t died. 

Harry could not remember how long he stood there, watching the family he never had a chance to experience only that when he finally moved his legs shook. There was a noise outside of the castle that reminded him that he had to make his way back to the dorm, but he didn’t want to. 

For a moment, he considered spending his life in front of this mirror. 

He hesitated and he looked at the door where outside of this school, he only had Dursley as the only family that did not despise him. Harry was an orphan living in a cupboard, but if he stayed here in front of this mirror then he would have a family that smiled and looked like him. His mother let a tear slid down her face while Harry swore, “I’ll be back, promise mum.” 

Harry tried to show Ron his family, he grew frustrated when Ron couldn’t see it. When Ron could only see himself holding the Quidditch Cup and surrounded by his friends. He only grew more frustrated when Ron warned him not to go back. 

Harry finally made his way back to the mirror, to his family when Dumbledore told him what the mirror was. “My boy, people have been driven mad by this mirror. So envious to have what the mirror shows them that they stand there in front of it just for a glimpse. Go to sleep, just know that the mirror will not be here when you come back.” Harry nodded and left the room to not come back the next night. 

\--

Hermione came back relieved to be back at Hogwarts and being tackled by her favorite twins only to be horrified at the news of the mirror and of Snape referring to the next Quidditch match, “Harry please tell them you’re injured or something.” 

Harry snapped, “Hermione I can’t.”

They would have continued the argument if Neville hadn’t hopped in front of them, clearly cursed with the Leg-Locker Curse and on the journey to bunny-hop to the Hufflepuff dorms. Hermione sighed, “Neville stop.” She quickly made the counter-curse while Harry helped Neville up while he stabilized his balance. “Neville, you have to stand up to them. You cannot let Malfoy and his friends terrorize you like this.” 

“I can’t, Hermione.”

“One of these days Neville, they will get what is headed to them.” 

“Yeah, but until then I am happy that I am friends with you.”

“Same Neville, same.” 

She sighed and everyone said their goodbyes as they all went into the common rooms. The match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor began with Oliver warning Harry to “catch the snitch early as possible before Snape puts in penalties.” 

The match was over as soon as it began, Harry caught the snitch and got the Gryffindor win and Ron had defended Neville against Malfoy after Malfoy had commented Hufflepuff as the ‘weakest House’ during the match.

Hermione walked up to go and finally revise her Transfiguration essay after the game ended and saw Snape heading into the forest. Trouble. She quickly ran as quietly as possible feeling like some  [ teen M16 spy ](https://imgur.com/a/EZMiJLU) into the dark trees only to hear voices. Quirrell and Snape. As she overheard what was happening, she turned and ran to tell Harry and Ron.

\---

“You mean to tell me the stone’s only protector is Quirrell and all he has to do to protect it is to not give in to Snape?”, Ron waved his hands madly, “It’ll be gone by next Tuesday!” 

They kept on looking for signs that Professor Quirrell was breaking, but found none, although he was looking more pale and weaker than before. As much as they would have liked to focus on the stone, they suddenly got double the homework with extra readings for the approaching exams. 

They made sure to check that Fluffy was still growling but after that, they were all in the library until one fateful day when Hagrid came to check out a book. In Hermione’s search for truth she was introduced to Hagrid and offered a cup of tea. Of course, she had ulterior motives to find out what Hagrid knew about the stone and was pleased to find out about each professors’ test until she saw, “Is that a dragon egg?” Oh great. 

“Awesome, I’ve always wanted to see a dragon egg hatch” 

“It’ll be amazing” 

Oh great, now she lost Harry and Ron to thinking without common sense about raising a dragon, “He lives in a wooden house!” 

\---

She should have known that Malfoy would do something like this to get back on Harry and Ron. Hagrid was absolutely devastated, “I can’t let Norbert go, he’ll die!” Hermione was annoyed and upset so she did what she always did in moments of crisis, go to the library and look for a solution. 

“Ah and there we see the young Hermione Granger in her natural habitat-” “Oh wait, she had spotted us. Quick before she hits- OW.” Both twins looked put out when she playfully hit them with the book  _ Triumphs and Defeats of Raising a Dragon _ . 

She hadn’t had time to talk with them unless it was for their usual breakfast and she never felt so guilty as to that until they were looking at her books with unanswered questions in their eyes. 

She motions them to sit at the table, “Okay, you can’t tell a soul.” Both Fred and George nodded their heads and she sighed as she wondered how she even got to this mess, “Hagrid has a baby dragon in his hut that he is raising, and Draco knows so we- I have to find a way to save a dragon without it resulting in Hagrid’s sacking.” 

Fred whistled while George said, “Wow, you really go all out.” 

Hermione nodded, “So what should we do?” 

George thinks out loud, “Well we can-,” interrupted by Fred snapping his fingers and saying, “Charlie!” 

Hermione wrinkles her nose, “Charlie, your other brother?”

George grins, “Yes Charlie, our dragon trainer brother who works in the dragon preserve in Romania.”

Hermione widens her eyes, “Of course, he can take the dragon to be raised by experts. Perfect.” 

The twins run with her to Hagrid’s hut where Ron and Harry are and explain how they can write to Charlie. Hagrid, remembering his most devoted Hufflepuff student, agreed. Ron mumbled about why the twins were involved with Hermione harshly replying that they needed the help.

It took two days for the twins to get a response from Charlie and they read it aloud

_ Gred and Forge,  _

_ First off, please stop sending me toilet seats from Hogwarts. I am getting really weird looks from the postmaster. _

_ Tell Hagrid to not worry about Norbert and he’ll be in safe hands.  _

_ It won’t be easy, but my friends and I can pick him up at the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday if you can meet us. _

_ Please message back _

_ Love, _

_ Charlie _

Ron motioned to keep the letter, but Fred took the letter away, “And let you forget it somewhere where another person could find it? No.” They quickly planned with twins and Hermione to take the dragon and Ron and Harry providing a lookout.

“But why her?”, Ron sprayed crumbs all over the table. 

George raised his eyebrows, “Because she is the only one that asked for help when she knew she needed it.” With the last glare, Ron and Harry stayed quiet. 

\---

“Shhhhhh.” The three of them crouched down into the Invisibility Cloak that Harry let them borrow. Hermione looked up and saw herself being watched by her favorite pairs of blue-green eyes, she smiled at them while she carried the dragon closer to her chest. 

They ran into the stairs as it got closer to midnight when Hermione tripped against one of the steps. A hand appeared in front of her and she looked up to see Fred offering to help her get up and George put his hand in her waist to make sure she didn’t fall again. She felt a flush in her cheeks and, unknown to her, both twins hid their burning red ears. 

They made it to the top of the tower at just the right time as 5 minutes later they spotted people on broomsticks getting closer. A person got off his broomstick to land at the power, “Hey Fred, hey George. Is that Norbert?” Hermione walked over on who she assumed was  [ Charlie ](https://imgur.com/a/2CmmuVr) based on the ginger hair and familiar Weasley grin and handed him the small dragon who had fallen asleep in her chest. 

“Yes, Hagrid told us to tell you that he likes to eat blueberries-” 

“-Charlie this is our Ravenclaw friend Hermione Granger-” 

“-And remember that Hagrid wishes for regular updates on his baby dragon-” 

“-Don’t tell mum about any of this or we are all toast.” 

Charlie looked at the twins in the same dizzy fashion others, except for Hermione, looked at when the twins spoke in rapid half sentences. He shook his head with a chuckle and went in to shake Hermione’s hand, “Hello, so Ravenclaw just like Percy huh. Nice to meet you Granger. I’ll see you guys in summer, alright let’s go.” Hermione watched as Charlie left with Norbert and sighed in relief.

... 

The exams happened without a hitch, the twins even helped her study in flashcards when Harry and Ron grew too exasperated as long as she promised to help them study as well. Everything was going well as they lived as normal students, that was at least until Harry overhears Quirrell in the abandoned hallway crying, “Okay alright. I’ll get the stone for you. Tonight.” 

“Hermione. Hermione, stop!” Harry ran to her as she walked out of the library after a normal study session with Padma, “Hermione, they plan on stealing the stone today!” 

She gasped, “Of course, Dumbledore just left for London. It’s the perfect time.” Harry and Hermione talked about meeting up later with Ron after Harry told her of his failed attempt to warn Professor McGonagall. 

Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to pick her up from the Ravenclaw entrance using the Cloak. It was crammed into the cloak in a way that wasn’t as comfortable as it was with Fred and George. They were on their way to the third floor when they saw Neville and quickly took off the cloak since Neville wouldn’t see their bodies, but he would self-assuredly see feet. 

“Neville, what are you doing?,” Hermione grasped his shoulder. 

Neville looked at her as he stuttered, “I heard you speaking about going to the third floor tonight. I don’t want you to get expelled, I’d lose my friends. I won’t let you do that.”

“Come on Neville, move out the way,” says Ron.

Harry whispers to Hermione, “Do something”

Hermione sighed and took out her wand, “I am very very sorry Neville. Petrificus Totalus!”

Ron gasped, “Hermione what did you do?”

“Don’t be stupid Ronald, it’s a Full-Body Bind Curse. You’ll understand why we had to do this later, okay Neville.”

\---

  
  


Everything happened so quickly. Fortunately, Hermione knew how to play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ on the flute, unfortunately that was all she knew how to play. She played it 5 different times until they had jumped into the trap door and into the plants. 

The dragonflies with keys was interesting, along with Ron’s genius move into a chessboard and then the potions table. It all leads up to her having to leave Harry by himself at the end. 

Harry himself was glad that there wasn’t enough potion for Hermione to come with him because what Quirrell showed him when he took off his turban will surely give him nightmares. And to think it was Quirrell, not Snape like he so foolishly believed that was trying to steal the stone. 

Harry, for the first time saw the face of the man that had killed his parents, the shadow of what he had become as he recounted of his tragic consequences to drink unicorn blood to gain strength and live a cursed life. He remembers how Quirrell burned when Harry touched him, of blisters that showed up in his hands and face up until the moment he fell into unconsciousness.

\---

Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was at the school infirmary and accompanied with him was Albus Dumbledore with a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

“Harry Potter-” 

“-Professor, what? Who? -” 

“Ah yes, the stone. Do not worry Mr. Potter, professor Quirrell did not attain the stone.”

Harry looked at the finer details and saw a large mountain of candy and what seemed as a toilet seat. "Ah yes. What happened that night has already spread through the whole school and so your friends and admirers have sent gifts and well-wishes. The most interesting is the toilet seat from the Weasley twins that was so graciously spelled cleaned by Miss Hermione Granger, to Madam Pomfrey’s appreciation." 

“How long was I here for?”

“Three days, I got here in time to get Quirrell off you. I had the strangest feeling when flying to London that made me turn back.” 

“We didn’t know who to tell.”

“Well, I say you did a splendid job all by yourselves, and do not worry for the stone much more. It has been destroyed.” 

“Destroyed? But what about Nicholas Flammel?”

“He and his splendid wife are unto the next adventure, death. Nicholas told me all the excitement is making him feel a century younger.”

Dumbledore spoke with Harry of Voldemort’s fate of barely existing as a shadow, and how his mother’s protection spell works while Hermione stood with Ron, Neville and the twins in the infirmary doors.

Hermione twisted her bracelet, “I hope he is alright-.”

The twins hid a smile at her protectiveness that would give the Hufflepuff a run for Galleons. 

“Hermione, he is alright.”

“You’ll see in just a few minutes.”

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and let them in with Dumbledore leaving. Fred and George stayed back; Hermione looked back at them but Fred nodded his head forward to keep going while George smiled at her. They had helped Harry, but they weren’t enough friends to be the first faces to see after almost dying. 

\---

The feast was occurring, and everyone was excited. Even Harry had made it, although a bit paler than usual, but there he was at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall stood decked out in blue and silver with Ravenclaw banners hanging from the ceiling, there was even a large banner of the eagle in the High Table with Professor Flitwick talking rather boastfully. Ravenclaws stood proud and even Percy had clapped Hermione at the shoulder for all the points she had received. 

Dumbledore stood and everyone grew silent, “Another year has gone by and new bonds have formed while others grow stronger. I wish you all a mighty summer and hope to see all of you next September.” He let the silent intensity pass and then spoke, “But before that, there is the mighty House Cup to decide.”

“ In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw, four hundred and seventy-two. "

Harry sneaked a peek to the Ravenclaw table to see Hermione  [ grinning ](https://imgur.com/a/Som8DeI) while many banged the table in celebration, but others began looking at the Headmaster in puzzlement as they realized he wasn’t done speaking yet. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “In light of recent events -,” that made Hermione nervous, “I have some last-minute points to give out.” In an infeasible moment, the Hall grew quieter as if in shock of what was going to happen. 

“For Hufflepuff, I award Neville Longbottom 20 points for protecting his friends and being loyal to a fault.” A cheer rose from the badgers and everyone patted Neville or in Dean’s case, messed with his hair.

“For Ravenclaw, I award Hermione Granger 20 points for showing that loyalty and passion extends beyond the pages of a book.” She held her hands over her face while Harry suspected hiding her tears and Patil hugged her.

“For Gryffindor, I award Ron Weasley 80 points for sheer cleverness and bravery.” The lions cheered rather confusedly while tension built. 

“And for Harry Potter, I award 101 points for going against everything and doing what was right,” everyone sat quietly until the lions cheered and others joined. Dumbledore grinned, “So it seems there needs to be a change of decorations,” and with a swish of a wand all the banners changed to bold red. 

Hermione was stunned, what had just happened? Gryffindor had just won by a point, all the hard work she put in just forgotten and spit on. She understood that Harry risked his life to protect the stone but why did that mean that Ron and Harry received over 50+ points while she got 20. 

Harry looked at her while he grinned at the victory and it was as if more than just a table separated them.

This would not be forgotten.

\---

Everyone had passed, she had passed with the best marks and even Neville had gotten a passable grade in Potions. 

It seemed impossible that a whole year had already passed but then there she was, holding her luggage and hugging the twins goodbye with promises for letters and threats of what might happen if there were no owls in the summer. 

Hermione looked for Harry only to see him standing next to Hagrid, looking much more vulnerable than she had seen the whole school year as he clutched to a photo album. Meanwhile Harry tried to stop the tears threatening to fall as he realized at Hagrid’s present, the ability to see his parents without the mirror. 

She couldn’t wait until next year; she had no idea how much the next year would change her life and how she would make a plan that would help save everyone just like the hat had predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did many of you like the links added?
> 
> What did you think of the more diverse characters and houses?
> 
> Please let me know on what you think
> 
> Review


	2. Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is coming back to Hogwarts for the 2nd year. This year will be filled with news of the Chamber of Secrets, Dudley and Harry being cousins and wonderful moments with the Weasley Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a few days to post the second chapter but I got too excited, enjoy!
> 
> Review!

She slammed her cup into the table next to her. Hermione Granger was frustrated. The brightest witch of her age and she was upset over that feeling in her chest, the calling. Unknowingly clutching her bracelet, she thought of the twins and how there was only a couple of more weeks until she would meet them in the train and have breakfast with them while they waved their hands maddingly over the air while they told stories and of how she never felt alone with them by her side. 

She sighed and turned the page rather grumpily.

\--

Harry turned on the flashlight, he quietly made his way in the stairs and knocked on Dudley’s door gently. “Come on in, loser.” The usual beloved greeting. He looked around the room and saw that everything was ready with textbooks and papers on the floor.

Dudley and Harry had been doing late-night tutoring for the past 3 years with an agreement that Harry helps Dudley pass his classes, then Dudley stops bullies from bothering Harry. In truth, the late nights had changed much of their relationship, with both realizing that they are cousins and that neither is too bad of a person when Vernon isn’t there to destroy it.

As Harry looked over some summer assignments that the teacher had handed to his cousin and began revising, Dudley began his questioning of the magical community. These spare few moments were the only chance he got to show his amazement over Harry’s stories and not worry about his dad thinking Harry cursed him. He remembers what caused them to speak in hushed whispers of the magical community, the incident that occurred only two weeks prior to Harry coming back from Hogwarts.

This cousinly bond was only strengthened when he saw Harry with a photo album in his chest just weeks after coming from Hogwarts. “What is that?” Dudley rudely asks but when he hears Vernon’s steps in the staircase and sees the panic in Harry’s eyes he made a choice. He quickly grasps the photo album to place with his new school books in his arms. 

“Dudley, what you got there?” Vernon patted his back as Dudley muttered about schoolwork and Vernon applauded him for being just as smart as ‘his da’ as he walked away without suspecting a thing.

Harry comes up late at night to Dudley’s room to retrieve his only photos of his parents only to see his cousin waiting for him. Harry shily shows Dudley the photos only for Dudley to surprisingly comment, “You look so much like your  [ dad ](https://imgur.com/a/5v5ACV6) , Harry!” and caused a new talk of Hogwarts, houses and the hidden Diagon Alley.

Which reminded Dudley where the conversation left of the other night, “Okay, so explain to me how Quadditch works again?”

“It’s Quidditch”, Harry interrupts and explains the sport without looking up from the paper and the red ink.

\---

Breakfast. Hermione ate her usual porridge with honey in her room while surrounded by the wonders of C.S. Lewis and simultaneously hiding from her parents. 

How could the entirety of Hogwarts tremble at the witch who could not even face the discomforting silence shared between herself and her parents?

\--- 

Meanwhile, in the Dursleys home, breakfast meant bacon and Harry’s bad choice in words, “Say the magic word.”

“ARE YOU THREATENING ME!”

“No, I meant ‘please!’”

“Dad, he didn’t mean it”

“Be quiet Dudley, you boy go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day.”

Vernon opened the cupboard door at hour 4 of the punishment and pushed him into the living room, “As we all know, today is a very important day.” Oh great, he was going to be ridiculed on his birthday.

Harry was okay with them not mentioning it, but this seemed cruel and unusual. “Today my boss will come with his wife to decide if I am to receive a hefty promotion. The dinner will start at 8 o’clock…...” 

Oh god, he did not know whether to be happy or upset that his uncle had forgotten his birthday.

... 

He sighed again, he was back to the bedroom making sure to “ _ be in my room, making no noise and pretending I am not even here _ ” until he heard something sliding from under the door. Picking it up and holding it up to the light to find himself looking at a large chocolate bar. 

“Thank you, Dudley,” Harry whispered to the door.

“Don’t mention it loser,” Dudley rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly, “Happy birthday Harry.”

\---

Dobby had ruined him. Dobby had ‘protected’ Harry by dooming him. Now the Dursleys knew that he couldn’t do magic and there were metal bars on the windows to stop him from going back to Hogwarts.

In another shocking event, Dudley was also in trouble. 

He had been defending Harry all summer which had put him on thin ice, but it seemed the snorting laughter he let out after the cake fell on Mrs. Mason is what really put him on the spot. 

Vernon began screaming as soon as the Masons left about Dudley having to go to his alma mater ‘Smeltings Academy’ to build character and to get away from terrible influences. Vernon had, of course, said the last part while glaring at Harry.

Now there was Harry Potter, a wizard and about to be a 2nd year at Hogwarts, trapped in his bedroom. Harry was sure that he was going back on the cupboard since the only reason he had gotten a chance to sleep in the empty bedroom was because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were scared of him using ‘his magic’ on them. Now Dobby had taken away the last bit of power he had over his uncle and he wouldn’t even be able to leave for Hogwarts.

He was trapped. 

\---

The next week there was an escape in Privet Drive. Ron Weasley showed up with the twins Fred and George along with a flying car. Harry stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the Weasleys while Ron then explained to him about the rescue mission they had planned to get him out of there.

The twins gave him a nod, “Hermione is real worried about you-.” “-So, we decided to join Ronnikins save you.”

“But there are bars in the window”

“Well then you need to tie this rope and we will worry about the rest.”

“If they hear me, then I am dead.”

“Then you better be quick,” George grins madly at Harry.

“What if you just use the key?”, a small voice was heard from outside the room. Harry and all the Weasleys in the car turn to see Dudley holding a small silver key while Dudley looks shockingly at the scene in front of him in wonder. The scene was quite peculiar, with a flying car and a rope attached to the bars with the twins ready to rev up and drive off.

“That sounds like a less chaotic plan, thanks, Dudley.”

“But what is the-.” “-fun in that.”

Everything was packed and he was about to leave when he looks back to his cousin, “Dudley-” 

“Don’t worry Harry. I will lock the bars back up and watch my dad blame magic. Besides he has been looking for a reason to send me to Smelkins.”

Harry looks back to the house as the car makes a loud sound as the engine stalls and manages to wake someone up, “Petunia! HE IS GETTING AWAY! HE’S GETTING  **AWAAAAYYYY** !”

Harry laughs and waves, “See you next summer!”

\---

“Okay everyone goes to their rooms and waits for mum to call for breakfast-.” 

“-then we will pretend everything is normal except Harry arrived at night-.” 

“-and tomorrow we will go get Mione-”

The twins would have continued explaining their plan when Ron turned pale and the twins looked at the house in horror at the sight of a plump ginger woman who was standing in front of the house with her arms crossed. The same woman who was currently marching towards them.

Fred mumbled, “Oh no”

“Okay plead insanity and look hungry, it is our only option,” George looked at Harry while he said this and then George marched towards his mum using his best innocent voice and a large blinding smile, “Hello mum!”

The swatting George, Fred, and Ron receive inform them that  [ Molly ](https://imgur.com/a/iLfLFGI) Weasley will not be fooled. All three of Mrs. Weasley’s sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. 

“BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE! CAR GONE!” Molly did not stop berating her sons until she reached the kitchen and asked Harry if he was hungry while at the same time telling the twins “You both have lost the right to bring Hermione over!”

Fred and George shook their heads simultaneously, the calling making them miss Hermione intensely, “but mum, we already told her-.” “- She is so excited, and she's already packed!”

Molly glared at her sons, “Well from what Percy tells me from your wonderful friend, it seems that Hermione will understand.” 

The twins started to negotiate desperately but Harry ignored them while he saw his first magical house with wonder. The  [ Burrow ](https://imgur.com/a/4asW7Uq) seems to scream homely with pictures and blankets that make it seem much more comfortable than the Dursleys.

With a whoop in the background, it seems that the twins have negotiated for Hermione to accompany them to Diagon Alley if they agree to de- gnome the garden and wash the dishes for a week. Saved by the bell as their father, Arthur Weasley makes his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

\---

Fred and George woke up on the day they were to go to Diagon Alley much earlier than needed to. No one else was awake at the Weasley home and so they just stared at the ceiling. They should not even be awake since they could not even sleep until past midnight. 

  
  


The air was filled with excitement and nerves when George whispered, “Somethings changed Forge.” Fred sighed if he admitted it then who knows what might happen and so he stayed quiet while he twirled the new  [ cuff ](https://imgur.com/a/VhOJHEW) Charlie had sent them from Romania and wondered.

“Alright,, the plan is to stick together. We will hit the stores and everyone better have their lists ready or I will ...,” Molly spoke in the background while the twins pretended to listen.

They had looked for Hermione but to no avail. Fred was about to rip his jacket off if he kept playing with the lining and George kept tapping his foot. It had taken until they had visited the robe shop and headed their way to the second shop when they felt it. Suddenly they spotted her walking calmly towards them but the twins had no such class. The calling was too strong and Fred and George were unable to stop each other as they ran towards her and hugged her tightly. Normally Hermione would complain but the way she was hugging them just as tightly, she understood.

They stood there for a couple of minutes until a throat cleared in front of them and all three of them separated with a slight blush on their cheeks. The twins turned her to face Molly with tense excitement to gain their mother’s approval with Hermione as the witch stood in her usual spot between the two wizards. 

“Mum, meet Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her year-.” 

“-Hermione, meet our mum, Molly Weasley.”

Hermione smiled at hearing the twins speak, slightly embarrassed at how much she missed that but focused back at the situation. She extended her hand as a greeting only to be shocked into a hug from the matriarch that removed her from the twins. Molly then released her and gave her a most peculiar look, “Nice to finally meet you, Hermione.” She smiled.

Then Hermione saw Harry and hugged him in such a ferocious way that Harry actually believed they would get thrown into the floor, “Oh thank Merlin you are safe, I was starting to get worried there, Potter. I hope the twins got you out of there safely, I did tell them to be cautious.”

Harry laughed, “Yes yes Hermione, I am okay.”

With a cautious eye, she nodded and then greeted Ron and Percy, “Percy, congratulations on the Prefect position. I know you will succeed to do great things.” Percy then, shockingly to the rest of the Weasley clan, smiled and hugged her in thanks.

It was the Ravenclaw comradery, everyone suspected.

[ Ginny ](https://imgur.com/a/USrJAve) and Hermione were introduced and Hermione smiled as comfortingly as she could. As the only girls on this school shopping trip, they had to stick together. Molly then looked around Hermione in worry, “Dearie, where are your parents?” 

Hermione blushed once more in embarrassment, she was hoping to avoid this deduction and the line of questioning that followed, “Oh they are busy. You know they have their own business and they seem to get busier at this time of the year.”

Everyone watched as Hermione floundered around excuses to justify her parents’ absence and Molly clucked her teeth in her distaste of the actions of Hermione’s parents. She seemed like a perfectly responsible young lady but that did not rectify her parent’s decision to leave her to do her school shopping alone at age 12.

Molly nodded to Hermione in order to not make her feel uneasy, “Alright then you will join us Hermione and if we hurry, we might just have enough time to get ice cream.” The twins’ heads rapidly turned to their mother as that was not in the plan this morning and understood she did so considering Hermione. They gave their mum shining smiles in appreciation to her quick acceptance of her.

First to the bookstore and the twins lead her in just to see her eyes sparked in joy as they usually did when surrounded by books.

“So, Mrs. Weasley? -”

“-Call me Molly, honey-”

“Molly, I don’t have any siblings to pass my stuff to and I hate throwing things away. If Ginny wants my books from first year, she can have them if she doesn’t mind my writing in them. And my robes too since I went through a growth spurt that leaves my old robes looking ridiculous on me.”

Molly looked at her in wonder and cleared her throat, “Alrighty, let’s see which ones you wouldn’t mind handing to Ginny, she won’t mind the writing. Percy and the twins seem to tell me you are a very bright witch, it will only help Ginny along the year.” Hermione nodded with a small smile and pointed out which books she will hand to her, leaving Molly having to only buy the Lockhart books, the wand, and a cauldron.

Hermione then looked over to see the twins fangirling over the Quidditch books section with a chuckle only to jump when Ginny tapped her on the shoulder, “Wanna help me look around? Mum said I can buy one thing outside of the supply list as a present.” Hermione smiled, she seems to be doing that a lot today and nodded.

The Malfoy altercation aside, a journal made their way into Ginny’s schoolbag and she took it as a sign. Hermione, in a sign of friendship also went to find a journal and was led to a stand of them proclaiming  _ Journal every Witch needs! Never Ending Pages! Expands as needed!  _ She smiled, and grabbed a leather-bound  [ journal ](https://imgur.com/a/gFnxzpX) with beautiful flowers in the cover and took it to the checkout.

Fred and George took her to get ice cream and spotted a table in the corner. Hermione smiled at her cup of vanilla ice cream while her twins, of course, got mint and cotton candy, the most peculiar of ice cream flavors. 

They talked and talked and talked and somewhere along the line, it ended with their hands hovering closely to each other. It was quite awkward for the twins to eat but they refused to move their hands from such proximity from Hermione that they swore they could feel tingles. Thankfully Hermione had finished her ice cream quickly so she could keep her hand steadily there while they all sweetly smiled at each other. Neither one wanted to be the first to mention the time ticking.

Unfortunately for them, even the magical community could not stop time and soon it was time to say goodbye. 

After the goodbyes and promises of Hermione coming to the Burrow in the weekend before school starts, Hermione left in her muggle cab. The Weasleys watched in distaste at the cab, they would have driven her except none had a muggle license to drive.

That day went by very quickly after that and before you knew it, it was night and the twins were in bed. It was quiet, you could hear the crickets and frogs outside when Fred confessed in the shadows of the night in a low whisper, “Things have changed Gred.” 

Both twins held their hand close to them as they could still feel the goosebumps from almost holding Hermione’s hand at the ice cream shop.

\---

Fred and George were allowed to pick Hermione up from a park she told them was secluded enough that no one would see the flying car. They were happy to know that their punishment of rescuing Harry had been lifted and went running towards the car when Molly allowed them to go although it was an hour too early.

Personally, Harry thought it was because another second and the twitch in Molly’s eyebrow would turn lethal as the twins hovered and cleaned and commented and sighed. Oh, the sighing, that was enough to drive Harry mad. And so, Arthur, the ever so wise father, had foreseen what would happen as Molly got a glint. in her eyes and gave Fred and George the keys with explicit rules to drive safely.

\---

“Dear Merlin’s underpants, what on earth do you have here?”, George demanded as he lifted the suitcase.

Hermione swatted him, “Things for your sister, books and old robes along with some other books I believe your brother Percy will enjoy.”

Fred helped his poor unfortunate brother to lift the sack into the trunk and then opened the front passenger door to the car. They had flipped a coin and George drove here and Fred drove the way back, it was a shaken agreement. 

Of course, it was a tight fit with the three of them in the front of the car but they would not have it any other way. The best part for the twins was when the car quickly took off into the air and Hermione grasped their hands.

When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Hermione was not left alone as the twins showed her everywhere while Ron muttered something about obsessive. Hermione could not find herself to care as her cheeks already hurt from so much smiling.

Everyone sat down for dinner and smiled at Ginny’s refusal to remove her robes given to her by Hermione who had already thankfully removed the house sigil with a handy muggle pin. Their neighbor,  [ Luna ](https://imgur.com/a/CKn9C7r) Lovegood who was also starting Hogwarts with Ginny also came over to eat and celebrate while she and Ginny spoke of what House they might get into. Fred and George made the most spectacular fireworks after dinner ended that made them feel accomplished when they spotted Hermione’s big smile as she whispered to them “I am so proud of you two.”

\---

“Bye mum! Bye dad!,” she said to her parents while she left the house in the cab. 

They had spoken more today than any other day this summer while they spoke of how their dentistry office had so many patients that a family friend had told them to consider making another location. Hermione had finally told them of all her accomplishments in Hogwarts, yet she received polite praising. It wasn’t the reaction she was looking for but at least they had been listening. It didn’t matter anyway because for now, she was off to Hogwarts.

She couldn’t find Harry and Ron anywhere but she didn’t worry. They had mentioned something about wanting to hang out with Seamus and Dean so she had sighed and went to sit with Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. The twins were not far off, but she told them to go catch up with their own circle of friends, besides Lee Jordan still felt uncomfortable around her. So there she was, with Harry and Ron nowhere to be found and Neville blushing down to his neck and ears each time he glanced at Luna.

That is how the train ride was spent, with Hermione explaining Hogwarts and which classes to study and which you’re able to pass easily while Neville blubbered in front of Luna and Ginny.

It was a good start to a good year. That was the case until news spread of what Harry and Ron did to get to Hogwarts.

There is no chart in the world to show how furious she was with Ron and Harry when news of their car ride spread, her hair frizzled with charge of how furious she was. 

Fred and George stood safely behind her to ensure no fury would be directed at them and Percy even let Hermione chastise Ron and Harry before him with how terrifying she looked. She even made them apologize to Ginny who was wearing her new yellow robes as they had missed her Sorting Ceremony. At least Ginny was happy to be a Hufflepuff like her dad and Charlie while Luna in her blue robes smiled at Mione.

What seemed even more horrible was the Howler they received at breakfast although if it was a choice, Harry would have still chosen the Howler over Hermione.

\---

This was the first time anyone has had class at the greenhouse, and everyone was quite enthusiastic. Hermione seemed pleased as she had already gotten Ravenclaw 20 points from Professor Sprout with information about the Mandrakes. She was in it to win it this year. And this time it’ll be by such a major points difference that even Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to give points to Gryffindor as hidden favoritism and make them win the House Cup at the last minute.

Hermione had started the year determined and ready but Harry just wanted to get this first week over with. An introduction to Colin Creevey and his camera before the DADA class seems to show Harry that his day was not improving but the new DADA professor  [ Gilderoy Lockhart  ](https://imgur.com/a/BZVTUla) insisting a photo together made Harry want to melt into the floor. The pixies in class proved that he could catch a deadly contagious disease right that second and that would still go better than this day.

Of course, it seemed he wasn’t the only person suspicious with Lockhart. Hermione spent the lesson with a tight smile and by the end had saved Neville from falling from the chandelier where the pixies had dragged him to by the ears and, with Dean Thomas’ help, had managed to stop Seamus from catching on fire. Everyone ran from the classroom and Hermione muttered something about incomplete evidence and catastrophic hiring.

\---

Wood was clearly in pursuit of the Quidditch Cup and ordered practices for the crack of dawn. George and Fred were sleeping in their brooms while Harry’s stomach growled when he saw Ron and Hermione in the stands motioning them over. Harry shook the twins awake, motioned to the stands and slowly made their way there.

Ron and Hermione, clearly their saviors, had brought them food they sneaked from the Great Hall. She handed the twins their toast with marmalade and each an apple, Fred, and George smiled at Hermione’s thoughtfulness that made both twins smile even bigger as they munched on their toast when Hermione blushed prettily. Geoge swore he could feel it through the wrist marks.

The adorable moment had been ruined when the team noticed the Slytherin quidditch team making their way to the field.  [ Malfoy ](https://imgur.com/a/GzB0Tl6) had been made the new Seeker; a position clearly given as gratitude for the new brooms Lucius Malfoy had given to the team.  _ Bribery, just like a Slytherin worked _ , Hermione viciously thought. 

“The most latest version available, only came out last week. Perhaps Gryffindor could make a fundraiser to help replace those ancient Cleansweep Five, I expect a museum would pay a good amount for them,” he grinned wickedly as the Slytherin team laughed behind him.

Hermione looked enraged, he had insulted Fred and George, HER Fred and George. She marched in front of Malfoy and tapped her finger to his chest, “At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in.” She smiled as she looked back at her twins, “They got in by pure talent.”

“No one asked for your dirty opinion, mudblood”, Draco shoved her to the ground and what he said must have been bad considering the roar of anger released by the Gryffindor team and the twins’ increasingly red angry faces. Oliver, Angelina, and Alicia both held back the twins who both looked enraged and were shouting insults of what would happen if he said those words or even touched her again.

Ron, of course, made it worse by taking out his broken wand and casting a spell that obviously backfired. The team was still restraining the twins from harming the malicious blonde twit when Hermione stood up and in front of both Fred and George’s path. The twins stopped their slow march towards the Malfoy heir even with 3 of their teammates attempting to hold them back and looked down at Hermione, not wanting to harm her in their stampede to beat the brains out of the halfwit nincompoop.

“Boys, you shall defeat them in the field another day but for now leave them alone. They are not worth the effort of you both, having to feel like they are real wizards by slandering a girl who is years younger and smarter than them.”

Fred and George looked down with peeringly sad eyes, “But Hermione-.” “-He called you-.”

“I know they did but for now help me with your brother.”

Malfoy sneered at them as they walked away, “Listen to your kept woman, blood traitors!”

Hermione turned and pointed her wand to Malfoy in a move that silenced the Slytherins, “Now now Malfoy, you, I shall deal with later but for now  _ zippolatumus _ ! That will teach you to keep your mouth shut.” Malfoy ready to talk back realized that his teeth were glued together, and his jaw was locked, he screamed in anger while she walked away.

Dragging Ron to Hagrid’s hut and getting a bucket for him to vomit on, the twins explained to Hagrid what had occurred. Hagrid was furious and jumped to Hermione’s defense, “There isn’t a spell in the world that our Hermione cannot do.” The twins grinned while George grasped her back and Fred held her hand, she blushed and wiped a tear away.

\---

“Hermione Granger, to my office immediately,” Professor McGonagall said with Snape and Malfoy behind her. Good, Hermione thought. She was waiting on this. She saw as Ron and Harry got their detention from riding the car to the school and Hermione left the Great Hall head held high while the Ravenclaw table watched in approval and support as news of the incident in the field had spread.

As soon as they arrived at the office, Snape and Draco talked at the same time.

“She attacked me!”

“She attacked a student of my House and who is under my protection.”

McGonagall looked curiously at Hermione who opened her bag and took out parchment and an empty vial, “Miss Granger, what are you doing?”

“This is a list of people who were there for the incident Professor”

“People who can lie,” Snape muttered.

Hermione glared, “I included people from your House as well,  _ ‘Professor’ _ . Do you suggest your House is dishonest?

Snape was quiet yet did not hide his distaste of her while McGonagall motioned her to continue, “I am willing to extract my memory Professor, for you to see that I was justified in my actions.”

“That is a very drastic move, Miss Granger. And what actions could justify cursing a student?”

Hermione looked straight at McGonagall and said, “He called me a mud-blood.”

Minerva gasped in horror while Snape glared at Draco for apparently not sharing such details to him. Hermione continued, “I have the memory very well-preserved, professor. If the usage of such slur does not justify my actions, then I shall take my detention and punishment.”

McGonagall was speechless but rapidly recovered as she looked at Snape, “Do you still believe that she deserves punishment?”

Snape glared and disdainfully said, “I believe not.”

“Draco Malfoy, for your horrendous slander, Slytherin gets 30 points taken away from them. Do not argue, you shall find many that will say that 30 points taken away is a merciful discipline for such foul language. Thank you, Miss Granger, you may take your leave.”

Hermione left proudly out of the office, ready to leave the whole argument in the past. Unknowingly to her, the invisible ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw had seen the whole thing after she had come into the school for one of her visits to her daughter.

Rowena admired the passion and spunk that the young Ravenclaw, someone from her own House, had shown and spoke of it to the other ghosts of the school. Unfortunately, ghosts were terrible gossip and so by the end of the day, everyone knew what had gone down in Professor McGonagall’s office. Hermione Granger was now seen with respect and admiration for not backing down from Professor Snape.

\---

“Come on Hermione, it’ll be fun,” Harry pleaded. Harry and Ron had promised to go to Nearly Headless Nick ghost’s party, but having Hermione there with her sarcastic quips and historical comments would have certainly made it better. He dragged his feet in his attempt to convince her. 

The said person shook her head, refusing to be persuaded with such cheap tactics, “No, you two got yourself into this mess so now deal with it. Besides, I got plans.”

“You do?”, Harry was surprised. She hit him with the unfortunately heavy book she was holding in the corridors of the library.

“Yes and now due to that remark, I won't tell you what,” Hermione wasn’t going to tell Harry anything either way but at least now she had an excuse because the do-good Hermione Granger was going with the twins go to prank the Slytherin in an effort to cheer them up and to gain well-needed revenge.

…

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, ** [ **BEWARE** ](https://imgur.com/a/ptvLrV7) **!**

“Of course, I leave you unsupervised for one night and this is what happens. First you both have the incredible idea to use a flying car to get to Hogwarts and now the school is talking about the Chamber of Secrets and apparently how Harry is the heir!”, Hermione walked with them after running to talk to them when the news had reached her.

“What even led you to that hallway anyway?” Hermione turned to stare at Harry.

Ron wrung his hands, “Hermione, Harry heard voices and followed them.”

That seemed to shock Hermione when she whispered, “You might want to keep that little secret to yourself, Harry, even the magical community doesn’t look well into hearing voices. You need to also keep guard especially now with Snape trying to punish you. Ratty old man.”

Meanwhile, after everyone had left for their dorms whispering, Harry walked quickly next to her to accompany her to her walk back to the Ravenclaw common rooms. Harry told her in a hushed whisper what happened to Mrs. Norris, he told Hermione exactly what Dumbledore had said of how the cat was Petrified and how a mandrake of all things was needed to heal her.

The next day, she was going mad. Hermione could not believe she forgot her copy of  _ Hogwarts, a History _ at home. Of all the books to forget! Of course, she knew most of the book by memory but she had read the chapter about the Chamber of Secrets so quickly since she assumed it was all tittle-tattle, hence the information was faint. That's what she was doing in the library, looking for the last copy of the book that had not been checked out.

“Is milady looking for this?”, a hand holding the exact copy she was looking for and she looks up to stare at Fred’s eyes.

She smiled, “Yes, I am. How did you know?”

“A little birdie told me,'' a voice behind her commented and she just knows it’s George. She turned and sure enough, there was a pair of blue-green eyes staring back at her.

Hermione goes to grab the book when it disappears, she groans when the twins smirk. “Do you suppose your heroes deserve some gratitude?” 

She smiles cheekily and hugs him to grab the book behind his back and jumps victoriously and kisses both boys on the cheek, “Thank you boys.” They look wondrously at her as she walks away.

Ron and Harry are quiet when she reads the chapter of the Chamber of Secrets out loud until she snaps the book closed and stares at Harry. “Well that explains why people fear you Harry. They think you are going to release a monster to the student population.” Harry did think back to Justin Flitch-Fletchley running the other way when only days before he had been so friendly during the Herbology lessons.

\----

Harry and Ron exited the Great Hall after dinner and the twins and Hermione quickly caught up after they left the Ravenclaw table due to it being an integrated meal.

Usually it was only breakfast that was integrated as shown by the hanging banners showing the school, then lunch and dinner was separated by houses by showing the house banners. Hermione had noticed that integrated meals occurred more when Dumbledore was absent, and McGonagall took charge. But who was asking for her opinion. 

**(STUDENTS CAN SIT ANYWHERE THEY WANT TABLE WISE IF BANNERS ARE OF SCHOOL. IF BANNERS ARE OF HOUSES THEN YOU MUST SIT BY HOUSE. DUMBLEDORE IS ALLOWING HOUSES BE DIVIDED BY NOT LETTING HOUSES SOCIALIZE MORE)**

“Harry, Harry wait up!”, the trio called out to Harry, he turned and waited for them to catch up. 

“Hey Harry, Oliver told us to tell you that we have another dawn practice tomorrow and we are practicing a new strategy,” Fred mentioned to him. 

Hermione feels George tense next to her, “George, what’s wrong?”

Hermione looks over to see what George was staring at, only to spot a line of spiders escaping into a window. Hermione with a true mind of an academic gets closer to observe, “I’ve never seen anything like this. Wonder what is causing this?” George grasps her forearm, saying nothing but expressing the sentiment to not get any closer than necessary.

She then notices Ron become even paler, “What is wrong Ron?”

He pointed, “S-ss-spiders!”

Harry looked curiously, “How can you be scared of spiders? I’ve seen you touch them a million times in Potions class.”

“They’re dead, here they’re alive and breathing. I’ve feared them ever since Fred turned my teddy bear into a giant spider after I broke his toy broomstick,” Ron glares at the wrong twin but points for effort. The twins laugh and she elbows them to stop but fails when she can’t hide her own smile.

“There was a puddle of water, it came from here,” Harry pointed towards a door, the girl’s restroom. 

Hermione groans, “Oh no it’s Moaning Myrtle’s restroom.”

“We have to investigate it, Hermione”

“Bu-but it’s the girls’ restroom.”

“Oh, grow up Ronnikins-”

“-or you can stay here with the spiders”

Moaning Myrtle did not help whatsoever, having not seen anything the day Mrs. Norris was attacked. They have no other choice except for finally listening to Hermione and making the Polyjuice Potion to help question Malfoy when he quickly became suspect #1 due to his hatred for muggle-borns and his family’s history of dark magic. They realized they had to talk to Lockhart in order to get the book with the restricted potion’s instructions from the library’s restricted section, accessible only with a professor’s note.

\---

“He didn’t even look at it!”, Hermione shrieked as soon as they exited the library, “He is supposed to uphold the student’s best interest!”

“Shouldn’t you be glad he signed it?” Harry hesitated as he gently interrupted her rant, he knew he had to stop her before she began her speech on academia’s standards on education.

“Well yes, but it’s what it means!”, although Hermione did grasp  _ Moste Potente Potions  _ book a little tighter as they made their way into the Moaning Myrtle restroom. Ron chuckled and she hmmm in outrage when she glanced at the potion’s ingredients in the secrecy of the restroom. 

A month, they just had to survive a month until they could get Malfoy to confess that he opened the Chamber.

\---

Quidditch. The match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, so no pressure, right? Someone had forgotten to tell Oliver as he told Harry “get the Snitch or die trying”. Someone took the ‘die trying’ too seriously with the Bludger trying to murder him.

“That bludger is cursed, Oliver!”, a twin jumped to his defense. 

“Tell Hooch, we can’t leave Harry alone with that thing in the field!”, the other twin made the argument.

Harry stood, “No, we can’t. We would have to forfeit and then we would have to catch up on the points for the rest of the season! I won’t do that just for a cursed Bludger! Just let me handle it, if the twins stay by me then we won’t win or catch the snitch.”

The twins glared at Wood, “This is all your fault Oliver, ‘get the snitch or die trying!’-.” 

“-Just hope that Hermione doesn’t find out what you said,” Fred and George yelled behind them as they marched off the tent fuming and jumped back into their brooms unto the field.

Of course, Harry caught the Snitch that was hanging over Malfoy but not before his arm was broken. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he fainted.  _ Oh, so very attractive _ , he sarcastically thought. 

He came back a few minutes later to see the twins wrestling the Bludger back into the box, it was putting on an impressive fight. A smile that had appeared in his face when he realized that the match was won had quickly disappeared when he saw Lockhart making his way towards him. Oh god. 

…

The twins walked behind Hermione as she marched into the infirmary, her hair was already frizzling with charge and even Ron put some distance. As soon as she saw Harry all her anger left with the promise of ‘later’ and ran to his bed, “Are you okay Harry? If that idiot Lockhart put you in any pain-”

Harry groaned, “I am fine.” 

George smiled, “Well you should know that Marcus Flint was yelling at Malfoy for having the snitch on his head and not noticing. That should make you feel better!” 

“And Hermione stormed the lockers when she found out what Oliver said to you! He apologized and everything!”, Fred said with exuberance and a glint of pride in his eyes.

Harry groaned and covered his eyes with his non-injured hand, “No, Hermione. Tell me you didn’t.”

She scoffed, “You are my friend Harry Potter and you are not going to be recklessly injured on my watch, especially for some dumb gold cup.”

Harry sighed in defeat and glanced as he saw the twins’ hands on his bed railing. His eyes widened when he saw both twins’ pinkie slowly moved toward Hermione’s until they were barely touching. She looked up at them and Harry swore he could see a hint of  _ something  _ but before he could analyze it even more, he was discovered. Hermione coughed slightly and moved her hands with her cheeks slightly burning. 

Fred and George kept their hands by the railing except now they gripped the railing tightly. 

The rest of the Gryffindor team burst in with large grins holding food and drinks while their robes dripped water into the floor. The team laughed at Hermione glaring at Oliver while the captain avoided her gaze uneasily until Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out.

…

Dobby, of course. 

Harry should have realized it sooner. Dobby was responsible for the wall passage not working, and for the bludger. At least he found out that the Chamber had been opened before. He also noted how scared Dobby was and how horrifying the elf’s life was. It even made the Dursley’s seem friendly.

He was about to go back to sleep when the doors opened again showing Dumbledore and McGonagall as they whispered, “There was another attack.” Harry pushed himself up to see the paralyzed face of Colin Creevey looking shocked. 

The smell of burnt film filled the infirmary as Dumbledore opened the camera to reveal the slightly melted film and ominously whispered, “The chamber is opened once more.”

\---

Harry is never going to live this down. Hermione told him and Ron not to go to the dueling club, she had a bad feeling while the twins stood at her side and smiled foolishly at her and Neville agreed. 

Harry and Ron ignored her warnings and went with Seamus and Dean to see Lockhart and Snape fight. Now Harry knows he is Parseltongue while the rest of the school thinks he is Salazar Slytherin’s great great great grandson after he stopped the snake from attacking Justin. Padma Patil was standing near Harry and Ron and after the incident had occurred, she had run out of the Hall. Harry just knew that she was on her way to tell Hermione and then Hermione would know that she was right  _ again _ . 

Information that only got worse after Justin and Nearly Headless Nick was found paralyzed once more with Harry standing by them. Now Harry was pointed at, muttered and hissed by other students in the hallways even as Hermione told everybody that she trusted Harry with her life. Thankfully Christmas break is just around the corner and with so many students fearing to stay in school and being attacked, only a handful would stay for the break.

The only ones really having fun was the twins who walked down the corridors yelling everyone to make way for the Heir each time Harry walked to class. Hermione quietly apologized for the twin’s antics and told Harry in hushed whispers of how Fred and George were walking her to every class and to perhaps to let them have their fun.

\---

Molly and Arthur had gone to Romania to visit Charlie and offered if any wanted to go with them. Fred and George were not going to leave Hermione alone in Hogwarts by herself, Ron had to stay since the Polyjuice was almost ready, Percy stayed behind for ‘prefect duties’ and Ginny was not going to go to Romania just her and her parents and so the Weasley clan stayed behind.

Hermione saw the beauty of winter in Hogwarts that year while the twins showed her everything they could think of. This was the best winter break she has ever had when they ran through all the corridors as the twins grabbed her hand for ‘safety’. Ginny let her sleep in the Gryffindor girl’s dorm while McGonagall just feigned ignorance and hid a small smile, so Hermione was able to go downstairs and celebrate with the Weasleys the day of Christmas. 

Percy and the twins noticed the absence of her parent’s gift and didn’t say anything for the worries of upsetting her even when Harry opened a gift from his cousin Dudley that showed a pair of sleek black fingerless sports gloves that he immediately put on. Thankfully, Molly had mailed her a jumper that Hermione loved so much that she put it on right then and there.

Then it was time to use the Polyjuice potion, Fred and George went with them to Myrtle’s restroom. They quietly place the hairs that made the drink sizzle and not look any more appealing. As the three of them walked into the stalls slowly and steadily when Myrtle suddenly burst in from the walls screaming, “ **NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEEE** ” and rapidly disappeared. 

The damage was done as the incident had scared Hermione and caused her to drop the drink, causing it to shatter, “oh no.”

“Hermione what do we do?”, Harry looked at her and she shook her head.

“I am sorry, Harry. Go on without me, quickly before the real Crabbe and Goyle are found. We will wait here.” Harry and Ron nodded and went into the stalls and drank the potion as they rapidly changed and left the restroom.

Things got quiet in the restroom with just her and the twins and she quickly got down and picked up the glass pieces of the cup and Fred and George immediately helped her. When that was done, they leaned on the sink and looked at Hermione.

“So we figured out what to do when we leave Hogwarts.” Hermione looked up interested and nodded at them to continue. George said, “We want to open a joke shop in Diagon Alley.” 

Fred and George stood in terror for any negative comments about perhaps getting a more stable job while Hermione processes what they just said and thinks about it, “You both will be wonderful at that.”

“But aren’t you going to say anything about getting a real job?”

She rolled her eyes amusedly, “It’s not like I just met you both, a normal job would drive you both mad and then I would have to help you both get out of that mess.” 

The twins’ grin at her when they notice how carelessly she references still being by their side after Hogwarts as well as her approval. They hope she knows how much her approval means to them and how much it means for Hermione to be the first person they confess about their joke shop ideas and by how she grips their hand, she knows.

The door swung open and Harry and Ron limped in with bits of Crabbe and Goyle characteristics wearing off while Harry glanced at Hermione, “It’s not Draco! But the chamber was opened 50 years ago-.” 

Ron interrupted with a grin, “And Draco told me where the hidden compartment filled with illegal Dark Artifacts in Malfoy manor is at, I’ll write to Dad immediately.”

Hermione let go of the twins’ hands and they looked mournfully at that action. Harry and Ron retold what happened in the past hour and they began leaving for the dorms as they make plans to meet tomorrow. Harry stopped the twins from exiting with Hermione in which George comments, “What’s wrong Harry?”

Harry hesitated and then told them, “Keep a close eye on Hermione, Malfoy has bet that she will be the next victim.” 

Fred and George's faces grew grim but nodded.

Harry was about to leave when he almost slipped and looked down to the wet floor, “Hey is that a journal?”

\---

That journal, that journal that they had found in Myrtle’s restroom that day when they had used the Polyjuice had shown Harry what Hagrid did so long ago. This journal had incredible magic if it was able to send him to a memory of fifty years ago. Harry made Ron swear not to tell Hermione or else she would lecture them of the danger of magical muggle artifacts and how dangerous they can be.

Meanwhile away from all the drama of the Chamber of Secrets, it was time for them to choose their classes for next year. Hermione took the time to talk to Percy, the prefect of her house for advice and he wisely told her, “Play to your strengths Hermione,” while Padma told her to choose based on her future job as she showed Hermione the classes she chose with History of Magical Medicine, Simple Illnesses and Ailments P1 for her pursuit of being a Healer.

Ron and Harry ran into more trouble as their dorm was trashed and Harry realized that the diary was gone. Hermione knew of the incident from the twins, but Harry guiltily told her, “it’s just some prank” since it was too late to confess about the diary.

Fred and George had been taking turns walking her to class but this day after the release of lunch, they were called by Oliver for a quick Beater strategy change and uneasily left with Hermione’s promise to walk directly to her common rooms with Harry and Ron. 

Harry thought it was funny to see the twins so overprotective over her and Ron was just confused when all of a sudden Harry heard it  _ ……. Kill this time...Let me rip… tear … HUNGRY _ . 

“G-Guys the voice, it’s back. I can hear it, it’s faint. He wants to k-kill.”

Hermione then slapped her forehead; how could she be this idiotic! “Harry, I just understood something. I just need to go to the library to make sure,” and ran straight into the direction of the library to prove her theory.

“What has she got to prove?”, Harry asked Ron.

Ron shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know but it’s Hermione. When in doubt, go to the  [ library ](https://outofprint.com/products/harry-potter-when-in-doubt-library-womens-tee?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_term=&utm_campaign=g-US-smartshopping&utm_content=309924858691&gclid=CjwKCAjw1cX0BRBmEiwAy9tKHs9eMCYEI07uiDZJn3CMqcztsVO8t0EKZDsPMfzi81EIOVa8KYipuxoCZHgQAvD_BwE) ."

Harry believed it a sound argument considering it is Hermione Granger they are talking about. "Now hurry, it’s 11 o'clock, you'll be late for the Quidditch match if you don't start running." Looking at the watch he saw that Ron was unfortunately correct and made his way to the field.

The twins felt pain when they were putting on their jerseys, pain that made them clutch their chest. George looked up to meet Fred’s eyes in worry and without saying a word expressed to not do anything rash without more evidence even as they huffed out of breath. Last time they worried like that was when Hermione was late, and it turned out that Flitwick had stopped her to talk to her about classwork.

The team had just gotten up on their brooms, ready to play against Hufflepuff when McGonagall marched into the field, “This match is canceled. Everyone, report to your House common room and your House Head will explain further information.”

Oliver looked stunned, “But Professor, you can’t cancel Quidditch-”

“Do not protest Mr. Wood, lead your team to the common rooms.”

Oliver looked as if he’d just gotten slapped and nodded. McGonagall motioned Harry and Ron as she told them, “There was another attack, we must head to the infirmary. This may shock you but poor Miss Penelope Clearwater and Miss -.”

Harry looked back to face Fred and George to see they had overheard everything as their faces went pale and they both whispered, “ _ Hermione _ .” 

Immediately the twins began running towards the school with the professor, Harry, and Ron behind them. The twins must have taken a shortcut because they lost them and the twins were already banging and yelling at the infirmary door when the professor, Ron, and Harry had barely arrived, “ **LET US IN.** ”

McGonagall pushed them aside and pulled out her wand to make an enchantment to unlock the door and opened it for them. Fred and George ran in without a word only for them to stop at the head of her bed. Seeing Hermione paralyzed is without a doubt one of the most painful experiences of either of Fred or George’s life. Hermione always brought with her a certain spark of life wherever she went and to see her so still crushed them as they shivered at the sudden chill they felt.

They silently sat on one side of her bed as George tucked her hair and Fred held her unfamiliar icy hand. “Mione? I hope you can hear this-.” “-Don’t worry about a thing because McGonagall is here and she can fix you in a jiffy, good as new.” 

Harry doesn’t believe either of them notices their hands shaking the entire time.

Rules are set in place, a strict curfew, teachers lead students to class and the Quidditch Cup is canceled. Percy didn’t say a word when he showed up to the infirmary and sits in a chair between the beds of  [ Penelope ](https://imgur.com/hqEYhzn) and Hermione. George whispers to Harry, “He blames himself. Penelope is his best friend and he took Hermione under his wing.” Fred stood up and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder while everyone ignored a small tear that slid down the prefect’s face.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, it was time to ask Hagrid.

“What does he mean to  follow the spiders?! Why can’t it be butterflies, I like butterflies,” Ron chuckled nervously while Harry looked at the hut where the Minister of Magic had just taken Hagrid to Azkaban. Things should only get better now, but it didn’t as the infirmary was locked for the protection of the petrified. Only the twins were let in, but only because they had staged a protest by sitting by the door and reading out loud one of Hermione’s favorite muggle books.

Things at school were grim while the only one looking like he was enjoying everything that was happening was Draco as he pranced all over the school with his smirk. At Potions, he gloated his father would make Snape Headmaster after they fired Dumbledore for allowing such chaos to occur at the school and the pity Granger hadn’t been petrified  **sooner** . Ron was ready to hit him while Seamus, Dean and Harry stopped and restrained him until they reached the Herbology greenhouse for their lesson.

Molly Weasley had arrived at the school after Percy had written to her in worry for the twins since they refused to leave the infirmary after Pomfrey accidentally revealed fear of the monster coming back to finish the survivors. Molly sighed in understanding when she arrived to see the twins with extra clothing and sweaters, their magical core must already be tightly connected if Hermione’s petrification was affecting them. Once Hermione was petrified, her magical core had sunk so low that it was leaving Fred and George feeling cold no matter the clothing or the warm temperature. 

They were too young for such things.

She felt her heartbreak when the twins noticed her presence and ran towards her to hug her fiercely, “Mum you have to fix her-.” “-She is so cold, mum.” She did not want to explain that she could not fix Hermione, because they knew she couldn’t, but they asked for hope’s sake.

“Oh my poor boys, Do not worry, Hermione will be up and right as soon as those Mandrakes are ready.” And so Molly stayed as long as she could as she wrapped Hermione with the warmest of her blankets, brushed her hair, and glanced worriedly towards McGonagall who had come by to check up on the girl while the twins went to change.

\--

The meeting with Aragorn had not gone as peaceful as Hagrid probably hoped it would go, but it did show that Hagrid was innocent and that the creature was something even giant spiders feared. Harry and Ron began to think about what kind of creature it was when the twins came running towards them, “Hermione! Hermione was clutching this in her hand!” 

Harry took it and read it, “A basilisk? All the evidence fits!”

Ron looked over his shoulder to point at the scribble Hermione wrote at the bottom, “But what do ‘ _ pipes’ _ mean?” Then it clicked, “The plumbing, it’s been using the pipes! The entrance must be at Myrtle’s restroom!”

The twins were about to speak up when McGonagall spoke for all students to head to the common room and teachers to the staff room, this meant another attack. Fred and George motioned them to an empty hallway and managed to overhear the teachers talking, “The monster has taken a child” 

“Who?” 

“Ginny Weasley”

“Hogwarts Train shall take everyone home tomorrow morning”

Everyone halts in panic.

In a rush, they go to Lockhart to tell him about the basilisk and what he will face since he was the only one they know who has faced a basilisk according to his books, only to see him packing. Lockhart laughs as they try to tell him where the entrance to the Chamber can be found and confesses to them how all of his famous books are all fiction. 

Fred spits at his feet, “Hermione was right, you are a disgrace to Hogwarts.” 

Lockhart raises his wand, “Yes, perhaps but you all certainly won’t remember that. Don’t worry boys, this won’t hurt at all. If there is one thing I pride myself on is my Memory Charms.”

George scoffs and quickly disarms the professor; Harry leads them all to the entrance as they notice happily that Lockhart is shaking in fear. Myrtle finally told them how she saw the entrance be opened and how she died. Harry looks at the sink wondering how much misery and fear come from that. He breathes in calmly and nods at Ron to move aside and concentrates on speaking Parseltongue, opening his eyes in wonder when he hears the sink move and reveals a tunnel.

Everyone got in with Lockhart jumping in first and made their way down. Ron, distracted at the sight of skulls, got tackled by Lockhart before the twins could warn him. The DADA professor grasped Ron’s wand and shouted  _ Obliviate.  _ The broken wand then hummed and released a force of a small bomb, causing the tunnel to collapse with a wall of rock dividing Harry to the rest of them.

“Wait. Stay there, if I am not back in one hour then you need to go to Dumbledore and explain everything,” Harry shouted at the wall while they, with no other option, agreed. 

One of the twins shouted, “You better survive this or Hermione will kill us.”

\---

Harry could not believe he was looking forward to summer while he helped Ginny get up from the floor. Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, he had nearly died, killed a basilisk with a sword and a phoenix had saved him. Harry needed a long nap.

“Harry, I am so sorry, I tried to tell you but the diary wouldn’t let me. I am so sorry,” Ginny cried into Harry’s shoulder.

He rapidly comforted her, “It is not your fault. The diary was slowly taking your energy away. You did the best you could.”

As incredulous as it sounded, the ragtag group slowly walked into McGonagall’s office and knocked only to be smothered by Molly and Arthur’s tight embrace. They had come to Hogwarts to be told of their daughter’s abduction only to see her there an hour later while Dumbledore observed the diary.

“Miss Weasley shall have to go to the infirmary, she has gone through a terrible ordeal being enchanted to do such actions. Not to worry, I expect a full recovery. The mandrake juice is finally ready, and the petrified victims are expected to wake up any moment now,” Dumbledore grinned. 

The twins both raised their heads and without a word, raced to the infirmary. Hermione Granger will not wake up alone. Dumbledore continued, “Harry Potter and Ron Weasley shall both get Special Awards and yes, I believe 100 points each to Gryffindor.”

Ron walked out of the office to join his family’s walk to the infirmary and Harry planned on joining them when Dumbledore called him back and explained how the Sorting Hat worked. The Headmaster had gently explained that although Harry had asked to join Gryffindor, that did not make him unworthy to be a lion since he had made a choice from the right path and the easy one.

After the talk, Harry felt much more secure in his place in Gryffindor and stood in shock at holding Gryffindor’s sword as the Headmaster explained, “Only those with true courage in their heart can retrieve the sword. You are a Gryffindor, Mr Potter.”

Dumbledore then smiled while he explained he will have to write letters for Hagrid’s return and for a new DADA teacher since Lockhart was clearly not right in the head anymore when the door slammed opened to show Lucius Malfoy being followed by Dobby. 

Harry only stood stunned when Dumbledore explained what would have happened if Ginny was found out to have done everything and how the Weasley name would have been tarnished when he understood. Harry then spoke, “Do you know how Ginny got such a diary?”, and without waiting for a response continued, “Because you gave it to her that day in Flourish and Botts by slipping it into her bag.” 

Lucius grinned, “Prove it.” 

Dumbledore interrupted, “We will never be able to prove such matters, but you must watch yourself, Mr. Lucius, I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on.”

Lucius and Dobby left the office when Harry got an idea, “Professor, may I borrow the diary?” Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye handed it to him. Harry ran to the hallway, “Mr. Malfoy, I believe this belongs to you,” and handed him the diary and a single sock. 

Lucius in disgust threw it, “Dobby let’s go!” only to turn and see Dobby holding the dirty sock as a treasure. Dobby had tears in his eyes and was struggling to breath as he held the sock.

“Master has given Dobby a sock, Dobby is free!” Dobby laughed. Lucius suddenly stepped dangerously towards Harry with a hateful glare Harry when Dobby stormed over and yelled, “You will never harm Harry Potter!” 

Dobby quickly fired a spell that threw his former master to the ground. Lucius left in disgust after picking himself up from the floor and did not look back once while Dobby picked up the sock from the floor and gripped it tightly. Dobby looks at Harry with tears in his eyes, “Harry Potter has set Dobby free! Dobby is free now!” 

Harry smiled and laughed, “It was the least I could do, Dobby. I need to go to the feast now Dobby. If you need anything-” 

Harry was tackled by a hug from Dobby who sobbed out, “Harry Potter is greater by far than Dobby ever knew, farewell Harry Potter! Farewell!” 

And with a _snap_, the giddy elf disappeared.

This was the best feast Harry had ever gone to, the celebration of everything being over led to laughter and cheers lasting the whole night. Hermione had appeared halfway through the feast and quickly hugged Harry in happiness for solving her clue. She left with the excuse of being very famished while the twins followed her everywhere, not trusting any distance away from her. Penelope hugged Percy and Harry thought he saw Oliver glare for a few seconds before looking away. Even Justin had apologized to Harry for believing he was the Heir.

The rest of the term had passed rapidly after that with DADA classes and term exams being canceled along with Gryffindor winning the House Cup for the 2nd year in a row. “So, he just gave you 200 points? The exact points needed to put Gryffindor in the lead for the Cup?” Hermione glared and questioned it while Harry just dumbly nodded.

“Yeah, I guess he did, Hermione.”

And with that, Hermione walked away with her hands raised in outrage while Luna laughed softly behind her. At least Ginny was in good spirits now that she was released from being enchanted.

The Hogwarts train stopped at the station and she hugged Fred and George tightly while they whispered, “You’re coming over right? Ginny already mentally made space for a spare mattress in her room, think how disappointed she will be if you don’t stop by.” 

Hermione grinned, “Ginny, of course.” The twins blushed at their discretion and blushed even harder when Hermione kissed both of their cheeks, “See you in a few weeks, boys!”

Hermione left the station with a grin on her face and a jump in her step when she looked back to see Fred and George still standing there smiling stupidly at her and trying not to think about what she did the night of the Great Hall dinner. She tries to forget opening her bedroom cabinet to retrieve the journal she had bought what seemed so long ago in Diagon Alley, opening it as she heard the spinal crack, and turning it to the first blank page to write  _ The War Journal: How to save Everyone _ .

Hermione quickly shut the journal as if maybe she can shut her fears there too, hoping that maybe the new tension in the air and whispers of something dark to come is wrong. Hermione Granger hopes she is wrong about the war to come because if she is right then Hogwarts along with Harry will be in the middle of it. She sighs, gods she hopes she is wrong about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was no one going to tell me that I messed up on the name of Hagrid's spider, Aragog? If you go back, you will notice that Hagrid's spider is named Aragorn, the King of Gondor in Middle-Earth. 
> 
> It was more amusing than embarrassing for me so I left it as is besides thinking of Gondor placing a crown in a giant spider and Hagrid hiding Strider in a cupboard made me snort. 
> 
> Remember to comment, I love the feedback!
> 
> Anyone who dislikes BAMF Hermione then they can message me and I will challenge them to a duel.


	3. Year 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione go back to Hogwarts as Hermione learns what a Triad is and Harry discovers a prisoner from Azkaban is out to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is taking some time for the twins and Hermione to start a relationship even when they already know of their bond but I want to do their characters justice and so even if its taking time, I feel like it is the right path. 
> 
> Giving Hermione, Fred and George this time to develop their own personalities before they start a relationship feels like the right choice. They have to know that they are dating because they want to and not because of their bond
> 
> Remember to comment!

The day grew cold and dark, the sky thundering with bouts of lightning and wind scattering bouts of paper and freezing rain.

In a cell at the hidden Azkaban prison, one  [ Sirius Black ](https://imgur.com/a/FQnKeEt) watched as a newspaper hit the bars of the window in his cell. He quickly grasped it to see the front cover. He only takes a moment to read it and laughs. He laughs and laughs, crackling in mad joy as a violent thunderstorm grew closer to the prison. 

It was time to escape.

\---

Harry could not believe his luck, Vernon had told him that he had planned a family vacation to beaches and if Harry had some people he could stay with because “he was not wasting money on Harry” and did not trust him to “not invite his school friends over” There was an insult in there, but who cares as long as he gets to visit Ron for 3 weeks. Harry runs to get Hedwig before Vernon could change his mind.

Arthur is there to pick him up in two days and in good Hufflepuff spirit, attempts to once again be friendly to Vernon and Petunia while Harry and Dudley watch in horror. Vernon simply hands Harry to Arthur as if a drowned cat he found at the river. They phonily smile at each other and he offers a quick farewell to see each other in a few weeks and Harry can’t stop the smile that appears in his face at the mere sight of the Burrow as he steps into the chaos.

Molly immediately gives him her traditional life-crushing hug and mentions his need for more food. Percy says a quick hello and Ginny runs to her room after hugging him quickly while Ron mutters that Percy is Head Boy, Charlie is here on visit after a serious dragon injury forced him to have most of the summer off and Hermione is with the twins in their room experimenting.

Harry laughs and sits at the table with Ron when Molly puts two plates of food in front of them. Ron is already scooping some food into the spoon and quickly eating it. Harry peers at Molly and is about to thank her for her kindness when -

A sudden  [ **BOOM** ](https://youtu.be/MLsxyi6eUYs) was heard that made some items shake and fall. Everyone looks at each other in silence and runs upstairs, even Charlie with his leg cast. Unsurprisingly it led them to the twin’s door and watched as the door was noisily swung open to release green smoke and an extremely scorched Fred, Hermione and George with frizzy hair sticking on various sides. Hermione coughed and glared at the twins, “We are never doing that  [ again ](https://youtu.be/mw-1vEbbyUE) !” 

A twin spoke while attempting to fix his hair, “George, write down dragonfly wings are not comparable to other ingredients, Experiment #39 was not a success and should never be tried again.” The aforementioned George produces a notepad and furiously writes the observations when Hermione squeaks, having finally noticed the rest of the Weasley clan.

By the blushing in each of the twins’ necks’, they themselves had not noticed their audience.  [ Charlie ](https://imgur.com/a/SZF3aLA) watches amusedly as one of the twins remove their hand from Hermione’s waist while Hermione takes a step away from them to explain herself to Molly. “Sorry Molly, this was all my fault, I forgot of their explosive nature when dragonfly wings and lizard tails are mixed,” Hermione looks at Molly while Molly glances at the twins who give her their best winning smiles and innocent gaze.

Molly just sighs defeatedly, “Just make sure you’re cleaned up before lunch is ready,” and marches off to the kitchen. Charlie catches the twins gaze and with a grin, motions a thumbs up sign just to see their blushing to reach their ears.

\---

The twins and Hermione reach downstairs, having showered and changed clothing to sit themselves down on the table. This meal Hermione does not sit in her usual spot between the twins but instead sits across from Percy at the corner of the table next to George and begins to talk to her fellow Ravenclaw about his new role in Hogwarts.

Fred and George attempt not to look too affected, but fail as they gaze at the empty spot between them. Hermione leans over to the twins, “Do not overthink it, I just wanted to talk to Percy about becoming a Head Boy. Now you can discuss Quidditch with the boys without me being bored.” They nod and grin while Fred starts an argument with Ron about his beloved Chudley Cannons and their completely flawed Quidditch strategy.

Molly walks into the table with the food levitating behind her and snaps at Ron’s hand just as he was about to put a healthy scoop of chicken on his plate, “Now wait for your father.” 

Arthur comes into the house moments later, having been at the garage with a Muggle toaster that Hermione had brought him. Everyone grabs a plate and mount their plates with food while they thank Molly for their delicious food.

“George, can you pass me the potatoes?,” she asked one of the twins who smiled at her and passed them along. Charlie looked curiously at the incident but did not say a word.

After lunch it was quickly decided that a game of backyard Quidditch was needed. Charlie could not help himself to brag, “You know boys, Gryffindor hasn’t won a single House Cup since I was Hufflepuff Seeker and took the cup from them for the past 3 years.” 

That comment always riled up the twins, “Eat our dust-.” “- dear brother of ours.” 

Hermione smiles as her hand hovers over their arm, “Best of luck lions, I am going to stay inside and help your mother organize some old photos of hers.” Both twins smiled at her and ran outside.

Hermione looks toward the kitchen to see Molly staring at her with a curious gaze who looks away with a slight blush, “Come with me dearie, all of the photos are in the living room.” Moments later, Hermione is listening to the laughter and cheers going on outside while she grasps old photos of the past, gazing at smiles and group photos. Wait, is that?

“Ah yes, forgot I had a couple of the  [ Marauders ](https://imgur.com/a/0yn4BWw) ,” Molly peers over Hermione’s shoulder, “That is what they called themselves in school;  [ James ](https://imgur.com/a/ReJcKl4) Potter,  [ Remus ](https://imgur.com/a/0cv7sDr) Lupin,  [ Peter ](https://imgur.com/a/O6UptjA) Pettigrew (bless his heart) and  [ Sirius- ](https://imgur.com/a/mAfQech) oh, don't mind that.”

Hermione grinned, “I can see Harry resembles his father.”

“Oh yes, but he has  [ Lily’s ](https://imgur.com/a/qmUQpeL) eyes,” Molly sighs looking much older than a few moments ago, “You should have seen them Hermione, they were always so close that Harry never ran out of hands to hold him. Lily even worried that Harry might never learn how to walk with how much he was carried by the Marauders, ‘honorary uncles’ she called them..”

She looked at the photos with new sadness, they looked so young only to be destroyed by a war while Molly continued talking, “A shame I did not speak to them much. I had Bill, Charlie and the twins at the time but Arthur and my brothers were very fond of them.”

Hermione stopped, “Your brothers?”

Molly nodded and laughed as she found the photo she was looking for, “ [ Fabien and Gideon ](https://imgur.com/a/Itk5gzu) Prewett. They were my little brothers and they worked for the Order of the Phoenix.” Molly sighed, “Benjy later told me they showed no fear, that they were brave like  [ heroes ](https://imgur.com/a/oMhId4k) . Benjy died shortly after that.”

Hermione hugged her tightly as Molly gazed in sadness, “They were so handsome and brave. They could always make me laugh even in the middle of the war.” Molly takes out another  [ photograph ](https://imgur.com/a/IETaq8N) , “Edgar… Edgar Bones was able to capture this when they pulled a terrible prank on Arthur involving a busted lock and fireworks. There were moments when I didn’t think I could laugh again but they would prove me wrong.”

“They look so much like my great-uncle  [ Newt ](https://imgur.com/a/SqO123C) Scamander.”

Hermione looked shocked while Molly laughed, “Yes, my father married Newt’s brother Theseus’ daughter. When Fabien and Gideon were older, they looked just like Newt except with darker hair. It also explains why  [ Percy ](https://imgur.com/a/elPHuPe) looks so much like my grandfather  [ Theseus ](https://imgur.com/a/As9QCcy) Scamander, and how Charlie got such a love for animals. It’s only a wonder we haven’t got more Hufflepuffs in the family!”

“Wow, I didn’t even realize that magical families are that much inter-connected.”

“Oh yes, it turns very complicated. I was ready to have a Slytherin in my family years ago.”

“A Slytherin?”, even Hermione couldn’t hide her slight disgust at the name.

Molly turned to face her and gently whispers, “You must always give the benefit of the doubt, Hermione. They can’t help what type of family they are born into and Slytherins are not all evil, people made that choice not the house.” Hermione is left hushed and mentally promises to give others more of a chance as she takes heed of Molly’s words and the use of a past tense.

“Oh, would you look at that? I didn't even remember that I had these,” Molly whispers and Hermione peeks over her shoulder. Molly turns over to Hermione and hands her 3 photographs, “Dearie, do me a favor and hand these to your friend Neville for me? I’m afraid me and his grandmother are not in the best of turns right now but I do want him to have them.”

Hermione nods without glancing at the Weasley patriarch, captivated by the people staring back at her from the photographs. She gasps as she sees Neville’s smile in the  [ woman ](https://imgur.com/a/IMZOZop) , this  [ man ](https://imgur.com/a/BzkOQDn) had Neville’s face, and the last photograph of them holding a baby, Neville. A  [ family ](https://imgur.com/a/CjiC0vl) .

Molly left to take some drinks outside while Hermione just stood there looking at the faces of witches and wizards who were soldiers in the past wizarding world. There were so many dead and missing that it made her sick, Fred and George had twin uncles who were just like them and they only remember snippets from when they were 4. Then there was Harry with his dead parents, Neville raised by his grandmother, Susan raised by her aunt, an entire branch of the McKinnon family dead in one night.

A small tear rolled down her face and she sniffled when she was suddenly held by pairs of arms, her twins. “Mione, don’t cry.” “Everything is better now.” 

“Don’t you ever miss your uncles? They were so much like you.” 

Fred and George looked at each other helplessly and Fred sighed, “More than anything. We remember one night they came into our room when we were about to prank Percy-.” 

George laughed, “They helped put us back to bed and they told us ‘Every laughter is a beacon of hope’. They died a week later.” The twins held her tightly and for now that was enough.

She cannot let this happen again, she cannot let another generation of witches and wizards be raised as orphans, casualties of the war. She was going to do something, she had to do something.

\---

Hermione went home a week later and Harry two weeks later. It was just in time for Arthur to win a raffle and take the whole family on a trip to  [ Egypt ](https://imgur.com/a/Fie1VQ7) to visit Bill. About 3 weeks into the Weasley’s vacation to Egypt, Hermione and her parents’ tension finally exploded when they sat her down to ask her to consider being home schooled because a new business opportunity had opened in Australia.

“Were you ever going to tell me that you were considering moving us to  **AUSTRALIA** ?!” 

“We got a good business opportunity, Hermione. A chance to open new dentists offices! We can look at new and prestigious schools you can attend!”

“Let me guess mom, muggle schools?”

“Don’t call them  _ ‘mug-cless’ _ schools, think of it as a new beginning.”

“A continent away?!”

“We could be a family again.”

There was years of pent-up anger and rage with Hermione finally crying out, “Why can't you be okay with the fact that I’m a witch?!" 

"Because it was not in the plan! The plan was for you to be a top student at prep school, then go to a prestigious university, become a dentist or a doctor -  **but** then came that  _ letter _ and all of our plans were destroyed!,” her mother protested.

Hermione stood shocked, “I work so hard to make you proud. I work hard everyday in my school. Did you know that they tell me I am the brightest witch of my age? Me!”

Her dad stepped in, “Well, we can’t go around telling people that. They already don’t believe us when we tell them that you are in boarding school and we can’t even name the school.”

Her mother looked into her eyes and pleaded, “This is your chance to be normal again honey, we will have the plan again and you can make new friends.”

She looked at her parents, who she had spent so long trying to impress, “I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry dad but this is my life and that is where I belong.” Hermione had finally taken a stand against them after she had spent so much time excusing their behavior.

What her father did next shocked and terrified her, “Well you are still our daughter and it is our choice, if you live under our roof you will follow what we say.” 

“Dad, are you giving me an ultimatum? Because you will not like that choice I will make.” They glared at each other.

Meanwhile the twins know something is wrong while waiting for Bill to eat his beetle soup at the end of their vacation to Egypt. Immediately dropping their spoon back into their soup, George clutches his wrist and Fred stands up in alarm as they felt anger, worry and sadness that was not their own, “Hermione.”

Molly jumped up from her seat when the twins looked like they had just been electrocuted, but was alarmed when they said Hermione’s name. She then ran to the muggle phone that was in Bill’s ‘muggle modern’ apartment and rang the phone number Hermione had given them in case of emergency. It was picked up before the first ring and Molly gave a quick hello with Hermione recognizing her voice quickly asked with a teary sob, “Molly? Can I talk to Fred and George?” 

Without having to ask, the twins crowded the phone, “Are you okay-?” 

Mumbles from the phone.

“-Is everything alright?” 

Some sniffles.

“No, don’t worry about it, love.” 

“Mum will make sure about that.”

Whispers.

Bill watched in shock as one twin stayed on the phone and the other walked to Molly to explain, “Her parents are giving her a choice, they can’t handle it. Mum what do we do?” 

Molly quickly sends her Patronus of a  [ bear ](https://imgur.com/a/9uq4VWR) to McGonagall who acts very quickly since the twins are only on the phone for another 10 minutes before the professor is there.

Bill gets close to Charlie and whispers, “Who is  _ Hermione _ ?” 

Charlie looks around to make sure no one is listening, “Mom suspects that she is their  **third** ,” Bill eyes widened in alarm. A third, no wonder Molly was alarmed to news of the girl being in danger. A triad is powerful and dangerous magic, something this family knows unfortunately well. 

Meanwhile in London, Hermione grabs her things and leaves out the door with McGonagall while the professor looks at disgust at the parents, “You should be ashamed of yourselves.” 

Hermione glances back one last time yet her parents didn’t say a word while their only child left out the door. “Come along Miss Granger.”

\--

“Mum, we got to-.” “She shouldn’t be alone-.” 

“Stop, we are leaving next week, she can handle 3 days and she needs time to process what has happened." 

And so the Weasleys stayed in Egypt for 3 more days with Molly knowing that Hermione needed time to think about how she had been effectively abandoned while Fred and George pranked everyone in fervor and anger. The pranks had even led to almost trapping Ron in a pyramid before it was time to go home, something that the family had been thankful for. 

Meanwhile in London

Hermione just twirled her silver cuff, peeking every so often at her mark. This was her second day of just staring at the ceiling of the  [ bedroom ](https://imgur.com/a/ChWX9wg) in the  [ cottage ](https://imgur.com/a/1XckzRz) that McGonagall seemed to live in after school was let out. 

Minerva had arrived at the cottage after a quick run for groceries and had been quietly sipping her cup of tea while reading some extremely serious school documents when Hermione had gotten out of her temporary room and sat down in the chair next to her. McGonagall looked up her documents and scooted the biscuits her way. 

She took a deep breath, “I am a witch and my parents couldn’t accept it so I had to leave and while I am sad and distraught that my parents couldn’t accept it and just love me, I believe I made the correct choice. I have sat in bed for 2 days crying and thinking about it and am now ready to move on.”

The professor smiled and said, “Have a cup of tea, Hermione.” She waited until the other person took her first sip of tea when she asked, “Hermione, would you like to join me in going to give out letters to muggle-born students?” 

She looked up in shock and smiled to show her excitement.

\---

“So, you’re saying I am a witch?”, one Vicky Frobisher sat stunned. Vicky just stood silent while her parents listened to the professor while she talked of Diagon Alley, school supplies, exchanging money and the school of Hogwarts. 

“Is Hogwarts a good school?” 

Vicky worrily asked, yet the girl with curly hair looked at Vicky and smiled, “Hogwarts is the best place to learn, you will grow as a person and as a witch with great teachers and amazing friends.” 

Vicky grinned.

By the fourth visit, Hermione was having a separate conversation with the kids while McGonagall talked to the parents. Minerva had told her how much more efficient this was compared to other years while Hermione commented that this allowed the children to ask questions that they were too shy to ask an older person. 

These visits had given Hermione a new sense of purpose because 2 years ago she  was them, she was unsure and scared. Had she not met her twins then she knew that it was more than likely she would have still felt that way.

She had just arrived at the cottage with McGonagall after another visit when she was shocked at being fiercely hugged, Molly. “Are you okay? Oh honey, I am so sorry.” She had accepted being abandoned by her parents but being hugged by Molly brought this sense of protection that made her eyes water and so she hugged her just as fiercely while the olden woman commented, “There, there. Everything is now okay. Well, are you ready?” 

Hermione glanced confusedly at Molly and at McGonagall, “What for?” 

Molly smiled, “To go surprise some sons of mine who have absolutely been breathing fire.” 

Hermione grinned.

After a comforting amount of hugs from the twins after they screamed in surprise, Molly had allowed them to visit the nearby muggle town’s  [ cafe ](https://imgur.com/a/a3Wyjr2) . Fred and George immediately went for the booth all the way in the back, refusing to let go of her hand. 

“So I know what will be my next project,” Hermione waits for suspense while keeping her gaze towards them, “an organization in Hogwarts to help other muggleborns settle in Hogwarts and the magical community.” 

Fred smiles, “that sounds like the next thing that Hermione Granger will absolutely accomplish-.” 

“But you need a name first and judging by the look in your face, you already know,” George’s optimism on her is inspiring.

Hermione grabbed a napkin and a pen in her pocket to write in it, “What do you think about CHARMS club?” Both twins looked confused and glanced at the napkin Hermione showed them,  **C** lub of  **H** ogwarts  **A** lliance  **R** epresenting  **M** uggleborn  **S** tudents ( [ **C.H.A.R.M.S.** ](https://imgur.com/a/yrLfFk9) ). 

“You are absolutely brilliant -.” “- The very best of all of us.” 

She blushed.

\---

Okay, this was not Harry’s fault. Aunt Marge usually picked on Harry and he was used to it but when she turned her sight on Dudley, that- that is when things went wrong. Marge’s pudgy face focuses on Dudley to criticize his new goal of being healthier, and according to Marge ‘his absolute lack of good character and insolent personality.’ As the only family that could stand the sight of each other, Harry considered Dudley the only family he enjoyed seeing every summer and so he took it personally.

Things only got worse when Marge suggested they use whipping canes at Smelkins for better results. When Aunt Marge brought up that maybe it was Harry’s fault for being so close to Dudley and that he must have infected Dudley with his rotten behavior that he got from his dead mother-. That is when everything went up in flames. 

Marge, unaware of the danger she was courting, continued to say how Lily was a bad egg and ‘all bad blood comes out sooner than later’. Dudley glanced at Harry with caution and jumped to his defense too late. Harry clutched his fork fiercely when he heard a pop in his ears while Madge slowly inflated into a large blueberry.

“Witch on the scene!”, a woman with a tidy hairstyle approached, “Amelia Bones, MOM International Law Office. Harry Potter, gather your things and come with me.” 

Harry nodded and grabbed his things furiously along with Hedwig only to be escorted outside. 

“Don’t worry Harry, you are not in trouble. I was watching and that rude old hag deserved far worse,” Amelia whispered. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask Amelia Bones why she had been spying on him when the sight of a large scary black dog across the street stopped him. 

Amelia swearing that he was in no trouble had led to a trip in the Knight Bus with Harry finding out that the escaped convict reported in muggle television was a wizard that had escaped the dangerous magical prison, Azkaban. “He murdered his best friend, he did. He just stood there laughing when they arrested him,” the conductor told him. Harry shuddered and exited with Amelia into the Leaky Cauldron to arrange a room for the last few weeks left until Hogwarts started.

\---

Hermione was brought to Diagon Alley by McGonagall and met up with the Weasleys to go find Harry who was currently with Susan and Amelia Bones in the Leaky Cauldron where Amelia Bones was telling him tales of his parents. “And so James appeared out of nowhere absolutely covered in mud and holding up the snitch while having such a serious concussion that he was flirting with Madam Pomfrey and calling her Lily,” Amelia finishes the story with a laugh and Harry smiles at the stories of his father.

“Harry!”, tackled by Hermione and Ron and was dragged into Diagon Alley. “We were looking all over for you!” 

Harry grunts at the weight thrown at him and glances at Ron over Hermione’s shoulder, “Hey Ron.”

“Oh so you do remember my name? Wonderful because I did wonder if you had forgotten about us when you got taken away from your Muggles home and sent to Diagon Alley without even sending us a letter,” Ron sarcastically comments.

Harry looks at the Bones family and quickly wishes them a good day as he digs into his pockets to dig out a Galleon to pay for his meal when Amelia shushes him away. “I got it, Harry. Now go, it seems your friends are waiting on you.”

Harry smiles at Amelia Bones and walks to greet the Weasley family while still apologizing to Ron and Hermione for the lack of communication. “Look, I didn't mean to ignore you guys, it's just that things moved so quickly. I made my aunt blow up! I used magic outside of school and instead of getting in trouble, I got sent here to live the last few weeks before Hogwarts starts.”

Ron looks in amazement, “But you should have gotten in trouble! At least a fine!”

Hermione turns to glare at Ron but Ron just scatters his arms, “What?! He should have.”

“Don’t you think we should just be happy that Harry was given this warning instead of being... oh i don’t know - expelled?!”

Ron coughs embarrassedly, “Sorry mate, didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

Harry waves him off since he himself was confused at the events that occured. Soon after, the Weasley family found them and greeted Harry with joy.

Harry laughs while Molly hugs him again and he looks at the matriarch, “I promise that they feed me Mrs Weasley.”

“Oh are you sure? You always seem so skinny, maybe you should visit tomorrow and stay for dinner.”

After Harry promises to visit the Burrow for a good ‘home-made dinner’, Ron dragged him to see the new Firebolt while Hermione commented on having to be somewhere with McGonagall.

Harry wrinkles his eyebrows, an action that just makes his glasses fall slightly, “Professor McGonagall? What is she doing here?”

Harry faces Hermione although he could see Ron furiously shaking his head from behind her. Hermione just smiles politely, “I’ll explain later, Harry, but for now I really do have to go.”

Harry watches while Hermione walks off when Ron knocks into his shoulder and whispers, “Her and her parents had a big row over her continuing at Hogwarts, she called mum and mum called McGonagall. McGonagall took her away from her house and Hermione’s been living with her ever since.”

“Whoa,” he whispers back. It seems like he was not the only person that forgot to send a letter to her friends. 

They met up within the next hour with Hermione holding what Harry considered the ugliest cat in her arms while she petted it, “Look at  [ Crookshanks ](https://imgur.com/a/pQqlLKA) , isn’t he lovely?”

Ron stepped aside, “You bought that monster?!”

Hermione huffed, “He is a lovely cat and absolutely amazing. McGonagall bought her for me!”

They look at the cat who was purring happily. Wait until the twins saw this. 

…

It had only taken a few seconds for the twins to express their views on the cat when they all met up in the specified time at the center of Leaky Cauldron.

“Oh my Merlin, what is that thing?”

“Is it a demon cat? I heard about those from Charlie.”

Hermione glared at Fred and George while she pets her adorable cat, “No, he is my new cat and he is beautiful.”

“Are you sure? -”

“- It isn’t too late to return it.”

[ Hermione ](https://imgur.com/a/MBTHcpt) looked horrified at the mention of it, “Return it to a shop where no one will give it a second look and where it can continue to think no one loves him because he is ugly?”

Fred looks at George at the same time George looks at Fred. They then glance back at Hermione who is muttering soft loving words to the cat in her arms. The twins sighed. Of course they had already lost the battle, now they just had to accept it.

“Well at least his fur seems soft,” George half-heartedly says as he reaches his hand out to pet the cat when Crookshanks turns to face him with a hiss and attempts to scratch him. Both Fred and George take a step back from the cat but it was enough for Hermione to smile proudly at them. 

After everyone returned to the Burrow from school supply run, the twins and Hermione were stuck attempting to fit their new books and supplies into their suitcase until dark. They only left the twins room after they were called by Molly and Arthur into the living room of the Burrow. Molly motions to the couch before grabbing her wand and motioning a silence spell for upstairs, “Please sit.” 

This was becoming worrisome and the twins understood that as they commented, “Mum, what’s wrong?”

Molly sighed, “I wish I had more time without telling you, but it has become too noticeable. Do you remember that time in Egypt when you knew that Hermione was in danger?” The twins both nodded and Molly continued, “That is not normal between normal witches and wizards, but it is somewhat common in the Prewett line... on Triads.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “A  [ triad ](https://imgur.com/a/Bqt1BMA) ?”

Molly glanced around the room nervously, “A triad most commonly happens in magical twins -.”

“Fred and George?,” the young witch looks at the twins sitting on either side of her, “But wait, what is the difference between twins and magical twins?”

“The difference is in the magical core,” Molly glances at Hermione. “I believe you are friends with one of the Patil twins?” 

Hermione nods and Molly continues, “Well although they are witches and twins, they are just twins. Fred and George are magical twins, they share a magical core and some even say half a soul and that only together they are complete. Sometimes that also means that they are also destined to be with the same person and together they are a  [ Triad ](https://imgur.com/a/Bqt1BMA) .”

Molly hesitates and Arthur immediately wraps his hands with hers. Molly smiles at her husband in a small private manner and starts talking again, “The Prewett line, my maiden name, is very well known for having Triads in our line along with magical twins. A triad bond is one of the most beautiful things in the magical world, but it is also dangerous.”

Hermione looks at Fred and George. She does not like where this conversation seems to be headed.

“With a Triad bond causing magical cores so woven together, it causes many Triads to be capable of strong and unbelievable magic since the twins’ magical core grows twice as fast due to them being in separate beings along with being tied to another complete core. Many in older history have attempted to steal the Triad’s magical core for their own and while some have succeeded to have catastrophic results, it ultimately burns them from the inside out. Now, many will just force or convince a Triad to fight for their side.”

“Triads throughout history have caused wars to rise and fall for their potential in magic. The most dangerous time for a Triad is when they are young and have incomplete bond marks since if anyone with malicious intent were to discover the bond then it would be easier to manipulate. I have assumed that you have been feeling the calling and the only reason I have brought it up is because you are at an age when the marks should be revealing themselves -,” Molly slowly stops talking as she looks at the couch where Hermione had sharply inhaled.

Fred and George glance at their mother in worry, “Mum? - ” “- What would this mean then?”

Molly gasps at the twins removing their bracelets, the thick bracelets she had not paid much attention to until now. She glances at her sons’  [ wrists ](https://imgur.com/a/fk3tFX0) , at the triangle being wrapped with blue, red and green lines.

Hermione uncovers her wrists slowly. She had woken up at the end of her petrification at the end of last year with a new third line in her wrist. She had asked them when the new line had appeared but they had been unable to answer her honestly as they quietly admitted to her that the end of the year was a bit hazy. 

She glances up to see Molly near tears, “Oh no, it is much too early! You should have barely gotten the first line by next year, not the completed triangle! It is much too dangerous for them to be forming so quickly.”

Hermione attempts to comfort the matriarch, “We have been careful Mrs Weasley, we hid them as soon as they appeared on the train.”

“You got them when you first met? Did the calling start on the train?”

“I have always felt it, I don’t remember a time when I didn’t feel like I was waiting for something. That day on the train was the best day of my life, the calling led me to both of you.”

Fred and George agreed, “It’s the only time the calling was leading us anywhere. Is it just us or were Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon also a triad?”

Molly teared up, “Yes, they were a triad. They had just found her in their 5th year when they had their calling but their bond was still so young. They just wanted to help in the war a-and I allowed it.”

George speaks up, “Mum, what are you not telling us?”

“I- it was the reason they were killed. It was supposed to be a simple mission, it turned out to be a trap by Death Eaters when they discovered the triadic magic was the reason they were suddenly losing. I - It was how we found out there was a spy in the Order.”

Fred’s hands shake, he stares at his mother as he feels the amazing witch next to him tense when Fred asks his mother, “The girl. What happened to the girl , mum?”

Molly grips Fred’s hands tightly and that is all he needs to know.

“She - she could not cope. To lose them both while her marks were incomplete, had only one died then maybe she would have survived. She knew the moment it happened.” Hermione refuses to look away from Molly, refuses to hide even as she trembles, “S-she left and faced - faced You-Know-Who herself in one of his hideouts.T-they tried, they tried to come back to her. They took down 5 Death Eaters before they were struck down, they died like  [ heroes ](https://imgur.com/a/oMhId4k) .”

Arthur Weasley stands, “Molly I think that is enough for now. They know the dangers now.”

Hermione stands as she avoids the twins gazes. She could not meet their eyes because if she did then she knows what they would see,  _ understanding _ . They would take one look at her and she would be unable to hide the amount of feelings she has for them, and if she was unable to see them everyday then she too would most likely choose death. 

It was a terrifying realization to have.

\---

Harry sneaks into the living room to get Scabbers only to listen in to Arthur and Molly’s argument, “We cannot tell Harry, Molly. We cannot tell him that Sirius Black, a mad prisoner of Azkaban is looking for him. Dumbledore already promised his safety.”

“We still need to tell him he’s in danger, what happens if Black finds him and then sees Hermione, Fred and George together? He knows of my brothers. Arthur, they have their marks and now Harry is likely being hunted by a mad wizard!”

“Molly I cannot tell him. Fudge prohibited it,” the argument continued but Harry had heard enough and left to catch up with everybody preparing to catch the train.

…

Hermione waves at Molly and Arthur until she couldn’t see them anymore. She turned and went to find a compartment to sit in while she twisted her bracelet in her wrist. Fred and George were not by her side since she had nudged them to hang out with their own friends. She was happy to get to spend so much time with them, but after the conversation with their mother about Triads, they had begun to hover and she simply needed some time alone.

She was walking through the train hallway when she heard a familiar nervous chuckling. Hermione taps on the compartment glass and opens it to reveal Seamus, Dean, Hannah, Susan, and Neville. She smiles, “Hello, not interrupting am I?”

Susan Bones laughs, “Of course not Hermione, join us! It is a Hufflepuff celebration!”

Dean snorts, “Seamus isn’t a Hufflepuff.”

“Well he is certainly in the Hufflepuff table enough that he is an honorary member,” Hannah smiles.

Hermione glances at Seamus who was having his House changed by his mates without his consent and he just simply rolls his eyes. She covers her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing when she turns to face Neville in the corner and her smile fades. She glances around the compartment uncomfortably, “Hey do you guys mind giving me and Nev some space for just a moment?”

Dean notices her tense frame and he quickly jumps out of his seat, “Of course! We do have to visit some Gryffindors to see if they mind losing Seamus to the badgers.” Hannah and Susan laugh while dragging Seamus with them.

Hermione walks over and sits next to Neville. Neville looks at her nervously, “Have something to tell me Hermione?”

“Sorry we haven’t had the time to talk much, keeping Harry out of trouble is turning to be a rather full time job.” Hermione actually feels nervous when she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the items she was looking for, “Molly was organizing some of her things this summer and she found these. She thought you might want them?”

Hermione places the photographs in Neville’s hands. Neville stays quiet but his eyes widen at the sight of the photographs. Hermione feeling horribly awkward grabs the first one and points at it, “See? This is your  [ mother ](https://imgur.com/tNfukS4) , you got your hair from her and I think that your smile also looks a lot like her.”

Hermione flips it to the next  [ photograph ](https://imgur.com/foAFXVB) , one showing Neville’s father Frank Longbottom grinning at the camera, “And this is your da. Y-You didn’t get his hair but you have the same face a-and Molly tells me he was also just as clumsy as you are.”

Neville still doesn’t say a word and so Hermione flips to the next and last  [ photograph ](https://imgur.com/1HF7Cuf) . “This was taken a bit after you were born, see that’s you as a baby with your dad and mom.”

Neville looks at her with tears in his eyes and Hermione just awkwardly rambles, “I am so sorry Nev, I didn’t mean to make you upset. I can take them back if you don’t want them.”

A whisper, “I - I’ve never seen a picture of my mom smiling like that. I h-had forgotten that I got my mother’s smile.”

Neville gently holds the picture of his mother when he peeks at the photograph of his father, “H- he was clumsy? … like me?”

“I asked Molly, apparently worse than you. He once took an entire bookcase with him when he was studying at the Hogwarts library.”

Neville looks in amazement at his dad in his 8x10 size, “A whole bookcase? Not even I’ve done that.”

Hermione laughs lightly and hugs him, he immediately hugs her back and mumbles in her shoulder, “Thank you Hermione, thanks. My grandmother doesn’t like to see pictures of my mom so they were all hidden away. I - I had forgotten how she looked when she was …. Healthy.”

She gently lets go and gets up to stand when a hand in her shoulder stops her. She glances back at Neville who mumbles, “I - They- It - What happened to them -.”

“I know Nev, Molly told me what happened to them. You don’t have to tell me when you are clearly not ready yet. Just know that when you are ready to talk about it, I will gladly listen to your story.”

Neville doesn’t say anything but simply nods at her gratefully. Hermione opens the compartment door and watches amusedly while Dean, Hannah, Susan and Seamus all fall to the floor, clearly eavesdropping. They all look up at her and she grins, “Lose something?”

They all turn red and quickly stand to go back to their seats. Hermione shakes her head,  never underestimate badger loyalty. She gives Neville another smile before closing the door and going to look for Harry and Ron.

She did find Harry and Ron just after they got into it with Malfoy. She looks disapprovingly at them before she is distracted by the conversation of upcoming classes and the new advanced subjects they were taking. She was about to go on a passionate speech on how much she was looking forward to her Arithmancy class when the train stopped. The lights flickered and then left them in the silent darkness. 

Hermione started to feel scared and had begun to regret telling the twins to go with Katie, Angelina and Lee. At the time, the thought of silence sounded amazing to her but not so much now when it was just her, Ron, Harry and a sleeping professor in the dark. The scary creepy dark.

Ron peered out the window, “There is something out there.”

“Don’t say that Ron.”

“Yeah he’s right about that.”

“Thanks Harry. See Hermione, I'm right every now and again.”

“Everyone  _ quiet _ .” Well, it seemed that the sleeping professor had woken up just in time to face the drama. It appeared as if he was about to say something else when the doors opened to reveal a dark force with black willowy cloak covering its face. 

In a moment, Hermione felt her heart plunge into cold and darkness, she felt like she would never be happy again. The silent humming of the bond had stopped. She felt alone. She was alone.

“He is not here, Sirius Black is not in this compartment. You must leave, Dementor.  _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” the professor stood with his wand shooting out a silver  [ wolf ](https://imgur.com/a/6j3mWvD) .

The thing left. Hermione gasped as all feelings returned to her and she had to force herself to not yank off her bracelet to see if her marks were still there even if she could feel them again. The train lights flickered back on, the professor sat down and Harry got out of his daze dizzily from the floor with Ron exclaiming, “Harry, are you alright?” 

Harry nodded, “What was that?” 

The professor snapped some chocolate into pieces and handed it out, “That was a dementor, the guards of Azkaban.” 

Harry peered at this man, “And who are you?”

The man floundered and jumped when Hermione composed herself to stop the slight shaking in her hands and answered for him, “He’s  [ Remus ](https://imgur.com/a/TBBX6Ru) Lupin, he was your father’s best friend, your honorary ‘uncle’, and I suspect our new DADA teacher. I recognized you from the old photos Molly has.”

The newly introduced Remus nodded shakily, he was just going to say the new professor and was left feeling floored at so much information being revealed as he attempted to catch up, “Yes, I was in school with James and I suspect you are Hermione Granger-.” 

Harry interrupted, “My uncle?” 

Remus blushed, “Not by blood, but James insisted on titles. I went to Hogwarts with him, I swore you were his ghost until I saw your eyes. Those eyes are all Lilypads - Lily … your mother.”

Harry and Remus stared at each other until the compartment door slammed open and Hermione was attacked, “We are never leaving you alone-.” “-You are coming with us  everywhere .” Hermione sighed at her idiotic twins and hugged them while she sought out their emotions just like she discovered she could do last week. 

Remus jumped, “I need to go check on the driver.” 

He walked away rapidly and Fred whispered, “Who was that?” 

“Our new DADA professor.”

They left the train while some new first years waved at Hermione rapidly, the muggle-borns of course. Malfoy was teasing Harry about fainting at the train when they got on the carriages, but Hermione's quick eye noticed that Draco was quite pale and just as affected by the dementors as Harry was. She hid that information for later.

\---

What a waste of class time! Divination, really?! “It’s nice to know you won’t have to do homework if you die, Harry. Don’t put too much emphasis on this, it’s Divination,” Hermione assured Harry.

McGonagall told him the exact same thing and looked very proudly at Hermione when Harry told her that is exactly what Hermione had told Harry. She didn’t get points for telling Harry that, but Hermione managed to get 10 points for ‘excellent penmanship’ with a hint of a smile in McGonagall’s eyes when she was awarded the points.

Hermione left the lunch early and went to Hagrid’s hut early to help him with his first lesson after the whole dragon in a wooden house incident, as well to help him make a good first impression to his first year teaching, “Hagrid, you here?”

A loud voice bellowed out from behind the hut, “Come to the back!”

Hermione gasped as she was faced by hippogriffs, “Hagrid don’t tell me this is what you are showing in the first lesson?”

Hagrid’s face fell, “What is wrong with them?”

“Hagrid although they are beautiful, you need to show something to warm them up. Hippogriffs are a lesson better prepared for spring or maybe even 4th years.”

“But Hermione, what -.”

“Imagine the danger of letting Draco Malfoy near one.”

Hagrid grew serious, “Okay, thank you Hermione. Didn’t think about that, I would have been sacked in a day if a student got injured. What about bowtruckles?”

“That sounds marvelous.”

Hermione was glad she turned down the offer for a Time Turner, she read up on the side-effects and decided she could do without emotional outbursts and besides who knows what would have happened if she hadn’t checked up on Hagrid today?

The lesson went by marvelously as they fed the bowtruckles some berries and even Pansy was enamored with the adorable creatures that danced in the palm of her hand.

Although Magical Care of Magical Creatures went by wonderfully, it seemed Snape was more vicious than regular as he made Neville almost cry and Hermione blush in embarrassment while Snape threatened to feed Neville’s potion to Trevor, his beloved frog. She was done with this day. 

She furiously finished her own potion and silently helped Neville fix his. It seemed just in time as Snape held Trevor in his hand and gave Neville’s potion to his frog. The potion worked perfectly which made Snape snap out rather harshly, “5 points taken from Hufflepuff for being a badger idiot and 10 points taken from Ravenclaw for messing in things that are not theirs to begin with.”

Hermione fumed

The DADA class was next, and Snape appeared to apparently insult Remus, Neville and Hermione all together. “Do not trust Longbottom to even hand you paper from another desk unless there is Miss Granger next to him to whisper instructions on how to do so.” 

Snape glared at Neville and then glanced at her as she looked at him with all her fury. 

How dare he? He is meant to be a teacher and encourage students to ask for help and to never surrender and yet here he is making a twelve year old boy look near tears. Thankfully Remus took charge or else Hermione would have done something foolish.

\--

At Dinner in the Hufflepuff table

A boggart! Excellent. Seamus and Dean had great joy in telling other years about the boggart during dinner at Seamus’ turn to sit in the Hufflepuff table. It seemed they had the same agreement as the twins had with Hermione, each night in the other’s House table unless something important was happening then the other person gets to sit at their table for the next two times. 

Neville was hailed as the best part of the story with his turn with the bogart ending with Snape being dressed as an old lady. Hannah Abbot, a fellow Hufflepuff, patted Neville’s shoulder in comradery and offered him a smile. Hermione wasn’t disappointed that there was no time for her to face the boggart since she had a bigger plan in mind but she could not help but see that Harry seemed quite relieved that 20 of his classmates were not going to be present.

Professor Lupin called back Harry and Hermione to come back at the end of dinner to his classroom and so they did just that. Opening the door to the classroom, they found Remus at his desk, “I believed you both would have wanted to try the boggart but due to Harry’s sensitive case and Hermione’s lack of time, it seemed that it should better be done after class.”

Hermione tried first and although she had a clear picture of what it would show her, she still was shaken as the boggart turned into the twins. She knew that they weren’t  **her** twins but she still shivered when they looked at her and smiled. It was then that she knew what the boggart would show her. 

The boggart twins walked up to her as they confidently took off their bracelets. She did not want to look at them but she forced herself to. Hermione wanted to throw up at the sight of her twins’ bare clean wrists, ones that did not have the - their mark. She swallowed heavily even when the words jumped around in her head. Of abandoned, alone, never belonging and the twins deciding that they were better off without her.

She grabs her wand, “ _ R-R-Ridd -. _ ”

“I believe that this is enough. Riddikulous!” Remus stood behind her and took out his wand when the boggart changed into his fear, “Not to worry Miss Granger, you’ll get it next time. For now, take a break while Harry faces his own.”

Harry was just as terrified as he faced a boggart dementor but, unlike Hermione, he had quickly turned into a muggle balloon version that just inflated until it popped on the floor. 

Harry and Hermione, having finished the boggart lesson, walked up to Remus’ desk. She looked at Remus and sat in the extra chair after the exercise as Harry did the same. Now to see if her plan to be the last person in the line for the boggart (that would most certainly make her have to come back after lessons) would work to help Harry. “So, do you have any stories of the good old Marauders?”

Remus glanced at Hermione with a glint in his eyes and an understanding smile, “You are one sneaky witch.”

She smiled and Remus cleared his throat, “Well Harry if you want-.” The rapid nodding of Harry’s head as enough of an answer. “Well let me tell you of James disastrous plan on pranking the Slytherins but then pranked Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to avoid the suspects and then his plan to also prank Gryffindor or else everyone would have known it was us.” Remus spoke while Harry looked happy and Hermione excused herself.

\---

The next day showed the Quidditch team’s first practice of the year and Oliver’s teary and intense speech. “This- this is our - my  **last** year to win it. I won’t get another chance! And I really want that trophy.”

George muttered, “He does know he doesn’t get to take it home, right?,” only to get elbowed silent by Alicia Spinet.

Oliver went on, “This is my year- our year. This year we will win this! We-.”

“ **OLIVER WOOD!** ”

Fred picked his ear up, “What is that?”

Oliver quickly said, “Ignore that.”

Everyone grinned and Angelina cheekily retorts, “Oliver, did you ditch Percy’s tutoring session for Quidditch practice?”

The Gryffindor team knew that Percy Weasley had been bribed by McGonagall to tutor Oliver to pass his classes in excellent marks so that he could play Quidditch after the incident a few years ago. The incident when Oliver failed his Transfiguration exam and could not play in the match, allowing an extra player to be Keeper and Gryffindor losing the match by 200 points, an all point low for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

That incident alone drove McGonagall to get a tutor since Wood was an excellent player but a pathetic student.

And so, the Gryffindor House professor got the only student that could not be bribed into doing Wood’s work for him, which was the one and only Percy Weasley. Percy, who according to Oliver, had strict tutoring schedules, fierce practice exams and was the incarnate of Oliver’s mean old grouchy maths teacher. 

“He is a madman!”, Harry remembers Oliver commenting as he tried to bribe Angelina to do his work for him.

Percy Weasley, who had been doing all of this for the past 5 years in exchange for a recommendation letter McGonagall had written for him that, according to Hermione, had made Percy “hold back tears on how beautiful it was.” The same Percy who was marching into the field where Oliver was explaining the new Quidditch strategy, “ **OLIVER WOOD, GET BACK TO THE LIBRARY NOW!** ”

“Don’t you see that I am busy?!”

“I am busy too”

“Let me guess, Head Boy duties?”

“Like Quidditch captain matters so much”

“YOU TAKE THAT  **BACK** !”

“This may take a while,'' Katie muttered under her breath.

There was a sudden  _ yelp _ of pain and everyone turned back to see Percy dragging Oliver by his ear out of the field and into, what they suspected was, the library with Oliver complaining every step of the way. The whole team laughed and so did Harry until he saw the shadow of the dog by the forest.

\---

The first Hogsmeade visit came and Hermione decided to stay back and study for once at the empty library where her favorite twins joined her. Without a word Fred laid his face in her lap and George laid his head on her shoulder.

She was going to study, but she hardly got to enjoy these moments with the paranoia of someone catching them. And so, Hermione Granger set down her book and twined her hand with George’s hand while she used her other to stroke softly in Fred’s red hair. They both sighed in comfort, their classes must have been difficult for them to be this tired. She began to hum softly a song that she had heard on the radio and closed her eyes to enjoy this small moment of peace.

That moment in the quiet of the library is the moment Fred and George reminisce when they go back to the Fat Lady’s painting to see it destroyed and empty. They think of Hermione’s soft hands when Peeves tells Dumbledore it was Sirius Black who attacked the painting. They think of her humming which they swear they can still hear until they finally see her with the other Houses gathered in the Great Hall as the Headmaster explains that this is where all the students were going to sleep tonight.

…

It was the full moon when Snape took charge of the DADA classes. Snape demanded they study werewolves even if Hermione insisted that wasn’t the chapter they left at. He berated them when no one knew the answer and Hermione once more told him no one had even reviewed the chapter.

The last straw was when Snape took 15 points away from Ravenclaw for Hermione being ‘an insufferent know-it-all’, a comment that made Hermione’s eyes water. A name everyone protested since it was Hermione everyone knew that they could go to in moments of doubt or need of clarification in coursework. She had also always helped them, no matter how busy, albeit with a slight lecture on the wrong references and terrible penmanship. They spent the rest of the class reading and taking notes while the rest of the classmates glared at Snape.

…

The match was horrible. It was terrible. Harry had missed the Snitch for the first time, and he had fallen because Dementors had gotten inside the school during the match. That scream, he heard a woman screaming.

Harry had fallen 50 feet and now Oliver was trying to drown himself in the showers. The worst news of all, his precious broomstick was destroyed into splinters when it smashed into the Whooping Willow tree. His first real gift was now in shambles.

Oliver eventually went to the infirmary and told Harry in a horribly dead voice that he didn’t blame him at all, and that Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff seeker, won the game fair and square.

The only good thing is that Lupin promised to teach him what spell to use in order to stop Dementors after the break ended.

\---

Hermione knocked on McGonagall’s office, “Come in! Ah, Miss Granger. I did wonder why you set an appointment” 

Hermione nodded and thought back to the speech she practiced with Fred and George, “I want to form a club and I need your approval to do so. It's a CHARMS club.”

McGonagall looked confused, “I did not know you had such interest in Charms class.”

Hermione blushed, “It’s not an actual CHARMS club, it’s an organization for muggle born students to go and bring their concerns and questions. I can’t exactly call it that because it would just exclude students, but I can help other students like myself who are set back because we didn’t grow up around magic like the rest. It is going to be called  **CHARMS** , Club of Hogwarts Alliance Representing Muggle-Born Students, Professor Burbage already promised to sponsor us.”

The professor smiled, “I love the idea. I just need you to promise me you will lead it and I expect you to pass the information to the right people.” Hermione nodded and grinned.

Fred and George waited for her behind the door when Hermione excited and raised her fist up in the air with a cheer. They grinned and Fred spoke as George hugged her and kissed the side of her head, “Today she leads CHARMS, the future it shall be the world!”

Hermione just laughed as they walked out into the courtyard where it was lightly snowing. Fred and George glance at her and find themselves unable to look away when small bits of snow hit her red hat. Fred immediately took off his Gryffindor scarf from his neck and wrapped it around  [ Hermione ](https://imgur.com/a/hrbVhKs) . Hermione looks down at the scarf and glances up at Fred with a gaze that makes Fred’s hands tremble while he ties it around her chest. 

She then feels a hand slightly wrap around her bracelet, she turns and glances at George. George, who like his twin, was unable to do anything but watch when the snow danced and landed on her face, her eyes that were dancing in joy. He had wanted more than anything to just hold her hand but he could not and so he lightly grasped her bracelet. Her mouth slightly falls open as she understands his sentiment and lightly turns her hand.

The moment stills, at least for the Triad who stood in the snowing courtyard. Maybe they shouldn’t have had this moment out in the open but for now, they did not care. Hermione slightly smiled at them in awe, wondering when did they grow to mean so much to her. The twins both swallow heavily but refuse to move and risk ruining this moment.

\---

The twins were in such a good mood afterwards that they were hoping to catch up with Harry. On any other day, they would have been mourning at the loss of such a precious gift but today they were still reeling from that moment with Hermione. After that moment in the courtyard, giving Harry the Marauders map seemed worthy of little thought.

They had quickly captured Harry when he attempted to use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak past the checkpoint and go into Hogsmeade. Fred grinned as he scolded Harry on why being invisible would not have worked to sneak past the magical school barriers while George took out the map from his back  [ pocket ](https://imgur.com/a/Q1Eu7FH) . The twins stilled when they handed Harry the  [ _ Marauders Map _ ](https://imgur.com/a/JN1wXzI) .

Wait, Marauders Map like his father and Remus? Remus wouldn’t mind, Harry concluded. Harry doesn’t have many things of his father and Remus has things Harry doesn’t, memories. Harry excitedly grabbed the map.

\--- 

Why can’t Harry be normal? He could have just grabbed the map, sneaked into Hogsmeade and bought candies and that would have been it. Except now he, Hermione and Ron have overheard the conversation on the next table in ‘ _ The Three Broomsticks _ ’ with McGonagall, Flitwick, Fudge, Hagrid and Rosmerta about how his father’s best friend Sirius Black betrayed James’ location to Lord Voldemort so he could kill his parents. 

Sirius Black was his parents’ best friend and his godfather, only for him to be the person that betrayed the Potters to their death and doom Harry to a life as an orphan.

This was the person that had destroyed his life.

\---

Holidays started very badly with Harry not getting out of bed, just thinking of his parents when they discovered that the person they trusted the most had betrayed them.

It was only in Christmas that Harry got out of his misery to open presents. Just to see he had gotten the Firebolt. Only for it to be taken away from him by McGonagall after Hermione had told her about the mysterious gift with no note. 

“Be mad at me all you want, I just want you to be safe,” Hermione had stated in anger and honesty.

\---

Meanwhile Hermione had difficulty not disclosing Lupin’s secret. She squeaked when Harry had mentioned his name on teaching him the spell to fight Dementors. The Patronus lessons did not go as well as Harry had hoped. At the very least, he had finally gotten his Firebolt from McGonagall who assured him that it was curse free.

Oliver was back in good spirits after Harry finally had the Firebolt back and it seemed that he and Percy had achieved a peaceful agreement of studying on the Quidditch benches. Percy’s friend  [ Penelope ](https://imgur.com/hqEYhzn) Clearwater had come with him to study Arithmancy with him until Oliver was done with practice and free to study. 

The older Ravenclaws went down in the field and Penelope asked to hold the Firebolt with Percy denying such requests with a smirk. Penelope made her way back to the benches when Percy told Harry that he bet for Gryffindor’s win for the match between the lions and the eagles with the payout of 10 Galleons which he made clear he did not have.

“Wait, so you bet  against your own House?”, Oliver peered curiously as Percy.

Percy huffed, “Of course, Ravenclaws encourage analysis and reasoning. By data alone, it seems Gryffindor should win.”

“I thought you didn’t understand Quidditch”

“I understand it, I just don’t  **enjoy** it.”

Oliver  [ grinned ](https://imgur.com/a/GecYK2p) and Percy looked confused as he walked back to the benches and his books.

The match was just as accelerating as it was promised.  [ Lee Jordan ](https://imgur.com/a/iG2OMyS) was the match’s commentator and spoke of the Firebolt so much that McGonagall accused him of being paid to advertise. Harry seems to have gotten a crush on Cho Chang at the most unfortunate moment. He even got to use the Patronus spell while he caught the Snitch although it was not a real Dementor, it was a prank by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle that was foiled.

\---

The next Hogsmeade visit was just as amazing for Harry when he used the same escape tunnel that led to the basement of Honeydukes until he was caught by Snape with the Marauders map and candy in his pockets. 

The Marauders Map that seemed to infuriate Snape and brought it to Remus’ attention with a malicious glint in his eye. A map that Remus confiscated and released Harry with a strict order to never leave the school alone.

The day only got worse when they spotted Malfoy and his gang making fun of Hagrid’s attempt to bring the Hippogriff into the stalls for preparation for next week’s lessons. “He really is a great buffoon, I cannot believe that they are letting him teach us,” Malfoy screeched. 

Harry and Ron were ready to insult him back when they saw Hermione march towards him and with a  ** _WHUMP_ ** Hermione punched Draco straight unto his face.

Hermione then marched off to Arithmancy which she decided to take after she dropped Divination after the teacup incident of Trelawney seeing a Grimm wolf in Harry’s teacup that foretold of his death. It had been the third  _ sign _ that week that foretold of Harry’s  _ death _ .

All while Harry and Ron looked at her in admiration and Draco was being helped by his goons to stop his bleeding nose.

\---

The Quidditch Match to decide the Cup Winner 

Oliver was shaking. He took a deep breath. He could do this. This was his last chance. He put on his helmet for the last time and walked out of the tent.

Gryffindor had not won since Bill Weasley was in the team, Hufflepuffs had been Quidditch champions ever since Charlie was Seeker and Captain. Now Gryffindor had the Weasley brothers as beaters and a Potter as the Seeker. It was time for Gryffindor to regain the cup.

It would be one of the most exhilarating game Oliver had ever played in. It was a fierce game with points, hits and penalties all over with Jordan screaming obscenities into the speaker in anger. 

Oliver just kept dodging and reaching out to catch the Quaffle. He had done all he could in teaching his team battle strategies, now he had to see if they would pay off. 

Harry caught the snitch. 

Gryffindor had won! Oliver tackled and hugged Harry as soon as his feet touched the ground while Oliver had tears of joy in his eyes. Gryffindor supporters ran into the field yelling victory cheers. Hermione hugs and kisses the twins’ cheeks as Ron hugs Harry while shouting the Cup.

Percy went in and congratulated his brothers and when Percy went to congratulate Oliver on his accomplishment of 7 year long goal, Oliver caught his gaze and ran towards him. Percy smiled and happily stated, “Congratulations Captain”. To everyone’s surprise Oliver only grinned widely, grabbed Percy to dip him and gave him a proper kiss. It took the crowd a moment to realize what they were seeing when suddenly everyone cheered and whistled. 

No one had ever seen Percy with his hair so flustered and cheeks red and they certainly didn’t expect that after Oliver separated them for Percy to grasp Oliver’s jersey and drag him into another desperate makeout session in the middle of the Quidditch field.

Everyone cheered in joy and the twins picked Harry up into their shoulders as McGonagall cried while clutching the biggest Gryffindor flag and holding the Quidditch Cup. She passes it to Harry and Harry gives it to Oliver, who had finally stopped making out with Percy, who picked it up into the air with a huge  [ cheer ](https://imgur.com/a/TF477wX) .

\---

The victory air had lasted for the rest of the week. Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione anymore since she spent all her time studying with the twins for their OWLS and then the rest with Percy as she was the only one who could approach him while he was studying for the NEWTS and not be killed.

Oliver Wood had been banned from being near Percy closer than 50 ft after he was classified a ‘ **Terribly Smug And Handsome Distraction (Level 5)** \- please Hermione keep him away or i might just ditch studying to make out with him again.’ Oliver, once he heard of his title, had smirked and agreed to keep his distance until after the exams.

CHARMS was a success with the few muggleborns that came in the first meeting bringing other muggleborn friends and now, 4 months later, had a large club member list. Hermione had even managed to spread out patches of CHARMS for people to place them wherever they wanted to such as their packs, jackets and notepads. Fred and George had even placed a patch in each of their boxes to sell their joke shop items. 

The club gave Hermione purpose, something that she had been missing. It was about 35 people speaking of times they felt excluded or how lonely they felt doing the change from muggle to magical world. The purpose it gave her made her smile at what else she could do to help others.

Hermione was proud to note that the twins had started the next step in opening their joke shop while they gained data and numbers. The tests began on various new joke shop potential products and the twins were ready to make Hermione proud. They had gotten an excellent time to nap and come up with ideas while Hermione stroked their hair which made them feel amazing.

\---

How had all of this happened? 

[ Scabbers ](https://imgur.com/a/zaAbe1C) , who they had assumed had died, was found when they had gone to Hagrid’s for tea. Ron had taken him and had planned on bringing him home to nurse back to health but he kept attempting to get out of Ron’s grip that he actually bit him. Crookshanks, who came out of nowhere, jumped on Ron and took Scabbers while Ron ran after them. Harry and Hermione had no choice but to chase after them.

Ron managed to get Scabbers back into his pocket when the black dog showed up and menacingly bit Ron’s leg to drag him into the Whooping Willow. “We need to follow him, we are too far away to get anyone else,” Hermione shakily says and looks at the tree only for Crookshanks to touch a knot in the tree and the tree stood still. Hermione and Harry look at each other and get into the small tunnel below the paralyzed tree.

The small tunnel leads to a room with peeling wallpaper and boarded windows when it hits Hermione, “Harry, we are in the Shrieking Shack.” 

At the sound of a whimper they turn to find Ron, “Ron, where is the dog?”

Ron shook his head, “N-n-not a dog, he's an Animagus!”

Ron looks behind Harry and Hermione and they all turn to  [ face ](https://imgur.com/a/vWuMxOi) a man with greasy black hair, sunken eyes and shark cheek bones,  [ Sirius Black ](https://imgur.com/a/MwHGGJ5) . Before either of them could finish raising their wands, the man spoke, “ _ Expelliarmus!  _ ….Harry? Harry, I waited so long to see you. I need - I need to tell you the truth.”

Harry grew angry, “No, you killed my parents! I have to live with muggle relatives! I am an orphan!” 

Sirius' whole face fell with his eyes showing devastation, something is wrong Hermione realized. 

There was the sound of footprints as it slammed the door open to reveal  [ Remus Lupin ](https://imgur.com/a/4O3j75q) , “Sirius, how are you? I hope you aren’t treating my students too badly.”

“Professor? -”.

Remus looked at them, “Hello Hermione, please stay calm. Harry I promise you if you raise your wand to Sirius Black, you will regret it.”

Harry yells, “Why? He killed my parents.”

Hermione grabs Harry’s shoulder, “Harry, something isn’t right. I think we should let them explain at least over the fact that we can’t beat them without wands.”

Remus hands them their wands back and explains, “See, I was looking at the map - remember the map Sirius? I was looking at it, the map said that Sirius Black was at the school and while that did not shock me, what did was that it mentioned another person was at the school too. Peter Pettigrew. Now, how could Peter be here at Hogwarts if he had been killed by Sirius?”

Sirius looked impatient, “Why do we need to explain it Moony? We need to do this before he escapes.”

“Harry deserves the truth. Now you three were accompanied by another,” Remus looks at their shocked expressions, “I believe that Ron’s rat Scabbers has some answers.”

[ Ron ](https://imgur.com/a/JbnDmc6) trusts in his teacher and in Hermione and hands Scabbers over albeit hesitatingly. “See Ron, this is no rat. It’s an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew.”

Sirius grew angry, “He is the one who betrayed your parents and I got blamed for-”

“Let’s start by the beginning by me-”

“A werewolf.”

Remus was shocked, “So you indeed do know, I have to say you are taking this rather calmly compared to others, Miss Granger.”

“I have read the notes; I know the difference between truth and hatred of werewolves. I trust in you”

“I am rather touched by the gesture, but yes I started all alone as a werewolf and this Shack was made for me when I lost control in the full moon. How was I to know that my friends- my wonderful friends would willingly turn into Animagus so I wouldn’t be alone? Because as humans I was a danger to them but as animals, they were not harmed by me.”

“Oh, what a pleasant reunion. You forgot to drink your potion today Remus, and so I brought it to you only to find this wonderful sight. So happy to note that there will be a cell next to you Sirius, your old buddy Remus. Or maybe not, considering all the Dementors wanting to give Black the ultimate punishment,” Snape pointed his wand as he drawled with an evil smirk. Hermione was incredibly done with the day and so she pointed it to Snape while he looked at Sirius with hatred she had never seen and yelled, “ _ Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! _ ”

Remus and Sirius look back at Hermione who huffed and said, "He called me an insolent know-it-all and I've been waiting for the right time for revenge."

Sirius lets out a shock laugh, “You are one scary witch, aren't you.”

Hermione gave a small smile and then did something she had never done before, attempt to use the bond to send a message to the twins. She knew from the incident in Egypt that the twins can pick up her emotions but this, she had no way to even know if it was possible. She thought with all of her might ‘ _ Send McGonagall by herself to the Whopping Willow. NO Dementors _ ’ and hopes the twins receive her message.

Unbeknown to her, the twin snapped up in their bed and went directly to McGonagall to tell her of Hermione’s message and promised to explain their connection to it tomorrow. 

Meanwhile back in the Willow tree Remus and Lupin stared at Snape's bound body and Remus sarcastically said, “10 points to Ravenclaw.”

Then came the moment of truth as the rat attempted to escape when Ron asked them, “How do you know this rat, out of all the rats, is Peter Pettigrew?”

Remus looks at Sirius to answer it, “The Prophet showed a picture of that rat in your shoulder. I’ve watched Peter turn into that rat since we were in Hogwarts, and then remember what they say of the scene? The biggest piece they could find was a finger because he cut it off himself. I convinced your parents to use Peter as their Secret Keeper because I was the obvious choice while no one would give Peter a second glance. I went to Peter’s place to get him to the safehouse, but he wasn’t there. That is when I saw all the letters he had been receiving asking for information he was passing along. I ran so hard, but I was too late. I will blame myself forever for trusting him, for telling James to make Peter the Keeper and not me.”

Harry nodded, “Prove it.”

“Yes, let’s prove it Mister Black,” everyone turned, and Hermione grinned at the sight of McGonagall while Sirius whispered ‘Minnie!’ He and Remus nodded, pointed their wands to the rat and in a flash of blue and white stood a man.  [ Peter ](https://imgur.com/a/thbGnZh) was as tall as Harry, skin grubby, small beady eyes and a nose that twitched like a rat.

Sirius glared at this man, “Hello Peter, long time no see.”

“My friends, how have I missed you. Dear professor, how are you!”, Peter attempts to smile innocently yet fails as he is unable to stop twitching and glancing at the exit. 

McGonagall scrunched her nose in disgust, “I have seen enough. I will take Peter to the Minister and prove your innocence. It seems that a pair of twins believed I would need their emergency Truth Vial. Remus, do remember it is a full moon so stay indoors.”

“Minnie you think of everything.”

Peter looked around in a panic, “You won’t kill me. I am your dear old friend. We roamed the halls together!”

Sirius spat on the floor, “You stopped being my friend when you betrayed us. You were giving Voldemort information for a year Peter!”

“He would have killed me!”

“Then at least you would have died with honor and friends!”

With a squeak, Peter turned into a mouse and ran into a hole in the wall only for the rat to be  _ accio _ into McGonagall’s hands and placed in a bubble above her, “I was waiting for him to do that cowardly move since I stepped in. Sirius stay here, dementors will stop at nothing if they find you.” 

Hermione goes to McGonagall while she motions for Harry and Ron to stay with Sirius, Remus and Snape.

\---

The twins were waiting for them inside the castle and they ran to Hermione at first glance at her and hugged her tightly. She tells them that she will look for them later but for now she needs to help prove Sirius’ innocence.

It only took a moment with a vial of Truth Serum and Peter was confessing to everything. The minister sent the Dementors back to Azkaban and let Sirius Black out of the tunnel with a promise of no arrest as approved by McGonagall who seemed to look at Fudge not as a Minister but as a student found having broken the rules. It seemed to make Fudge nervous as he blubbered and slowly turned red.

[ Harry ](https://imgur.com/a/8veeSlb) just stood dazed as Sirius told him that if he wanted to, he could be Harry’s guardian as was his power as Harry’s godfather. Harry could have a family.

All Sirius had to do was to put his memories of that day into a vial while Fudge, McGonagall, Amelia Bones and Dumbledore visited his memory by pensive. An official pardon by the MOM signed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Head of MOM Office of International Law, Amelia Bones and given to Sirius Black who still looked like the Dementors were going to burst through the door any moment now. 

Hermione watched as Dumbledore got an odd look in his face the moment Sirius was pardoned. How curious. 

Hogwarts awoke with news of Sirius innocence spreading by Fred and George Weasley as approved by Hermione Granger and then by all of England magical homes when the newspapers arrived as The Prophet front cover read  **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT ** with the description of  **12 years as innocent prisoner and his journey to prove it, keep reading below** .

Hermione knocked at McGonagall’s office once more and looked at the professor, “How do you think the Prophet found out so quickly?” 

The professor was not quick enough to hide her smile, “It seems there is a mole in Hogwarts, someone who seems to have connections to the Head Editor, Photographer and Owner.” 

Hermione smiled, “Someone very important who was able to convince them to change the front cover hours before printing and managed to bring them to Hogsmeade to get pictures and quotes, someone who I strive to be.” Hermione closes the door.

McGonagall wipes a tear off her face and whispers, “it was the least I could do.”

\--

And with a bang, the feast the next day was magnificent with students standing and cheering for Sirius while teachers hugged him with tears in their eyes by the news that he was indeed innocent. News of Lupin’s lycanthropy had also hit, and notice of his resignation was told by Dumbledore at the Feast. 

Hermione stood. The hall slowly quietens while she softly hears whispers, “Look at Granger. She is standing.” “Granger” “Wait, look over there”

Hermione looks around and decides why not, “To the best DADA professor we have had”, and claps. Padma also stands up and claps with her and in a mere second the rest of the Ravenclaws take a stand while cheering “The best DADA teacher.” From the Gryffindor table George and Fred stand in their seats and whistle loudly as then Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins take a stand as they cheer. An eruption occurs when Remus lifts his cup in cheer and wipes away his tears.

Dumbledore clears his throat, “There have been so many events occurring that I nearly forgot to announce this year’s House Cup. This year’s House Cup goes to …… Ravenclaw!” 

Hermione knew she had her shocked face, but after the last 2 years being wrestled away at the last moment, she honestly thought Dumbledore would give Gryffindor points for something feeble like discovering a new book at the library or dressing fashionably.

The banners were raised, the calmest table exploding into cheers shocked the entire Great Hall as they hugged and laughed. People patted Hermione in the back and cheered Percy on while the professors all toasted to Professor Flitwick who was blushing and levitating in pure joy.

Dumbledore motions for silence and everybody takes their seats, “ Yes, very exciting to also say that agreements have been settled between schools and I am happy to announce that in the next school year Hogwarts will be holding the next Tri-Wizard Tournament where the schools of Beauxbaton, Durnstrang and Hogwarts will all have students who goes through trials to see the winner.” 

Cheers erupt again and Dumbledore waits for the cheers to die down, “As tradition goes, Hogwarts as the home school must have an opening ceremony led by a student, to better help show the school from the student’s viewpoint. This student is chosen by the student population and so I ask who you choose to represent you.”

It takes a few moments as people talk and some names are yelled out while everyone looks around when Hermione looks up to see Percy looking straight at her and Percy nods like he found something he was looking for. He slams his fist into the Ravenclaw table, startling others near him as Percy chants, “Granger, Granger, Granger.”

She grows nervous as Ravenclaws see her as if assessing her and join into the chant, “Granger, Granger, Granger.” 

It spreads to other tables as Neville jumps up quickly to her support and then the Headmaster grins, “It seems you have made your choice, Miss Hermione Granger do you accept?” 

Everyone looks at her and she thinks about it then grins, “Yes.”

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall when Draco appeared, “Draco, what are you doing here? I don’t feel like fighting.” 

Draco looked uneasily towards her and whispered, “Remus was a good professor, it’s a shame he is leaving.” Hermione looked in shock as Draco walked away.

…

People kept congratulating her while she walked to the deepest part of the library into the favorite study room of one Percy Weasley and opened the door as she cleared up her throat to stop  [ Oliver ](https://imgur.com/a/giCMBzI) and Percy from snogging. They quickly separate while Hermione looks at Percy, “I need to talk to you, Oliver you can stay since this concerns your future too.”

Percy nods at her to continue and she just hopes that he doesn’t think her crazy, “There is a war coming, people are ignoring the warnings because they are scared. There is tension in the air and others keep pretending everything is okay but it is coming sooner than later and you know it. I need you Percy, I need you to set your place now so that you can spy on the Ministry of Magic, because I need someone I trust on the inside.”

Percy’s eyes widened and hesitates, this is dangerous, “Hermione, how are we even sure of this?”

“Then I will make you a deal, stay there for 3 months. Talk to your family, date Oliver and all of that and if you don’t find the MOM preparing for a war then we will write it off as me being wrong. But Percy, if I am right then you might have to prove your loyalty to the MOM to keep suspicions away, you will have to abandon your family and friends and be someone you are not. I need you to do this, but I won’t force you.”

“But we will, she wouldn’t ask you if she thought she was wrong-.” 

“-and she wouldn’t ask you if she knew she could do it without you.” Two voices joined her; she had hoped she could exclude them from this while she asked their brother to be a spy.

George and Fred appeared and saw Oliver’s and Percy’s grim faces. George continued, “We will force you because you know as well as we do that Voldemort will control the MOM and he’s going to do something bad to all the muggleborns he can find. You are going to have to fool people that you are just like them, but you will have the power to save hundreds.”

Hermione swatted the twins, “You aren’t supposed to be here, this is not something you should know.”

George snorted, “You are the smartest person I know and yet you are a lousy liar”. 

She tried to keep her smile to herself since it did not belong in a conversation so serious but failed when she looked at them and  [ grinned ](https://imgur.com/a/konKDG7) , “Only to you two.”

Percy was still in deep thought about what Hermione was asking him to do at the age of 17 for a war that had not even begun when Fred looked at him and whispered, “Would you do it if Oliver was a muggleborn?”

Percy looked up at Fred’s face to see him glancing at George trying to playfully take Hermione’s journal while his little brother spoke in a mutter, “I would do it in an instant if they didn’t recognize me as a Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw House are known to go with intelligence, statistical and power so they would not suspect you of much even as a Weasley.”

“What she is asking me to do is huge, Fred.”

Fred continues as if he can’t hear him. “I just keep thinking that if Hermione was just a normal muggle-born, they force her into Azkaban or worse, and what would happen to her?” Fred shudders, “She’s the reason why George and I want to do so much. You know, if she would let us, as soon as trouble starts we would hide her in the middle of nowhere where she could be safe.”

Percy grinned, “As if she’d let you.”

Fred shared a sad smile, “She would feel so guilty, you know? Knowing that she has those types of resources to be safe while others may die because she didn’t do anything.” 

Fred then stood up and left Percy to his thoughts to join Hermione and George in their squabble.

Percy was too busy thinking deeply that he didn’t notice  [ Oliver ](https://imgur.com/a/giCMBzI) moving next to him again, “I think you have already made your choice, but you don’t want to admit it.” 

Oliver was right, “She does so much, she changed my brothers in such a good way that I hardly recognize them. She needs my help, and I just keep thinking what if I had the opportunity to save even a few? Ollie, I need to do this.”

Oliver just kisses him sweetly and smiles, “I know.”

Percy nodded, “I will do what you ask Hermione, I will spy for you because I trust and believe in you.” 

As both twins attempted to change the mood of conversation, they both grinned evilly and looked over at their old Quidditch captain who blushed, “So ‘Ollie’, what are you doing here with our dear brother, alone in the study rooms and definitely not studying?”

...

Harry looked at Remus, “You know if you told Hermione that you want to keep teaching, she will fight for you.”

Remus laughed, “And she will most likely win too.” He sighed, “No, I am done teaching. Besides, someone told me that a hopeless case of a newly innocent wizard and his young nephew will most likely need my help when they discover that neither one of them knows how to cook.” 

Harry grinned.

\--- 

Hermione stood writing in her journal when the train compartment doors opened and Fred went next to her and peered at her writing, “You do know that hiding this journal from me and George only attracts more attention-.” 

“- We’ve been letting you since you look so cute when you lie but we are a team,” George looks at her with his puppy eyes.

Hermione could not turn down such a sound argument or those eyes, “You have to promise not to freak out.” At the twins’ affirmation Hermione opens her journal and shows them, “It is a plan on how I can try to save everyone  _ when _ a war breaks out.”

Fred peers at George, “I told you that Hermione Granger will one day save us all.” 

Hermione sighs. The war planning would have to wait this summer now that she had to think on what to do for the Tri-Wizard Opening Ceremony. At least she wasn’t alone,  [ Penelope ](https://imgur.com/hqEYhzn) Clearwater, a fellow Ravenclaw, had volunteered her help since she was president of the Hogwarts Dance and Theatre club. 

The train takes off with Hermione off to spend most of the summer between the Weasleys and at the cottage with McGonagall, even Neville invites her to come over.

\---

Harry could not stop grinning since Fudge gave guardianship of Harry to Sirius. He watched from a safe distance away as Sirius picked a fight with Vernon over his ‘room’ and his small set of belongings while Remus and Petunia silently glared at each other.

Dudley walked next to him, “So this is it, your uncles adopt you and you leave Privet Drive forever.”

Harry nudged Dudley, “Not forever, we’re cousins Dudley and I still have your address from Smeltings Academy, so I can keep sending you mail from Hogwarts. Besides, if one of my friends is right then I will have to come back and place you all in hiding in a few years.”

Dudley and Harry said their good-byes as Sirius and Remus clutched Harry’s meager belongings. Sirius viciously looked at Vernon and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder while Harry looked at the hand in amazement, “Let’s get you out of here, Harry.” 

They apparated into Remus’ modest loft where they would stay until they found a place to live. 

Harry watched his new family, Hermione wrote on how to protect hers and while being escorted by Aurors to Azkaban, a mouse made its escape.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I was going to leave Harry with the Dursleys! I took my story as a chance to give Harry a good remainder of his childhood with people who truly love him and if you have a problem with that then know that I am extremely disappointed in you. 
> 
> Please remember to comment!!!
> 
> I read them with such joy to know that someone likes the story since I put so much time and effort into it to make sure each character gets their time to shine. Reviews are small handfuls of gold.
> 
> Comment Below!


	4. Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tri-Wizard Tournament is happening this year but first the Weasleys, Black-Lupin and Hermione get to go to the Quidditch Cup. Unbeknownst to Hermione, this may be the last year of peace she might get in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you for sticking this long, this story has truly survived years of abandonment and terrible (truly terrible) writing and then rewriting and more rewriting so for you as a reader to stick around for all that is truly amazing. 
> 
> This chapter is when character development begins. 
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 
> 
> THIS WORK IS UN-BETA AND FIGHTING THE RESISTANCE.

In a house known to villagers as the ‘Riddle House’, dark magic brew. An old servant returned to his master and plans of chaos were made. The only witness, an old gardener killed immediately soon after. Voldemort and Wormtail thought of the one boy who was needed to place all their plans to action, Harry Potter.

And 200 miles away, the same boy awoke with a  _ gasp _ . 

\---

Harry woke up to Remus' apartment and took a moment to realize where he was and just like every morning for the past 2 weeks, he grinned at not having to live with the Dursleys ever again. He made his way back into the  [ kitchen ](https://imgur.com/a/av3LcK2) where Remus and Sirius were once again awkwardly talking again. Harry curiously listened in to the conversation and rolled his eyes.

“No, no Moony, it’s the last cup of coffee. You should have it.”

“Do not worry ‘bout it Sirius, besides you have it bad enough sleeping on the couch.”

This continued for the next few minutes while Harry wondered if they slept together then maybe they would stop acting like this every morning. He marched into the kitchen and grabbed the aforementioned last cup of coffee and made sure both heard him mutter, “ _ idiots _ .”

Sirius with a high blush in his cheeks took offense, “Oh be quiet, Prongslet.”

\---

By now, the entire Weasley family knew of Hermione being the twins’ third and how important it was to keep it a secret. Molly had gathered all of her children in the dining room, a rare occurrence with Charlie and Bill being back in England at the same time, and explained.

“A triad bond must be kept secret, if the wrong person finds out then Fred and George will be in danger along with Hermione,” Molly hated being so harsh with her children but she had to get the line across. They had to understand the danger.

“Does that mean Hermione can’t spend time with us?”, Ron shows concern over losing one of his best friends.

Molly shakes her head, “Oh no, none of the sort. Even without the bond, I fully expect the twins, Ginny and you to rebel against that.”

Bill places his elbows in a pensive motion, “How sure are we that she is their third?”

Molly hesitated for a second, “They have their marks.”

Both Bill and Charlie’s eyes widen, remembering in faint detail their uncles’ own wrist markings. 

“You have to be sure to not draw attention to them. Fred, George and Hermione are drawn to stay close to each other because of their cores calling to each other but it is up to you to place yourselves between them.” Molly continues while all the Weasley siblings listen closely, “Even if it is in a place where you think no one will notice, still make sure to be alert. All it takes is just one person to suspect.”

“Is that what happened to uncle Fabian and uncle Gideon?” Percy. 

“Yes.”

“Ginny, can you go upstairs please?”, Molly glances at her youngest,

“No, I am old enough to listen to what you have to say to the rest of them.”

“Ginevra -.”

“I am part of this family, ” Ginny sits back down in her chair with her arms crossed.

Her mother sighs, “This information does not leave this room.”

All of them nod quickly. 

“You must be very careful if someone ever comes for the twins or Hermione. They have the ability to do powerful and dangerous magic and some very bad people will do anything to gain that power. If something happens to the twins or Hermione then there is a chance that the other will not … make it.”

Ginny gasps, her brothers stay stunned in horrified silence. After such a talk, everyone in the table slowly got up and stayed in their rooms for the rest of the day. 

It was 2 days after  The Talk , Hermione was scheduled to arrive at the Burrow later on that day. It would be the first time that  [ Bill ](https://imgur.com/a/rEIAVMZ) would meet Hermione. Bill didn’t know what to expect and had tried to get his siblings' input. Ginny loved her, Ron was apparently passing classes because of her, Percy admired her and Charlie raved on how she was a hoot to be around. After having talked to her when she arrived, Bill understood everyone’s fondness for her.

Hermione Granger was passionate, loving, loyal and stubborn and it also helped that she got a certain spark of joy in her eyes when his younger brothers, the twins, came to talk to her. 

Bill had accidentally gone into the twin’s room for a joke wand when he saw their bare wrists. It looked the same as he had remembered but with different colors, the purple, green and yellow being replaced with green, blue and red. The twins looked up and were startled to see Bill standing in their doorway while they rushed to cover the marks. It made something in Bill’s chest twist at the fear in their eyes and how they stumbled around to hide their marks. It wasn’t until Hermione placed her hand in their arms that they remembered that as their older brother, he knew about the mark and its need for secrecy. The embarrassment they had felt for Bill to have seen such a special moment was noticeable by the blushing that appeared in their ears.

It was now a month into Hermione being a common theme in the Burrow and she was very well-acquainted with the routine. She no longer felt uncomfortable and awkward near Charlie and Bill, the two Weasley siblings she had not had a chance to bond with before.

She remembers fondly at the memory from last week when a calm argument Percy brought home from work appeared at dinner about what type of cauldron would be best for potions, gold or silver. A funny little dispute turned into an argument and then turned into a battlefield of facts and references which led to her and Percy shouting random data at each other. Fred and George commented she looked ‘self-righteously’ when she beat Percy into submission in a move that led to a standing ovation from Ginny, Charlie, and Bill. It was worth it and yet for a whole week, Percy would mutter to her with a grin, “Gold Cauldron.”

On this bright and sunny day, everyone was having a nice quiet day when a familiar  **BOOM ** burst into the Burrow, causing the windows to shake. Charlie muttered, “Oh no. Not again.” 

Everyone ran into the door of the twin’s bedroom when the door slammed open to reveal Hermione, Fred, and George with frazzled hair, smoking clothes and bright green goo everywhere while they all looked at Molly and shouted with pointed fingers, “This was not my fault!”

\--

While things were tense in the Burrow ever since Fred and George had confessed to their parents about their plan for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, things were even tenser at a magic coffeeshop  [ Nimbus Coffee ](https://imgur.com/a/bcwe76r) at a table containing  [ Hermione Granger ](https://imgur.com/O4NrvkW) ,  [ Penelope Clearwater ](https://imgur.com/hqEYhzn) , and  [ Pansy Parkinson ](https://imgur.com/a/22Im32X) .

Hermione took the lead, “Do you know why we are here?”

Pansy sneered, “Because -”

“Because it’s been 3 weeks and we still can’t decide on anything sent by an owl. I have booked this table until closing because we will figure out a way to work together.”

“Work with you!  **Never** !”

Hermione stood, “Fine, leave Pansy and let us decide what to do without you. Let’s see what we decide to do and hopefully not embarrass ourselves too much in front of international schools and the entirety of the Hogwarts population.”

“You wouldn’t”

“Try me,” Hermione knew Pansy could see how serious she was when the Slytherin girl sat back into the booth. Who knew that Pansy Parkinson of all people was Penelope’s VP in the Hogwarts Dance and Theatre club? And that Penelope would refuse to do anything if Pansy couldn’t help, because  _ Hermione we need Pansy, she is the best composer I know _ . 

If Hermione had known, she would have hesitated on taking the job.

Penelope cleared her throat, “First the school song-”

“If we sing that atrocious song in the opening ceremony, I will  _ Avada Kedavra _ myself,” Hermione rolled her eyes and Penelope giggled at Pansy’s exaggerated statement although the school song was rather dreadful.

“I was thinking we change it to explain what makes Hogwarts so amazing, but we will have to keep some lines as tradition…. except maybe not  [ Hoggy Warty Hogwarts ](https://youtu.be/7I6cJnQQsWc) ,” Penelope calmly suggested, desperate for her last year at Hogwarts to be grand albeit slightly lonely with Percy having graduated last year.

Hermione brought out her notes and her copy of Hogwarts, a History as she prepared for the Battle of Wills. Five hours later and countless arguments, they had a somewhat decent new House song that Pansy did not detest, and Penelope loved.

Hermione waited for Charlie to pick her up (via a message to the twins and apparition) and get her back to the Burrow where the twins were ready with a cup of tea, and a spot between them on the couch in the living room. She slowly fell asleep in Fred’s shoulder to George waving his arms and talking about their  **Master Plan of the Future** that made Hermione’s heart skip a beat each time the twins casually mention their future together. 

“And by then WWW will be all set up in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley for you to start your campaign as Minister of Magic with Percy running the whole election and both of us looking dashingly handsome next to you. You would gain office with basically no difficulties at all since you would intimidate them by your list of accomplishments by themselves. From there….”

\---

The next morning started with Ginny walking into the kitchen to see  [ Charlie ](https://imgur.com/a/JQHUMqv) and  [ Bill ](https://imgur.com/a/rEIAVMZ) grinning evilly as they clutched a letter, “What do you have there? Mom said no more exploding confetti letters and I am not going to take the fall for it.”

Charlie looks at Ginny, “Do not worry, little sister. It is just enough to scar a dear brother of mine.” Bill laughs and watches the stairs as the twins and Percy walk downstairs uneasy after catching their elder brothers' expression. They look at their target with laser beamed eyes, “So Percy, got anything to tell us?”

Percy looks uneasy as Charlie continues, “Maybe about one of these work letters you keep so anxiously waiting for?”

“Ah yes, my boss is going to send me some very important report.”

Bill gets the letter he had been holding behind his back and starts to read, 

“ _ Dear Percy,  _

_ I still miss you greatly, but you should be happy to know that I am officially playing for Puddlemere United. You should visit me, and we can celebrate by reliving those moments at the library behind all those _ -”

By now Percy is attempting to get the letter from Bill only to be grabbed by Charlie, “You know, our brothers have some stories to tell us about what happened when Gryffindor won the Cup, this wouldn’t happen to be the same boy, would it?”

The brothers grinned as Percy kept struggling to get the letter, now sporting delightful red ears and cheeks. The twins laugh then stop when suddenly 3 pairs of eyes peered at them as the focus was shifted. 

“And why are you two laughing? I recall a witch marching through here that’s got you, boys, more wrapped around her finger than anything else I’ve ever seen.” 

Fred and George gulp in fear while the letter lays forgotten in the kitchen table with Percy, Charlie, and Bill focusing on the twins.

\---

"Are you boys ever going to tell me what they did to you?", Hermione glanced at them.

George shivered at the flashbacks and Fred told her, "Our healer has recommended we do not revisit memories of pain and besides we are  **supposed** to be showing you your surprise."

Hermione huffed as she gripped Fred and George's arm while she walked blindfolded. She already knew she was at McGonagall’s cottage, what more of a surprise could there be?

“Okay take off the blindfold,” Hermione was ready to give a comeback to George when she saw in her  [ room ](https://imgur.com/a/gjltaOF) . Her room that was just a bed and cabinets now held pictures of her friends, her old muggle books, a nightstand, a nice chair and lamp to help her read books at night, and so many beloved nick-nacks from her old room.

She looked back to her twins, “We, of course, had some help-.” 

“- After Bill, Charlie and Percy beat us, they owed us, so we asked a favor.” 

“We hope it makes it feel more like home.”

Hermione hugged them while she tried to stop feeling emotional. It was perfect.

\---

“Boys! Boys! I got them! I got tickets for the Quidditch Cup! The QUIDDITCH CUP!!!”, Arthur jumps up and down clutching the tickets in his hand as all his sons rush running towards him from the Burrow to the front yard where he had just Apparated to hug him in delight. 

Ron was screaming, “We are going to the Quidditch Cup! We are going!”

[ Sirius ](https://imgur.com/a/LSj2cZq) also goes to tell Harry the good news that they got tickets to go to the Quidditch Cup with the Weasleys. Harry is overjoyed and hugs Sirius in a way that makes him feel so much younger while  [ Remus ](https://imgur.com/a/L0VQdR0) gives him a shy smile that makes him grin.

Molly got every one of the Weasleys out to start helping put tables down since she had invited Sirius, Harry and Hermione over to stay and sleep so they could head to the Portkey first thing in the morning. 

Hermione was coming this afternoon but she had spent less time with them due to preparations with the Tri-Wizard and then helping McGonagall with the muggle-born visits, preparing this year’s CHARMS as well as McGonagall demanding Hermione sleep on her own bed in the cottage on weekdays. Thankfully the professor allowed Hermione to go with the Weasleys to the Cup since they had an extra ticket and Molly had turned down the offer to go.

...

Fred and George had their  [ wrist ](https://imgur.com/mFld9dT) uncovered while at the Burrow, something that exhilarated them after having them covered for so long. All of a sudden the calling stopped, the twins' hands stilled when Hermione appeared and ran towards them. Hermione slamming into them had hurt but it was worth it as they felt like they could finally breathe with the  [ _ calling _ ](https://youtu.be/MkQH9rsldcg) resembling a light humming drifting off the moment Hermione touched them.

Remus, Sirius, and Harry walked behind her but stood in shock along with the rest of the Weasleys as a  [ sphere ](https://youtu.be/6DUtSJi7A-U) of golden light encompassed Hermione, Fred, and George. Something neither of the triads had noticed as they laughed at their joyful reunion. 

“A triad,” Remus whispered in shock, something that made Hermione back away from Fred and George and glances at Molly.

“I’m sorry Molly, I didn’t know it would cause that. I just, I missed them and - and we couldn’t see each other this week, and the  _ calling _ made everything  **hurt** ,” Hermione stood ashamed and pale, she had just risked the twins, her twins just because she had missed them. Pathetic.

Molly raised her hand to stop her from talking, “No Hermione, it’s not your fault. Your bond is already forming at a much faster pace than normal. Even I did not know that this would happen.”

All at once, the Weasleys looked at Remus and Sirius with Charlie and Bill’s hand hovering over their wands. The news of a triad was dangerous and if it got out- Molly could not bear the thought. 

Remus raised his hands, “I won’t say a word, and neither will Sirius. I saw what happened with Dorca-.”

“No, do not speak of that tragedy in my house. The past is in the past,” Molly flinched at the beginning of her brothers’ lover’s name. She had already cried for them long ago; she would not taint this triad’s happiness over something that had happened so long ago.

Hermione understood what Remus was about to say and the pain in Molly’s eyes, Fabian and Gideon Prewett killed for their triadic magic and their mysterious third being unable to deal with the pain. A triad born in a war, only to not survive it.

Molly was about to let the pair pass when Bill stopped them with Charlie having his wand out, “No, you must swear it. Swear you won’t let this pass from your lips.”

Bill and Charlie may have been young but they remember their uncles, they had remembered  _ her _ the moment it had happened. How she did not even notice until her bond marks grew from vibrant to gray, how she screamed as if it was her arm that had been torn off. Bill and Charlie may have been young, but they weren’t now and they weren’t going to allow the same fate to their own brothers. 

A tense moment ticks by until Sirius swears it, Sirius who just last year was considered by Molly to be the person who told the Death Eaters of her brothers’ triad until news came out that it was Peter Pettigrew. Remus swears it as well. No one glances at Harry. 

Bill nods at his mother and Charlie puts his wand away. Hermione looks down at Fred and George’s marks and her own marks that were still covered by the bracelet. She looks away when they take out their cuffs and snaps them back on their wrist, hiding away their marks. 

Molly claps her hands and attempts to move on, “So who is ready to eat?”

…

Sirius groans and Remus watches in amusement at Sirius’ determination to scoop one more spoonful of Molly’s pudding into his mouth. There was so much food. Remus laughs and grabs the spoon for Sirius and directs it to his mouth while in the distance Harry and Hermione watched the scene unfold from a picnic table.

“I just wish they would make out already, things are so awkward.”

“Really?”

“I am the Boy Who Lives, how is it possible that my uncles’ love life is more dramatic than mine! I am a young and dashing man, yet there I am every morning with romantic tension so thick I could gag.”

“That bad?”

“Horrible, wish they would just snog already.” Hermione looks over after hearing Harry’s over exasperated comment yet that still did not stop Harry’s smile when he looked at his new guardians or the new spark in his eyes. 

“They dated in Hogwarts but they both think that the other person hasn’t forgiven them. Sirius feels guilty over thinking Remus was the traitor and not trusting him on Peter being Secret Keeper, Remus thinks Sirius blames him because Remus actually believed for 12 years what everyone said about him, how he betrayed my parents and got them killed. It’s a soap opera every day.” Harry rolls his eyes.

Hermione covers her laughter with her hand and Harry grins at her, “They just need to talk to each other, Harry. Trust me, they will figure it out soon.” 

“Thank you, by the way, for helping save Sirius.” Hermione turns to look at Harry who is avoiding her glance and looking up at the stars. 

“I didn’t do anything Harry, I just -.”

“You were the only one who was smart enough to get McGonagall, we would have ruined it if it was just us. Sirius would have left with his life instead of his innocence, so just accept the thanks, Hermione.”

She smiles at the hug Harry gives her and heads to bed.

\---

"Hermione dearie can you please wake up the boys?", Molly asked, already chirpy for the day. Hermione nods and heads back upstairs into the twins and temporarily Bill and Charlie's room to wake them up.

She heads to the twins’ room and wakes up Fred with a kiss on the cheek and a shove to the floor. Fred smiled dreamily up at her from the mentioned floor, "I would love waking up to the sight of you every day." She blushes and as soon as he stands, she shoves him to the bathroom for a shower to properly wake up. 

She walks over to George's bed only to be yanked next to him by a sneaky pair of hands. Hermione laughs when George quickly presses her to his side and wraps his arms in her waist. 

“You do know that I am supposed to wake you up, not you drag me back to sleep.”

A husky still partly sleeping voice whined into her ear, “But why, when I like this option so much better.” Hermione chuckles and allows this moment to pass for a few seconds but eventually stands up to wake up Bill and Charlie by turning the lights on. Harry and Ron having to sleep in Percy’s room last night, to allow Remus and Sirius to sleep in Ron’s, march off with messy hair to change.

As everyone was getting ready to leave for their hike to the Portkey, Molly stopped the twins, “What have you got there?..... In your pockets?”

George quickly said, “Nothing!” 

By everyone else’s wincing, the innocent act had not fooled the matriarch who quickly demanded they empty their pockets. Harry watched fascinatedly how dedicated the twins were when Molly  _ accio _ the toffees out of George’s jacket lining to Fred’s jean waist.

“Mum, those took us 6 months to make!”, the twins protested the throwing away of the toffees.

“Months you should have focused on your OWLS!,” Molly protested and then sent them off still grumpy as she kissed them all goodbye. Remus also waved to Sirius and Harry as he decided to stay back and help Molly since the Cup was so close to a full moon and with so many knowing his ‘wolfy secret’ it would just be asking for trouble, besides he never really cared much for Quidditch.

They had marched a good half-mile away when Fred and George peered into Hermione’s bag that had gone unnoticed during Molly’s hunt which caused Hermione to say, “Yes, they are safely stored in my bag. Be glad that I performed an anti-thieving spell that stops  _ accios _ from working. Now, what do you say?”

The twins grinned and kissed both her cheeks, “Hermione is the best and smartest witch of all-” “-and we thank Merlin every day for her brilliance.”

Harry looked confused and nauseous at the look on the twins’ faces as they gaze lovingly at Hermione when Charlie whispers to the rest, “Hermione convinced them last night to let her carry some of the more important merchandise. A real bright one, she is.”

Ron and Harry watch disgustingly as Fred and George offer Hermione their hand to help her pass a simple rock or a  [ stream ](https://imgur.com/a/8efERQw) that she could pass without any help. Bill and Charlie snicker at the actions. 

Hermione attempts to not look too disappointed that they reached the location of the Portkey as she slowly lets go of the twins’ hands although it was seen clearly from the twins' faces. Let it be said that a triad is not all laughter and blushing, it was hard for them to not be able to do things as simple as holding their hands.

The Diggory family stood waiting and  [ Cedric ](https://imgur.com/a/CQaynG3) was about to greet them when Hermione tripped over Ron’s leg and he caught her with a smile, “Hello Hermione, you look very lovely today.” Letting go of her, he said his hellos as Ron and everyone else repeated politely but the twins glowered at him. How dare he touch Hermione like that, and that smile looked like trouble. They also had to slightly admit they had trouble letting go of that Hufflepuff quidditch win last year.

After they had gotten into the campsite with the sign of  _ ‘Weezly’ _ , they quickly got the tents up. The twins and Hermione decided to take a walk around the campsite while Bill and Sirius continued arguing how to construct a tent with Ron and Harry as helpers. 

Charlie quickly yelled, “Make good choices!”

The twins quickly flicked him off and continued to walk alongside her when they managed to meet up with Dean and Seamus in the Irish side with the most extravagant tent shouting their team’s support. Dean quietly asks what next year's CHARMS meetings will consist of while Seamus introduces Hermione to his mum as “the brightest witch of our age, honestly mum she is kicking our arses.”

They leave after telling them of their loyalty to the Irish’s win and Hermione can’t stop but be astonished by the magical community as children zoom by in toy broomsticks and girls pass by with hair changing colors every few seconds. There were people of all colors, sizes, and gender walking around in various fashions with many boasting their school banners fiercely. The twins grinned at Hermione’s joy when she saw witches and wizards from other countries and Hermione’s joy at such a blending of magic while they found Oliver and gave him directions to the Weasley campsite.

After they march back to their campsite, Ginny drags Hermione to go and meet up with Luna, who had already been at her campsite for a week with her father. Hermione looks apologetically at the twins as she is dragged away while Ginny grumbles that the sky won’t come crashing down if the twins are left by themselves. As if fate was tempting them, Ludo Bagman appears and begins talking bets. Fred and George's heads spin at the thought of multiplying their money that would move up the plan a year ahead of schedule.

The twins place the bet to the last sickle they had managed to save when Percy decides to warn them of the foolish decision, “Boys shouldn’t you think about this first? Maybe-.”

“Hey, Percy.” Percy turns to find himself faced with a familiar grin of the ex-Gryffindor Quidditch team Captain,  [ Oliver ](https://imgur.com/a/qiIOyUH) Wood who was now sporting his new blue jersey. Bill raises his eyebrows at the normally composed Percy Weasley blushing madly and running his hand into his hair and Charlie grins maliciously at the unsuspecting Oliver Wood.

The last chance the twins had of being stopped is being dragged by the hand of the newly recruited Puddlemere United Quidditch player to his team’s tent to ‘discuss game plans’, and the twins foolishly shake hands with Ludo on the bet.  37 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 3 Knuts ,  **all** the money they had from selling joke products for years, everything to their name to Ireland winning but Krum catches the Snitch. Their life savings on the line while Hermione Granger unknowingly is looking through clearance memorabilia and jerseys.

It was nearly time for the game as they all headed to the Top Box where the Minister of Magic Cornelius  [ Fudge ](https://imgur.com/a/JvRgdFd) greeted Harry and Arthur with a grin while he hastily looked at Sirius, “Sorry about that whole incident last year Black, how is a freeman’s life treating you?”

Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry’s hair messily as he gazed into the Quidditch field, “Just taking it one day at a time; breathing in the fresh air and raising Harry while trying to do something with my life.”

Fudge smiled uncomfortably as he remembered how close he was to killing an innocent man just a few months prior and looked around, “And is this your family Arthur?”

Arthur smiles, “Ah yes, this is my oldest Bill he’s the curse breaker in Egypt we went to visit, this is Charlie the one who cares for dragons, you already know of Percy who is working with Barry Crouch at the Ministry, the twins, that’s Fred - oh no sorry, that is Fred and the other one is George, my youngest son Ron and my daughter Ginny.” Fudge shakes all their hands and then meets Hermione’s eyes as she is greeted like an old war friend, which is concise considering he and Hermione were trapped in a room with McGonagall while she argued for Sirius’ innocence in a terrifying and powerful tone of voice.

[ Lucius ](https://imgur.com/a/y9rH5mN) showed up behind the Minister with Draco trailing after him. The game had thankfully started and so Lucius only had time to sneer at Hermione before turning to the field. Nonetheless, Hermione was placed in the middle of all the brothers that were not the twins alongside Ginny as the mascots were brought out. Veelas and leprechauns made fans cheer while she tried to ignore the small humming in her chest. The Malfoys sitting next to them meant they could not take any chances of the smallest bit of suspicion with the Weasley family history being well known for having the last Triad.

Hermione and Percy were not avid Quidditch fans, but they watched with fascination as the Quaffle was passed along and Krum flew like it was hardly an effort. Quaffle passed and Bludgers were thrown, it all ended with Krum holding up the Snitch with Bulgaria losing 10 points behind Ireland. 

Irish fans cheered and Hermione was hugged while the twins yelled, “We won! We won! We won the bet!” Wait, what?

She waited until they got back to their campsite with Arthur and Sirius went to Sirius’ tent to celebrate with some Fire whiskey** Harry and Ron went to Seamus' tent with strict orders to come back in an hour. That is when she politely asked, “So you both made a bet on the game, may I ask how much?”

The twins grinned, unknown to them the danger they were in, “Everything, all of it. 37 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 3 Knuts -.” “- Just think about it, this moves our plans a year ahead of schedule.”

Charlie, Bill, and Percy all watch as Hermione scrunches her eyebrows and her hair starts to frizz, “So you decide to bet our -  **OUR** entire savings into a Quidditch bet and when, may I ask, were you two idiots going to tell me?”

Fred and George still not understanding continue, “But Mione-,” “- We won!” Hermione raises her hands and stomps away from them while the twins follow as they try to explain their actions only to receive a tent flap to the face.

“Trouble in paradise?”, Bill asked sarcastically as the twins sat down in the logs Arthur set up around the campfire apparently as Muggles do. 

Fred looked straight at Bill, “I don’t understand, we made a choice that will help us in the future. 

George pipes next to Fred, “This money will help avoid months of working useless jobs.”

“Ah yes, why would the girl who has supported your dreams and goals not support you betting all the savings you’ve gathered up for the past 3 years into the Quidditch Cup without even asking for her opinion on the money that is meant for your future life together.”

Charlie and Percy looked impressed at Bill’s guilt-tripping the twins while both Fred and George nodded their heads, “Yeah exactly- no wait!” 

George crossed his arms, “It’s nice to see what side you will choose.”

“It’s just you made a change to the plan all of you made together and didn’t include her. You made her feel excluded,” Percy exclaims. The twins nodded and excused themselves to try to think of a way to gain forgiveness while the money in their pocket felt heavy.

...

“Wake up! Wake up, Fred! Go and wake up George!” George was much too dazed to tell his father that he  was George when he spotted his father’s serious face. Quickly the twins run outside to see  [ Hermione ](https://imgur.com/a/0Xx7WPn) stunned at the sight of a muggle hunt happening in front of them, the poor campsite manager and his family hanging 15 feet above the ground while the men in masks laugh.

“Fred, George, take them to the forest and stay there. Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Sirius are coming with me to stop the attacks,” Arthur looks at the twins with a sense of urgency as he glances worryingly at Hermione, “And  **don’t** attract attention.” They looked at Hermione and their argument to go with their father was all but forgotten when they felt the rush to get Hermione out of danger.

Fred grabs Ginny’s hand while George tensely motions at Ron to grasp Hermione. George wanted to grab her hand but they couldn’t take any chances with how Lucious Malfoy had kept glancing at the twins and so George watched while Ron grasped Hermione’s hand. They quickly take off running into the depths of the forest, and don't stop until Ron trips over a root. 

Harry quickly helps him up when a voice tells them, “You may want to keep going. She is much too recognizable as a muggle-born.”

Hermione turns to see Draco looking at them with what seems genuine concern that he hides with a sneer as  [ Luna ](https://imgur.com/a/B2voT9J) shockingly stands next to him, grasping his arm. Mione never really saw the familiarities between them until just now, they could pass for siblings if it wasn’t for the different glint in their eyes. 

“I will go with them Draco, I hope to see you soon,” Luna hugged him, Hermione had never seen anyone do that to him. 

Draco attempted to look indifferent and walked away while he said over his back, “I won’t tell them you are here.”

“Luna, what are you doing with Draco of all people?”, Ron looked in shock to the blonde girl. 

She peered at him curiously, “We are  [ cousins ](https://imgur.com/a/B2voT9J) , my mother was a Malfoy. My uncle banished her and placed a divide between families after I was 5. It must be all those Nargles in his head.” Everyone’s mouth dropped while they kept walking, that was unexpected.

“Wait I hear something!”, Hermione gets closer to the twins as everyone gets quiet when suddenly they hear. 

“ [ **MORSMORDRE** ](https://imgur.com/a/3xbcFQK) **!** ” 

Fred and George tuck Hermione closer to them while they say in horror, “It’s the  **Dark Mark** !  **You-Know-Who’s symbol** !” 

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by wands and wizards and witches. Luckily the other Weasleys and Sirius jump to their defense and it all ends with Winky getting clothes and everyone tiredly going back to their tents.

No one felt comfortable leaving the girls alone in their tent and so Ginny and Hermione slept in the Weasley tent. Ginny went to sleep in Fred’s bed and Hermione in George’s while the twins slept on the floor next to her while Arthur, just this once, did not say a word.

Hermione woke up leaning over the side of the bed with her hand overstretched to reach Fred and George and sighed. The calling to just take off her bracelet and lie between them and just sleep was overpowering, but she couldn’t. It would draw attention that might put them in danger.

...

As they neared the Burrow, Molly and Remus waited anxiously by the door. "Oh, thank goodness you are safe!” Molly mentions as she proceeds to strangle all her sons by hugs.

Remus just hugs Sirius and Harry for a long few seconds while he whispers, "I just thought- I am finally happy with you being free and we have a home and then the newspaper came-." 

Sirius just fiercely hugs Remus in understanding and humorously says, "Moony, you worry too much."

\---

Everyone came to see the train leave although this year was a bit morose. Charlie had at least helped her as he was the only other person who could get Crookshanks into her cage without emerging with battle scars. Fred and George and basically the entirety of the Weasley clan had watched astounded while Charlie petted the cat to soft purrs and nudged him into his cage. 

Remus fixed Harry’s hair, “Now promise me that you’ll at least stay out of trouble this year.” 

Sirius grinned and messed up all the work Remus did to Harry’s hair by ruffling it, “Ah, Moony where is the fun in that?”

Remus stared at Sirius unimpressed with his comment and Harry hugged them tightly, he still can’t believe this is his life, “I promise to try, Remus.”

The train ride was uneventful with Hermione being dragged away by Penelope and Pansy to smooth out anything they have left with the opening ceremony. 

The Great Hall feast began and afterward, Dumbledore introduced their new DADA teacher, Mad-Eye Moody along with announcing the more defined rules for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and then, “Miss Granger, I believe you have an announcement.”

Everyone turned to face Hermione while she glared at the Headmaster, believed the action could have been more graceful and stood on her seat to look at the students, “I have placed a sign-up sheet for those willing to participate in the ceremony and have set up what roles are needed. It will be open for third-year students and above with good grades as it won’t do well for a failing student to get distracted. Remember, we are representing our school. Thank you.” 

Everyone started whispering as soon as she sat down if they were going to sign up while others looked impressively towards her.

\---

She stood stunned at Moody’s class. So, this was Dark Magic. She walked up to Neville, whose hands were shaking and grasped them comfortably. Hermione was glad that her twins gave her a warning of Moody’s class and that she already knew what had happened to Neville’s parents so she was ready to be at his side the moment class was released but professor Moody seems to have beat her to it. Moody took him aside for tea and Neville emerged looking proud as he clutched the Herbology book Moody gave him.

Neville looks at Hermione in wonder, “He told me he met my mother when she was in Hufflepuff, that she would be proud of me since she was really good in Herbology too.” Neville then looks at the book he was clutching with a new sense of awe, “I never knew she liked Herbology.” 

She smiles and hugs him fiercely, “It is about time you are noticed for your brilliance Neville, your mother would be proud.”

…

She was writing in her journal at the darkest part of the library in her most favorite secluded study room.

** _Things/People needed_ **

_ -Healers (NO St Mungo, under oath) _

_ -Spies (MOM and inner circle) _

_ -Hide Muggle-Borns _

_ -Set up Hogwarts and outer Hogwarts base _

_ _

_ IS HOGWARTS  _ ** _SAFE_ ** _ ?!?! _

She was so focused on writing that she missed the door opening. She jumped when it was slammed shut and looked up to see her twins who were grinning madly. She closed her journal and placed it on the table, unable to not smile when they looked so joyfully towards her.

“We have a surprise,” Fred said excitedly as he closed her eyes. 

“You’ll like it,” George whispered next to her ear as she heard something dropped in front of her. 

They uncovered her eyes to show her their new  [ logo ](https://imgur.com/a/pghttJi) of three intertangled W’s with 3 stars above it in the shape of a triangle. It was them, it was their symbol of a triad, of this new blossoming spark between them in every single of the joke shop’s boxes and products.

She looked up to see them looking so nervous, “Do you like it?” She couldn’t speak at the rush of emotions and lets tears drop when she feels herself being hugged. 

“No, don’t cry-.” 

“-We can change it.” 

She feels herself speak, “Don’t you dare, I love it.”

And at that moment, she was given a gift that she would certainly treasure, a sense of belonging in the twins’ future. She went up to them to give them a sweet peck on the cheek that was rather close to their lips and made both twins blush immediately.

\---

Practices were moving at a much faster pace with roles being cast and practices set for every other day. Pansy walked over to her and watched the scene in front of her, “You know Granger, you might just not embarrass us all.”

Hermione grinned, “Was that a compliment?”

Pansy looked at her and gave her a small smile, “Tell anyone I said that, and you are dead.”

Hermione certainly was busier with 4th-year coursework getting much larger, the Tri-Wizard and CHARMS which she did the next day although she did have to share much of CHARMS workload with Dean as her VP and now co-President.

“I know that when I started Hogwarts there was much that my friends knew of the magical community that I felt silly asking them questions that seemed so logical to them. Things like Quidditch, fairy tales, creatures and bands I avoided because telling them I did not know what that was felt like it excluded me from the rest. Dean, why don’t you tell us what you learned in your first year to our new members?”

The meeting went by rather quickly with her handing out new members' patches to help identify them in moments of need and to unify muggleborns with other muggleborns to stop and avoid emotions of loneliness and sadness. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Hermione,” she turns around to see Dean with a spare cup of punch that she gladly takes. 

She smiles, “With a very comprehensive agenda and timetable.”

\---

Things were getting tense. The opening ceremony was practiced to perfection, the castle was cleaner, and the professors were getting snippy when the day finally came.

Everyone was shocked at how calm she was at breakfast, getting her usual porridge with honey and as a special treat, she added fruit. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell anyone that it was because she spent the night before ranting to the twins every possible horrible outcome that could end in chaos with the twins deflecting such far fetched ideas with rationality and facts. It strangely calmed her.

Beauxbaton and Durnstrang arrive with no problem in their carriage and ship. Hermione wondered when something would not turn into a competition between witches and wizards. 

The entrance of Beauxbaton was quite beautiful and she knew that Madame Maxine had used her most beautiful pupils for this presentation. It made her wary since Ron and Harry were distracted as young wizards to their beauty, she saw how quickly they could throw out spells. Beauxbaton was not one to be underestimated and by Padma’s side glance, she too had realized Madame Maxine’s plan.

Durnstrang’s entrance was much more interesting with sticks and fire dragons which focused much more on strength. They were clearly not going to hide their strength and power, but she was not going to allow her school to be intimidated. 

Pansy used this moment to catch Penelope’s and Hermione’s eyes to conclude that they were most definitely going to impress them if they had that as competition. Pansy also made eye contact with them to convey her shock when Minister Fudge, Bagman and Crouch made an appearance at the High Table. Hermione also spotted some very familiar faces in the staff table for the people helping in the Tournament, she smiles at the sight of Charlie, Bill, and Percy. So, this was their surprise.

Students participating in the ceremony got into Newt Scamander’s suitcase quietly as they had sat at the edge of the table and away from the High Table for this very reason. The suitcase was passed and slid between tables until it made it next to Hermione, just in time for Dumbledore to speak, “And now it is time for our traditional Opening Ceremony hosted by our very own Hogwarts students.”

Everyone looked around to see the ceremony when the lights dimmed and a light flashed into where she was seated and Hermione hides a smile, thinking how much Pansy must be yelling at everyone from inside the suitcase to perform perfectly of risk her rage. Hermione stands from the Ravenclaw table and picks up the suitcase, walking over to the center to the Hall and in between the 4 House tables.

She watches the Headmaster of Durnstrang scoff at the sight of her. Hermione smiles, she loves proving people wrong. The light follows her every step her with the usual  **tip! Tap!** Until Hermione stood with the  [ suitcase ](https://imgur.com/a/GAQaPOk) Rolf Scamander had let her borrow for the occasion facing the hall. 

Showtime.

She began singing slowly and  [ hauntingly ](https://youtu.be/ohNpf4VnlP8) (Pansy said it would set the mood and who was she to argue.) 

_ [NOTE: listen to the song from the link if you want, it has awesome lyrics but I placed it there just so you know how Hermione sounds singing the first part of the song by herself]  _

_ Hogwarts Hogwarts _

_ Teach us something please, _

_ The wonders of magic _

_ Or maybe a potion or two. _

_ Our home away from home _

_ With a swish of a letter we came. _

At the word swish, she opens the suitcase as she points her wand up,  _ Foggus Incantum!  _ as smoke surrounds her. People get out of the  [ suitcase ](https://imgur.com/a/exfKvzE) ready. This is what they practiced and they would make their school proud or risk Pansy attacking them with her wand. This time Hermione does not sing alone as other students  [ join ](https://youtu.be/BDd9dejw2HY) .

_ [NOTE: once more, the song link is just to show the rhythm for the song, it starts slow then picks up and gets faster and ends with a bang. But who doesn’t enjoy a good Greatest Showman song everyone in a while] _

_ Hogwarts Hogwarts _

_ Teach us something, please _

_ Charms, Transfiguration, Potions _

_ Anything, please _

_ Herbology, Divination _

_ And Astrology too _

Various students show different classes just when the class name is read. Alicia Spinet  [ levitates ](https://imgur.com/a/bvWP1zX) herself when she sings the word  [ _ ‘Charms’ _ ](https://imgur.com/a/j5aIHfo) , Blaise Zambini makes a rose into a flying bird when the word  [ _ ‘Transfigurations’ _ ](https://imgur.com/a/cKYxd5e) comes up, Seamus drops an ingredient on a cauldron in his hands making it explode on the word  [ _ ‘Potion’ _ ](https://imgur.com/a/H6SqNf1) , Neville shows a plant that is attacking him in  [ Herbology ](https://imgur.com/a/TmgBvAl) , Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil holds a crystal ball in Divination and Dean changes the sky into a starry night in  [ Astrology ](https://imgur.com/a/Cq8IO1e) . They quickly jump back into the briefcase since their part is over as the next verse begins.

_ We welcome you to Hogwarts _

_ A place for all _

_ Ravenclaw, for the bright and passionate _

_ Hufflepuff, for the loyal and kind _

_ Gryffindor, for the brave and courageous _

_ Slytherin, for the ambitious and aspiring _

_ There is a place for all _

The rhythm picks up with three students singing for their House. Roger Davies, Terry Boot, and Padma Patil sing Ravenclaw. Rolf Scamander, Dean Thomas and Susan Bones song for Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan, Katie Bell, and Ginny Weasley sing for Gryffindor. Miles Bletchey, Blaise Zambini, and Theo Nott sing for Slytherin.

_ We come young with scabby knees _

_ We leave with hope and dreams _

_ The wonders of Hogwarts we hope to share _

_ Our home, our school, our place to welcome you _

First-year  [ Eleanor ](https://imgur.com/a/5xVTCw8) Branstone gets the honor to sing the first verse to represent how they all start as many coo at her, then  [ Cedric ](https://imgur.com/a/uORzB7W) Diggory sings the second with a suitcase and determined face to show all he wants to do. All the student performers sing the last 2 verses and slowly disappear back into the briefcase until it’s just Hermione holding the briefcase again and she hauntingly says

_ So welcome one and all _

_ To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Everyone is quiet and then there is a wave of cheers and applause as Hermione bows. She opens the briefcase, and everyone gets out to bow with her. 

Dumbledore stands, “What a performance from the student elect Hermione Granger and her two composers Pansy Parkinson and Penelope Clearwater!” Hermione will remember this day fondly when the other schools look astonished and the twins throw confetti in the sky.

…

Of course, nothing beats the next morning when there are piles of mail arriving for Granger, Clearwater, and Parkinson. Heavy envelopes and bags with bows were dropped in front of the girls, mail they examined closely. 

There is a scream from the Gryffindor table as Parvati holds a copy of ‘ ** _The Prophet_ ** ’. “ **We were on SpellsTV for all of Europe!** ” Hermione looks at the copy her friends Padma has and yep there she was. Hermione Granger on the front page with a group photo of everyone who performed along with reviews about the performance.

Hermione opens a letter from Molly that threw confetti at her while it cried how proud she was of her. Remus and Sirius sent her a large amount of chocolate and even Newt Scamander sent her a letter happy to know that his suitcase is off doing better things now. Pansy screams from the Slytherin table when she reveals that the prestigious Magical College of Brinderwaulk Music wants to interview her to view her potential as a student after she graduates from Hogwarts.

Hermione smiles fondly and takes a bite of her new chocolate.

\---

Fred and George ran up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they said, “We done it! We made an Aging Potion to submit our names into the Goblet!”

Ron stares at Hermione until she snaps “What!” 

“Well, aren’t you going to stop them?”

Hermione grins, “No, they want to do this after I already warned them. This is all on them.” 

She watches as Fred and George carefully submit their papers and they celebrate after a few seconds when the vindictive Goblet, that did not appreciate students attempting to find a loophole in the rule, sends their papers back to them with a shiny new white beard to accompany it.

Hermione could not help it as she snorts that then quickly turns into laughter, a glare from her twins makes her stop until she looks at them again and guffaws. She is laughing so loudly that students turn in amazement and the twins look at her in wonder and fake anger as she leads them to the infirmary. They had never heard her laugh so joyfully or so brightly before. 

It had made the twins’ chest burn in happiness at the sound of her unrestricted laughter.

\---

The Halloween feast was not too exciting since this was their second feast in a school term and it was barely October. Besides everyone wasn’t packed into the Great Hall just for the food, today was the day that the Goblet chose its competitors. Everyone kept craning their necks, air tense with people wondering who the Goblet would choose.

In rapid succession Dumbledore announced

**“Victor Krum!”**

**“Fleur Delacour”**

**“Cedric Diggory”**

Dumbledore was about to speak when the goblet released another paper. By the shock in Dumbledore’s face, that was not supposed to happen. The twins' glance at her which must mean she was feeling so scared that they felt it through the bond. Dumbledore is about to read the paper and she feels her stomach drop to the floor as he shouts,  **“Harry Potter!”**

Harry looked at her, pleading for her help. She looked at the twins who nodded at her in a sign that they will agree with whatever she has to do. Dumbledore was still looking at Harry and showing him the door he needs to enter when Hermione stands, “No, Headmaster. Harry will not leave until this is figured out. He did not put his name in the goblet because of the Aging Line.”

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, “Yes yes Miss Granger, I shall investigate what happened. The feast is over, everybody is released.”

Hermione quickly left running into the owl postery with the twins behind her, she knew that if she left this alone then Dumbledore would certainly not investigate. She saw Hedwig and called her over as she grabbed paper and a pen and she quickly wrote down everything, “Hedwig, this is very important. You must deliver this quickly to Remus and Sirius and don’t leave until they’ve read the letter. Do it quickly!” She watches as Hedwig spreads her wings and flies away while the twins grasp her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were sitting down complaining at their change from their good youthful Hogwarts days to now being lame and old guardians to their nieces and nephews with Amelia Bones laughing right next to them. Remus attempts to look away from Sirius’ puppy eyes when Sirius flops dramatically into the table, “We were the coolest people in Hogwarts Remus! Now here we are wasted away, waiting for Harry to come back from school!” 

Amelia smirks, Remus rolls his eyes and is about to retort when there was a furious banging in their window. Remus stood, “What in the world is that?” Opening the window to see Hedwig bursting into the flat, obviously exhausted as she showed them a letter in her leg.

Sirius snatched it and opened it to read it, “ **REMUS** !” 

Sirius hands Remus the letter that made them forget all about their laughter and make them grim. “Amelia I am so sorry; it seems that Harry needs our help.”

Amelia nods, “Don’t worry about that, go. I understand, new guardian nerves.” And without another word, Moony and Padfoot both Apparate to Hogsmeade.

Hermione was impressed at Hedwig, 15 minutes and Remus and Sirius are there in Hogwarts with their wands out and looking furious. She was positively buying that owl some nice treats next time she went to Hogsmeade. McGonagall leads them to Harry and Dumbledore while the other champions are thrown out of the room.

An explosion, that is all she can say about what happened in that room. There was yelling, shouting and spells with Sirius yelling, “Well I don’t care about some ‘Goblet’, he’s not even 16!” The door opened with Sirius saying some horrendous words at the door and Harry stood there stunned.

Remus saw her standing there, “Thank you for that letter Miss Granger, I hope you enjoyed the chocolates we sent you.” Hermione says she did and waits for Remus to tell her the conclusion the argument led to. “It seems that Fudge and Bagman agree with Dumbledore that the Goblet spitting out Harry’s name means that he is a  _ Champion _ .”

Sirius is still cursing and looks at Harry, “We are transferring you, Harry, I am sure that you will love Ilvermorny or, actually I’ll bring out a map, spin you and point, and that is where we will go. The only one with a brain right now is Hermione for sending us a letter or we wouldn’t have found out until the Second Challenge. If Dumbledore thinks he can get rid of us then he has another thing coming, I am going to look for a place to sleep in the village.”

Sirius is still stomping in anger and Remus sighs as he follows him while Harry still looks stunned, “They yelled at Dumbledore, Remus lost his temper. I don’t know what would happen if I wasn’t there.” Hermione smiles and leads him to the Gryffindor entrance where the twins and Ron take him off her care.

Back in the Ravenclaw common room, Hermione opens a marked page while she makes sure she is facing a wall where no one can look at the page. She writes another bullet point carefully

_ Can Dumbledore be trusted? _

_ \- Left Harry with Muggles _

_ \- No Punishment for Snape _

_ \- House Cup/House Division _

_ \- KNEW OF SIRIUS INNOCENCE _

Gods, she hoped she was wrong.

\---

If Harry’s scared face hadn’t convinced anyone that he didn’t put his name into the Goblet then it was the visit of Sirius and Remus that convinced many as Colin, Susan Bones, Ron and Dean told the school what happened in hushed whispers. Apparently they had all been out of their common rooms when they spotted Remus and Sirius marching to Hogwarts, Colin had even managed to take an excellent photograph of their furious expressions.

The Hufflepuff is a loyal group and with all this evidence, their grudge with Harry was forgotten since even Cedric talked to him and apologized that he was being forced to participate. Good old Hufflepuffs. That did not stop the Slytherins from making buttons although Hermione did note that Pansy was not wearing one because it would “ruin her outfit”. She was not fooled.

…

Harry Potter would remember this for the end of his days. 

Rita Skeeter wanted to interview him alone and had even grasped his bicep when Remus growled at her. Remus Lupin, who was a person of calm and control and who usually stops others from doing something rash had  **growled** at a  reporter . 

Sirius whispered to Harry, “Mama Wolf”, and Harry attempted to not laugh but by the swatting Remus gave them, he was not successful.

Later that night Harry stood awake in the Common Rooms after coming back from the forest where Hagrid gave him a clue for the First Task.  **Dragons** . How in the world would he be able to defeat Dragons?! Fred and George walked into the common rooms laughing when they spotted Harry and grew quiet. 

“Are you worried about your First Task? Don’t worry, Hermione is already thinking of ways to save you-.” 

“-And be grateful, we’ve had to amuse ourselves by pranking Slytherins since she’s always at the library now.”

This being a clear attempt to cheer him up along with a hidden message to appreciate her help or die. He thanked Fred and George or George and Fred, he did not know how Hermione always knew which twin was which.

He was walking to Charms class with Hermione when he spotted Cedric who was kind to him when he shouldn’t have been. Harry thought of how Fleur and Viktor and how they obviously knew of the dragons with Maxime and Karstoff telling them and so he went up to Cedric, “Dragons, the first task is dragons.”

The Hufflepuff looked at him curiously, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I knew and so did the other Champions, I just thought we should be on equal footing.”

\---

The day of the challenge came very quickly and all of a sudden they were sitting on the stands waiting for Hermione who had gone to give Harry the last bit of advice. “Harry, do not dare die or I will murder you,” Hermione glared at Harry while Krum still stared after her. She quickly hugged him and muttered a quick Protego! and went to the stands where the twins saved her a seat while Ron was as close as he could be to the arena with Dean and Seamus.

Harry finally comes out of the tent when his turn comes up and Hermione grabs the twin’s hands with the bond pulsing with the marks so close to each other. Fred and George look at their twined hands with happiness then horror as Harry ducks the dragon’s fire and Hermione squeezes their hands tightly. Harry hopefully finishes the challenge quickly.

The Firebolt appearance was unexpected but drew cheers as Harry caught the Golden Egg and the scoring led to some tackled hugs from Hermione while it seemed that Remus had kissed Sirius in pure joy. Harry, still in his Firebolt cheered at the sight of his uncles kissing with Sirius joyfully kissing Remus back until they realized where they were when McGonagall had been forced to loudly clear her throat next to them. Twice.

\---

News had arrived of the Yule Ball. It was horrifying for the twins to imagine Hermione having to go to the Ball with someone other than them. Fred and George checked on their cauldrons in their secret lab to make and test new products when George sighed once more.

“We knew that this would happen, we need to protect her George and if we ask her to go with us then we put her in danger,” Fred stated as he angrily slammed down the notepad as he began to think about who would Hermione take to the Ball. They both knew that she was much too important to just not attend and unitedly sighed.

“I just can’t wait until we get out of Hogwarts and we can hold her hand and take her out to dates and to just bloody not be scared to be seen,” George huffed and clutched his cuff as Hermione sent some happy emotions through the mark to help calm them down.

They were not calm, not calm whatsoever. They stared at Harry as he told them in an offhandedly comment that Hermione had a date. A date! They marched off.

\---

Christmas was beautiful. Sirius and Remus were there with Percy, Bill, and Charlie with Professor McGonagall letting them use the Professor’s Lounge so they could all be together. Dobby, who Harry had reunited within the kitchens some weeks ago, had already given him some splendid socks while Harry and Ron also gave him socks and an old Weasley sweater and Hermione gave him a warm scarf that she had made herself.

Everyone got Weasley sweaters, even Remus and Sirius and Hermione with blue and white H in the center. She burst into tears immediately and promised to thank Molly while hoping she also likes a hat she knitted for her. Although her knitting was not on par as Molly, she still liked to do it when she was reading a levitating book and she did put a lot of work into it since the switching of stitches confounded her for a moment.

Everyone drank their hot chocolate when McGonagall was pressured to sit with them with Hermione, Remus and Sirius handing her gifts. Remus had given her a framed picture of what seemed McGonagall and a younger set of  [ Marauders ](https://imgur.com/a/lykpsAA) all smiling. 

Sirius handed her a written letter in which McGonagall gasped as she recognized the handwriting when Sirius bashfully explained, “James wrote a box of letters to people in the case should anything happen and told me where to look. It took a bit of time to hand it to you but it’s James' letter to you.” 

Hermione then handed her a box with a carefully knitted green scarf and mittens with a card,  _ To the family I chose to belong to, thank you _ . They all pretended not to hear her voice tremble, “I - I have never received such wonderful gifts, thank you.”

Hermione was then dragged by Padma to their room in the Ravenclaw tower to prepare for Yule Ball with Lavender and Parvati already getting ready there since the Gryffindor area was much ‘ _ too loud _ ’. For once, Hermione had an ally when Parvati and Lavender talked about dresses and hairstyles, Hermione was able to glance at Padma with a smirk and continue to get ready while they talked of their shared Arithmancy class.

Fred and George decide to accompany Harry and Ron in getting their dates just to see Hermione and wish her luck.  [ Padma and Parvati ](https://imgur.com/a/fCI5ndH) both wore a pink and blue saree that seemed to flow into the air with beautiful jewelry. Both Harry and Ron offered their arms to their dates, already looking bored.

Fred and George turn to laugh at them when Hermione walks out and their jaws drop with Hermione wearing a  [ dress ](https://imgur.com/a/TQYd4R4) that starts with silver as the bodice and turns dark blue with small specks of silver at the skirt. She looked beautiful. She looked up to smile at them nervously, “Do I look alright?”

Both twins look at each other in amazement, what kind of question was that?! “You look stunning -.” “ -Beautiful”

Watching her laugh and grasp their arms as they walked to the Great Hall only for her to release them to walk to Krum hurts them more than they like. Both twins go to their dates of Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell who are already sitting on a table, waiting for them. 

If they were regular boys, then the two girls from Gryffindor would be enough but they aren’t normal and so they stare with a longing to the Ravenclaw girl who they’d fallen in love with since they first saw her.

Everyone had the same reaction to seeing Hermione dressed up, but only Fred and George knew that she always was this beautiful and scowled at the fact that it took so long for everyone to realize it too. They all danced except for Ron and Harry who stopped after 3 dances and their dates just sat there looking disappointed. Hermione whispered into Viktor’s ear and pointed out the  [ Patil ](https://imgur.com/a/piaAGjw) twins who Viktor nodded to and called out to 2 other Durnstrang students and talked to them. Parvati threw Hermione a thankful smile when the Durnstrang students got to their table to ask them to dance and not completely ruin their night.

After Ron’s outburst, Hermione bid Viktor goodnight and left when she was pulled by someone, her twins. Hermione laughed, “Where are we going?” 

George grinned, “To our own ball.” She was confused.

She was even more confused when they led her to a bare wall when Fred said, “We need a place to dance privately.” Suddenly a door appeared that had never been there before in which the twins opened for her. She stepped inside to see a small  [ ballroom ](https://imgur.com/a/CsJu2Hh) with starlight dangling above them. It was beautiful.

She turned to look at Fred and George speechless when they decided to speak. Fred starts first, “We know being a triad is difficult with having to hide our marks and this new thing blossoming between us-.” 

“ -But we just want you to know that although this bonded us together we still choose you, so Hermione Granger, do you accept this dance?”, George sounds confident but his nervous smile shows her everything he feels when he offers her his hand.

With a new sense of rebellion and a need so strong that she did not know where it came from, she took off her bracelets uncovering her marks and watched as the twins did the same. Their three lines of red, blue and green that they now knew represented them were uncovered. Hermione brought her hands out to touch the pointed triangle in their inner wrist while the twins held their breath. She smiled and clasped their hands, “Until the end of time, yes.”

Music began as soon as they began dancing and the Yule Ball had nothing on this, the joy she had felt at the Yule Ball was nothing compared to being here next to Fred and George. She had never felt their love as strongly as she did right then and there. She felt that even if they had been born Muggles with no idea what the Triad bond meant, they would always find each other. Her hands were shaking by how intense her emotions were, how did she ever get to be so lucky to be so loved?

It was underneath the twinkling star lights that Hermione had her first kiss. Fred twirled her and lightly grasped the back of her neck while he kissed her sweetly. She was then passed to George who dipped her and kissed her with a fiery passion. Her breath stills when they kiss her, she feels alive and incredible, so young and yet in love. The rest of the night flew away until they had to sadly admit that it was time to leave.

They had to sneak back to their dormitories but Hermione considered it a risk worth taking. 

\---

The Second Task began with Neville overhearing them talking about the challenge a week before the task was set to take place and secretly passing Hermione his Herbology book on magical water plants with the page opened to gillyweed. Neville muttered that after she helped him so much in Potions that he probably owed her a million favors. He blushed as Hermione hugged him tightly in gratitude.

Fred and George looked around in panic as they could not find Hermione anywhere. They were about to go talk to McGonagall and search for her because she would never miss supporting Harry when they were grasped in the back by Percy and Bill. That is when they heard Dumbledore spoke of rescuing the hostages that consisted of dear friends and loved ones and that is when their hearts began beating rapidly because that meant that Hermione was - they couldn’t finish the thought.

For an hour they stood, refusing to sit until Krum finally came to the shore, clutching Hermine who looked too pale and blue to truly help comfort them. Once more they wanted to go down there and check on her and possibly take her to the infirmary, but they were held back by their brothers. The pain in their twins’ eyes of not being able to hold their third close after such danger almost broke Bill and Percy, but it was for the greater good. They had to be protected.

As soon as it was safe, the twins went to the infirmary once more with his brothers and even Ginny to visit Hermione since she was ‘a dear family friend’. As soon as Madam Pomfrey left Hermione’s bed, the curtain was drawn and both twins grasped her hand tightly while one tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “We were so worried.”

Hermione looked scared, “You didn’t -.” 

“No, me and Percy held them back. Charlie was as close to the water to check on you first since he’s the closest to a healer that we got,” Bill interrupted her while he looked suspiciously at the curtains even if they placed a  _ Muffliato _ spell. Bill looked down at her bracelets, “Hermione, nobody saw?” 

She shook her head, “No, they have a special charm in case things like this happen. They would not have fallen off by mistake.”

Bill nodded as he looked impressed with her quick thinking, “Hermione, you do know that -.”

She sighed, “ **I know** Bill. Every day I know the dangers if anyone sees us hugging or laughing and suspects even just a little, how every day is a risk to be so close to them but how much it hurts to not be by their side.”

“I didn’t -.”

“I know Bill, with your father not here then you have the patriarchal role of the family -.”

“Yes, but you also count as family Hermione,” Charlie interjects.

Hermione looks shocked and glances at Bill for affirmation when he nods at her. She smiles at him and he blushes while he muttered about grabbing more warm blankets for her. He stood and walked towards Pomfrey when he got knocked into Fleur who surprisingly blushed and Bill smiled, “Sorry 'bout that, didn’t see you.” 

Fleur looked at him as he walked away. He was unaffected by her Veela charms, how curious. She watched the ginger man with the ear piercings and the long hair when she snapped out of it to go back and help Gabrielle warm up.

\---

At the Great Hall, there were new envelopes for Hermione, but she had a feeling that these were not congratulatory. Rita had gotten her revenge on Hermione after she had snapped for the reporter to leave Harry alone after Remus had left for a moment, the newspaper had published a story the next day of her being a Scarlet Woman who was sleeping with both Krum and Potter and hinting on Diggory.

She was about to open them when George slapped the envelope away and Fred whispered to her, “Mione, you may want to throw them all into the fire.” A much-needed tip as many envelopes exploded and the twins explained they were there when Hagrid opened his mail after the article of him being half-Giant came out.

\---

The next Hogsmeade visit happened when they all sat down to join Remus and Sirius in the Three Broomsticks for a meal when Sirius spit out his Butterbeer while he was reading the newspaper. Harry groaned when Sirius looked at him, “No Harry, this is not about your apparent love triangle with darling Hermione and the daring Krum although if you need us to, Remus and I can make a presentation on safe magical-”

At Harry’s shriek to stop, Sirius laughed while he placed an arm over Remus. “No, I am talking about Crouch going missing. Now that is good gossip.” 

At Harry’s confused glance, Sirius goes on to explain how Crouch’s son was found to be a Death Eater and even Ron is horrified at the comment that the judge sent his son to Azkaban to die. Harry felt his mind trying to connect the dots, but it was like something was missing when Sirius got a puzzled look on his face. “I wonder.”

\---

Hermione was once more with her journal the day before the Third Task as she wrote

_ Hide Muggleborns _

_ \- Not away from the UK, too far to help unreliable communication _

_ \- Forest in Ireland? _

_ \- Not France, too much surveillance from gov _

_ \- Leaders must help CHARMS _

She slammed the journal shut and went up to sleep, ready for the Third Challenge and for the Tournament to be over.

Judges dictated family could accompany competitors to see the Third Task, Harry went into the tent to find himself looking at Remus and Sirius holding hands and the entire Weasley clan. He greeted everyone with hugs and shouts until Harry felt himself being cheered up and looking at the Third Task like he may win.

Meanwhile, Molly was dragged aside by the twins and Hermione, “Honestly Hermione, I thought you were better than this. You are dating Krum?”

The twins snapped with George scolding her, “Mother, she is not dating Krum or Potter.” 

Fred continues, “It is just gossip Rita Skeeter made up to get back at her and to sell more copies.”

Molly looks at Hermione for confirmation and at Hermione’s nod, Molly’s eyes water, “Oh I am so sorry. It’s just that Fred and George had written to me telling me how difficult it has been with your bond and next thing I knew there was a photo of you and Krum on the front cover of Witch Weekly. I just assumed things had gotten too difficult and you decided to -”

Hermione hugged her, “Never, this is it for me. Until the end of time I shall stay with them, they are mine.” Fred and George are unable to resist joining the hug and so does everyone else until it’s just one Weasley hug with Molly and Hermione laughing at the center.

There was a comfortable air around them as Molly commented if the Fat Lady was still here and let it slip that she once got a scolding for coming back to the dorms at 4 in the morning. Her sons all stare at her and Bill comments, “What were you doing up at 4 in the morning?” 

Molly blushes along with Arthur as she says, “Oh your father invited me for a midnight stroll and time just left us…” All at once, the entirety of the Weasley sons and daughter groan in disgust as Arthur calls her ‘ _ his Molly-wobbles _ ’. Molly blushes and chuckles.

They all wish Harry good luck, and everyone hugs or pats him on his shoulder until it’s just Hermione hugging him tightly as she whispers the now traditional spell after every Task, Protego. The twins finally wrestle her away with promises that he will be okay and that he will be late to the Task. She smiles at Harry and leaves, while Harry feels the weight of the small protection spell on his neck that smells of parchment that already makes him feel better.

The Third Task was off as Harry and Cedric were released into the maze, then Viktor and then Fleur. Harry dodged the Skrewts and Boggarts, Spiders and a Sphinx that Cedric and Harry faced together. Hermione clutched unto the twins’ hands almost painfully although they would rather have this pain than to have her in the middle of the maze.

Back in the maze both Cedric and Harry look at the Cup and each other.

“You should take it, you saved me”

“Well you gave me the clue to solving the egg”

“Only because you told me of the dragons.”

“Why don’t we take it together?”

Cedric pondered it and then nodded as both he and Harry grasped opposite sides of the Cup with a grin only to be sped off somewhere. The cup was a Portkey? Why did no one tell them? They landed into what seemed like a cemetery, something was not right. 

“Cedric, there’s something wrong, we shouldn’t be here.”

He turned to face Cedric when his scar burst in pain. He could only clutch his forehead when he heard Avada Kedavra and Harry turned to see Cedric lying spread-eagle with his eyes staring at the sky. 

He looked at the hooded figure that had just killed Cedric when something farther away whispered with a raspy voice, “Bring me the boy, bring the boy to me!” 

  
  


The figure took off his hood to reveal Wormtail as he dragged Harry to a bundle of cloth that seem to give off fear that Harry felt from the bottom of his stomach. Harry was quickly trapped by a large angel tombstone when Wormtail approached the burning pot in front of them and began speaking in tongues. He watched in horror as Wormtail chopped off his arm to drop it into the large cauldron where he also dropped the clothed evil. Harry attempted to move when Wormtail approached him with a knife but was unable to stop him, Hermione’s protego shield that protected him from spells aimed at him were unable to do anything to a man wielding a muggle knife.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the knife slash his cheek, and Wormtail waved the knife above the cauldron while the blood dripped down. Harry kept his eyes closed as he heard the cauldron bubble. A loud and pained gasp of breath was echoed through the old cemetery when a cold dark voice spoke, “ **Robe me** .” Harry involuntarily opened his eyes to see Lord Voldemort had risen again when he neared Harry.

“My greatest threat, the child is finally in my grasp after your mother’s foolish spell ruined me…. Ah, what is  **this** ?”. Voldemort touches something  [ invisible ](https://imgur.com/a/pljjDU4) just inches away from Harry’s chest when he suddenly grins, “It has been some time since I have seen this type of magic, triad magic in a simple Protego spell. Oh, I feel it now; the power, the love, and the tragedy should they choose the wrong side. I wonder, what type of triad would be so interested on your survival, Harry Potter?”

Voldemort grasped Wormtail’s arm to the Death Mark as it turned black while Wormtail shouted in pain, “Let us see how many ‘loyal’ followers heed the call and how many deny it.” From the trees, wizards and witches appeared with masks as they welcomed their ‘Dark Lord’. Wormtail gets a new silver hand as evidence of loyalty and Voldemort only continues as Harry listens in horror to his plans to liberate those loyal out of Azkaban, ally with Dementors and Giants, arrest all those with mudblood status and find the perky new triad to convince them to fight for their side.

Harry was released from his prison and he was given his wand to fight Voldemort until his death, allowing Voldemort to show his followers that he is stronger than the Boy Who Lived, the boy that doomed him a shadow for a decade. At the same moment, Voldemort yelled the Death Curse and Harry yelled Expelliarmus, the spells connected. Harry saw what seemed like ghosts coming out of Voldemort’s wand. Cedric, his mother and his father who told him to escape, to warn the world that  **Voldemort** was back and Cedric who pleaded with Harry to take his body back to his parents.

Harry waited until his father yelled, “NOW” and he pulled his wand away to run to Cedric’s body with spells bouncing all around him as the Protego spell placed by Hermione what seemed so long ago repelled the two that actually hit Harry. In a moment of desperation he yelled, “ _ Accio Cup _ !”, feeling brave only by sensing the Protego shield still holding on. With a  _ snap _ he was being yanked back to Hogwarts with Cedric’s body, they were going back.

\---

“ **Harry! ** Someone call a Healer!” “ **Harry! ** Open your eyes!” Remus. Sirius.

“ **Voldemort is back** , he’s back. Cedric wanted me to bring his body back to his parents,” Harry tried to mumble everything, but he was just so tired. Suddenly, he was dragged away with someone stating it was for his safety and found himself under Moody’s office. Something was wrong, Moody was talking about the Dark Lord, details that Harry had not even had a chance to say. Moody yanks out his wand when someone else yells  _ Stupefy _ !

Harry looks dazedly at Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore who stood at the door. “Headmaster?”, Harry peers at Dumbledore while Sirius checks on Moody and Remus checks for any injuries in Harry. 

“Do not worry Harry, this is not Alastor Moody. It is someone using Polyjuice Potion.” 

Sure enough, the characteristics change to reveal “Crouch’s son!”, Sirius exclaims.

Snape came into the office with the Truth Serum which Dumbledore requested as he marched into Moody’s office, glaring at Remus and Sirius in loathing. Dumbledore awoke Barty Crouch Jr and gave him the truth serum and just as quickly, he spoke of his escape from Azkaban, how he turned into Moody, and his quest to save the Dark Lord after years of being under the Imperius Curse. The smile Barty Crouch Jr had in his face after he spoke of Voldemort’s rise would haunt Harry’s nightmares.

Dumbledore, under protests of Remus and Sirius, asked Harry to explain everything that happened, and he did so if only for the grip his uncles had on his shoulders as reassurance.

\----

Hermione was still in shock of what McGonagall had told her about what happened with Harry in the Third Task, of how the Cup was a Portkey that was used to send them to a cemetery to do a resurrection ritual. She was staring at the distance when out of pure luck, she saw the Minister arrive with a dementor, she had limited time. This was so foolish but if what Crouch Jr said is true then people had to be warned about what was to come.

She ran back into the hallway where the infirmary was and spotted Bill and Percy who were waiting for their family. They were the two closest people she knew that could do a Patronus when she heard McGonagall protesting loudly to Fudge a hallway away from them. 

“Trust me and follow my lead! Quickly before they get- ”, Hermione shouted and grabbed both their wrists as she yanked them to Crouch's cell but then stops at the sight of the Minister’s ashen face and of the open door where one Barty Crouch was being held. She felt the cold shiver of the Dementor while Percy and Bill stood with her to watch the black cloak slither out of the room. They were too late.

“What is going on here!?”, Dumbledore thundered over Minister Fudge who shakenly tried to explain the Dementor’s actions. 

Fudge speeds off somewhere after Dumbledore is done yelling at him when Dumbledore whispers to McGonagall, “He was our only evidence to prove what occurred tonight, but it is much too late to think of that. Minerva, it is time for the Order of the Phoenix to meet again, Lord Voldemort rose once more and walks our world. I felt the Portkeys' power in the maze, with Harry’s declaration and the young boy’s body then more people shall listen.” Hermione widened her eyes as she heard this, he knew what would happen?

She goes back to check on Bill and Percy and she offers chocolate after being so close to a Dementor while she looks at Percy who is paler when he realizes what it all means. “Percy, I am sorry. I tried to give you as much time as I could, but you need to do this,” Hermione hugs Percy fiercely, terrified at the path that she is telling him to take while Bill looks curiously. 

“I will go to work on my cover and think of a way to communicate,” Percy looks scared but quickly changes it to resoluteness.

They walk back, having just seen the dangers of a Dementor yet feeling as so much more has changed as Bill whispers, “I won’t ask what you are doing, just be careful.” 

With that comment, Hermione, against her better judgment gives him a tip, “Do not fully trust Dumbledore, he has deep secrets.”

Back in the infirmary, Harry gets handed his 1,000 Galleons, a sight that makes him sick. Bill speaks to Molly that Dumbledore is reactivating the Order of the Phoenix and Molly cries while Bill volunteers to go warn Dad who is at the Ministry.

The twins look at Hermione and she nods when they glance at Percy. Fred and George quickly take Percy aside and away from prying eyes as they hug their brother fiercely, since it may be some time until they see each other again. Hermione thinks back to her journal that is lying on her bedside table with unfinished war plans and her web of people who she swears she will keep alive. She feels like she might throw up, this war just got more real far quicker than she was prepared.

\---

Two weeks later, she is speaking to Krum after he receives her note to meet in the study room. She quickly places a Muffliato after he arrives.

“Herm-own-ninny? What is the problem?”

“Krum, there is a war coming and it is going to be bad. I need to know if I can count on your help should the time ever come.”

“Yes, there have been talks of war for the past few years. For you, my friend, send me a letter whenever you need help and you can count on Durnstrang for not all are following the Dark Path.”

Hermione smiles as she writes down his information in the journal that now includes a Non-Detection Spell and a Locking Spell. Now that she is done with that, she walks to the Great Hall for the feast.

…

Dumbledore speaks of Diggory’s sacrifice and a nauseous Hermione cannot even eat since she keeps thinking of Dumbledore’s words of knowing the Cup being a Portkey and not saying a word. She walks up to him to give him a chance and explain himself after the feast in the balcony facing the train as he overlooks the scenery of the students before him.

The words spill out of her before she can think of a better way to phrase them, “Not a lot of people know that Headmasters take an oath before taking office, that they vow to uphold a student’s life over any other and do no damage to them, but I saw you in the Third Task and I heard you talk to McGonagall. You knew something bad was going on with Mad-Eye Moody and the Cup and you said nothing, you knew a student would suffer and yet you said nothing, and so I ask why? What type of reasoning allows a Headmaster to forget his oath and risk his students?”

Albus Dumbledore looked at her with a gleam, “My dear girl, no one was going to believe that Lord Voldemort is back just like that. No one was going to believe Harry Potter by himself, but when he came back injured, scared and tightly holding young Mr. Diggory’s body as evidence. People cannot undermine that.”

Hermione stood shocked, “You swore with your life that you would do utmost to protect any student no matter the cost.”

Dumbledore seemed to get frustrated that Hermione did not understand his reasoning, “But don’t you see? With his death, we can reform the true resistance against Voldemort and save many more. His death will save  hundreds .”

“He was a  **child** ! He was young, he wanted to do something good and meaningful with his life when he hadn’t even lived it and you condemned him to death with a glance!”

“It is war Miss Granger.”

“A war that you began,” Hermione walked away unsatisfied and horrified at the Headmaster’s actions. She will not trust Dumbledore with a single student's life, she will form her own network of resistance that will protect and save them all. She had to do this, because if he clearly wasn’t going to do his damn job then she will protect them.

\---

Hermione got on the train feeling as if she lost a part of her that was a care-free student, she was still scared but she was ready. Arms wrapped around her as the mark hummed as she smiled, Fred and George. “How is our spitfire doing?”

“She is going to murder you both if you don’t stop calling me that.”

“Blame Charlie, he started it.”

They were about to start arguing when Harry slid the door open and looked at Fred and George, “I am sorry you lost all that money to Bagman.”

George scuffed, “Ah, no problem, we finally gave in and asked Hermione for help.”

Fred smiled, “Hermione dragged him into a classroom and yelled at him so much that he gave us all he had. It was just 7 Galleons since he evidently also owes the Goblins a lot of money, but it was funny to watch him empty his pockets.”

Harry smiled, “Well I hope this makes up for it, I want you to have the prize money from the Tournament.”

The twins looked shocked and Harry explained, “I just don’t feel right having it with Cedric dead and I thought that it might as well help make some laughs.”

The twins still didn’t speak, and Hermione motioned to give them a moment to process that they were getting 1,000 Galleons when they started shouting and cheering. Hermione was glad she muttered a quick Muffliato while they were processing it. Suddenly she found herself being kissed by one twin then the other twin as she was spun around while Harry laughed and quietly left.

“We can make so many Canary Creams and Tongue Toffees and we can start creating so much more-.”

“- Instant Darkness, prank quills clumsy shoes. Hermione, we can look for shops!”

She was laughing when suddenly there was a knock at the compartment. Hermione opened it to reveal Pansy Parkinson who quickly looked around, “Quick! Let me in before anyone sees me!”

She lets Pansy pass and motions the twins to give her a moment who nod and motion they will be back in 10.

She looks curiously at Pansy who blurts out, “A war is coming. Others may not believe it, but I do. A- And I don’t trust Dumbledore, he’s always demeaning us Slytherin into one bad bunch. I've gotten to know you Hermione and I know you will protect those you love and so to you and only you, I offer to spy as long as it is recognized at the end of the war to prove not all Slytherin are Dark witches and wizards."

"Pansy, it is dangerous and once you're in, you can't just quit. If you're found out-."

"I know Granger, I just want to prove that your family does not have to  [ define ](https://youtu.be/f81_F16rDlI) you, Voldemort will lose the war and I just want to protect my little brother."

Hermione promised to keep in touch with Pansy while using a false alias and then she leaves as quickly as she came. Hermione sighed as she looked at the school while it disappeared from her view, she chose to protect those she loved and the time had come to prove herself. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up, this is where we start fraying from the books and more into the dark void of my soul where my writing comes from. 
> 
> I have forgotten to ask at earlier works of what you think of the characters' new houses. It made me weary in the beginning to stray from the books so much in this factor but at the end of it I started to have fun with it. I loved the concept that you don't have to be in Gryffindor to be brave and be a hero. I would love to read your feedback on this. 
> 
> Please comment below!


	5. Year 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione stumbles thru the year with the newly re-formed Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's want of victory and power revealed, and with time running out to prepare for the upcoming war, it is time to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-edited some of my earlier chapters. I realize that I was writing them much too quickly and was leaving many small details to fray and explanations without an answer. Such disregard to my readers is horrible. 
> 
> The story has not changed much but you are more than welcomed to re-read it and gain a better perspective for the story, maybe point out where still needs editing? 
> 
> The links are for my visual readers, you will be fine if you decide to not click on them. 
> 
> Review, give me your thoughts. Tell me what is your most favorite change that I made from the book.

Harry could not believe it; he was under house arrest in 12 Grimmauld Place by his guardian uncles and the Order. Harry wasn’t even responsible for the Dementors attacking him when he went to visit his cousin Dudley and now, he was under house arrest ‘ _ for his own protection _ ’. Of course no one had cared that he was able to scare the Dementors off with his Patronus.

At least  [ Susan Bones ](https://imgur.com/a/C56MpTu) knew what house arrest felt like since she mostly lived there now with her aunt  [ Amelia ](https://imgur.com/a/MhfeCpr) Bones, who was Head of Magical Law Enforcement, growing paranoid that Death Eaters would get revenge for the ones she sent to Azkaban. Harry understood in small part since Susan’s parents and siblings had already been killed in the First Wizarding War, so Amelia was extremely cautious to keep her niece still breathing.

He and Susan had started to become allies in shared moments of dead parents, overprotective guardians and deadly boredom. Their days filled with a deck of cards, wizarding chess and arguing which Quidditch team was best. Harry and Susan were considering asking Neville to join their elite club.

They had known about each other but had only gotten to know each other much more when Harry was adopted by Remus and Sirius, who were both good friends of Amelia Bones. A special bonding moment had occurred when Harry’s picture album had dropped on the floor from his counter, dropping open to reveal a photograph of a young James and Lily. Harry felt his cheeks burn, “I - I am so sorry.”

“No, it's ok. We shouldn’t be shy about who we have lost.”

Harry looks up at Susan from where he was on the floor in picking up his album. This was the part where even Hermione and Ron did not understand, the emotions that you feel when you are an orphan. “I guess not, it’s just difficult for some people to feel comfortable to talk about my parents to me.”

“I understand.” Susan walks away and for a moment Harry believes that she has left completely when she comes back holding a thin  [ album ](https://imgur.com/a/CBSLNoI) , one even smaller than Harry’s. Susan coughs embarrassingly, “When it happened, they burned the house down and Aunt Amelia didn’t have much.” Harry felt so selfish thinking how glad he was to have Remus and Sirius, who had an immense number of photographs of his parents through the years. 

Susan opens the small  [ album ](https://imgur.com/a/CBSLNoI) to reveal  [ photographs ](https://imgur.com/a/LaUbzR4) , photographs of a family. Harry held his breath when Susan pointed to the first photograph of a wedding, “That is my dad, Edgar Bones marrying my mom Emily.”

Susan flips the page to show a handsome older boy with a younger blonde hair little girl smiling up at the camera, “This is my older brother, Parker and my older sister Christine. This other photograph is of my mom and Christine in the park when Parker was in Hogwarts and I wasn’t born yet. Aunt Amelia says my mom also had red hair when she was little but that it faded into a light brown, she thinks that it will happen to me too.”

Harry watches as Susan flips the page to the last photograph, it's one of a happy family in the kitchen. “This was taken a month before - see the baby my mom is holding? That is me.”

He glances closer at the details and gives a comment that he himself has heard a million times, “You look so much like them.”

Susan absentmindedly smiles, “Thanks. And thank you for letting me share this with you. Most people don’t understand -.”

“I get it Susan.”

Susan sighs and wipes a tear that Harry hadn’t noticed falling, “You know the only reason I am alive is because Christine and Parker got chicken pox from the muggle kids and my parents didn’t want me to get it too?” 

Susan humorlessly chuckles, “So they just packed my bag and handed me to Aunt Amelia for a few days until they got cured and a day later they were all dead. Murdered and house burned while I slept on a crib miles away, safe and sound.”

Harry moves to grip her hand tightly in his grasp when Susan looks at him, “I am telling you this because you are not alone in what you feel. Many of your classmates have suffered a loss in the First Wizarding War, many have lost entire families.”

Harry realizes what Susan is attempting to tell him and bashfully looks to the ground, “Do- do you remember them? I- I only have small flashes, my mom’s smile and my dad’s hands.”

“It’s part of our magical core, it makes witches and wizards able to remember things from when they were babes. I - I remember being held a lot, and- and hearing how they laughed.” Susan sniffles, “Most days I am okay, most days I look at Aunt Amelia and I am okay with knowing that we are the last of the Bones, but there are some days that I wake up and remember that I was meant to have an older brother and a sister. That I wasn’t supposed to be the only Bones in Hogwarts, or that I was supposed to have someone tease me when I watch cartoons even in my 5th year or that my brother wanted to write a book and that my sister wanted to be an explorer.”

He doesn’t say anything because he knows too well that there are no words that might give her comfort. He offers her his company, understanding and the sharing of pain that comes from being an orphan.

\----

The Order of the Phoenix was reactivated with Voldemort’s resurrection and Dumbledore told them they needed a new and discreet place to meet. Remus kept looking at Sirius and elbowing him that for a moment Harry considered the fact that they may have to go to St Mugos for severe elbowing when Sirius groaned and offered his family home. The family home Sirius had not mentioned at all that apparently had a Secret Keeper entrance, was not on any map and was hidden in London. 

It had sounded like the perfect place to host Order of the Phoenix meetings until they visited the home and had quickly discovered it was inhospitable. And so there is where most of their summer went as they started cleaning since students still couldn’t attend meetings and they had nothing else to do. Nothing. At all.

Hermione was too busy to talk to Harry nowadays since she mostly shut herself in rooms with the twins and answered owls while still helping McGonagall who came to pick her up for first year Muggle-born visits. Harry had told Remus and Molly that Voldemort knew of an active triad, something he just could not bring himself to tell Dumbledore, and Hermione was watched much more carefully as they attempted to create more distance between the twins and her to avoid detection.

Bill had transferred from Egypt to the British Ministry of Magic desk job to help with the Order and was giving English lessons to Fleur Delacour.

[ Charlie ](https://imgur.com/a/gsmtCVr) was also in the Order but he stayed in Romania to help gain foreign wizard support. At least that is the excuse he had given to not transferring, but they had all been there when Charlie came to visit and stumbled unto  [ Tonks ](https://imgur.com/a/GmKG1GW) where they had the  most awkward conversation Harry had ever seen. 

Ron whispered to him later that they had a horrible break-up when he decided to leave for Romania to train dragons instead of accepting the recruitment offer to play for the Montrose Magpies, the most successful quidditch team in the UK League. Obviously Tonks did not take the decision Charlie made to move into another country without telling her very well. Needless to say, they were avoiding all further interactions.

Percy had cut all ties with his family after Fudge gave him a promotion and Arthur attempted to warn him of the Ministry’s ulterior motives. He stated his loyalty to the Ministry and had packed his bags to go live in a flat in London. Hermione always got rather quiet, knowing how much faith Percy was placing on her and how much he was sacrificing, risking his family’s disgust for potential information that might slip into his desk.

At least the twins had figured out a way to communicate without making it as obvious as sending letters through the mail. It was inspired by Riddle’s diary with the ink disappearing as soon as the message was written. It was just a clear rectangle paper that you can put over any photo and is connected to Hermione’s journal, so messages get sent directly to her. Her brilliant boyfriends had named it  [ _ PostSecret _ ](https://imgur.com/a/WtY5QCH) .

The twins had also rather awkwardly given Hermione a simple  [ ring ](https://imgur.com/a/TsIPsPP) . She had simply raised her brow at them and watched as they blushed to their ears and rambled until she stopped them and asked them to explain. She was astonished at their explanation on how they had managed to connect her journal with the PostSecrets messages and how the ring would alert her of any new messages awaiting her. She was stunned silent when George grasped her hand and Fred gently slid down the ring into her right ring finger, a moment that caused her to feel butterflies and just like a normal girl (witch) with her boyfriend(s). 

[ Pansy ](https://imgur.com/a/8v4UjMO) had already placed a photo of Draco over it since no one would question her carrying a photo in her journal or personal items and had written it out to test it. Hermione could also send messages to them, but the recipient could make it blank as well by tapping it three times and saying  _ blank pages. _ The codeword was all the twins' brilliance, with them giving the explanation by saying it should be something, they could say it in a conversation without people believing it is a spell. 

[ Percy ](https://imgur.com/a/pxgQubx) had also received his and had communicated with her, telling her that he is not trusted enough, and it may take some time until he is able to send sensitive information. Hermione knew that this would be the case and told him to just focus on setting his persona at work since she knew people were watching him closely to prove his loyalty.

Viktor had expressed delight in the twins’ inventions and told them that many Durnstrang students miss their joke shop products. Fred and George add a possible Bulgaria location as a joke shop expansion in ‘The Plan’ years down the line.

Hermione grew paranoid over how important the journal was now and wouldn't leave it from her sights, it was starting to become important to her plans. She began to feel tense and anxious, but she knew it was because she hardly had the time to see them since Professor McGonagall kept asking for help in muggle-born visits and Hermione refused to put them aside. She continued to feel that way until her visit to Grimmauld Place where the twins ferociously hugged her and clasp her hands to take her to their secluded empty room for a desperate make-out. 

Hermione would have been worried at the chances of being caught but for now she drags them down for a kiss that slowly turns more heated. “ **MY EYES!** ”, the twins quickly jump away from Hermione at the sound of the yell coming from the now open door as Ron screams at what he had just witnessed. Molly, Bill and Remus all ran inside the room and by the glances, they clearly did not compose themselves into convincing positions with Bill grinning like it was Christmas, Remus coughing awkwardly and Hermione with all the blood in her cheeks.

The present-day now includes Molly checking up on them and sending someone to ‘accompany’ them in order for the triad to not just be alone together. Hermione blushed deeply as Bill and Charlie, in one of his visits, take great joy in gasping dramatically each time she touches the twins or is even next to them. Susan and Ginny are the most understanding of their relationship and lets some things pass, although Ginny still wrinkles her nose and gags whenever she looks at Fred and George dreamily.

\---

The next morning Molly prepared them to clean out the  [ doxies ](https://imgur.com/a/FtACZgR) in the curtains as they were all ready with Doxicide Paralyser. When the doxies attacked and were subsequently paralysed, Harry watched as the twins sneaked a couple of doxies into their pockets as they mouthed, “A new product.” Harry nodded and looked away to avoid suspicion.

Sirius was much more snappy and grumpier than usual, Remus explaining that being in his family’s home since he ran away when he was 17 had brought back much of the bad memories he had stored away. Although he had lived with Remus and Sirius for a year, Harry forgot how much there was left to learn when he found the Black Family Tree tapestry in a secluded room.

When Sirius spots Harry looking at it, Sirius explains how all pureblood families are related. As Harry looks at the  [ map ](https://imgur.com/a/Qit95Uq) , he can see the evidence with Malfoys, and Lestrange popping up in the tree. “Tonks is my cousin’s daughter, Molly and I are cousins by marriage since her uncle, Ignateous Prewett married my aunt Lucretia Black, and I am related to Arthur since his father married my mother’s cousin, Cedrella Black.” 

Sirius points to a relative on the  [ wall ](https://imgur.com/a/Qit95Uq) and glances at Harry, “And you are actually related to me, get rid of this smirk! Okay, if I get it right then my grand-aunt, Dorea Black married your grandfather Charles Potter. Now if you think my family is connected, wait until you see the Prewett tapestry! Now that is an inter tangled family tree.”

Harry smiles suddenly interested in family trees because he had never even known the name of his paternal grandparents. Sirius drags the tapestry into the dining room as he calls out to Molly. “Molly, Harry wants to know about your family tree as a Prewett.”

All the sudden the argument she had with Mundungus was forgotten as she brightened up, “Oh a Prewett family tree is much too long. Prewett is one of the oldest wizarding families, even older than Black.” 

Sirius sticks out his tongue at the family dig Molly made, but she continues. “A Prewett is intermingled with Scamander’s since my mother was the daughter of a famous Ministry official Theseus Scamander with Newt Scamander as my grand-uncle. We are even related to the Longbottom’s with my distant cousin Alice Prewett marrying Neville’s father Frank Longbottom. Sirius' aunt Lucretia Black married my uncle Ignatius Prewett. The Macmillan family is also related to us, I hope you are being kind to your cousin Ernie, Ron. Why we are even distantly related to you with a Potter marrying into the line long ago.”

Molly then served food and that was the end of the conversation as Harry was astonished to know that he was related to Ron from some ancestor centuries ago.

\---

They waged war on the house, every room was cleaned except for one that remained with its door closed and locked. It was strangely the one thing that Kreacher and Sirius agreed on, the decision to keep the room untouched. Molly had approached when Sirius blocked her, “Not this room Molly, just don’t.” Remus goes up to Sirius and hugs him fiercely and everyone politely leaves when Sirius grasps him just as tightly and gently cries.

Amid the dark, Remus tells Harry the tale of Regulus Black, a Death Eater by age 18 and killed for disobedience and unloyalty. Remus quietly tells Harry how guilty Sirius feels since he believes if he’d been there with Regulus then maybe he could have saved him from his fate of dying so young.

\---

Everyone was expecting a badge in Hermione’s letter; Molly had already started baking a cake. Sure enough in between the papers of the fifth year’s book list and ticket, there was a prefect’s badge in the envelope. No one expected Ron to get a badge, but there it was as well.

Fred told George, “We are dating a prefect.” 

George nodded, “Our girlfriend is a prefect.”

Remus grinned at Hermione while he told her not to use the prefect powers for evil while he glared at Sirius who at least looked guilty. Sirius blushed but then muttered, “Bet they never had Snape as a classmate.” Everybody laughed while Molly split the cake.

…

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK IT WILL BE BETTER IF I DON’T GO TO DIAGON ALLEY?!** ”, Sirius drops a teacup at the sound of Hermione screaming. She stomps down the stairs while the twins keep blubbering behind her.

“Hermione, you are one of the most well-known muggleborns. You are Harry’s best friend, you oversaw the Ceremony in the Tournament, you are a prefect.-”

“- Anyone who reads Rita Skeeter knows it since she would start any sentence with your name in it as the Ravenclaw Muggleborn.”

She waves her arms around, “Well, thank goodness I have wizards near me to protect me and my  **VERY DELICATE WAND** !”

Sirius grimaced and was about to tell them to lower their voices when it proved to be too late as Mama Black started screaming her insults, “DIRTY DIRTY MUDBLOODS ALL OVER MY HOUSE! IT’LL BE THE  **END** OF HOUSE BLACK!”

“I CAN GO  **WHEREVER** I WANT TO GO!”

“KREACHER TAKE OUT THE  **TRASH** !”

“I AM A  **VERY** COMPETENT WITCH”

“DISGUSTING HALF BREEDS”

Hermione exploded for a moment as she looked towards the portrait with a new surge of anger, “ **BE QUIET YOU OLD WITCH!** ” Everyone watched in amazement as the portrait fell off the wall and slammed into the floor. Sirius stared at the fallen portrait and back to Hermione, “I think I love you.”

\---

They are all packed up with Hermione stowing away all the textbooks she had gotten from Diagon Alley and getting ready to go to the Train. She smirked at the twins after winning the round as she said goodbye to everyone and stepped into the Train.

“Gentlemen, you never try to cage something that is meant to be free”, the twins look next to them to see Arthur peering into them, “She will destroy the cage and hate you, but if you let her free she will always come back to you. Hermione Granger does at times need help being protected, but she does not need to be coddled.”

Fred and George smile at their dad and give him a large farewell hug before stepping into the train themselves. Arthur chuckles. 

Harry was in the compartment with Susan, Neville, Ginny and Luna while Hermione and Ron in the prefect carriage and Fred and George were with Jordan discussing product prices. Hermione and Ron came to the compartment shortly after the food trolley had passed by. “So how did it go?”

Ron groaned, “You will not believe who is the Slytherin prefect.”

“Malfoy,” Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded, “Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, in Hufflepuff there’s Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbot, Ravenclaw is Anthony Goldstein and the Gryffindor is Natalie Portmarsh. Oh, hello Luna.”

Luna waves and speaks without looking up from the newspaper, “Congratulations on your prefect position Hermione, I was absolutely delighted.”

“Thank you, Luna, by the way, how is your father’s newspaper going?  _ The Quibbler _ ?”

“I am still trying to convince him that we should not put in every letter we have and how maybe an article with quotes and pictures could really help with more orders.”

“You will find a way Luna.”

“Yes, things always have a way of coming back to you.”

At that exact moment Seamus and Dean got into the compartment in a shuffle while they explained that Malfoy was on a rampage after someone had cursed his shoes when Seamus looked awkwardly at Harry.

“Let me guess, your mother reads the Daily Prophet?”

Seamus nods and Dean explains, “His mother almost didn’t let him go back to Hogwarts.”

Harry sighed, “I hope you believe me when I say that I did not lie when I said he was back.”

“Mate, the Prophet does make a fair point and listen, we are still in Hogwarts and if what you say is true then this means we are at war when I don’t even know what I want to do next week.”

“Fine then, go on believing the Prophet with your mum.”

“Don’t talk about my mum like that Potter, you leave her out of it.”

“Why? She thinks I am mad when I just want to tell people so they can be ready!”

“You are a  **madman** ; I don’t think I want to even sleep in the same room as you while you keep telling these lies”

“That’s good then, you can sleep outside of Hogwarts and wait for Voldemort to tell him he isn’t real because your mum read about it in the newspaper!”

“ **STOP** !”

Both Hermione and Dean get in between them to let things calm when Neville interjects, “I believe in Harry. So does my grandma, we cancelled our subscription from the Daily Prophet. She always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he is back, then he is back.”

Harry looks at Neville in shock who just nods at him in support.

\---

Hermione watched at the woman who stood on the podium, a toad-like woman wearing all pink that made Hermione suspicious. Hermione’s suspicions were confirmed when Harry mentioned that the lady was a Ministry worker.

The Ministry had been trying to undermine Voldemort’s return since last year when Moody and a couple of Aurors had publicly stated that they believed Dumbledore when he stated that Voldemort was alive once more, with Barty Crouch Jr’s death being the catalyst of it all. Placing Ministry surveillance in Hogwarts was an expected move but it came much sooner than she had planned.

Things were only going to get worse as she heard the school song from the Sorting Hat, reminding them that they stand a better chance united than be divided. Harry and Ron scoffed, still in their childish rivalry with Slytherins, couldn’t they see that this was bigger than that? Hermione glanced at Pansy, Padma and Susan, she had to form a network now before people got too scared or angry to really help her.

She listened horrified at the woman, who presented herself as Umbridge, speech and while she saw that most students watched the words fly over them, she did spy a few that noticed the words hidden within.

…

Ron and Harry walk through the Gryffindor Common Room and watch as Fred and George place a poster for applicants to test out their products while they motion them to keep it quiet when they get to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Seamus sat with Dean at the Hufflepuff table as he kept glaring at Harry, Dean smiled apologetically at Harry and distracted Seamus into talking to him again.

Harry looks around to see Hermione in the middle of the twins while she laughs at the possible product ideas that they were showing her. She smiled as she looked at Fred and George’s blue-green eyes, “What are these ideas? Origami Animals? A joke pen to write anything you want? A Pudding that makes people sing for an hour?”

George smiled at her, “We just wanted to make you laugh before you make Umbridge swallow her words during her class.”

“All in the fight for justice.”

“Go and get them Mione!”, Fred called out to her as she walked out of the Great Hall

\---

Umbridge had commanded everyone to read Chapter 1 of their textbook of  _ Defensive Magical Theory  _ when everybody noticed that Hermione had not opened it. She raised her hand and the war began, “There is nothing in here about using defensive spells.”

Umbridge smiled sweetly enough to make teeth rot, “Well there might be in later chapters Miss?”

“It is Hermione Granger and no, there is not. I have read this book from cover to cover and I know with absolute certainty there are no defensive spells in here.”

Ron asked, “Wait, we won’t be using magic?”

“Raise your hands.”

Harry yelled, “How are we supposed to defend ourselves?”

“Raise your hands, RAISE your hands! I do not know what you have been taught by past teachers, but it seems they were all incompetent. Do you expect to be attacked in my class? The past professors were not up to Ministry protocol, especially disgusting half-breeds!”

“Remus Lupin was the best DADA Professor we ever had,” Dean Thomas defends Harry’s uncle.

“There is nothing out there in the real world waiting to attack you!”

Harry stands, “There is Lord Voldemort, many don’t believe me and when you do it will likely be too late. He is out there, and he killed Cedric.”

“Cedric Diggory was an unfortunate tragedy”

“He was not, and you know it!”

Professor Umbridge sneered at him in disgust and threw him out with a note to go to Professor McGonagall’s office. Hermione was then forced by Umbridge to stand in front of the class while the professor asked her various questions from chapters all over the textbook. After she had gotten all of the questions correct, Hermione was made to look at the wall since Umbridge suspected her of cheating.

After the rest of the class was spent like that, Umbridge gave her a measly 5 points for answering all the questions correctly while students applauded her bravery while Seamus said she obviously belonged in Gryffindor for being so daring and Hannah said that no, she belonged in Hufflepuff for being so loyal to her morals.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the day while people swore their loyalty to Dumbledore and Harry or told them that they believed that Voldemort was back.

Luna Lovegood told them that she believed them and to tell them if they needed any help. Ernie Macmillan told Harry that he had the support of Macmillan House, “My family has always stood firm behind Dumbledore and so do I.”

\---

Detention with Umbridge was just as horrible as he thought. “ **I must not tell lies** ” was engraved in his head while it burned in his hand. Hermione had grasped his hand after his second day of detention and realized what it meant when he said he was made to write lines. She grew so angry that the twins ran directly to her when they had felt the pulsing anger through the mark.

“Boys, let’s  **destroy** that hideous woman.”

Harry looks terrifyingly at Hermione whose hair frizzled in response to the magic she was releasing. He looks over to Fred and George who grin maliciously with Hermione, “With pleasure.”

With Harry unable to attend the Keeper tryouts due to detention, Hermione went to support Ron although not before handing Harry a small pot of Murtlap Essence to help with the pain of  _ ‘lines’ _ . There were three finalists with Ron, Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper. Vicky looked at Hermione when she told Angelina that “if practice messes with CHARMS club meetings then I will stand with CHARMS.” 

And that is how Hermione Granger got the first person to swear loyalty to her and Ron Weasley got to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper.

Hermione woke up in the library. “Nice of you to be up.” Fred.

“You really need to take care of yourself,” George. 

Hermione stretches, “I am sorry, I just closed my eyes for a second. I can’t sleep when I am worried about Harry, so I try to be useful by going to the library and writing more in the journal.”

“Percy sent a letter to Ron telling him that he has a chance to stop associating with Harry and to not agree with our parents on everything and if he wants, he can give Ron a tour of places that would hire him should he decide to do the same as him.”

Hermione jumped, “That means they are watching him and he’s telling me that the cover is successful.”

Later on, when Ron expressed his anger over Percy’s letter where luckily Malfoy was close by to help report back to his father and Hermione was hit with how much her friends don’t know what she is planning. In that moment she feels ashamed over her lies and offers to help them with their homework as she brought out her revision ink and special pen.

Harry talks to her of the letter Sirius sent about Umbridge and her disgust of part humans and how she was the person that drafted the anti-werewolf legislation that makes it impossible for Remus to get a job. Sirius then writes how much the ‘new place’ had changed and that he better come for Christmas to pick out what color he wants in his room. Oh, and to tell Hermione that his mother had finally left the house with the celebration being  **burning** fun and if they knew of how to get rid of scorch marks from carpet?

She laughed while she crossed out the incorrect name of Saturn’s moon in Ron’s parchment.

\---

Well at least it was official, Umbridge by orders of the Minister has come to regulate Hogwarts with her new role of ‘High Inquisitor’.

The best lesson of that week was Transfiguration when Umbridge went to oversee McGonagall’s lesson. McGonagall had demeaned Professor Umbridge as she called her ‘Dolores’ and reminding her that she should remember these lessons since she was in their exact spot 20 years ago. Umbridge got pale and kept writing notes while Hermione gave McGonagall a small smile in support.

\---

Fred and George were in her favorite study room with her as they daringly took off their bracelets and Hermione was focusing deeply into her Transfiguration book, “It’s just I don’t understand how we are supposed to learn with that hideous woman there.”

George then looks up at her as if he’d just gotten an idea, “Yeah but it’s not like students can teach themselves.”

Fred looks at George like he’s a genius and continues the thought, “But you can’t because that would be breaking the rules.”

Hermione nodded absently at them without looking up, “Yeah, that's right.” The twins looked at each other, gave her a moment and silently watched as Hermione processed what was just said to her. 

“Wait, that is right! We can form our own organization to teach students defense spells!”, Hermione raises her head in a rush with a grin on her face.

Hermione looks at the twins in wonder as she packs up her stuff from the table and goes over to the sofa the twins are in and sits in Fred’s lap to give him a proper snog. Fred sits there dazedly while Hermione stands up and kneels over to George on the sofa to make out with him as well. 

“Thank you, boys!” she shuts the door while the twins touch their lips and at each other then dazedly to the door where Hermione just left thru.

“Harry! Ron!”, Hermione runs to them as they leave the Gryffindor entrance. They look at her like she’s mad as she barrels straight to them, “Harry what if we teach ourselves? Students that want to learn how to fight are taught by other students.”

Harry looked at her, “Can we do that?”

Hermione grinned, “Who is going to stop us?”

\---

It was planned for the first Hogsmeade visit, anyone interested should go to the Hog's Head Pub, a small dingy pub not as busy as the Three Broomsticks. Hermione went up and asked for a room in the back “no questions asked, and I won’t tell anyone what you got hidden in the upstairs floor”. The barman looked impressed and nodded as he opened the room for them.

“Ron, do you mind if you stay back to tell people where it’ll be at?”, Hermione asked but it wasn’t an option as Ron grunted and stayed behind. Then came in Neville, Padma, Parvati, Dean, Lavender, Luna, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Ernie Macmillan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Ginny, Lee Jordan and a lot of people Hermione hangs out with in Charms.

Suddenly Harry realized that they were all there for Harry and Hermione, it was also much more people than what he expected. The twins walked in with a trail of floating butterbeer behind them, “Alright everybody pay up, we don’t have enough gold for this,” as they passed a hat where students put in coins they dug for in their robes.

Hermione stood as everyone found a chair, “Hello everyone, first things first  _ Muffliato _ . Okay now that I know we won’t be overheard, we are all gathered up here because well I- I had an idea.” she suddenly got nervous but then glanced at the twins who sent her happy emotions through the mark that made her feel courageous as the mark hummed. “I decided if Umbridge wasn’t going to teach us then we will teach ourselves because well Lord Voldemort is back.”

The reaction was instantly as the hispanic  [ Terry ](https://imgur.com/a/X84jWcW) Boot shuddered, Padma twitched, and Neville yelped. “I believe in what Harry said but if anyone doesn't, then you can leave now with no ill will. No one? Good. Harry, you want to say a few words?”

Harry looked paler than usual but stood proud as  [ Anthony ](https://imgur.com/a/X84jWcW) Goldstein asked, “So is it true then? That he is back?”

Things got quiet when Harry nodded, “Yes, he is back.”

“So are you going to lead us?”,  [ Ernie ](https://imgur.com/a/AmxBn91) Macmillan looked at Harry.

“No.” This shocked Hermione since she had done this with the planning that Harry would lead them. Harry grinned, “But I do have someone in mind, someone who knows more spells than anyone I know, who came up with this club, someone who has protected me so many times I’ve lost count. So, what do you say, Hermione Granger? Will the brightest witch of her age consider teaching us all to fight?”

They all look at Hermione who is honored but wants to make sure, “As long as it is agreed on by everyone.”

Fred says, “All those who agree on Hermione being our new leader say Aye.”

George is the first “Aye,” the rest of the room continues.

Hermione smiles and stands with a new sense of dignity, “Okay anyone who wants to sign up, please sign your name here.”

“But what if this gets found? Won’t we get in trouble?”.  [ Lavender ](https://imgur.com/a/1pUl738) Brown.

“As if I’d ever leave this anywhere. Trust me that no one will ever find it.”

The room remains tense when someone says in a small voice, “I will sign it.” Everyone turns to  [ Luna ](https://imgur.com/a/j1RniA6) Lovegood, who looks uncomfortable at so much attention but stands and repeats her statement in a clearer voice, “I will sign my name.” Luna walks over to the table where Hermione is and signs her name.

Hermione grins when CHARMS classmates also stand after that and sign up, with Vicky Frobisher giving her a hug of joy, Terry Boot nodding at her, and Colin making a big show of signing it without care. Colin had really grown up from taking pictures of Harry everywhere and was very embarrassed over that section of his life.

Fred took Hermione through the empty hallway, “Frederick, where are you taking me? And where is George?”. “George is making sure that we don’t get disturbed when I show you where we can have meetings.”

She was led to a blank hallway, “Wait, isn’t this where we-”

“Yes, this is where we went to dance. Okay, stand here and think of the perfect place to have a meeting and not get caught by others.”

Hermione took a deep breath and thought,  _ I need a place to train and teach students defensive spells without getting caught.  _ A door appeared and she opened it to reveal a classroom with large mirrors, dummies and extensive books on the subject. The door opened to reveal George running inside, “Umbridge was coming this way.”

“So, what is this room?”

“It is the Room of Requirements! A room that turns into anything you might need! Flinch will find extra cleaning supplies, Dumbledore found a restroom, we found a place to hide from professors and a ballroom for the perfect girl and now you found the perfect place to have meetings!”

“This is perfect! I’ll tell everyone about the meeting place tomorrow!”

“Well you know, we have time left until we have to go for dinner.”

Fred attempted to look innocent, “And what are you ever going to do to thank your wonderful knights in shining armor?”

“You don’t think you are over-selling yourselves?”

“Anything for a kiss from the prettiest girl in school,” George grinned impishly.

She pressed on her toes to reach George and made sure to kiss him nice and slow that left him blushing lightly on his cheeks.

She was spun to find herself pressed on Fred’s chest while he grabbed her waist and with a smile from her, he raised her to a kiss that she quickly dominated to the same slow and intense pace as George’s while she felt the joy in the mark making her light headed.

\---

“And where were you today, I could not find you anywhere”,  [ Padma ](https://imgur.com/a/bb7OtMk) looks at her curiously, “We were supposed to have studied Arithmancy together an hour ago.” 

Hermione smiles, “Sorry Padma, I was busy.” Padma was not going to turn into Parvati anytime soon and so she made no comment to her friend on her slightly red lips, flushed cheeks and messy hair that made it obvious what she was busy with.

Hermione wanted to just go outside and be happy because she has two people that are ready to devote their lives to her, who loves her as deeply as she does them in a way that seems too old considering their young age, but she cannot. She cannot take a moment to enjoy being in love because a war is coming but she promises herself that after the war, she will be happy.

She stands up and marches, there is someone she needs to talk to.  [ Seamus ](https://imgur.com/a/dyzJ4fr) gets pushed into an empty classroom by his best friend and mutters grumpily, “Dean, what are we doing here?”

[ Dean ](https://imgur.com/a/dyzJ4fr) looks at something behind him, “Someone wants to talk to you privately and asks a favor. You know you can’t deny a request from Hermione Granger.” He quietly leaves the room and waits by the door while Hermione waves her wand, probably casting a Silencing Charm.

He turns to face her and swallows in fear. “You know why I am here. You knew this would happen.”

“Hermione I can’t. I just can’t accept.”

“You know I would accept that if I knew you truly believed that, but you don’t. Seamus, you believe Harry when he said that Lord Voldemort is back, but you deny it because you are scared. You don’t want to accept what it means.”

“Hermione, he doesn’t know his da. He was raised as a muggle-born, he could certainly be one. He will be hunted for what his ancestry might be, Death Eaters don’t care. He can get killed!”

“And you think that if you deny this then he still won’t get killed?”

“I -”

“Seamus, I promise I will protect Dean from all that I can. No, look at me! I am not going to let anyone die in this war for as long as I breathe. I am teaching my friends and classmates how to fight, how they might survive when it all goes to shit. Help me Seamus, help me protect as many people as I can, but you can’t help or even protect Dean by ignoring it.”

Seamus looks into her eyes, “Hermione Granger is here to save us all. Okay, I will follow you Granger because I know you got a plan to protect us all.”

She smiled, “Tell Dean to take you to the meeting tonight. I expect to see you there.”

\---

All 30 of them got into the room while they looked everywhere. Hermione stands but she stands as a leader. Fred and George watch her, she started the journal years ago but this - this moment is when she took charge.

People surround her as she takes a deep breath, “There is a war coming, and we will have to become soldiers. The Hat gave us a warning this year to stay united, he has given a warning only twice before: when Grindelwald was rising to power and a year before the First Wizarding War against Voldemort. Come on in!”

In the Room walked in  [ Pansy ](https://imgur.com/a/UCgZ6cm) Parkinson,  [ Theo ](https://imgur.com/a/Ge7fWsp) Nott and  [ Daphne ](https://imgur.com/a/FSHwsjZ) Greengrass. “Hermione, they are  **Slytherins** !” “Why did you invite  _ them _ !?” 

She was prepared for the negative comments and she had prepared the Slytherins for that as well, but she did not expect  [ Neville ](https://imgur.com/a/lEylapZ) to command, “I trust in Hermione Granger, I say you should hear her out.”

Everyone did get quiet, but she believed it was mostly because Neville was speaking up over a room. For a moment, Hermione saw what Neville could become, a leader he could be. She quickly shakes her head and focuses as she looks at everyone in the room, “They are Slytherins yes, but they did not choose the family they were born into. We need to stay united as a school  not as a House. They did not choose to be Snakes but they chose to be here and write their names on the list.”

Pansy motioned Hermione to talk and she nodded. “I am a Slytherin yes, but I don’t want to be a Death Eater. I know I could stay quiet and survive the war no problem, but I have spent too much time being quiet. I want to show my little brother,  [ Evan ](https://imgur.com/ZU67xSv) that there is more to his life than to be a Slytherin and a dead Death Eater.”

Vicky nodded, “Pansy has changed since last year, I see her helping first years in homework and last week she stopped Malfoy from bullying others. I say we give her a chance.”

There were half hearted grunts of approval and Hermione nodded when Ginny said, “We need a name, we need something to call this if we are really doing this.” 

Hermione smiled, “What about Diggory’s Army, we will fight in his name in a way we weren’t able to when he was alive. He was Voldemort’s first kill that started this war, we will make sure he remembers it.”

Justin Finch-Fletchley raises his head in agreement while his voice trembles and Hermione remembers Cedric was a good friend of his, “He would have been honored.”

She takes out her wand, “Okay D.A., we will start with the basics. If you don’t learn the basics then you won’t be able to do the advanced spells.  _ Expelliarmus  _ is to not be underestimated, it will give you seconds to run or prepare as they are busy getting their wands back. If we have enough time, then we will go over the Summoning Spell if you lose your wand. Do not laugh, it is much more probable to happen amid battle. Now let’s begin!”

\---

The DA meeting had gone well, Daphne was talking to Padma and Susan while Pansy, Parvati and Lavender insulted each other’s clothes then gave compliments and now they somehow got along. It somewhat weirded Hermione out. Theo Nott politely talked to Neville and Colin although he did seem like a young shy boy doing his best.

Everyone had expressed a desire for more meetings and for an earlier time which greatly excited her. Fred and George wanted to walk her to class but Ginny, in a shocking move, had told them to be more cautious with Umbridge since the woman was a terrible person but she was not dumb. They looked at each other in a way that showed regret as she walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room with Padma, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein with the others having gone earlier to avoid detection.

“So, what are we going to do next time Hermione?”, Goldstein smiled dashingly at her. 

She laughed, “You are going to have to wait and find out.” Padma lanced at Goldstein’s shocked face when his dashing smile did not work on Hermione and laughed.

\---

At the next meeting when they went over Shield Spells, which when Zacharias Smith scoffed at it being useless Harry had snapped and told him that the Protego spell Hermione had done had protected him when spells were thrown his way. She also passed out the fake Galleons to communicate meeting dates.

“Wait, you can do a Protean Charm?”, Angelina Johnson looked amazed at Hermione, “But that is NEWT level, I am barely learning that!”

Terry Boot laughs, “Now you know how Hermione makes the rest of us feel all day in classes. At least she is in Ravenclaw, imagine her in Slytherin.”

Everyone snaps to Pansy at the mention of her House who puts her hand in her chin to think, “Yeah she would be bloody terrifying. Hermione, it is not too late to change Houses and conquer the world.” They all laugh.

\---

Ron looked green in the gills. It was the first match of the season with Gryffindor playing against Slytherin and Ron’s first match as Keeper. Ron was doing good until he caught note of the song Slytherins sang in the stands of ‘ _ Weasley is our King _ ’ and then kept missing the post until Harry was desperately attempting to catch the Snitch to win. It was with a Bludger hit but Harry had caught the Snitch and won the game.

At least Hermione saw that Pansy was not participating in the song as she was reading a book in the back. Apparently, she had told Malfoy the reason she was not hanging out so much with other Slytherins is because she was studying to “ _ throw that mudblood Granger off her high throne” _ . 

She had apologized when she replayed the conversation for Hermione, but she passed off the necessary insult Pansy had to use to stay in the cool and told her, “I would  love the competition.”

Hermione looks shockingly from the stands into the field when Harry, Fred and George react to a comment the Slytherin team made and watches horrified as a fight breaks out. She quickly gets out of the stands to go down to the field, but she is too late. Madam Hooch had separated them and sent them to McGonagall’s office with Umbridge smiling happily behind them.

She had a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

…

“You two idiots,” Hermione was in the Room of Requirements that had transformed into a small infirmary with a sofa that seemed perfect for them. She held an ice pack to George’s bruised cheek where Crabbe got lucky and then inspected Fred’s black eye where Miles Bletchley the keeper had punched him. “You  **absolute idiots** .”

“He insinuated you were the team’s kept woman, he insulted our mother Hermione!”, 

“They got what they had coming!” Fred and George looked at her as they wanted her to understand. 

Hermione puts down the ice pack and looks away, “I just feel responsible somehow. Umbridge didn’t have to force McGonagall to expel you from the Quidditch team.” 

“We will always be willing to defend your honor, no matter the punishment - ”

“- But Hermione, this means we can leave Hogwarts now. We got the letter; the landlord is ready to discuss terms for the shop in Diagon Alley.”

“I - I know. I knew you would get the flat, but can you just stay a little bit longer?”

“For you? - .” “-Until the end of time.”

She shakily hugs them both in this delicate moment.

\---

The only good thing that happened after that was Hagrid coming back from his secret mission to get giants on their side albeit slightly bruised. A mission that sadly failed when Death Eaters brought grander presents and promises of chaos and freedom to the giants. Something they suspected Umbridge already knew.

It was the fifth and last meeting of the DA until they got back from break and they had covered the Impediment Jinx, Disillusionment Charm and Petrificus Totalus. This time, in Hermione’s attempt to cheer Harry up, she let him lead the meeting into making Patronuses. It would be a special treat for everyone to celebrate over the break.

“Remember you need to say it confidently and think of your happiest moments when you do so. It may take you a while but think hard of a moment when you couldn't imagine being happier. For example, mine was winning the Quidditch Cup or when I moved in with my uncles," Harry explains and slightly blushes with a glance from Cho.

"Okay everyone spread out and give yourself a moment to visualize that day. Alright...  **now** ."    
  


In a flash, 30 people yell, " _ Expecto Patronum! _ "

Only some of them get a silvery wasp but they watch in amazement when Harry’s silver stag runs around the room. After half an hour, a few had gotten a full-fledged Patronus. Fred and George were astounded to see their Patronus of foxes move around the room and Hermione turned only to get foxes leaning against her legs as she smiled and stroked the misty animals’ heads.

Harry made sure to offer anyone chocolate from the table, he had gotten it just for the occasion in case anyone got too exhausted. Ginny got her horse Patronus to gallop and then there were silvery animals everywhere with bears, birds, cats, wolves and snakes. Daphne and Luna were helping Astoria Greengrass, who had slowly and shily been coming into the meetings with her sister until a silvery rabbit appeared. Even Pansy stood amazed when the thought of holding her little brother for the first time brought out a silver Falcon.

Fred approached her and leaned over to her ear, “Close your eyes Mione and think of that one day-.” 

Another voice spoke in her other ear softly, “Think of the one day you thought it could not get better, now say it.” 

Hermione thought of the Yule Ball as she danced with them, she thought of their breakfasts together and finally she thought of that day when they met for the first time, of how she looked into their eyes and finally felt like everything she needed was right there, she felt like she was home. “ _ EXPECTO PATRONUM! _ ”

She hears gasps around the room when others stop what they are doing. She opens her eyes and her jaw drops in shock, there was her  [ Patronus ](https://imgur.com/a/MOyZTHI) , shining brightly as a large phoenix flying over the room fiercely and powerfully. 

“Hermione it’s beautiful,” the whispers from around the room agree while Seamus mutters that she and Dumbledore have the same Patronus. Hermione looks at the phoenix who is indeed beautiful in a way that Dumbledore’s is not, she wonders what it means while the phoenix has decided to lie down next to two mischievous foxes. The twins grin at her.

\---

_ He slid through the floor…. He was so close, close enough to bite…. He turns his back and  _ ** _SNAP_ ** _ he attacks diving his fangs deep into his prey. Master will not be pleased …. He wanted to gain access tonight _

“Harry! Harry! Wake up!”, he wakes up to see Ron, and Seamus from above him. 

“Seamus go and get McGonagall  **NOW** .” 

Harry needed to tell Ron something, it was something very important, “Ron your father- your father is hurt, he was bitten by a snake!”

“Harry just calm down until McGonagall is here.”

The door opens with Seamus and McGonagall and before she can say a word, he interrupts her, “Arthur Weasley is hurt really badly from a snake bite. He was guarding something, and the snake wanted to go in. Professor, I swear I am not mad in the head.”

“I believe you Potter, get your dressing gown. We need to go and visit the Headmaster.”

\---

Fred, George and Ginny are brought by McGonagall to Dumbledore’s office to join Harry and Ron, “Arthur Weasley has been injured and sent to St Mungo, all of you will be going to Remus and Sirius home.”

In a moment, all of the Weasley children’s drowsiness left them. “What do you mean?”, George asked. 

“Hold on to this Portkey, it will take you there,” Albus Dumbledore pointed to a goblet.

Ginny looked around, “Wait what about H-.” She stopped herself mid-sentence when the twins both slightly pinched her. Fred and George both shake their head lightly in order to not get Dumbledore’s attention. “H- homework?”

McGonagall smiled, “Do not worry Miss Weasley, I shall inform professors of your family emergency.”

With a  _ snap _ , they fell into the floor of Grimmauld Place. “It’s nice for all of you to  **‘drop’** in.” 

Harry groaned while Remus whispered, “ Not the time, Padfoot.”

Everyone picked themselves up, “We need to go to St Mungo’s now.”

Remus shook his head, “You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“How are you going to explain how you know about him being in St Mungo’s when they haven’t even informed his wife? Sit and drink butterbeer for now, your mother knows where to send letters in case of emergencies.”

Sirius looked around, “Where is Hermione?”

“We were in a hurry to leave.”

“You could have told Dumbledore; he would have waited.”

Fred clutched his cup, “Hermione doesn’t trust Dumbledore. She doesn’t want him to know of the triad.”

“What? Why?”

“She says things don’t add up, little things that he could have done something to stop it. He knew that Sirius was innocent and yet in 12 years he didn’t say a word for fair trial or to help you escape.”

Both Fred and George clutch their chest, the calling had started with the mark humming as they felt Hermione worrying. “Is it the bond?”, Remus. 

“Yes. Our bond calls to us ever since we can remember, it’s just getting more difficult to ignore it,” Fred explained while both of them thought  _ It’s just for 3 days, we can survive. _

_ _

\---

“We are here!”, Amelia Bones yells while Susan and Hermione walk in. 

There is a thunder down the stairs as she hears Fred and George shouting, “Out of the way!  **Move** Ronald!”

As soon as she catches their eyes, she throws herself into a hug while she laughs in delight when she sees the twins are in no danger. She feels flooded in happiness when she feels it through the bond and with her own emotions. “Ummmm, yo-hoo. Hermione, Fred, George do you mind if you dim down the lights?” Remus asks humorously and the triad realize surprisingly that they had somewhat caused a light show.

“Sorry Remus.”

“They seem more powerful than the Prewett twins,” Amelia looked astounded towards them.

Sirius limped towards them as he glared at the twins in a huff, “You do realize it was me you ran over and almost threw out of the stairs.” They look innocently at him and smile while he scoffs and wraps his arms in his boyfriend’s neck, “Remus, help me. I am injured and it might help if you kiss it better.” Harry makes fake gagging noises in the background to which Sirius makes a very rude hand gesture that makes both Susan and Ginny giggle.

“Alright before I get any more old flashbacks of Sirius dragging Remus into the broom closet during the First War, I need to go back to work. I’ll allow you to get a day off for today, but I expect you in your office tomorrow morning bright and early,” Amelia grabs her coat and puts it on as she walks off. 

Sirius mutters, “ _ Slave Driver _ .” 

Harry looks at Hermione to show her evidence that Amelia had pulled some strings for him to start on a mysterious job for the Ministry that he refuses to tell Harry about.

“Oh Hermione, I had hoped you would arrive safely!”, Hermione is then wrestled away from the twins’ side and grasped into a trademarked Molly Weasley hug. “You caught us just in time to go visit Arthur. Do you want to come along?”

Fred and George begin making sounds of protest since they had planned their own welcoming party, but Molly’s question was non-optional and considering the chuckles Remus and Sirius were hiding, they all knew it. That is how Hermione Granger finds herself standing in the hospital room in St Mungos greeting Arthur.

Something was drawing her in, something  **dark** . Arthur laughed at something Harry and Ron said while the twins waved their arms crazily. Hermione didn’t even notice that she had gotten so close to the hospital bed. Her fingers shook just centimeters away from Arthur’s snake bite.

“Hermione what are you doing?”, Bill looked directly at her from across the bed. 

The twins snapped their heads to see her hand, “Something is calling me, it wants me to touch-”

“Something is wrong, something is wrong,” George sounded scared.

“Mione, get  **away** from it,” Fred tried to reach her.

She felt possessed, it was just a touch. A fingertip touches the bandage just as Molly reached her to get her away from it. Hermione drops to the floor just as the twins clutch their wrist in pain.

_ Someone is laughing, it makes the hairs on her arm stand on edge. “A  _ ** _triad_ ** _ ! I knew you wouldn’t stop the compulsion. I shall attain the prophecies first and then this precious triad. Do not worry,  _ ** _I shall find you_ ** _ .” She sees his face and shivers, it is a face of pure evil, the sudden hissing makes her turn behind her as she screams when she is faced by a giant snake. _

“Hermione, wake up!”

She gasped and looked at everyone around her, “He knows, he knows we are in London!”

Molly hands her a glass of water, “Sweetie tell us what happened, please.”

Hermione grasps Molly’s wrist, “We need to leave St Mungo’s right now, I cannot - the wound is still calling me and if I touch it again, then he will know who I am. Molly, we need to leave.” Molly’s face grew grim and bid farewell to her husband while Remus handed a card to the werewolf next to him.

They got back to Grimmauld Place with Moody as guard and Hermione began talking, “He knew there was an active triad when he discovered the Shield Spell I placed in Harry during the Tournament so he knew it was someone close to him. Voldemort put a spell that mimics our triad calling but so much more powerful. I didn’t know what I was doing until it was too late. He knows we are somewhere in London since I had to be able to touch the wound, he told me what you are guarding and that I -I should join him before he finds and kills us like he did with -.... .”

Fred stood, still pale from the pain in the bond, “Mum we need to protect her. Maybe we should leave London, maybe even England-.”

“No”, everyone looked at Hermione curiously. 

Moody looked at her strangely, “It does seem like the best plan girl.”

Hermione shook her head, “I won’t run; besides he will find us either way. I have too much stuff to do. I can’t-.” She could not tell the others what she was doing in Hogwarts, what she was planning. 

Moody looked at her with both eyes as his real one widened in shock, “You are preparing others for war.”

Molly denied this, “No, why would she need to do that. Students don’t need to get ready to fight.”

“Molly, this war is coming and it’s coming sooner than anyone would like. Whether you like it or not, students will be in the middle of it all. I can either get them ready and give them a chance of survival or not try at all and let them get killed.”

“How did you place a Shield Spell around Harry for longer than 5 seconds?”, Moody asked, suddenly curious.

“I tweaked it.”

“Ha! She tweaked a spell she said! Girl, you would make a good Auror.”

Hermione grinned at Moody, “Sorry but I have no plans to be an Auror in the future.”

“Then what do you plan?”, her old professor asked from a lovechair a couple of feet away.

“I plan on fighting for equality for everyone, passing laws of non-discrimination and taking down hateful ones.”

George laughs morosely, “Hermione Granger fighting for your chance to live justly! Protecting everyone’s right to live without discrimination!” 

Fred joins in, “Centaurs, werewolves, goblins! House elves, dwarves and any one and all!”

“I haven’t figured out how to do it yet, but I will.”

“You terrify me girl”

“Thank you”

\---

“Hermione, Percy sent back his Weasley jumper.” Hermione stood at the twins’ statement, “Mum is crying her eyes out.”

“Then this is it, his cover is set. Alright, let us enjoy Christmas boys, I will message Percy later.”

\---

They had only been back to Hogwarts a week when news came.

She held the Daily Prophet in her hands, she could not stop shaking. Ten pictures with names in the front cover;  **Augustus Rockwood** \- spy on MOM for Voldemort,  **Bellatrix Lestrange** \- torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, and at the bottom of the list read  **Anthony Dolohov** \- murder of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They had all escaped Azkaban in a mass breakout last night.

Hermione went to find Neville who was hiding in the library and just hugged him. Neither mentioned the shaking or the small tears he let out at the knowledge that his parent’s torturer was free.

“I will always stand with you Neville Longbottom, you were my first friend in Hogwarts and if you would ask me, I would make sure they get the punishment they deserve for what they did to your parents.”

“And what can you do that the MOM isn’t already doing?”

“Haven’t you learned by now Neville? Do not underestimate me especially when it comes to issues concerning my best friends.”

He shook his head, “No, there is no need Hermione, life always manages to catch up to evil people like that.”

“I expect to see you at the DA meeting tonight. I can see you’ve been improving. Just know that I believe in you Nev.”

She was leaving when Neville called out, “Hermione, I swear I’ll make you proud.”

“You already do, Nev.” She smiled at him then left and kept planning the lesson for the Knockback Jinx and more Patronus practice.

\---

“Luna, I need to talk to you,” Hermione held her up after a DA meeting. “You remember telling me if I ever needed a favor, I would just need to ask? Well what if ...".

Luna was absolutely delighted at the thought of helping Harry and they set a date for the next Hogsmeade visit.

Later in Hogsmeade…...

"Hermione what am I doing here?"

"This Harry is your one chance to tell your story how it is. Luna has agreed to publish it in her father's newspaper and Rita Skeeter will write it."

“Her threatening to reveal my secret of being an Animagus and telling me this story would be the highlight of my career really won me over,” the reporter sarcastically mutters.

Harry sat slowly at the table that contained Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. He glances at Hermione worriedly but she simply smiles at him to trust her and with a nod from Rita, he began talking and found out that he just couldn’t stop. Luna and Hermione looked impressed with the final layout with Hermione even complimenting Rita on showing her true talent as a writer and Luna promising that it will be on the next issue.

The Quibbler issue came out the next week and the twins took it upon themselves to buy 20 copies and pass it out to people leaving the Great Hall. Soon enough Umbridge posted another ‘High Inquisitor Decree’ banning all copies of ‘The Quibbler’ that made Hermione smile since it made them even more popular.

Umbridge took off 50 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw when she found out who oversaw the interview and left in anger. Professors were not allowed to talk or commend them, but they found ways as Harry got 20 points for passing her a watering can and 20 points to Hermione for being prepared. Flitwick passed him a box of sugar mice with a wink and apparently gave Luna a fascinating book of ‘Creatures you could not Believe’. Professor Trelawney, who was still in probation had cried out that Harry was not going to die an early death but would in fact live to a ripe old age, become the Minister of Magic and have 12 children.

Unfortunately, Umbridge had heard the comment and a few weeks later Trelawney was fired while she sobbed, “But Hogwarts is my home!” 

Dumbledore had hired a new Divination professor named Firenze, a centaur from the forest and allowed Trelawney to stay in Hogwarts.

\---

\---

“The three unforgivable spells are a last resort. Do not turn into a monster but it can also save your life. Be very careful to only use it when necessary. If you miss and hit someone else then it will haunt you, you must want to harm that person for them to work.” Hermione looks around to notice everyone’s rising excitement and rolls her eyes, “Okay now my boring speech is out of the way, we can go back to dueling. I believe it was Pansy and Seamus's turn.”

Everyone makes space and bets are placed. The girls cheer Pansy on while Dean yells at Seamus to “better not lose this, I got a Galleon placed on you.” 

She is laughing when she sees Harry leaned over to talk to someone below his knee, Dobby. A cold rush spreads in her stomach. Harry looks up in alarm to meet Hermione’s eyes and she yells, “They are coming! Everybody  **RUN!** Everyone get to their common rooms and make sure the snakes are not seen!”

She starts to run after everybody has passed only to get tripped by Malfoy and his goons along with Harry and Ron and brought to Dumbledore’s office. She openly stared at Marietta Edgecombe, a Ravenclaw from her own house had betrayed her to Umbridge. Hermione felt disgusted and satisfied to note that the curses placed in the list for any that would betray the DA had worked. Marietta looked hideous. Hermione knew she only had a moment and so she quickly did a wand-less non-verbal  _ Conffundo  _ on Marietta. Good luck spilling secrets that you cannot even remember, Marietta.

That is when Fudge attempted to open the roll of parchment that Crabbe had gotten from the Room, but of course the nifty spell Hermione had placed there in the first meeting had refused to budge. The paper only revealed the D. Army to which both Dumbledore and Fudge had quickly concluded it meant ‘Dumbledore’s Army’, one from confidence and the other from paranoia.

Dumbledore had left in a hurry and Umbridge replaced him as Headmaster while Hermione watched as the ‘Inquisitorial Squad’ paraded around school. Pansy Parkinson held the badge up high since she was at the ‘library’ the moment D.A was discovered and declared innocent. 

Umbridge was also delighted at Pansy’s reasoning to knock Granger out of the smartest student at school to allow Slytherins to rise in power. Malfoy had asked her personally to join the Squad and he offered her his arm. She kept a good cover and accepted both the badge and Malfoy’s arm as she tripped Katie but quickly helped her up when the goons left the hallway.

It was time for the twins to leave Hogwarts. 

She had caged Fred and George’s want for chaotic pranks but there was nothing holding them back in Hogwarts. Hermione knew that they were ready for the store and for the future they have planned. She gazed at the twins from across the Great Hall until they felt her and looked up, she without saying a word gave them a nod. They smiled and clapped each other’s shoulders when she gave them the sign.

She knew that they had been planning this for months and they were just waiting on her signal, so she was not particularly shocked when it just took 15 minutes for her to hear  **…. BOOM!!!**

As she heard a woman’s shrill yelling, she smiled. “WHO DID THIS! WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS?!” 

Everyone peered out to see Umbridge attempting to Stupefy and Vanish what seemed like 40 flying fireworks that only kept multiplying each time she flicked her wand. Fred and George pointed their wands to the sky, “Accio Brooms!” 

Everyone watched as the brooms flew through the door to reunite with their masters while they threw Dung bombs and exploding fireworks, “Peeves, give her hell for us!” 

Peeves bowed his hat at the twins with a grin, “With pleasure.”

Fred and George look around to find Hermione and smile brightly towards her as they proclaim, “And to anyone who wants to buy our products, please visit us at our new location 93 Diagon Alley at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. There will be a 10% discount for anyone who promises to use it on our dearly beloved High Inquisitor!”

With a final firework proclaiming WWW, the twins jump into their brooms and to the sky when they look back for one last time. There were people right next to Hermione in that balcony, watching the Weasley twins make their escape but when they looked at her, it felt like the world was just revolving around them. She could not tear her gaze from them even when she feels her eyes water but she just smiles wider at them. 

Fred and George were in the sky, free in the open air with their brooms, a place that felt just like home for them yet it was nothing like the feeling they got when Hermione smiled at them like that. All the laughter they had ever caused with their pranks and mischiefs felt insignificant compared to Hermione’s smile, like she could see every single secret and thought they’ve ever had and she still loved them. 

For a moment, they wanted to fly back and just be back by her side again but she gently shook her head. Of course their brilliant witch had realized what they were thinking.

George glances at Fred, “You ready, brother?”

Fred grins determinedly, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They loudly crow when they fly off, leaving Hogwarts having finished the Weasley twin legacy and starting a new chapter forward.

Many students inspired by this act of courage attempted to get the newly empty role of Chief-Troublemakers with Umbridge not even being able to sit in her office without Skiving Snack boxes exploding all around her. But no one could beat Peeves who was causing chaos wherever he went since he took the twins’ orders to heart.

\---

Harry had to find Hermione, he had to tell her that Voldemort had captured Sirius and was torturing him. He ran only to find Hermione looking exhausted while Neville escorted her to the Ravenclaw common room. “Hermione? Where were you?”

Hermione looked up, “Oh sorry, they um they took McGonagall to St Mungo’s. Madam Pomfrey says it is a miracle she is still alive after being Stunned in the chest four times.”

Harry nodded because McGonagall was injured defending Hagrid after Umbridge tried to get him kicked out of the grounds and after the Weasleys and Harry’s family, McGonagall was the closest thing Hermione had left to count as family.

“I - I stayed with her all day yesterday, they just transferred her. Professor Sprout says that Umbridge  won’t give me leave but that she - she is a strong witch and that she will be back in no time,” Hermione stuttered out and Neville glared at Harry.

“Voldemort is in the Ministry; he’s got Sirius and he’s torturing him as we speak. I need to go to London to save him,” Harry attempted to look sure but at the thought of losing one of his guardians and the last few toes to his parents makes him sick.

“Wait, what?”

Ron ran gasping towards her, “We - we - We’ve been looking all over for you. Did Harry tell you yet?”

“But Harry, it’s 5 o’clock in London. That means that there are workers everywhere, how did Voldemort get past them all?”, Neville glances at Harry and Ron uneasily.

“I don’t know, maybe he has an Invisibility Cloak or something?!”

Hermione glared at Harry, “But why would Voldemort use Sirius to get to the weapon?”

“Maybe it’s his new job at the Ministry and that’s why he can’t tell me. And remember that Sirius had a brother that was a Death Eater, maybe Voldemort went for revenge?”

“But - but Harry what if it was all a dream?”

**“I CAN’T RISK SIRIUS, OKAY HERMIONE!”**

Ginny and Luna run towards them, “Harry we heard your yelling, is everything okay? Anything we can help with?”

“I need to check that Sirius is okay.”

Hermione sighed, “Then let’s break into Umbridge’s office and check Grimmauld by fireplace.”

Hermione would always be indebted to Luna, Ginny and Neville who without asking questions had helped break in Umbridge’s office. Harry called Sirius and Remus' names into the obviously empty flat but still Harry checked. He got out of the fireplace to pointedly look at Hermione while she muttered that they could just be out to eat.

Harry left the office, “I am leaving to save Sirius, you can either come with me or stay here, Hermione!”

“Go where?”, a sweetly sickly voice filled the hall and they felt dread as they looked back to see Umbridge pointing her wand towards them while Filch held unto Luna, Ginny and Neville. “I called for reinforcements until the Minister of Magic comes in to expel you all.”

Harry knew he was in a bad situation, yet he couldn’t feel like his time to save Sirius was running out. “ **Stupefy! Stupefy!** ”, a voice calls out behind them when Umbridge and Filch both roll their eyes upwards and fall unconscious to reveal Pansy with her wand out.

Hermione looks at her, “Pansy.”

Pansy looked shockingly at Hermione, “You need to go, I can handle this.

“Pansy, are you sure?”

“Go before I change my mind!”

“Hermione, how are we going to get there?”, Harry worriedly asked.

A dreamy voice that was not Hermione answered, “Well by thestrals of course.”

“We are not in bloody hell doing that.”

...

She, a modern day witch, was riding in the thestrals above London. It would be beautiful if it wasn’t so cold or they weren’t about to rescue Sirius. She kept repeating the message she was attempting to send her twins ‘ _ Harry thinks Sirius is trapped in MOM, going to London with him. Send help’ _ . 

She didn’t get anything back, no emotions or message back. It made her worry even when they safely landed in London.

\---

This was the hallway; Harry finally found the hallway that kept showing up in his dreams. 

“Harry, Harry I don’t think Sirius was ever here,” Hermione kept looking around at the dust in some of the cabinets. 

She walks around the hallway when she spots a small crystal ball with the label ‘ _ The Phoenix _ ’. It was calling her, but not like the snake bite, it was calmer and like a small tickling. Hermione gently picks it up and quietly places it in her pocket.

Ron speaks from across the hall, “Hey Harry, there’s something here with your name on it!” 

Harry picks up the crystal ball and peers at it.

“Hand over the prophecy Potter,” Harry looks over to see there were 10 Death Eaters surrounding them, Ginny gasps in horror. They all watch horrified as Harry antagonizes Lucius Malfoy and it is made clear that Sirius has never been in the Death Eater’s grasp.

They tried to escape when a fight broke out. Spells went everywhere and Hermione did a quick  _ Expelliarmus _ spell to deflect a  _ Stunning _ curse headed towards her when she turned to see that Luna had barely managed to dodge a  _ Immobulus _ spell. She glances around and sees that all her friends were going to the same struggle. She is scared and fighting for her life and so she does the only thing she can do, protect her friends. 

Hermione takes a deep breath and points her wand to the floor, she wants to close her eyes but that would only alert the Death Eaters that she was about to do magic much more advanced for her age. With her wand pointed to the ground, she breathes out and focuses on her bond, on the core that her Triad has formed and collects enough magic to do a  _ Protego Horribilis _ .

Death Eaters watch as a barrier stops them from getting near the students and glance around helplessly. Lucius screams and keeps firing spells with the rest of the group soon following suit. Hermione is shocked to know that it worked so well and nods at Harry’s relieved smile to her when she feels a slight burning on her wrist, on both wrists. It started small until it burned enough that she hissed and clutched her wrists tightly to her chest, it was just the distraction that the Death Eaters were looking for as they attacked again with Lucious placing a strong Diffindo spell in the center of the barrier. 

The Diffindo (severing spell) caused the barrier to fall and another Death Eater quickly placed a Filipendo spell (Knockback) that caused them all to be thrown to the wall. Hermione, having clutched her arms to her chest, did not have the time to brace herself and managed to hit the back of her head with a desk that was nearby. She groans and attempts to stand but is too dizzy from the impact that she immediately falls back again. 

“Hermione!”

Hermione turns to see Neville shouting her name from where he landed across the room and she notices what he was attempting to warn her about, a Death Eater ready to attack her. She once more attempts to stand, pushing back the gag that the pain is causing and pushes herself up to meet the Death Eater’s gaze when he looks down with wide eyes. 

Hermione is confused when she also looks down and gasps in shock and horror where she sees that the severing spell that Lucius sent to the barrier had managed to get her right sweater sleeve to rip right above her mid arm and where it had completely ripped off one of the fancy edges of the desk. Her bracelet was still in place but that did not matter since new  [ bond marks ](https://imgur.com/a/1twiKSs) had appeared, extending above the bracelet and stopping by her inner arm. She takes her wand too slowly when he is about to shout to the others when he gasps out in pain and clutches his chest. Hermione gasps when she sees that his hands are filled with blood.

She looks around and sees Lucius in the background dueling with Harry and throwing strong attacking spells with one being  _ Sectumsempra  _ and Harry barely managing to place a shield spell for the curse to bounce away from Harry and strike the unsuspecting Death Eater. Hermione gasps when she looks down to see the man bleeding and slowly sinking to the floor until he falls and stops moving. She starts to breath heavily, she has just seen a man bleed to death, someone who had the knowledge to destroy her life. 

She gasps when a Stunning spell hits her and she falls to the ground just feet away from the Death Eater. Someone approaches and for once, she does not have a plan if that someone is any Voldemort supporter. Hermione lets out a sigh of relief when she slightly turns her head to see Neville.

“Mione are you all right?”

“Neville, listen to me closely. You need to cover my wrist, don’t let anyone see you.” Hermione looks into the Hufflepuff’s eyes and pleads, “Please Neville, please quickly!”

“Hermione, what is this?”

“I'll tell you later Neville.” Neville nods, quickly takes off his sweater vest and using the severing spell, turns it into a large strip that he ties to her entirety of her lower arm.

Neville, once done with bandaging, pulled Hermione’s body away from the spells and the fight when he was faced with Bellatrix. “A Longbottom?  **HAHAHA!** ”

Neville stands and places himself in front of Hermione while he faces Bellatrix. The mad witch pays no mind to Hermione and smiles crazily at Neville with her wand pointing at him, “I am going to do to you what I did to your beloved parents!  ** _CRUC-_ ** _ !” _

At the same time Ginny was defending herself from attacks when she heard Lucius and Dolohov pressuring Harry to give up the prophecy, “Don’t do it Harry!”

Harry had no choice; he was about to hand the crystal prophecy to them when the doors opened to reveal the Order of the Phoenix. There came the reinforcements with Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Amelia and Bill. They all quickly ran to them and began firing spells at the Death Eaters and Bellatrix who starred in anger and disgust at her traitorous cousin, Sirius Black. “I have been waiting for you, dear cousin!!!!”

Everyone in the Order went in separate directions, attacking the opposite side with rigour except for Bill Weasley, Bill had a mission. He waved his wand, deflecting a few spells and firing a few more until he made his way where Neville and Hermione were.

Bill immediately thinks back to his mother’s dire words, “ _ Do not attract attention to her _ .” He starts to look them over when Ginny and Luna rush to them, wands still raised. Bill nods to Ginny and Luna while he thinks this will have to do, “Keep guard of my back. I need to check on- “

Ginny interrupts as she glances around, “Got it bro.”

Bill catches sight of the bound wrist and is about to untie the knot in the …. Sweater vest? when a hand stops him. He looks up to a boy’s eyes, Ned - Nerv- Neville’s face who furiously shakes his head, “No, that stays on.”

Bill seems confused and inspects the field made bandage, no blood or sign of pain so it wasn’t an injury. He catches Ginny’s eyes and motions to Neville’s direction.

“No worries Bill. He’s a Hufflepuff and Hermione and I trust him. He saved her.”

He nods and then looks back at Neville, taking a chance on Ginny and asking Neville, “Is.. is it her marks?”

Neville’s face snaps up at him, looks away and agrees, “She didn’t have them before we came here. I hid them as soon as I could.”

Bill places his hand on Neville’s shoulder, “You did good. Now let’s go, we need to get out of here.”

No one noticed Harry slipping away to where his uncles were headed. 

\----

Amelia is laughing as she shoots a Stupefy to Macnair, “Just like the good old days huh Sirius, all it's missing is you and Remus being caught by the Order in that broom closet!” 

Sirius grins as he dodges an  _ Expelliarmus _ , “Don’t kid yourself Amelia, you and Benjy were caught more often than we were. Death Eater on your left!”

The duel gets more intense with spells flying everywhere and Sirius having fun placing a Immobulus spell on other Death Eaters and winking at them as he passes them by to attack the next person. Sirius turns, ready to make another sarcastic comment when he catches sight of someone behind Amelia, “Amelia watch out!” 

“ ** _Avada Kedavra!_ ** ” Bellatrix giggles wildly and then a snap later she apparates. 

Sirius runs towards Amelia while she glances with a soft gaze at him, “Sirius, take care of Susan, she’s all alone!” 

He yells in a choked manner, “I promise Amelia!” 

Amelia Bones smiles and fades as she is slowly taken by the Veil set behind her. “AMELIA!”, Sirius yells and Remus grabs his chest, holding him tight. Sirius fought hard and viciously until eventually falling back on Remus with violent sobs.

Dumbledore marched into the Ministry and grabbed Harry’s arm, “Come with me Harry!” He follows Dumbledore as he leads him next to the Atrium by the statue. Dumbledore turns to speak to someone else, “It was foolish for you to come here Tom.”

Harry shivers when Voldemort is revealed and laughs, “It was not foolish, I will be gone by the time they come back and they will find your dead body here Dumbledore with Harry Potter next to you.” 

Both wizards fire spells in a flash of red and green and, with Harry as the only witness, they began to fight. Bursts of lights and spells fired when Dumbledore holds his wand to Voldemort, who is defenseless. The dark wizard places a slimy smile on his face when he hisses out, “Don’t you want to kill me Albus?” 

“No Tom, it is not your time and I will not be the one to kill you.”

Witches and wizards stumbled into the Ministry ready to work and are paused at the sight of the duel and the sight of You-Know-Who in the flesh. Voldemort glared at them, disappointed that his return was no longer a secret and no longer will he be unable to work from the shadows, and grasped Bellatrix’s arm and quickly apparated. 

Fudge comes running in just to catch a single second of Voldemort turning to smile at him before he disappears, leaving Minister Fudge stunned at the revelation that they were at war again. The shocked Ministry workers all gasp around him, “He was here, Fudge. It was all true, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back, dear Merlin it was all true.”

\---

Hermione opened her eyes and felt two hands in hers, she smiled and croaked, “So this is all I have to do to get some love.” 

The hands tense when she is faced with a familiar face, Fred, “Hermione are you okay?” “Mom, she is awake!” 

Molly appears in her sight and suddenly, Hermione remembers, “Molly, my wrists!”

The matriarch of the Weasley’s shakes her head, “Do not worry, Bill made sure it stayed hidden. Be lucky that Fred and George were with Remus or we would not have been able to raise the alarm so quickly.”

“We received your message and went to tell mom and Sirius-.” 

“-They wouldn’t let us go; we would have drawn attention to you-.” 

“-So, we sent Bill, the best dueler the Weasley’s got to offer.”

The twins rushed in explaining to her. 

“And then you pulled on the core-”

“Let me tell you, what a dozy! Next time a warning please?”

“And then of course our wrists started to burn and we panicked.”

“But we are glad to see you.”

Hermione looks at them, “I don’t know if I would be here if it wasn’t for Neville.”

The twins mutter, “Of course, he is a right old chap.” “We knew he was a good guy.”

There is a quiet tapping of shoes that she recognizes immediately while George grinned at her, “They released her from St Mungo’s today, she is in a tight mood with you.”

Molly hit both her sons and whispered to Hermione, “Not to worry dearie, she was just worried. And Bill has given all of you bracelets that he has placed a strong Concealment charm. I didn't even know that soul marks got so big, Fabian and Gideon only got to the 3 lines.” Molly looks up with a smile, “And we will leave you to this.”

There was a clearing of the throat and Hermione looks up to see McGonagall who smiles, “I am glad you are safe Hermione because, for not telling me about your special bond to Frederick and George along with your escape to the Ministry with Mr Potter, you will be spending 2 weeks in the cottage  grounded .”

Hermione’s jaw drops in shock, could she do that?

…

Harry, Sirius and Remus all stood in Dumbledore’s office which he had lent to them for privacy when Susan Bones walked in. 

“Oh, hey Harry, Remus and Sirius! The headmaster says that you have something to say to me. Did my aunt Amelia finally get you back after you swapped her hair gel for one that turns it pink? She was in a fit-,” Susan stopped talking when she saw their faces. “No,  **don’t** .”

Remus looks at her, “I am so sorry Susan.”

Susan shakes her head while tears run down her face, “No, you don’t understand. She promised. She promised me that she wouldn’t leave me.” She looks to Remus as if to try to explain, “She promised.”

Harry refuses to let a tear drop from his face and lets himself store all that anger when Remus attempts to hug her but Susan flinches. She turns to Harry, “Harry, tell me this isn’t true. Tell me.”

Harry refuses to look away when he nods at Susan who just crumples to the floor. Harry immediately drops to her side and hugs her trembling body tightly into his while Susan keeps mumbling, “ _ I am all alone, I am the last Bones. My mom, my dad, my brother, my sister and now my aunt. Why does everyone keep  _ ** _dying_ ** ?”

Remus drops down next to Harry and Susan with empathetic eyes and holds them tightly, “You are not alone Susan.” 

Sirius places his hand on Susan’s shoulder and begins talking, “Your aunt left you to us, and it is your choice if you want to come live with us or if you want, we can find other arrangements.”

Susan takes a moment to think as she sniffs, “If -if my aunt Amelia thought it was best to leave me with you, then I will stay if Harry doesn’t mind the company. I hope I won’t be a bother.”

Harry smiles and hugs her, “Never, it’ll help when they don’t realize I am in the room with them.” Susan tearily laughs while Harry remembers the prophecy:

**“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . . .”**

At least he will get a new sense of family before that. He counts his lucky stars that his father and mother loved Remus and Sirius so much that the protection spell still worked if he stayed with them instead of having to go back to the Dursleys. Although he can’t wait to send Dudley a letter of what happened this year.

\---

Hermione could not believe she was doing this. She had just gotten out of the infirmary a day ago and she was now walking where the CHARMS meeting was taking place. She walks into the room and nods at Vicky, Dean and Justin and then faces the group of 30 students from first year to seventh year with a tight knot in her throat and knowledge that the war had officially started when evidence that Voldemort was back was now conclusive.

“There is a war coming whether we like it or not, and we muggleborns will be in great danger. I am not here to convince you of this, I just ask you to stay for the rest of the meeting and then, if you wish, you can forget about everything I said here. As a muggleborn, you can hide more in the muggle world, but it makes you easier to spot since your face is memorable and once you use a spell then you can be found. If you are below the age, then do not do magic in your home but wait for more populated places where your magic will mix with others.”

She had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. She had to be brave for them since she knew most had read Harry’s article and she had to help them survive. “If you find yourself hiding then there are spells you must place in your hiding spot immediately.  _ Homenum Revelio, Revelio, Protego Totalum, Conceal  _ and  _ Muffliato.  _ These spells will reveal intruders, imposters, make a shield against those creeping up on you, conceal objects and stop any who are listening to your conversations. I have made a small paper with these spells, grab as many as you need and pass them out to other muggleborns who are not in this club. Now watch carefully how each one is cast.”

It was at the end of the meeting and it was just her and Dean. “You did good Hermione.”

“I just taught 11-year old’s how to hide from witches and wizards who will stop at nothing to kill them. They are so young Dean.”

“But thanks to you, they now have a chance to survive. They took all the papers you made them, and I bet they are passing them out as we speak. You did that, who knows? Maybe you will make a network to protect muggleborns?”

She laughs while the wheels turn. She did not have the time to plan anything right now since she had someone to meet but perhaps something to give a thought to for the future.

\-----

“Padma, Padma please wait,” Padma turns back to see Hermione running from the CHARMS meeting and to her direction while pointing to a study room in the Ravenclaw common room. She sighs and follows her as Hermione gently closes the door. 

She waits for Hermione to say something and after a few seconds she snaps, “Hermione what-”.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Hermione exhales, “Contrary to popular belief, I cannot do everything, and I know that you are studying to be a Healer…. I need you to lead and train student medics for war!”

Padma widens her eyes in shock when Hermione continues to explain, “I got injured along with others that came with us and we could not go to St Mungo's because of their oaths to the Ministry so we just had to hope that Madam Pomfrey would break her oath and not report it instead of betraying us. Padma, things are about to get much worse and we will need Healers when that time comes.”

Padma stands and walks around the room, “Hermione this is bloody mad! I am a student; how can I do all that”

Hermione stands and grabs Patil’s shaking hands, “You are the only one I trust to do this for me. If it turns out that I am wrong, then I will find a way to turn it into class credit-”

“-But when has Hermione Granger ever been wrong? Okay I will do it.”

“There is one condition, you must get at least one student from each house.”

“Wait... why?”

“A student mad with the want to conquer the world started this war but the house division in this school brought him his followers, the outcasts of Houses that felt unwanted. I will not let it happen again.”

“Well…. Theo Nott did seem interested in helping others. Okay Hermione, I will trust you on this.”

“That is all I ask.”

\---

School ended and the twins had to be asked to stay away from Hermione when out in public after Bill confirmed that Dolohov was glancing at her bracelets oddly during the battle in the Ministry. They were separated by 2 rows of people in Amelia Bones’ funeral as Susan buried an empty casket next to Benjy Fenwick.

Susan had cried earlier, “Benjy was my mum’s love of her life, when they told her he had died it almost broke her. At least they will be together now.” 

Sirius had laughed with tears in his eyes, “You will see them again Susan, and when you do you will get sick. Benjy Fenwick was absolutely an idiot madman when it concerned Amelia.”

Almost the entirety of the DA had come to support Susan along with most of the Ministry who came to celebrate Amelia’s life. A witch had burst into tears, “Oh I wish I had believed her when she said He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was back. I should have been there next to her.”

Susan attempts to look strong with Harry and Sirius next to her while Remus holds Sirius' hand and the casket is slowly lowered to the ground.

\---

“So, what do you think it is?”, George picks up the crystal ball and looks at it curiously.

“I don’t know but it was calling for me to pick it up.”

Fred looks at Hermione, “Was it like-.” 

“No, this was gentler, and it wasn’t forced. It almost seemed excited to be picked up. Wait, this may seem like a long shot but  _ Alohomora! _ ” Hermione pointed her wand at the crystal ball and was disappointed to see nothing had changed. 

“I- I don’t understand, that should have worked.”

George takes out his wand and taps it, “ _ Alohomora _ .” Again nothing changes. 

Fred places his arm in a pensive motion, “It feels like we are missing something.” Both Hermione and George roll their eyes to another one of Fred’s rambles, something he had gotten from his father. 

Hermione closes her eyes and clears her head, she was not going to be beaten by a crystal ball. She grabs her wand and points to where she knows the crystal is and whispers as she opes her eyes, “ _ Alohomora _ .” Unbeknownst to her, George had said the same spell she had said to the crystal ball at the exact time. 

“Wait!” They stare at the crystal that starts to shine for a few seconds before becoming dark again. Hermione and George look at each other in amazement. 

“Fred, take out your wand, I think it wants us to say the spell together,” Hermione tells Fred excitedly. 

Fred does as he is told and takes out his wand, he points to the crystal alongside his brother and his girlfriend. There is a moment, a second of silence before Hermione nods and together they whisper, “ ** _Alohomora_ ** .”

They wait in tense silence until the crystal shines again, this time with a sudden  _ click _ telling them of the spell’s success.

A young woman’s voice coming from the crystal filled the room,

**“A darkness surrounds the world**

**An undesired war grows in the shadows**

**A phoenix destined to rise**

**Foreseen to be born within fallen leaves and cold winds**

**A calling of bond and love hums within**

**Marks of love inked unto it’s core**

**It shall be the wicked’s demise**

**A new order of resistance shall pave**

**The defiant, it will gather**

**The young evermore guarded in its care**

**For the chosen, it will light the way**

**A phoenix fiercely reborn in ashes, fire and loss**

**Wands will be pledged and lives sworn**

**The war shall not end without its hope and s-sacrifi-c-ceeee.”**

The crystal ball flickers and snaps shut as they stand watching it in shock. 

George closes his mouth after a moment, “Okay, we need to play it again. Fred, get the journal and write it out. I’ll cast a  _ Muffliato _ , wait…. Neville?”

They all look up to see Neville burst into the room after being caught eavesdropping by the crack in the door, "Are you going to  _ Obliviate  _ my memory now?"

Fred shakes their heads, "Never Neville, you saved Hermione. We owe you everything. Sit with us while George finishes this spell"

Hermione offers a comforting smile until George sits back down and they all mutter  _ Alohomora _ once more and listens to the prophecy while Fred furiously writes it all down. The flickering crystal ball snaps shut once more and Neville looks at Hermione with wide and hopeful eyes, "I knew you would save us all one day."

"But - but it might mean Dumbledore," Hermione stammers out.

She looks up to find two pairs of green-blue eyes staring at her, "Hermione look at what you've been doing all year, heck since you started Hogwarts-."

"-Dumbledore might fool himself into thinking it's him, but do you believe that?"

They always knew when she was lying to herself. She stands up, knowing that she could not let Dumbledore claim to be the destined phoenix, "Well, if…  **if** that is me then we have a lot of work ahead of us.”

That is how it ended, Hermione knowing that the fight was coming. This time she was ready. She clutched the old photo of the Order of the Phoenix that was in her dress pocket and vowed that what had happened in the past would not happen to them.

(Did I mention that Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup this year with Ron not being able to stop Davies’ shot?)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> Review !
> 
> Do tell me what changes from the book/movie you enjoyed the most? 
> 
> Who is your favorite character? Who would you want to get more attention in the later chapters?


	6. Year 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Year 6 and everything is changing too quickly. Sooner than she thought, war has begun with reports that the MOM was getting ready for a coup and Hermione finally revealing Dumbledore in his true light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Terrence_Rogue who bookmarked this as "less blonde trust", a move that truly made me laugh.
> 
> I am making my way thru the story but I admit it is taking me longer than I thought.
> 
> For now, I hope everyone is safe in quarantine

Narcissa knocked and knocked. She knew that if she had asked anyone else then they would accuse her of treason, but she was here as a mother to ask for help with the one person that would help Draco. 

Snape swore an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco at all costs. Lightning struck outside the darkening skies as muggles glanced up, the weather report made no such mention of ominous weather making its way to them. They shrug and go on with their daily lives, although across London one Hermione Granger looked up at the sky with a grimace. 

_ That must mean nothing good. Oh well, something to focus on later on.  _

She knocked in the Longbottom mansion entrance when it swung open to reveal an older lady, Augusta Longbottom who had so long ago had helped her get into the Hogwarts platform, “Hermione Granger, please come on in.”

Augusta seems more tired and sends Hermione to the sitting room where she quietly sits on the chair offered, “Want some tea dearie? I am sorry, Neville talks so much about you that I feel like I know you already.”

She smiles, “He is a dear friend of mine too, thank you for introducing us to each other.”

“Ah yes, well I do wish he was a tad bit more like you.”

“Neville doesn’t have to be like me to be brave.”

“Yes but he is nothing compared to his -.”

Hermione slams her teacup into the plate, “ - He is much braver than you imagine, without him I do not know if I would have survived the Ministry attack.”

Augusta Longbottom looks stunned and it takes her a moment to find her words, “I did not know, he never told me. I am glad then that he has friends like you Miss Granger.”

“Hermione?”, Neville comes into the room looking very tired and sad. Hermione quickly jumps forward and looks back to Augusta, “I am so sorry for your loss Mrs. Longbottom,” and goes to hug Neville. “Let’s go talk in your room.”

Neville leads her to a room with blue walls and yellow Hufflepuff banners with pictures of his family and members of the DA that Colin had given out at the end of last year. He sits at the end of the bed, “I was going to find a way to heal your parents Neville, if I had known that this would happen, I would have started sooner.”

Neville shakes his head, “I know but you need to focus on helping Harry.”

“I am sorry you have to go through this pain, Nev. Just know that if your parents could see you now, they would be as proud of you as I am.”

“Thank you, Hermione.”

“I also came on business Neville. I am preparing for the worst scenarios for us and it was made clear that if Voldemort gains power then Hogwarts cannot be safe for me and some students, but someone has to stay behind to make sure the others are safe. Neville, I need you to stay behind and take care of D.A. should I ever have to leave.”

“But Hermione I want to fight - .”

“And you will Neville, but think of the first years and of so many students that will need help. I need you to stay and protect them, Neville.”

At Neville’s nod, she pulls out a  _ PostSecret  _ and explains how it works, how it’s only to be used in an emergency and how it can be hidden under a picture. He nods looking unsure while Hermione whispers, “I would not trust you with this unless I knew you could do it.”

Hermione stands and heads to the door when Neville stops her with a determined gaze and grabs his new wand, “Hermione, you have given me so many chances and without you, I doubt I would be the person I am today and so I swear to you now as the first to offer my wand to you. I, Neville Longbottom, offer my life and wand to you Hermione Granger, the first friend I ever made and the best person I know, should you ever need my services to fight any wars or help you defend our school I vow to be there.”

Hermione gasps, “Neville, you don’t need to. You have done enough.”

He smiles at her, “I don’t have to, I want to.”

Hermione smiles at the trust her friend is placing in her and leaves as Moody waits for her at the door. “Good, I was growing tired of waiting for you girl.”

“Is it time?”

“Yes.”

With a  _ pop _ , they vanished.

\---

It seems they got there just in time to see Remus and Sirius about to start blowing things up at the  [ Dursley ](https://imgur.com/a/1SchQ5L) home when McGonagall interrupted, “Remus, Sirius please take a seat. I will take over for you.”

The professor cleared her throat, “Ah yes this is Alastor Moody and Hermione Granger, Harry’s old professor and a classmate of his who volunteered to help. As Harry’s uncles were saying, all of you are in danger and will be relocated immediately. We do know Harry has not been in your care for a time, but it still puts you in danger.”

Sirius immediately curses when  [ Vernon ](https://imgur.com/a/G5JreoE) Dursley complains, “Are you mad? Why do we have to leave our home because of that boy?!”

Hermione was about to stand up to defend the professor from Vernon’s clear distrust and dislike when Harry’s cousin,  [ Dudley ](https://imgur.com/a/mnuQoyk) Dursley looks at his father, “Dad, Harry has told me what Voldemort is capable of. If they say it is in our best interest to relocate then I agree with them.”

Everyone looks vaguely impressed at Dudley and Vernon sputters but finds no way to insult Lee’s remark, “So where are we going anyway?”

Moody interrupts with his normal grumble, “Better if you don’t know until you get there. Everyone knows the plan. Sirius and Remus go back home, we only needed you as familiar faces for the muggles to tell them the news. We will have to split up to make it harder to tail us. Tonks and me will take the parents, Hermione and the twins will take the muggle car as a cover of ‘young muggle friends’ until they reach the meet-up spot with Billius. We cannot draw attention to this, lucky that Hermione had the idea to attain her muggle car credentials.”

She quickly gets on McGonagall’s 1962 light blue  [ Morris Mini ](https://imgur.com/a/vw3CeMF) excitedly while the twins and Dudley follow behind her while she gets in the  [ car ](https://imgur.com/a/vw3CeMF) and turns it on when the twins grunt, “Hermione why can’t we drive?”

She scoffs at them, “Because you failed the exam and because Moody says so.”

“I am starting to think that old bugger has favorites.”

“I know.”

“So, you are Hermione?”, a voice came from behind them and they all looked back to face the muggle boy, “Harry talks about you a lot in his letters.”

She laughs, “I hope all good things.”

“I want to help fight in this war,” Dudley takes all subtlety out of the conversation. 

Hermione stutters as she continues driving with George next to her and Fred behind with Dudley, “But Dudley, you are a Muggle. I don’t know how you can help.”

“I know that at one point you will have to hide witches and wizards, and well they aren’t very easy to blend in with Muggles if I remember the last time a wizard came to my home,” Dudley looks at her from the mirror and she hums.

“Frederick, show him how to use a Post Secret. Dudley, I don’t know if I will need your help, but this will help me send you a message if –  **IF** I ever do. If a message appears then you will make your way to the closest station that will send you to King’s Station in London and I will meet up with you, but once you agree then you can’t change your mind.”

Fred smiles at Hermione and winks at her as he bonds the blank paper to a picture of Lee and Petunia while Dudley mutters, “Well they are trying to kill me and I want to help Harry save his home.”

Hermione smiles, “Glad you think that because we’ve got a surprise for you.” Hermione pulls over to get to Bill and Harry who had been waiting at the meeting point and watch as Dudley scrambles to greet his cousin. 

“Look at how skinny you’ve gotten!” Harry 

“And look who is finally getting taller Potter!”

Hermione laughs as she and the twins' exit and greets Bill with a side hug as they watch the cousins quickly catch up.

“I didn’t know you would be here; the old wizard didn’t say anything!”

“I am not technically supposed to be here, Hermione and Bill set it up, but no one else can know.”

“She is as bloody scary as you said she was.”

“Right?!”

“She stared into my soul!”

“The best protection I have, I owe her so much,” Harry grins goofily as he meets her gaze and she blushes.

Quicker than the cousins would have liked it was time to say goodbye as Bill took Dudley to a secure safehouse and Hermione took Harry to sneak back home. Harry waved goodbye to the other car as it left while the twins and she waited for him inside to the car and after dropping him off they drove back to the cottage to assure McGonagall that the car was in perfect condition.

\---

Padma looked around the room at her house where there stood  [ Theo ](https://imgur.com/a/Tb121Dn) Nott,  [ Hannah ](https://imgur.com/a/vGWCDYY) Abbott,  [ Terry ](https://imgur.com/a/rSWZi8P) Boot, Michael Corner,  [ Alicia ](https://imgur.com/a/sDxIRlu) Spinet,  [ Colin ](https://imgur.com/a/NBUOnWg) Creevey, and Ginny Weasley.

They had all told their parents that it was a new prestigious club named ‘The Organization of Prospective Healers’. Something that had parents overjoyed that their children were focused on attempting to be one of the best jobs for witches and wizards in the modern world that they did not question their absences. Ginny’s mum, Molly Weasley burst into tears when Ginny announced her intention to join, citing getting the ‘calling’ when Madam Pomffrey had bandaged everyone up after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries last year.

Padma stood in front of blackboards she had purchased, “We are all here because Granger told me to pick people that can become student medics, I chose some of you and others came to me. We have a limited time to learn things that take some people years. This group has one job, to heal people enough to keep them breathing.”

“Everyone already knows, if anyone asks, tell them that we are a prestigious organization of students who want to be healers. Hermione has promised me that she will find a way to add this as actual medic training.” 

Padma stops and looks at Ginny who stands up next to her and continues, showing Padma what an excellent VP the young Weasley was going to be, “Starting when term begins at Hogwarts, Pomfrey has agreed to let one of us at a time help her in the infirmary with McGonagall’s approval. Until then, we will meet up in the Leaky Cauldron to go to muggle London and join muggles in their CRP- no sorry, CPR training tomorrow at 10 o’clock in regular clothing. We will stay there all day so make sure to bring money for lunch.”

Padma clears her throat, “I know that it will be difficult to meet up during term with some in Hufflepuff Quidditch, Gryffindor Quidditch, classes, and now infirmary shifts so we will try to meet up now in the summer to make meetings less necessary. That will be all, make sure to grab the book  _ Simple Healing Spells and Potions _ , it can help with next year’s lessons. Dismissed.”

\---

“Harry, Susan, Sirius. We have to go to The Burrow now or we will be late! Your hair is fine, Sirius!!!”, Remus yelled impatiently from his spot next to the door. Did no one care about timing? 

There was sudden yelling and Remus raised his eyebrow as Sirius ran out of the restroom with hair changing into vibrant colors every 5 seconds. “Where are those delinquent, Remus?”, Sirius looks furiously at the ceiling and waves his finger, “I will get you, you horrible children! You think this is funny, you are all grounded! Look what you've done to my precious hair?!?!”

Sirius went running back upstairs to where snickering and muffled laughter was heard when Lupin heard someone knocking over something, probably that idiotic vase, and shouting. Remus sighed with a glance at his watch; they were going to be  **SO** late.

…

Back in the flat above WWW, a pair of twins and a witch laid on a sofa and watched a crystal ball that was set in the center of the table in front of them.

**“A darkness surrounds the world**

**An undesired war grows in the shadows**

**A phoenix destined to rise**

**Foreseen to be born within fallen leaves and cold winds**

**A calling of bond and love hums within**

**Marks of love inked unto it’s core**

**It shall be the wicked’s demise**

**A new order of resistance shall pave**

**The defiant, it will gather**

**The young evermore guarded in its care**

**For the chosen, it will light the way**

**A phoenix fiercely reborn in ashes, fire and loss**

**Wands will be pledged and lives sworn**

**The war shall not end without its hope and s-sacrifi-c-ceeee.”**

“Well this prophecy explains why Dumbledore thinks he can do no wrong,” Fred looks at her from where his head is on her lap, “He thinks that  _ he _ is the prophesied phoenix.”

George nods, thankful for the sofa they bought for the flat, “‘From fallen leaves and cold winds’ must mean fall and while Hermione is born in September, Dumbledore is born in August.”

Hermione laughs, “It also explains why he named it ‘The Order of the Phoenix’. “ _ A new order of resistance shall pave _ ” and he places the name phoenix in it. Can he be anymore obvious?”

“Once you notice the similarities between you and Dumbledore, if people did not know you so well then they might pick him too.” George

“He makes the Order of the Phoenix and you make D.A.-” Fred

“-Which he just assumes it stands for Dumbledore and not Diggory. Sorry, continue.” Hermione

“ _ The young guarded in his care’ _ , he must have assumed it meant his job as Headmaster but that is when he starts grasping at wands.” George

“The  _ ‘bond’ _ and  _ ‘marks of love _ ’, that is meant for you but there must be a forbidden love in his life for him to still assume it’s him and not a soul bonded pairing.” Fred

“And it explains why he is guiding Harry because he ‘ _ lights the way _ ’ for the ‘ _ chosen one _ ,” George moves his hands dramatically at the words ‘ _ chosen one _ ’ and glances at her with a smile, “You’ve been doing that since day 1, darling.”

“Darling?”, she huffs, “Alright let's just not talk about it anymore, we have to leave for your mums soon, then Diagon Alley and Hogwarts in 2 weeks.”

George grasps her waist tightly and Fred picks himself forward to kiss her. She smiles.

Hermione interrupted a good make-out session 10 minutes later when she looked over to the watch hanging on the wall, “We need to get ready before your mum arrives.” 

A twin began kissing her neck, “She won’t miss us for a few more minutes.” 

Hermione sighed, sometimes she thinks that she crumbles too much to the twins’ mischievous side. A twin suddenly nips the side of her ear.  _ Well perhaps she humors them just the right amount,  _ she thinks to herself.

…

Ginny got in time to the Burrow after her Healer’s meeting to see her mum’s face to turn into a certain level of red while  [ Fleur ](https://imgur.com/a/MnPGaKh) talked to her. A moment later, Sirius and Remus along with Susan and Harry got there with Sirius's hair still changing colors. In another moment, Hermione got there with the twins, their hair still messy and each twin having a not so hidden hickey in their collarbones. Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione who just flushed red and attempted to move the twins’ shirts to cover it completely before Molly spotted them.

It seemed that everyone got there at the right time when the owls came in clutching letters carrying their OWL results. Hermione’s hand tightened on the twins in which they winced until she was handed her envelope and quickly ripped it open. She gasped and received two pecks on the cheeks, 11 OWLS with 10 Outstanding and 1 Exceeds Expectations in DADA.

“Not bad Hermione, one more and you would have been in the same category as me and Percy,” Bill smirked at her from across the table.

She almost strangled him, “How in the world did you pass the Divinations OWL?!”

He smirks at her as he throws his arm around Fleur, “I will have you know that Trelawney believed my Inner Eye was very insightful.” 

Hermione growled.

Remus was looking at Susan’s report impressed while Sirius gave a high five to Harry in his report, which after Remus looked at grabbed the report and glanced at them unamused. Remus smacked Sirius and told Harry that he would have to do better if he wanted more job choices then a pat on the shoulder.

Harry also received with surprise a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain patch which got many cheers while Bill said, “You got my old job! Don’t worry Harry, me and Charlie will tell you what you can expect. Just don't trust Charlie’s strategy advice, it's nuts. There are still Quidditch coaches and captains trying to decipher it.”

Molly cleared her throat, “Everyone ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron? Thank Merlin we got the Ministry cars, we are getting bigger every year! Alright, everyone, it will be a tight fit.”

Fred and George look at their mother, “Don’t worry about us mum, we will meet you in Diagon Alley!” Molly was about to shout in protest when the boys ran and took Hermione by the arm in surprise and Apparated, leaving them in silence.

They got to Diagon Alley no problem and watched as Molly marched to Weasley Wizard Wheezes in which the rest of the group followed. Everyone's jaws dropped at the group at the sight of the shop that was packed full of students and advertising new products. Hermione suddenly turned up next to Molly, “Do not worry Molly, I already told them what would happen if they would ever do that to me again.”

The twins appeared and gave them all a tour of the place when they all noticed that above everything that had  [ WWW ](https://imgur.com/ITN1w6Q) stamped was three small stars on the right-hand side in the shape of a triangle. Molly looked at them, “Boys don’t you think this might be a little too -.”

A twin who only Hermione knew was certainly Fred looked at his mother, “Mum, we have to hide so much. We just need one thing we can show to the world.”

Everyone grew uncomfortable at the thought of having to hide the relationship you are in for fear of persecution. Hermione and the twins gave each other that showed longing and love, while Harry realized that even Sirius and Remus could hold hands and they were a werewolf and a known ex-convict ( _ innocent but point made _ ). 

The Weasley clan then realized how much more difficult it was for them to just have those small moments and enjoy it without becoming paranoid. Molly sighed but nodded in understanding.

George looked over the store and yelled out, “Neville! How are you?”

Fred immediately grasps the nervous Hufflepuff by the shoulders, “You, my friend, if you want something then get it with 50% off.”

Ron looks excited, “Is that for family too?”

George looks at him, “Nope just for Longbottom, he did something we will never be able to repay.” 

Hermione blushes when the twins look at her and feels the emotions of love by the bond. Molly pulls out a list of stores they have to visit and walks out. Hermione just lovingly smiles at Fred and George until Ginny comes back and drags her out of the store by her wrist. She tells the twins goodbye as she is dragged out of the store by just grasping their hands by a few seconds longer than acceptable for just friends and then running off with Ginny.

They go to all the stores and get everything they need while Molly tries to get them out of there as fast as possible. They watched as Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shop had a  **‘CLOSED’** sign on the front and Ollivander’s was in disarray. This was not the Diagon Alley they all knew; it was empty and the people that were there did not meet anyone's eyes or talked. 

It was eerily silent.

\---

The next day McGonagall and Moody explained to them that twins could not go to the platform with her, it was dangerous. Hermione understood that they were just looking out for her but the fact that this war was taking her chance for her boyfriends to drop her off at the train was maddening. 

Hermione grew more exasperated when McGonagall revealed that Moody would always be close to her whenever she was out of Hogwarts in case anyone figured out that she was a triad. She had only relented after seeing the fear in Minerva’s eyes.

Hermione grabbed her suitcase from her room in the cottage and took a moment to glance at her room and took a deep breath to prepare for the long year. She then walked to the living room where she spotted Moody already by the doorway scanning for enemies, not caring for McGonagall’s high security spells placed around the territory. 

Knowing that her time was limited with Fred and George not being able to drop her off at the station, she settled into kissing and walking to the door while she muttered a few words to the both of them. It would be her first official year in Hogwarts where she would be separated from the twins. She did not want to think how the twins survived 2 years without her, then again they had no idea she existed at the time while she, in her next 2 lonely years in Hogwarts, was surely well aware of them and their bond. She continued to giggle and kiss when Moody began to tap his foot and sighting  **LOUDLY** to signify that time was ticking. 

She sighed and just to piss him off, shared another long kiss with both of her twins. She was fuckin’ Hermione Granger and she was not going to be ordered around like that especially by an old man with a glass eye and paranoia that mirrored the Hogwarts student population on April Fools day (and the twins birthday). 

…

At Platform 9 ¾, Molly hugged Hermione fiercely, in a way that she swore she could feel the maternal love flow to her as clearly as she felt her triad bond, “ Promise me you will stay out of trouble Hermione, you got people who care very much so about you.”

Hermione entered the train and walked to the prefect’s carriage as she passed Pansy who fake-glared at her while Hermione remembered the message in her journal that she had received last week,

_ HG, _

_ Draco has been given a mission by Voldemort, won’t tell me much more. Keep watch, something diff. Possible Spy? _

_ PP _

Harry sat with Luna, Ginny and a blushing Neville who kept trying to talk to Luna. “He must really want that edition of  _ The Quibbler” _ , Harry whispered to Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, ** _ oblivious Harry._ **

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron finally came back with news of Draco acting oddly, he hadn’t even insulted any first years. Ron concluded that he might just be sick or that his mother must have told him to keep his head down after his father Lucius’ arrest after the MOM attack.

Hermione kept quiet and made a notice to talk to Luna Lovegood about getting a message to Draco to talk.

\---

Classes began at a much faster pace than last year. After the Great Hall feast and McGonagall approving their schedules, it seemed they had just sat down when they were getting handed a load of homework. Everyone stood amused as Hermione impressed another new professor, this time the new Potion teacher Horace Slughorn.

Hermione quickly identified Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia - luckily, she was able to stop herself from describing how it smelled.  _ Bits of parchment, the smell of a freshly cut grass of a Quidditch field, peppermint, and orange.  _ She watched as Zambini leaned over to Malfoy to make fun of her, but Malfoy did not seem to laugh. Odd, he would never miss a chance to make fun of Know-It-All Granger. She quickly nods it off and forgets about it as she turns back to the lesson.

Afterward, when Harry goes to Dumbledore for his first private lessons with the Headmaster for something not disclosed to Hermione, Hermione goes to the first CHARMS of the year. She stands in front of everyone, a club whose members rise increasingly each year and watches as the first years' faces seem even younger than when she herself was one.

“Hullo my name is Hermione Granger; I am sure that most of you know me from McGonagall’s visit to your home with your Hogwarts acceptance letter. I made this club to help other muggle-borns handle the adjustment of muggle school to Hogwarts, and help with the little things about the culture like Quidditch teams or music and even the food and candy.” Hermione nods at familiar faces and continues, “I welcome you to Hogwarts and am happy to have you here no matter the dark times. If you need any help or have any questions then do not hesitate to ask me or my second in command, Dean Thomas, or even any CHARMS members which you can identify by the club patch.”

Dean stands up, “The war has begun with You-Know-Who coming back, which McGonagall has explained but Hermione and I are going to help. There are three important spells that you must know:  _ Revelio, Muffliato, and Protego Totalum. _ I understand that some are first years but you will get the hang of it -.”

Hermione stops listening as she feels disgusted teaching  _ children _ spells that they may need to survive. She thought back to Dean’s remark from last year of a muggle-born helping unit, of Dudley’s comment on Wizard's concealment with muggles and the line in the prophecy, “ _ the young are evermore guarded in its care _ .” She may just do this.

She took her journal out and thought  _ I am going to need some Muggle maps _ .

At dinner time Harry came running to Ron and Hermione who had taken the chance to eat at the Gryffindor table, “I learned about Voldemort’s family, his grandfather, uncle, mother and muggle father.” He seemed so excited that someone had finally decided to help him explain about Voldemort and even Hermione had to admit knowing Voldemort’s backstory might help predict future attacks.

It was Saturday and Hermione had to miss Gryffindor Quidditch practice after Padma had asked for her help on putting an Undetected Extension Spell on some medic travel kits and since it was her that placed Padma in control, she felt obliged to help. It was nice placing spells in the trauma kits while Padma talked about how much of a success CPR + First Aid training was and how she had made a schedule of one person in a shift every day in the infirmary then they chatted about assignments. 

It seemed like something normal students would do…. if it wasn’t for the making of med kits being for the training of underage student medics and for Hermione’s journal to have war plans instead of who was the cutest person in class. 

She had not gone to the Gryffindor try-outs to support Harry at Captain, but when she met up with them Ron made sure to recount every detail that by the end Hermione was sure it was like she was there. Harry even shared with her that Ginny had confounded McLaggen after he muttered a horrid insult about Ron. They both shared a laugh at Ron who had a dreamy look on his face when he recounted that  [ Lavender ](https://imgur.com/a/2QXEsWj) Brown was there cheering him on.

\---

It was a nice day out when Hermione woke up.  _ I am of age today. Today I am seventeen years old and I can do magic outside of Hogwarts, while  _ _ stuck _ _ in Hogwarts. _ She still smiles and laughed while she made sure to fix her hair extra nice and adjusted her tie precisely. Hermione walked downstairs only to be shocked by the yells of, “ **SURPRISE!** ” and jumped in well… surprise.

She gasps at the sight of Luna, Padma, Terry, Michael, and some muggle-born Ravenclaws holding a blue cake with a phoenix in it. She gladly cuts the cake and thanks everyone for remembering while she passes out slices. Hermione makes sure to hug  [ Padma ](https://imgur.com/a/Y54LZ6A) and  [ Luna ](https://imgur.com/a/G10fSS8) , the clear masterminds to this operation, while her chest clenches when she thinks how lucky she is to have friends like them in her life. Hermione leaves the common rooms with a jump in her step.

Sitting down in the Great Hall for her usual porridge and honey only to realize that she can’t take a bite when owls keep delivering cards of well-wishes and presents.

Remus and Sirius send her a package of Sugar Quills, Charlie sends some nice dragon-fire resistant  [ cuffs ](https://imgur.com/1lakYAR) with a note saying that they also include concealment spells (Hermione rolls her eyes at the winky face Charlie sends in his letter, save her from Weasley ‘sneakiness’), Bill sends her a  [ quill ](https://imgur.com/0iAwl9m) with beautiful metal engravings that are not fancy enough that she can still use in class, Percy sends her (in secret) the collection of the ‘ [ Chronicles of Narnia ](https://imgur.com/CMF3DGj) ’ (did you know he was a wizard too) that a poor owl struggled with, and Molly sent her a still-warm batch of brownies. 

The twins’ gift came in a small box that when Hermione opened, revealing a beautiful gold  [ star necklace ](https://imgur.com/a/apkyiK6) with tiny diamonds inside. Padma gasps when she catches sight of it and Hermione snatches a piece of paper stuck on the side of the box. She quickly opens it,

_ Happy Birthday to our most favorite witch, _

_ We wondered what to get you when we passed by this muggle jewelry shop and this spotted our eye from the shop window. We know that times are getting hard and they are bound to get worst before it gets any better yet we do not regret a single moment with you.  _

_ We hope this necklace reminds you of that time we snuck out and sat down in the fields to watch the stars. You gripped our hands so tight and it was the first time our cores started to unite, we looked at you and knew that this was it and every day after that you became our guiding star.  _

_ Remember each time you look down at the star that we will be by your side, that you taught us how to be brave, how to fight in what you believe in and how to never give up. _

_ Love,  _

_ Your admirers  _

Hermione knows that she is in the Great Hall but she still sniffles after reading the letter and quickly sends out a strong wave of love through the bond. She closes her eyes to control her emotions and opens it to look at Padma, “Pad, can you help me put on the necklace?”

Padma nods and moves aside Hermione’s hair to place the necklace in her chest. It looks beautiful.

The Hall was slowly getting full when McGonagall stops in front of the Ravenclaw table, right where Hermione is to hand her a velvet box and McGonagall explains, “It is customary for the family to gift the witch or wizard a watch when they turn of age. This is my old one, it has been in my family for generations and I hope it will serve you well enough.”

Hermione opens it to gasp at the beautiful  [ watch ](https://imgur.com/a/4CsiB6w) with a thick leather wristband and a sense of magical aura around the clock. Hermione looks up at McGonagall who simply smiles, “The watch has powerful protection and concealment charms, both Flitwick and I worked to make sure of that. Happy Birthday, Hermione.”

Hermione was still stunned at the gift of an apparent McGonagall family heirloom, the professor’s quick acceptance of her bond and her want to see Hermione safe. She once again feels her eyes water when she remembers how quickly McGonagall had taken her in once her parents didn’t want her anymore. Hermione’s heart filled with love as she stood and hugged McGonagall fiercely, “Thank you, Minnie.”

McGonagall is shocked and then tearily says, “Yes, any time. I am off, see you for teatime tomorrow.” Hermione watches as McGonagall exits the Great Hall with a mild blush and sits back down.

Padma glances at the watch with wide eyes, “A watch with charms made by the Transfiguration and the Charms professors? I bet that watch could survive an explosion.”

Hermione smiles at where McGonagall had just left and smiles, “Yeah.”

All-day she received congratulations as Harry, Ginny and Ron hugged her, and Neville handed her a beautiful  [ bookbag ](https://imgur.com/Crjukee) with a large grin and since her own was growing rather old and ragged after furious use.

\---

The next Hogsmeade visit is in mid-October and she thought it was going to be a good day when all of a sudden she hears  [ Katie Bell ](https://imgur.com/a/8A0g7dV) scream in anguish as her heart drops in forewarning of something terrible.

Katie was floating in the air and Harry ran to get help while her friend shouts scared. Hagrid gets her as soon as she drops to the ground while Ron goes to pick up the fallen necklace with a warning from Harry, “Watch out Ron, I saw that in Knockturn Alley. That amulet is cursed.”

Hermione grabs her scarf and makes sure that the amulet is in no danger of touching her when they start heading to McGonagall’s office. Harry continues to accuse Draco while Hermione denies this, mostly because she saw Blaise going to the restroom at the same time as Katie, but she had no proof.

Harry continues to point fingers at Malfoy even with Hermione’s pleads until McGonagall speaks, “Draco was not in Hogsmeade, he was serving detention with me for not turning in Transfiguration homework twice in one week.”

Harry stomps out of the office while Ron glances a small apologetic glance at McGonagall while he follows him out. Hermione stays back with a flick of McGonagall’s eyebrow while the professor stands to grab a small cup of wine, “It is always you three. If I thought I could do it without raising suspicions, I would place Moody in Hogwarts to keep a closer eye on you. We are trying to stop anyone from drawing attention to you but any time an incident occurs with you, Weasley and Potter in the middle of it.”

“This time was completely unexpected. We didn’t even look for trouble, it just happened in front of us,” there is a pause and Hermione gives her a small grin, “Expected of a Potter and a Weasley to be in the chaos, but I blame the over-exposure.”

McGonagall huffs with a grin, “Do not play coy with me, Miss Granger, I know you are not an innocent student who was led astray.”

She hums as she bites into a biscuit, “Well don’t blame me from trying.”

“Would have worked if I did not remember one Remus Lupin playing the same card each time he was dragged into this office with his friends.”

They both grin

…

Harry turned out to be in a bad mood until Dumbledore’s next lesson which involved seeing Dumbledore telling a young Tom Riddle of the magical Hogwarts. Harry watched as Tom seemed different than all the other children, even as a child he seemed very dark and wrong. The smile Tom gave to Dumbledore when told that he could leave the orphanage was not of childish glee, but instead of something sharp and dark hiding within.

Harry shivered at the young face of the person who killed his parents and so many more.

\---

Hermione managed to keep the DA alive with most meetings spent on practice duels and rapidly casting protection spells. She laughed as Harry and Ron looked horrified to be defeated by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who cheered.

She had also spent the night before using the Room of Requirements for CHARMS to teach them the spells that the DA had learned the day before. Dean had helped her teach after he rushed from Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice to the meeting with his muddy uniform still on.

And before that, she had joined Padma’s medic training class and was shocked to see that they seem to be racing to see who would grab random medical items that Padma had said. “Bandages!”, then they would scramble with one hand to take it out of the Extendable Medic Kit and slam it onto the table as quickly as possible. It would continue with scissors, burn ointment, water, and so forth.

It was impressive that Padma had made so much progress by just one summer as they all went one by one and reviewed what they learned in Pomfrey’s clinic duty and what spells they had learned that week. She applauded Padma on her wonderful skills as a medic trainer even if she was just a student and Padma smiled.

She hoped that everything was enough, that this would be just enough to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Hermione twisted her watch on her wrist and allowed herself to feel the burning of the calling.

\---

The first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was won by the lions no problem with Ron thinking he had drunk the ‘ _ Felix Felicis’ _ potion and with Harry thinking that Draco was up to something when he did not play in the game.

Harry and Ron had celebrated with Harry cheering on drinks on his new team and Ron making out with Lavender. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stared in disgust as Lavender and Ron were so entwined that it took the difficulty to say where one started and the other began.

Ginny sneered, “That is disgusting, as his sister I should not have to see this traumatic moment.”

Hermione sighed, “No one is forcing you Ginny, but at least it's someone in the DA and who can properly defeat him in a duel.”

Ginny nods at the information she had not considered on Ron’s date.

\---

Hermione was writing down furiously in her journal as she looked at the time on her watch,

_ Possible Hideouts _

\-  _ Must be close to London for quick muggle routes and back-up _

\-  _ Forest? _

\-  _ Must be disguised, no muggle suspicion _

_ _

She sighed, with the maps from the library she had narrowed it down to 3 locations of forest and thick trees, but Hermione still wondered if it would be more dangerous if she put them all together. She clutched her locket, was she doing the right thing? If it was then why did she feel so clueless? Dear Merlin, she was a schoolgirl that was planning for a war for goodness sakes.

Quickly shutting her journal and tapping her wand to the cover to reveal the simple cover of  _ Hogwarts, A History _ , she made her way out of the library when she bumped into Draco.  [ Draco ](https://imgur.com/a/JlQRXSL) who looked horrendous with dark eye bags and limp hair and who discreetly handed her a piece of paper as he shoves her, “Get away from me, Granger.”

She looks at him and plays along as she sneers, “My pleasure, Malfoy.” She paces herself to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room instead of the run she so desperately wants to do so she can see what is in the paper. Finally, she makes it after what seemed an hour and rips the paper open, 

_ We need to talk, tell no one. Study Room #55 Wednesday at 6 o’clock. _

_ _

Wednesday, that is tomorrow. How in the world was she expected to sit still in lessons when she had this hanging over her head? A sense of worry crept on the bond and she sent back comfort and love to not worry them.

…

She tapped her foot against the floor of Study Room #55, the one study room that is separate from the rest and is hidden by the stacks of books everywhere. Hermione had used it and treasured the secret of the room when she did not want to be found, she hadn’t even known that Draco knew of its existence.

Draco stepped into the room quickly and looked at her uneasily which makes Hermione remark, “You asked me to meet you here, just think about what you are about to say Draco because once you say it then there is no taking it back.”

“Luna says that you are making plans in the war.”

“I just want to save my family and anyone who doesn’t deserve to die.”

Draco hesitates when Hermione interrupts, “I know that you are on a mission for Voldemort.”

Draco nods, “Me and Blaise Zambini, the Dark Lord promised to make Zambini a powerful and rich Wizard House….. We have to fix something for him.”

Hermione looks at him, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I had no choice - because although I am a Malfoy, even I know this is  ** _evil_ ** \- if I succeed people will die, but if I fail then I will die and someone else will take over the mission.”

It wasn’t very detailed, but she knew she could not push when there was so much mistrust between them. A voice is heard outside by the door and they tense as the footsteps fade out, Draco gives her a look and mutters, “I will keep in contact.”

Draco then exits the room without another word.

When she meets up with Harry and Ron, they overheard a conversation between Snape and Draco that must have happened directly afterward him exiting the study room. She listens carefully as they mention Snape performing an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, how Snape was helping and pressuring him and how Draco was being punished by his father’s actions.

How was she supposed to relax these holidays if she had to think about this?

\---

Hermione stepped out of the train and finally got to Grimmauld Place with Moody by her side and where she was going to wait for the twins before going to the Burrow to spend some time with the Weasleys, the Lupin-Black-Potter & Bones and maybe convince McGonagall to come over Christmas morning. Unfortunately, Fred and George had to work a full day since she did not want to indulge in bad behavior and so she waited while she looked at her watch.

Moody caught her eye and motioned to the  [ library ](https://imgur.com/a/f4GtmyT) that had a Muffliato spell already in effect for privacy and if there was a need for silence. Hermione looked around the living room to see that everyone who was a student was currently very busy playing Exploding Snap and the adults were talking about the Order in hushed whispers and so she stood up and walked away.

Moody fell back into one of the comfortable chairs at the library there with a grunt of approval and he looked at Hermione, “How is the war-planning going girl?”

Hermione raised her wand towards him, “What was the last thing you said to me in our first conversation?”

Moody looked impressed and laughed, “You scare me girl.”

Hermione lowered her wand and nodded, “You can never be too sure.”

“That is right, CONSTANT VIGILANCE.”

“How do I know you are not going to tell Dumbledore as soon as I tell you.”

“I will humor you girl, and I will tell you the truth. I overheard you and those twins of yours talking and you seem to notice the same inconsistencies with Dumbledore as I have. I fought with that man as my leader in the First War, but because there was no one better. I know the prophecy you spoke about because I heard it before and when the Weasley and Potter boys began talking ‘bout your Patronus, I knew what it meant.”

Hermione sighs and sits at another chair, “I have set up 1 Ministry spy, 2 in Slytherin families and there is one in the works for Death Eaters. I have students being trained as war medics and right now I am trying to set up a network to rescue and house muggle-born witches and wizards, mostly students. My problem is that my options for secure locations are getting houses everywhere and setting my own protection wards but using random abandoned houses brings in danger by not ever settling down and having a defense ready.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Well, I can have some sent to Bulgaria or France but Bulgaria already has a high rate of Dark Magic and France is no safer since it would be the next target after England and it would be too far to send help if there is danger. I thought of using Secret Keepers but with the history of it and having to show so many the location that the security of it would be silly.”

“I have to admit girl, you have more thought-out than what I assumed. Have you taught them how to defend themselves?”

Hermione looked away, “Those that want to I do, but the young ones can barely handle the protection spells I’ve taught them. The older ones have learned enough spells that right now we are practicing simple dueling.”

Moody grunts, “If I thought that I could, I would convince you to be an Auror. I’d bet my gold that you would be one of the greats, but that is not your path. Tell me, Granger, what spells have you taught this army of yours?”

She disliked it being called ‘her army’ but she still told him of everything they covered in the DA and CHARMS meetings while Alastor Moody offered some great tips and spells she had not thought of. They both knew that there was much that she was not telling him but they ignored it and continued talking of the benefits of using Extendable spells on suitcases to help take muggle-borns to safe locations.

They talked until Hermione felt the tingle in her bonds as she felt the twins’ excitement through the mark. She quickly bid adieu to Moody as she ran to the front door that opened wide for her to get picked up and hugged. She breathed in their smell and tried not to cry, this year was so hard, and the calling was not making things easier and so she hugged even more fiercely amid rib crushing embraces, Hermione Granger could finally breathe.

“Darling, we seem to be levitating.”

Hermione blushed, “Oh sorry.”

She brought them back to the ground with a smile as they held her hands as they prepared to Apparate and they shouted to the occupants of Grimmauld Place, “Alright well we are headed to the Burrow now! See you at Christmas!”

“Hold it! Why don’t we all go together? Molly did tell us that we could go over for dinner whenever we want, why don’t we use the Floo Network?”, the twins and Hermione both tense as they turn back to see Remus with the largest grin on his face while Sirius tries to discreetly turn his laughter into a cough. Harry’s guardians knew that the triad was not planning on going directly to the Burrow where Molly would be hovering over them but was, in fact, planning their OWN celebration.

Hermione looked at Fred and George's faces in horror, this was not the plan. Fred laughs and tries to plaster innocence in his face, “Why not? Remus? Oldest first.”

Susan and Harry burst out laughing as Remus motions the way for Sirius whose face is not amused as Remus tells him to ‘walk slowly or that hip of yours will cause a limp’. Sirius mutters louder than what he probably wanted to, “I'll show you limp tonight Moony.” 

Susan fake gags and grabs the powder in a hurry as she yells “The Burrow!”

…

They all walk to the Burrow and greet Molly when Hermione feels her ring pulse in response to a new message in her journal. She quickly runs to Ginny’s room, which is empty since she is busy outside practicing for her role of Hufflepuff Chaser, and opens her journal

_ More and more workers are showing You-Know-Who support in discreet ways, the danger is now imminent. I suspect maybe a year for a revolt, be ready _

\-  _ PW _

She shudders as she thinks that time is running out and she remembers Pansy’s message from 2 days ago

_ Hermione, Death Eaters meeting and there were reports of using the Impervious Spell on Ministry workers to gain more ground. Voldemort thinks the MOM discovery of his return is for the better since he can stop hiding. Things are getting dangerous _

\-  _ PP _

She takes a deep breath and fixes her shoulders because at the end of the day what else can she do? She did not trust anyone else with her job and her writing down in the journal is what brought her into this situation. Hermione had to save her family and her friends.

_ Percy, _

_ Stay steady. G is chasing badgers, R is the keeper of lions, B engaged to french veela, they miss you. I believe in you _

\-  _ HG _

_ Pansy P, _

_ They will gain MOM within the year latest, want me to hide Evan with others? _

\-  _ HG _

\---

Hermione walks back to the kitchen where everyone is listening to Ginny tell an absolutely bloody story from her volunteering in the infirmary with Padma. “Mum, but me and Pomfrey helped him down and he still kept moving and making it worse so we finally had to use a Petrificus Totalus on him. We were able to get rid of his tail, but he came back the next week asking for flea soap!”

Everyone laughs with Sirius poking Remus ‘checking for fleas’ and Molly glances at Hermione, “Hermione, I was never able to thank you for recommending Ginny to your friend Padma for her organization. She seems to be learning so much!”

Hermione smiles at Ginny, “Padma is also very impressed with her, she was telling me about Ginny taking over when school ends next year.”

Molly gasps and Ginny blushes to her roots when her mother hugs her tightly, “A Healer! My daughter!”

“Mum get off me, I am still in Hogwarts!”

Fleur laughs like bells jingling as she tries to get herself comforted with the Weasley family. After her and Bill’s engagement was made official, she had wanted to get to know her future husband’s family and yet after spending so much time with them, she still felt like quite the outsider. At least she had someone to talk to as Remus revealed that Sirius knew French. “Because it was the easiest to learn,” Sirius had grumbled and yet he spoke French with no accent and carried conversations with her if he wasn’t too busy with his boyfriend.

Fleur watched from across the kitchen on how Hermione grabbed onto the twins’ arms with a smile and a gaze in her eyes that revealed her love for them. Fleur could not tell which twin was which because as she could see only Hermione could do that but she watched fascinatedly at the triad, a secret her fiancé had only told her about this past summer that showed how much Bill trusted her.

Even in France, a triad was known for its unspoken powerful magic and tragic tales of people who capture or killed triads to attempt to claim the magic for themselves. A triad was a love that could not just be made but according to stories, it was written in the stars as you breathed your first breath and knew that someone loved you uncontrollably. The gaze of love so profound it made even herself silently gasp in the beauty of it. Fleur desperately hoped that the war would not break them.

Susan Bones sits next to Hermione and whispers to her, “Remus is getting worried, Dumbledore sent him to persuade werewolves to his cause and it's going very bad. Fenrir Greyback is telling them that they deserve blood for those that persecute them and look down on them. From what Remus is mentioning, he does not blame them since it’s very difficult to live as a werewolf. Harry does not know what you are planning Hermione, but I do and if you need me then my wand is yours.”

Hermione looks to Susan in shock in which the young Bones smiles, “I trust you more than Dumbledore.”

\---

Hermione woke up by tapping from the window in Ginny’s room, it was not for Ginny because anyone that knew her knew that Ginny slept like a log. Hermione opens the window cautiously only to laugh at the sight of the twins in their brooms who smile sweetly at her, “Fancy a ride, my love?”

She rapidly changes into a thick jumper and runs downstairs as she quietly steps over the creak of the house stairs. Fred and George are waiting for her next to the door, “You boys know I don’t fly.”

Fred looks at her with a grin and holds out his hand, “Trust us.” Hermione suddenly feeling like a girl true to her age feels rebellious and grasps his hand. She quickly sits and they speed off with Hermione yelling at the sudden speed and grasping at Fred’s waist when she realizes that that was his plan the whole time. He grins at her, “What can I say? I saw an opportunity and I took it.” She swats his back without letting go.

Fred and George fly over tiny towns and villages while Hermione watches the sky until they stop in a field of grass. Hermione quickly hops off the broom and sits down in the soft grass, Fred and George calmly sit next to her. She grabs their hands and quickly twirls them to clutch her own as she whispers, “You boys always know how to make me feel better.” 

Hermione expected a joke or chuckles at her remark yet not a single response. She turns to face Fred on her left who was starring at her wrist, he quickly catches her glance and stares at her softly while his unocuppied hand unclasps the watch. Hermione breaks off the glance to watch the watch fall and for her marks to slowly come to view. She quickly turns to face George on her right as he does the same until all their bracelets have been taken off. 

She gasps. She had forgotten how beautiful her marks were, all the shapes and lines that represent her bond to them, to her twins. There was no fear of anyone getting a view of their marks since there was not a single person for miles. She forces herself to lie down and watch the starry sky while refusing to let go of their hands. 

She quickly kisses Fred and George. Hermione had to remind herself that it was real, that she was not going to wake up the next day and still be the lonely 11 year old girl. She had thought those fears had left her in her 2nd year but being in this field with the people that she loves, having magic, and knowing that they love her back, it all sounded so perfect that the fear of it gripped her. 

George, ever astute, realizes what had crossed her mind and quickly responds to her kiss, makes sure to deepen it until the air needed in her lungs seem so necessary that she knew it was anything but a dream.

Below the stars, in the grassy field, they whisper to her how good the shop is doing and how their Master Plan has been changed to include time for her to campaign for equality for magical creatures and beings. Her heart misses a beat when they whisper of their belief on her while they run their hands through her bare waist beneath her shirt and another runs delicate kisses on her neck. The twins both groan when she moves and twists her waist between them and places love bites over their jawline, ear and neck although their collarbone seems like her favorite spot since it seems to make Fred stutter and make George groan and grip her waist tighter.

Too soon they must make their way back or risk Molly’s wrath when she finds their empty beds in the morning. The triad watches sadly as they cover their marks again with clever watches, bracelets, and cuffs while they all whisper, “someday”. Someday when they won’t have to hide their bond and their mark will be proudly displayed without fear of being found. Someday.

Hermione starts to think that maybe they should not have taken the midnight ride because it seems to release something in them that makes them handsy with each other. Charlie, who had barely arrived 2 nights ago had already caught her with each twin, once in a closet and the other in the kitchen when they had assumed everyone was outside.

Charlie then took his role as big brother very seriously and he got Bill to help give the boys a presentation on safe sex which Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron stumbled to. The guardians appreciating this valuable teaching moment made Harry and Ron sit with the twins as Charlie and Bill continue with their presentation. It seemed that the presentation took a turn somewhere as Sirius and Remus took over for the gay safe sex portion with such information that even Bill and Charlie sat down to listen in amazement.

Everyone walked out of the room with red ears and pale faces as they all refused to meet each other gazes except for Remus and Sirius who quickly told Molly an excuse and left for Grimmauld Place. Minutes later, Susan who had gone home to get some interesting books for Hermione came back pale and asked Molly if she and Harry could stay over the night while she explained to Hermione in a mutter that her guardians forgot that they were not alone in the flat. It seemed that the safe sex presentation had made Remus and Sirius rather into each other. 

Molly had gathered Susan, Hermione, and Ginny for the same reason, but Molly kept blushing beet-red and stammering until Fleur in a moment of compassion volunteered to take over the lesson. Ginny screamed and Susan giggled when Fleur went through what to do when it’s just female witches in the room with almost too vivid details that had the three girls raising an eyebrow at Fleur who blushed and winked.

\---

Fate had a funny way to get back at someone, especially when Molly mentioned that Moody and Tonks might be spending Christmas with them at which point Molly could not say anything else as Charlie had started choking on his potatoes. And that is the scene Tonks had arrived at when she came into the Weasley home, Bill thumping Charlie on the back while the twins screamed, “BREATHE CHARLIE.”

“Uh hullo?”, Tonks waved as the Weasley clan all looked up and Arthur Weasley slapped his hand unto his forehead in exasperation. 

In a moment that just screamed a need for a distraction, the world was in their favor when two other people  _ apparated _ into the Burrow’s front yard. Molly and Hermione look up and Molly screams to her husband with gleeful joy, “Oh Arthur! Look, it's  Percy ! Oh… he’s brought the Minister with him!” Before Molly could fix her hair, the door opened and Percy walked with the newly elected minister Rufus Scrimgeour into a silent Burrow.

Hermione started to feel guilty when Percy’s face shone with longing for a single second and then his face cleared of any emotion. He stood there in the kitchen, blankly blinking while Scrimgeour talked alone with Harry, to the displeasure of his uncles. Percy stood strong, pretending to dislike spending time with his family, but it was too much for Hermione that felt that it was too much of torture and signaled her boys for a distraction who started a food fight with a cheer.

Molly attempted to stop them as she glanced at Percy, but it was too late because Percy had seen Hermione’s signal and took a moment to sneer, “Tell the Minister that I shall wait for him outside, Mother.” 

Hermione looked at Molly, who seemed so distraught and whispered to the matriarch, “Don’t worry Molly, I will talk some sense into him,” as she ran outside.

Outside, Percy and Hermione only had precious minutes before the Minister would be done talking to Harry and leave the Weasley home and Hermione was not going to waste them, “Percy, maybe we can tell your family, and no one will have to know? This mission is taking much more time than either one of us expected and I cannot expect you to have your family hate you just because I need you to stay hidden in the Ministry.”

Percy looked at her sadly, “Hermione, it is too late and besides you made the right choice. They were watching me for  3 months for any unauthorized letters or family visits to check my loyalty. You were right, the Ministry is getting ready for something that the Minister does not know about. I found forms, Hermione, about what they are going to do  **WHEN** he takes over at Umbridge’s desk. My loyalty to the Ministry and abandoning my family has allowed many to trust me -.”

“- But Percy, it is too much to place on you alone.”

Percy looks at her and grabs her hands, “Hermione Granger, this may be the most important thing I will do with my life and if I get to save one life then I will consider it a sacrifice worth making.”

Hermione feels something being handed to her and looks down to see Percy’s wand in her hands. “My wand is yours to command Hermione Granger, you have my loyalty wherever you go young phoenix. I believe in you,” she looks at him with tears threatening to fall at any moment each time she thinks of everything Percy is giving up just because he believes in her, of everything he is sacrificing just of the possibility to do some good.

Hermione quickly hands him his wand back and hugs him fiercely, “You are the bravest of us all Percy Weasley and you will do grand things.”

They let go of each other the moment that the door opens, and Hermione quickly fixes his hair and glasses as Rufus gets out of the Burrow. Hermione gets back in the kitchen to shake her head at Molly’s nonverbal question. Charlie and Bill glance at her with an odd look and she quickly looks away.

…

Fred and George all rush to their old rooms to talk to Hermione when there is a knock a few minutes later to reveal Charlie leaning on the door frame appearing nonchalant, “Anyone wishes to explain to me what happened downstairs please?”

“What no-nothing” George

“What ya mean Charlie?” Fred

Charlie ignores the twins' attempts to deny the accusations and looks directly at Hermione who glances away. “Why did you look so guilty when Percy showed up?” 

Hermione, suddenly tired of all the lies, sits down in one of the beds in the room and sighs out, “Are you sure Charlie? Because once you know then there is no taking it back.”

Charlie takes a moment and nods and so Hermione opens her mouth to explain everything.

He stood shocked after she is done explaining, “But you’re only 17 …...how?- I mean... _ shit _ .” 

Hermione nods, “So now with Percy and Pansy’s warnings of possible muggle-born persecution, I need to think of where to put them where they won’t raise questions or too far from London to send people or get help. I’ve got it narrowed down to forests camps and with our triadic magic, then we can set up a Protego Maxima that will be unbreakable.”

“I want to help.”

\---

It was night and Hermione had sneaked out of her room in the McGonagall cottage to Apparate to the flat above the WWW shop. Fred and George opened the door with shock as she smiled at them nervously, “With all the drama that occurred today, I never got a chance to give you your presents.”

She was let in and she motioned for them to sit on the couch while she sat at the table in front of them and handed them each a box. They gasped as they opened the small box and she blubbered, “It’s a  [ memory vial necklace ](https://imgur.com/a/aMmQPHv) . I placed my fondest memories that I have of us.”

They look at her and she feels a strong wave of love sent to her thru the bond, a wave of emotion so strong that causes her to levitate inches off the table. “Someday I may have to leave with Harry to protect him, but you must never doubt my love for both of you. Others pledge their wands and lives to me, but my life and heart shall always belong to the both of you.”

Fred and George grasp her hands tightly as the bond hums in contentment. Hermione closes her eyes and sends the twins every bit of emotions she is feeling and by their gasp, she knows they understand. A hand slides off her cheek to wipe off a tear as she opens to meet blue-green eyes that she knows will always be her favorite color and smiles at the necklaces already in her twins’ chest that shined with the brightness of the memory.

\--

New Year’s was spent in Grimmauld Place with the new year coming in and Remus and Sirius announcing their wish for the new year is celebrating the next year with a new member of the family. Everyone was stunned silent and Sirius explained with a large grin that they had decided to use a surrogate and that his cousin, Tonks had agreed to it. 

Susan and Harry’s eyes grew bigger with each word, stunned. It only took Susan a moment to hug and slightly cry. Harry needed a moment more before he was launching himself to Sirius with a loud cry of happiness. Everyone had laughed and continued to celebrate until...

New Years was also the day when Dumbledore came in for an emergency secret meeting of the Order.

Hermione glared at Dumbledore, “I am of age.”

“This is not your war,” Dumbledore said without looking at her.

“This was made into MY war when you sent a student to get killed.”

The air grew even tenser. “Albus, what is she talking about?”, Molly glanced at the Headmaster.

“Nothing, she is just -”

“Just what Professor? Or do you not want them to know that you knew there was something wrong with the Tri-Wizard Cup and you did not stop from letting Cedric and Harry touch it. How you explained to me that Cedric’s death was justified because if Harry showed up with Cedric as dead then more people would join your cause when it was revealed that Voldemort was back?”

“Oh no Dumbledore, you didn’t,” Augusta Longbottom who was invited into the holiday and the meeting gasped.

“Miss Granger, you forget that I am the phoenix.”

“No, you are not. Boys hand me the prophecy.” Albus' manages to keep a presence of calm but nothing could hide how his eyes widen when Hermione places the crystal ball on the table. 

“I wondered what this meant when I could pick it up but Neville could not even get it off the shelf. Fred, George together now.  _ Alohomora! _ ”

As soon as her wand touch the crystal ball the familiar voice went out,

**“A darkness surrounds the world**

**An undesired war grows in the shadows**

**A phoenix destined to rise**

**Foreseen to be born within fallen leaves and cold winds**

**A calling of bond and love hums within**

**Marks of love inked unto it’s core**

**It shall be the wicked’s demise**

**A new order of resistance shall pave**

**The defiant, it will gather**

**The young evermore guarded in its care**

**For the chosen, it will light the way**

**A phoenix fiercely reborn in ashes, fire and loss**

**Wands will be pledged and lives sworn**

**The war shall not end without its hope and s-sacrifi-c-ceeee.”**

Everyone glanced at Hermione who waved her wand, “ _ Expecto Patronum _ ”. The large silver phoenix formed out of the mist leaving her wand and while the rest of her friends already knew of her Patronus, the adults gasped at the rare and beautiful Phoenix.

“You forget your place, Miss Granger,” Dumbledore moves his hand to where Hermione knows that he has his wand hidden and takes a step towards her, only for a group of people to take a stand in front of her. Neville, Ginny, Susan, Fred and George, and Charlie all hold their wands out in a defensive manner to Dumbledore, ready to defend her. 

“You forget yours, Professor. And just so you know it is not named Dumbledore’s Army. We are Diggory’s Army, named after a boy who didn’t stand a chance against Lord Voldemort, but we will ensure no other student will die for ‘the greater good’.”

“You built your life around this prophecy, there are lines that do not match you,” he thundered.

Hermione glared and then in a moment of bravery and not giving a rat’s arse, she took off her bracelets to reveal her marks, “Oh what about these, Professor? These marks mean the world to me unlike you naming the resistance ‘The Order of the Phoenix’. Why not do some good with a resistance you named after yourself? I will save my family, my friends and everyone else who does not deserve to die in this idiotic war even without this prophecy and with or without your help Dumbledore.”

“You do not know how the world works girl.”

“Ha, and you do? You let them send Sirius to Azkaban even though you knew that it was Wormtail since you did the incantation, in Hogwarts you keep setting House division and Gryffindor wins when you award them at the last second some three hundred points, you left Harry in that horrible abusive home that we are lucky he survived to get his letter and Snape - how he treats students would not be allowed anywhere except Hogwarts where he is awarded your protection!

“You, silly girl!”, Dumbledore threatens to step forwards and take her on even with others in front of her.

“Stop it, stop this nonsense. Albus, she is a schoolgirl!”, Arthur Weasley gets in between them and sets the divide. 

Dumbledore huffs and gets out to the front door to Apparate while the others just look at her and she snaps, “Tell me anything I said was wrong and I will go and apologize. Sorry to disrupt your day of celebration, Remus and Sirius.”

\---

They got back to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron still astounded that Hermione could hide such an important prophecy from them while her and Dumbledore not even glancing at each other. Harry kept going to his lessons with the Headmaster albeit a bit more cautious than before, but there is where Harry heard the word  **‘Horcruxes’ ** for the first time. This is where Dumbledore also gave Harry homework, attaining Professor Slughorn’s true memory of that day when Tom Riddle was still his student.

He had gotten cheeky when he went to ask Professor Slughorn the same way Tom Riddle did so when he was in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry assumes that Slughorn did not explode with Tom as he did with Harry. It seemed that the incident was forgotten.

Harry attempted to avoid Slughorn until the day that Ron swallowed the love potions only to drink poisoned wine and had to spend his birthday in the infirmary. Fred and George had gone to Hogsmeade to consider buying Zonko’s and if they were lucky, convince Hermione to go on a date with them, but staring at their little brother in the infirmary after he was poisoned was not in the plans.

Hermione was righteously concerned as she stood over to watch Ron while his parents talked to Dumbledore about the incident. They all watched as  [ Hannah Abbott ](https://imgur.com/a/vGWCDYY) , the current student medic trainee, took his temperature and wiped his forehead clean of sweat while she told Ginny that she could take over her shift if she wanted to stay with Ron. Ginny declined and said she couldn’t either way since the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match was tomorrow and she was playing Chaser.

Harry meanwhile had to train the team with McLaggen as temporary Keeper, a move that caused Harry to be knocked out when Cormac took mid-game as the time to get a beater's bat and swing. Harry woke up in the infirmary on the bed next to Ron who was goofily looking at him. He groans, “As soon as I get out of this bed, I am going to beat McLaggen bloody. If you ever get injured or poisoned again Ron, I do not care, I am tape-ing you to your broom.”

…

Hermione quietly walked to the library, although in her head she was stomping she had to be quiet or else Draco would spook. She could not help herself when she slammed the door wide open to see Draco looking even worse than before, but, no, she was not going to be soft. “Why did you poison Ron?”

Draco looked up and he looked tired, “That was not me, that was Blaise. He is getting impatient.”

Hermione scoffed, “He does not really think that Voldemort believes both of you can kill Dumbledore?”

“The Dark Lord gave me this task as punishment for my father’s failure, Blaise was just a fool who wants quick glory and a House of his own.”

“Draco-”

He looks up at her, appearing younger than what both of them were as he interrupts her, “- Can you take care of Luna for me? She is in grave danger; she makes a laughingstock of purebloods and as a Malfoy. For now,  **he** is too busy, but when he does focus on the traitors, she will be one of the first.”

“I will take care of her Draco, I swear it.”

He sighed defeated, “Let me guess? You want more information in exchange for her safety?”

Hermione tusk in disgust, “I do not batter with the safety of human lives.”

“You may have just impressed me, Granger. Now leave before anyone sees the two of us together,” Draco dismissed her and looked down to keep reading his book.

Hermione stopped at the door with her hand in the doorframe, “I saw you Draco Malfoy. I saw the real you for just a second and know that if you ever want to officially switch sides to the good side, you just need to tell me.”

Draco’s hand twitched but nothing else showed that he heard what Hermione said, but she felt like she learned more about him in those 5 minutes than the past 5 years. When Hermione shut the door, Draco put the book on the table and wondered what to do with this new choice that was given to him by Granger of all people.

\---

“Harry, I have been looking everywhere for the word ‘ **Horcrux** ’, but I cannot find it anywhere. Even the darkest of books that I’ve dared to read mention it only as ‘ _ The Horcrux, the darkest and wickedest invention of Dark Magic we shall not speak of or give directions _ ’. Harry, if the books I’ve been reading warn against them then I don’t want to know where we need to find books that mention it. You need to get that memory from Slughorn,” Hermione slammed the book shut.

Harry looked frustrated, “Well at least Dobby gave me good news yesterday.”

Hermione snapped up, “Dobby? Why would you need Dobby?”

“I sent Dobby and Kreacher to spy on Malfoy and they told me that he and Blaise are going to the Room with Crabbe and Goyle guarding the entrance. I wonder what they are doing there?”

Hermione grew nervous, she could either tell Draco he was spied on and gain more information or let Draco get caught and stop the attempted assassinations. “I think it is good that you found out where Malfoy is spending this time, but don’t forget that Dumbledore wants you to get that memory from Slughorn. I don’t usually agree with Dumbledore Harry, but he is teaching you valuable information about the wizard that wants to kill us all.”

“But how can I get it? I can’t trick or bewitch him because he is expecting that.”

“Harry, you need to appeal to his better nature. He cannot be forced, but he must give it up willingly.”

…

Hermione walked out of Potions class and was walking to the Ravenclaw common room to talk to Luna when she found herself being dragged to an empty classroom. She turned to find her abductor’s face only to catch  [ Pansy ](https://imgur.com/a/UCgZ6cm) Parkinson’s face, “Pansy? You know it is dangerous-”

“Do you mean it? Do you mean that you would take Evan to a safe place?”, Hermione was interrupted by Pansy’s remark and worried face.

Hermione grabbed one of Pansy’s shaking hands, “Of course, you are becoming a very important and dangerous spy and if I can help make you feel safer by guarding Evan then yes I will.”

She felt herself being hugged by Pansy who was crying, “Oh thank you. He cannot be a part of this war if I have anything to say about it. He needs to be protected, Hermione.”

“Pansy we will figure this out. I will look into some things, but I know some people that will guard him with their own life, okay?”

Pansy nodded, wiped away her tears, fixed her clothes, and looked like the usual Pansy Parkinson in 10 seconds that Hermione had no other option than to look impressed. Pansy looked back at her and in a quiet voice said, “I owe you so much Hermione, I shudder to think at the type of person that I would be if I hadn’t met you.” And with that remark she left, leaving Hermione to wonder what had just happened as she glances at her watch and runs to the Ravenclaw common room.

“Luna! Luna! I am so sorry I am late for our meeting, but something came up,” Hermione ran towards Luna and dragged her into a study room where she cast a quick  _ Muffliato _ and turned towards the blonde girl. “Luna, I need to ask-”

“You need to ask if Draco will spy for you?”

“Yes, how-”

“He can’t - won’t do it now, he is still not ready. He needs to see the change he can do if he gives you information. He needs to know that it is worth it,” Luna dazedly looks at her.

Hermione squints at her, “You are vaguely terrifying, you know that Luna?”

Luna smiles, “I know.”

Hermione nodded, she had also come to the same conclusion that although Malfoy was changing, he was not ready to completely change sides and be a double agent. She sighes and walked up the stairs to her dorm and sat in her bed when she opened the journal and began writing how to fake someone’s death when she thought through the bond,  _ I want to see you both so much _ and grew disappointed when there was no reply.

The next morning Hermione was reading  _ The Daily Prophet _ when an owl dropped a package for her. She wasn’t expecting any mail today. She quickly opened it to reveal a package with a small perfume bottle and a vintage-looking compact mirror. She was confused when she felt the message by the bond ‘ _ Open the mirror when you are alone’. _ She smiled and rushed to her room since everyone was going to breakfast.

Hermione locked the door to her room and opened the mirror as she waited 5 seconds when something changed the mirror. She gasped and almost let the mirror drop as the twins faces appeared on each of the mirrors, “Like it?” “Sirius owed us a favor and he gave us his 2 pairs of two-way mirrors.”

She smiled, “How do you boys always know how to cheer me up?”

They smiled sweetly at her, “Until the end of time-” “-Our love.”

“Now tell us what is bothering you so much.”

And so, in the half an hour that everyone is eating, Hermione tells the twins of Draco, the DA, how she is trying to hide muggle-borns, and how is she going to hide Evan.

The twins scrunch their eyebrows, “Well we can help you with Evan, there are spells we can look up that can place blood and bits of clothes to make it like an accident with spells took place.” George

“And he cannot be with the other muggle-borns because if he is found then Pansy will be discovered and then people will know that there is a possibility of other Slytherin spies.” Fred

Hermione nodded, “I already have a plan for that.”

“As for Draco, be very cautious and slow. If he spooks, then he won’t ever hand you information or maybe even the right one.”

“Why can’t you be here with me?”

“Do not worry, we have already booked all your free time to spend with us.”

Footsteps were heard and Hermione looked at the mirror, “Bye! Love you, will talk to you later.”

\---

Harry took a deep breath and drank 2 mouthfuls of the Felix Felicis, he needed to have Slughorn’s memory with him or else everything was for naught.

Hagrid of all people is what made it possible to get the memory. Slughorn came with Harry to Aragon’s funeral for a chance to get a pint of poison and drank with Hagrid until they were drunk. He felt bad since everyone talked about his father, but no one seemed to talk to him about his mother until the professor and at small moments Lupin, yet he needed Slughorn’s pity if he was to get that memory. And there it was, in a small vial.

“Hermione, Hermione! Come with me,” Harry grasped Hermione’s hand and walked her to the Room of Requirement with Ron. Harry began to think,  _ I need a place of utmost secrecy, where no one can overhear what we are talking about _ . The door appeared and Harry let Hermione and Ron into a small room with a table and 4 chairs.

Harry looked at them, face paled and hands shaking, “You may want to sit down for this.”

…

“Oh my, Harry this explains why he can’t die!”, Hermione was disgusted. Voldemort was no longer human after he split his soul in 7 ways, the perfect solution for someone who feared death. “So, then there are 5 more since the diary and the ring are destroyed.”

“No wonder he looks like a snake,” Ron exclaimed.

“Focus Ronald. Alright from everything that you told us then there is the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin locket with maybe the snake so there are 2 more that we need to find.”

“We?”, Harry and Ron reply in unison.

“Of course, like we are letting Harry do this by himself,” Hermione said with a grin. They quietly walked out of the Room when Lavender and Parvati walked into the hallway and Lavender, Harry noticed, took time to glare at Hermione. “Ummm Hermione, why is Lavender glaring at you?”

To his surprise, Hermione blushed, and Ron gagged as he answered, “We broke up yesterday. When she found me and Hermione together after you left Hogsmeade, she assumed…”

Harry felt his eyebrows rise and Ron sputtered, “Well I – I could not just tell her that all me and Hermione have is the fact that the twins are completely gone on her and that she is nothing except my best friend.”

Hermione smiled and laughed, “At least you have a great taste in women like your brothers.”

Ron turned pale, “This is not the moment to make a joke Hermione, especially about Fred and George. I had enough since I found the three of you just - ugh.” He shudders.

“Well, Lavender will come around. She is at least not as clueless as Seamus and Dean.”

Harry looked puzzled, “Seamus and Dean?”

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry in shock and scowled, “Boys are absolutely clueless, I swear. They cannot keep their hands off each other, now Ginny and I know they aren’t together yet, but they will be soon if they keep this up.”

Hermione looked up to see Padma in another hallway while Ron and Harry exchange bewildered looks, “Sorry duty calls, I need to talk to Padma about Arithmancy homework.”

Padma waited for Hermione, “Padma, Luna, Neville and I finished making them. Tell me the next meeting and I will hand them out and explain.”

Padma nodded and whispered, “Monday at 6 o’clock. Flitwick’s classroom.”

She walked away when Draco bumped into her and shoved a piece of paper in her hand as he shoved her and she shoved him back, “Learn some manners Malfoy!”

“As if, muggle blood.”

Hermione quickly opened the paper as soon as she was the only one in the hallway.  _ Saturday at 5 o’clock.  _ Saturday was the same time as the Quidditch Cup, everyone would be at the game. The best time to talk without being seen.

\---

“At some point, you are going to have to talk, Draco.”

“There… There is a cabinet in the Room. There is a twin cabinet that the Malfoys have that if fixed then you can get directly into Hogwarts without needing to Apparate to Hogsmeade or fight Dumbledore.”

Hermione’s face shone with terror.

“Blaise and I are supposed to fix it but I keep destroying our progress when he is not looking. At some point Blaise will try fixing it himself and if he does then-”

“Then Hogwarts will be attacked from within,” Hermione said with a gasp.

“My mission is to kill Dumbledore, not to risk killing other students. I will try to stop the cabinets from getting fixed, but I can’t do it forever and if he suceeds then I want someone to be prepared.”

“Thank you, Draco, this will help. Stay safe.”

Hermione walked away from the library while her heart thumped rapidly. She then meets the Hufflepuff cheering as they carry Ginny in their shoulders, “BADGERS WON THE CUP! BADGERS WON THE CUP!”

Hermione plasters a smile, “Congratulations Ginny!”

Ginny smiles at her with her eyes sparkling with joy when Hermione notices the Gryffindor Quidditch team lead by Harry going towards Ginny. Harry looks at Ginny with a smile, “Good game Ginny, you deserve the win.”

Ginny looks at him with a goofy smile, “You are such an idiot.” 

She grasped the front of his jersey to drag him down for a kiss. Hermione distinctly heard Ron’s jaw drop to the floor along with many of their teammates as Ginny let Harry go. The kiss caused cheers and shock amongst both teams and did not stop Harry’s smile from spreading even with the disappointment of Gryffindor Quidditch Team being second this year.

\---

Hermione stood in front of the students learning to be medics, “Padma says you have all improved and so I hand you all these Medic armbands so everyone knows you can help.”

“These are ‘healing crystals’, they are not real healing crystals but it’s a disguise to explain why. Only medics will have them, and it will report your location to me and Padma who will decide where you are to go if you’re needed or need to be protected,” Hermione raised the clear crystal necklaces to show them.

“It will grow warm when you are needed, you take it off and raise it to a paper and it will write down the message or the location of where you are to go. If you cannot answer because you are in danger, then tap it three times and people will be there shortly but tap only twice if you cannot go. This will be dangerous, and this is the moment to speak up and back out if you are unsure.”

Hermione lets the moment hang to let people decide but no one moves, and she nods, “Alicia, I know that this is your last year and I would like to offer you to help me with hiding the muggleborns when the time comes. Theo, you will have to stay here to keep pretenses but if things get dangerous or if anyone suspects then we will get you out. I will need one more person to decide to leave Hogwarts if that time ever comes.”

Terry Boot stands, “If the war breaks out next year then me and Michael will be glad to follow one of our own to battle.”

Hermione nods, “I hope we have that much time Terry. We still have much time; we will decide on your positions later on. Here, everyone takes one and remember to never take it off.”

\---

Harry heard it, he heard cheers coming from the Room. The laughter was so loud that even the Room could not disguise it. Harry tried to tell Dumbledore, but he would not listen. He was starting to think that maybe Hermione was right on the Headmaster being too obsessed with his own goals that he ignored the warnings and consequences.

Dumbledore wanted to leave tonight to get one of the Horcruxes while all Harry could think about was that the castle would be undefended, and it would be the perfect time for an attack. He asked Harry to get his Invisibility Cloak and to come back to leave immediately. In a moment, every thought in Harry’s mind cleared and he ran. He had limited time to do this.

Harry grabbed his Cloak, the Map, and the socks containing the Felix Felicis and ran to Ron, “Ron this is an emergency. Help me look for Hermione!” Something must have shown in Harry’s face that made Ron grow serious and nod.

Luck must have been on his side because Hermione was in the hallway about to enter Ravenclaw's common rooms, “Hermione!!!”

Hermione snapped to Harry and ran towards him, “Harry what is wrong?”

Harry handed Hermione the map and socks, “Dumbledore and I are leaving the castle to find one of those things, but I heard someone cheering in the Room, this would be the perfect time to attack with Dumbledore gone. Be safe and protect each other. I need to go; Dumbledore thinks I am getting my Cloak.”

He turns ready to run back to Dumbledore’s office when Hermione hugs him, “You are not allowed to die.” Harry looks at her and nods.

Ron looks at Hermione and waits for orders, “Ronald, go to your common rooms and wait for my signal. I need to find someone.”

Ron nods and Hermione runs near to where the Slytherin entrance is rumored to be when she bumps into Draco who looks sweaty, “It’s open. Blaine just sent me a message.” 

Hermione nods and hands him a blank page communicator, “Harry told me he heard cheering, here have this. Paste it to a photograph and no one will suspect anything. You write to the back and I get the message but only if you tap the wand first, then clear it again with another tap. Now go!”

Draco runs.

Hermione grabs her Galleon and brings out her wand as she gently taps it, “Everyone, gather to the Transfiguration Classroom. Emergency.”

She ran to McGonagall’s office, “Professor, something is wrong.” 

McGonagall grabbed her wand and looked with fear in her eyes, “I know, there is going to be an attack. Something just breached the protection wards. I need to send a message to the Order, but it will take too long.”

Hermione grew stunned, it would just be them, the DA, defending Hogwarts. She felt dead in the pit of her stomach, but she did not allow herself to grow scared, “Then we must defend the castle ourselves until they arrive.”

Hermione grimly concentrated and send the message to the bond,  _ THERE IS GOING TO BE AN ATTACK IN HOGWARTS, TELL THE ORDER. _ She looked at McGonagall, “They will get my message faster than your letter. There is nothing left we can do now professor.” McGonagall looked relieved and nodded as she walked out of the classroom and Hermione ran to where the DA was.

“Hermione, what is going on?”

“What are we doing here?”

Hermione went to the front of the classroom, “There is going to be an attack on Hogwarts. We need to protect the school until assistance arrives. Pansy, Daphne, and Theo, you all need to go back to your common rooms. You are too important to be discovered as traitors today.”

They nodded and even wished some of their newfound friends' luck in the battle. Theo even furiously protested but Colin and Dean persuaded him to say goodbye. Pansy glances nervously at her, “Good luck Granger.”

Hermione then takes a deep breath and continues, “Everyone split into groups with Neville, Padma, and me. Healers spread into groups. There should be approximately 7 in each group, if danger happens elsewhere then we split into these groups but until then stick together.”

She felt her ring shake, but she did not have to look into her journal to know what the message said.  _ They are here. _ She looked at everyone, “Who are we?” 

Everyone nodded, “Diggory’s Army!”

“Who are we?”

“DIGGORY’S ARMY!”

“Let’s go!”

\---

Harry stood hiding in Dumbledore’s office watching in horror as Blaise and Draco pointed their wands to Dumbledore. They were given the task to kill him by Voldemort, how had Harry missed that. Sending Death Eaters to Hogwarts was dangerous and Harry knew that Draco knew it as he grew pale and sweaty with every sound from the fight downstairs carried.

Harry listened closely at the fighting downstairs as it seemed that the Death Eaters were slowly being outnumbered. A theory that proved correct when two Death Eaters with no masks on came running into the office with blood pouring down their faces.

He wondered how Dumbledore planned on getting out of this mess when he saw Snape walking up the stairs. He got out his wand and Harry realized that Dumbledore did not have a plan. Harry was about to scream when Snape pointed his wand and said, “ _ Avada Kedavra.” _

\---

The victory of the battle was destroyed at the news of Dumbledore’s death. Hermione managed to place a Protego Totalum around the DA members with enough Triad Magic that it knocked out most of the Death Eaters spells. Everyone still looked shocked at her and the power she had placed in the spells, that the triad magic twirled within the Shield Spell in a way she could not do in practice meetings for the strong power had managed to protect many for the first attack spells headed their way.

The attack went on as the Shield Spell eventually dissolved with many members now too scattered to protect them under a single barrier. She watched as many within the DA help their own in battle and those who struggled had someone jump in and help.

She was proud of her members but Dumbledore’s dead body stopped any cheering. She did not agree with the man, but he stood against Voldemort and had protected the school, now all that is gone.

She walked to the infirmary where the healers rushed everywhere. It seemed that Theo, who had escaped the Slytherin common rooms and arrived to help, had managed to save Bill from bleeding out and with Padma’s help had also healed most of the deep scars.

Bill Weasley would still carry the scars from Greyback in his face and body, but they were not as severe as they would have been if Theo and Padma had not been there. Molly and Fleur in their joy had hugged and kissed Padma and Theo various times when Pomfrey stated that if trained medics had not been there then Bill would not have even survived getting to the infirmary. Hermione caught Padma’s eye and smiled to show her thanks.

Harry walked into the infirmary with help from Ginny and Seamus as they dragged him to an infirmary bed. He seemed still in shock over Dumbledore’s death.

Alastor Moody clasps his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Girl, I don't know what you taught those members of yours, but they took down 5 proficient Death Eaters. You should be proud. All of you should be proud, no matter how the battle started.”

All the DA members looked proud and Hermione smiled. She glanced over to Theo, “You have to go now before you are found.” 

Theo looked at her and nodded as he stood up to leave when an arm grasped his hand and looked down to Bill Weasley who whispered, “Thank you.” Theo attempted to not show emotions, but he grasped the hand and nodded with a blush.

Luna then walked in with Terry Boot who looked up to give Hermione a small smile. She gasped at Luna’s ingenuity because there in the middle of the infirmary stood one Draco Malfoy in Polyjuice Potion. He kept looking around at the infirmary that was filled with students and Order members with injuries that could have been worse without Draco’s warning. She nodded at him.

\---

Everything stopped. Hermione did the only thing that she could do in time of war, she prepared. Everyone stood silent in DA's last meeting when she walked in with members of CHARMS. This would be the first time she merges the two organizations but it was time.

Harry stood, “Hermione, who are they?”

Hermione looked at Harry, “These are mostly all the muggle-borns in Hogwarts, they are part of the organization I made years ago.”

She goes to the front and motions them to sit. “War is here. We will pay our respects to Dumbledore by continuing to fight and survive. Muggleborns make sure to check the galleon constantly. If the Ministry or the school falls then you will get the message. Have a bag ready and with muggle money, buy a ticket to where the galleon tells you.”

She looks at Padma, “Padma, you, Alicia Spinet and Terry have volunteered to help me outside of Hogwarts while Theo, Ginny, and Hannah stay in school to help DA. Is that still the case?”

Padma nods, “Yes.”

Parvati gasps, “Padma no. What about me?”

Padma stands and looks at her sister, her twin sister who she had always been with and grasps her hands, “Sister, this is bigger than us. I need to do this. We are of age and I choose to do this.”

Parvati looks at her sister’s face set in determination and sniffles in defeat.

Hermione looks at everyone, “Neville, Seamus, I need you to guard Hogwarts and keep everyone safe. Pansy will leave Hogwarts but keep Theo and Daphne safe and if they are not, then send me a message and I will find a way to get them out.”

Neville stands, “I have pledged my wand to you, Hermione Granger, I vow to keep the school safe until you return.”

Seamus looks at her, “I do not know how you cast such a powerful Protego but you put yourself at risk just to save us all, just like you are now when you could have just saved yourself. You have shown true courage, loyalty and passion to ensure we all survive so I, Seamus Finnigan pledge my wand to you, Hermione Granger, because I believe that one day you will save us all.”

He raises his wand to prove his persistence to his vow.

Susan Bones stands and raises his wand, “I pledge my wand to you, Hermione Granger.”

Pansy stands and raises her wand with a smirk. And slowly everyone stands with their wands held high as they pledge their wand. Ginny, Padma, Seamus, Dean, Colin, everyone who she has trained to fight and survive until Harry Potter stands with his wand held high, “I vow my wand to Hermione Granger.”

She tries to stop the tears and says, “No one is prouder than I am of all of you, I will not let you down.”

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.
> 
> READER SUGGESTIONS:
> 
> Someone has suggested that the chapters are a bit too long, please comment if you want me to split the chapters into shorter ones. 
> 
> COMMENT BELOW IF YOU WANT SHORTER CHAPTERS OR WHOS YOUR FAV CHARACTER EVOLUTION
> 
> stay safe and healthy, my lovelies.


	7. Year 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war has begun and it has begun much sooner than Hermione had expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People WARNING
> 
> SEXY TRIAD MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER  
I give warnings when it begins and then ends
> 
> Dedicating this chapter to 'Lupa Nymeria' whose reviews made me laugh and to 'TearsInMyCoffee' whose steady reviews each chapter makes me see the journey the readers go thru. 
> 
> Each one of the comments I get in my story is precious to me in a unique way, thank you so much for reviewing and sharing.

“Hermione, Hermione wake up,” she opened her eyes to reveal one Frederick Weasley who was lying down next to her. She made an ugly face at the thought of getting out of this comfortable bed and turned her head to the left. On the other side, she opened her eyes to reveal one George Weasley who smiled sweetly at her, “Don’t listen to the bad man, stay in bed with us forever.” She smiled and drew him close for a kiss.

She and George kissed sweetly until he scrunched his eyebrows together and moved his hands to get something between his back and the bed to reveal a book. “You know when I imagined you finally sleeping in our bed, I thought it would be less ... educational.”

Hermione looked around to see that indeed most of the bed and the floor was covered in Dark Magic books. “Let’s just let Harry get captured and maybe we can finally get you to ourselves. He is a smart chap, he’ll escape,” Fred said while Hermione shivers at his hands beneath her shirt and on her waist.

A beep on the clock makes all three of them look at the clock when George sighs, “I hate to side with the less handsome twin, but if you don’t get out to meet Moody then he will Apparate here, and I don’t want to relive that experience.” Fred and Hermione shudder at the incident 2 weeks ago when she took too long to get to their meeting that he believed her to be in danger and so he blasted into the twins’ flat only to see her attempting to get rid of Fred’s shirt and George unhooking her bra.

That had been a quiet and uncomfortable moment for all who were involved.

Hermione stands up and goes to shower immediately so she can wake up properly and grabs one of the twin’s shirts to put on. Grabbing her toothbrush, she heads to the kitchen where a fresh pot of coffee awaits her, “We need to do laundry, I’m out of clothes.”

Her toothbrush in her mouth she pours herself a cup and feels arms around her, “I know, that is my shirt.” She tugs out of the embrace to spit in the kitchen sink, “It’s comfortable. Can I just say that I love the new  [ uniform ](https://imgur.com/a/7QBeGaK) for the shop?”

The other twin appears, attempting to place a prank flower on the side of his suit, “Thank you, it was our better third’s idea. She said the brown suits washed us out.”

“She sounds brilliant,” Hermione ran into her room to grab her  [ bag ](https://imgur.com/a/9YJlzAh) with the undetectable extension charm that had papers, journals, spare clothes, a tent, and a medic kit. The wonders of being a well-prepared witch amid a war.

She comes back to the kitchen as she swings her bag around her shoulder and grabs the two coffee travel  [ mugs ](https://imgur.com/a/0coHcvh) , “I am going to swing around Sirius’ place afterward to get some more books before he notices when they all get back tomorrow. Groan all you want but we need to know how to destroy Horcruxes then we can live happily ever after. Have a great day at work!” She kisses them both while the floating thermos follows her and she apparates to an undisclosed location for a safe house.

“You’re late,” Alastor Moody grouches from the shadows of the trees.

She raises her wand and grouches, “Are not. What is the name of my cat?”

“Gotta make the question harder than that, Crookshanks. What is the shape of my Patronus?”

“A rhino. Now can we hurry before our coffee gets cold?”

“I don’t drink anything I did not make.”

“Oh, be a quiet old man. Look I even poured it in a green  [ thermos ](https://imgur.com/a/0coHcvh) for your house. It’s got vanilla creamer.”

Moody grouches glancing distastefully at the cup while he reaches for it and quietly takes a sip while making the quietest of pleased hums. “This is another of my safehouses, it has a Protection ward so strong that muggles cannot even look at it and Death Eaters cannot get in beyond the cast circle.”

“So, this makes 4 safe houses out of London and in the countryside.”

“I had 5 but Rodolphus LeStrange burned half of the trees around it after he escaped Azkaban. They know the general location but not exactly, it is still too dangerous.”

…

“Honey I’m home!”, Hermione barges into the door with a large stack of books in hand. 

The twins peek out of their invention room, “Our love, I think you will be pleased with our progress.”

Hermione’s head snaps up, “Is it ready?” George shows her the  [ obsidian ](https://imgur.com/a/CkTwII8) gem amulet that would allow any muggle with a connection to magic to enter magical barriers and not be affected by enchantments.

She had explained to them that using a muggle would help in the transporting of survivors because muggle-borns are too well known by other students, while normal witches and wizards attract too much attention by muggles. A muggle traveling with a suitcase does not have a recognizable face and blends right in with other muggles. She just hoped Dudley still felt like helping but judging by the spark she saw in his eyes a year ago, she knew it was a yes.

“Excellent. I went to the Longbottom house today to give Neville his journal and Krum is getting settled in London.”

“You sound so hot when you are giving orders like that.” George.

“And don’t worry, Lee came around today and helped run the shop.” Fred.

“So, we can rest now,” George wrapped his arms around her when she looked at the books. Fred looked at her glance towards the books and he walked from across the room to pick one up dutifully.

She turns to grab George’s face, “I just need to find out more about Horcruxes. I need to help Harry.” He nodded and grabbed a book.

It was half an hour later when there was a whoop of joy from one Fred Weasley. His twin and his love of his life both look at him insanely until he begins to read out loud,

“ ** _A Horcrux can be destroyed by Fiendfyre and basilisk venom, although it must be noted that it must be destroyed beyond repair or else it maintains it’s magic as a Horcrux_ ** ”

Hermione looked in wonder, “It can be destroyed, it can be destroyed!” She tackles Fred to the floor and places kisses all over his face and then George when he joined the fun. There were 10 minutes of laughing and cheering when Hermione raised her head, “How are we going to get a basilisk venom?”

Both twins groan.

\---

They rushed to a small cottage in a town near Brighton, where, unknown to most of the occupants. was the temporary safe house of one Harry Potter. Fred and George got off easily from their brooms while Hermione wobbled into the ground as she clutched Fred’s arm. She despised riding a broom no matter how much the twins loved it.

A wand appeared and Hermione was about to scream in annoyance at the gruff voice when it asked, “What is your Patronus?” 

She rolled her eyes at him, “A phoenix. And yours?” He muttered the same response as yesterday morning and she glared, “Next time Moody, I swear you need to think of better transportation.”

“Not my problem. And shouldn’t we test those twins of yours, they might be under a spell?”

She grinned, “We have not separated and trust me, after what we did, I would know if someone took control over their minds.”

He nodded albeit disgustedly and let her in where she was tackled by Susan Bones, “Finally! I have been surrounded by just ‘them’ for 2 whole weeks with no escape. I almost ran away to become a muggle after breathing in so much testosterone.” Hermione laughed and hugged her too.

It seemed like everyone was here. Tonks, Moody, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Sirius, Mundungus, Kingsley, Ron, Arthur, Charlie, and Hagrid.

At first when Remus and Sirius decided to take Susan and Harry to a safe house to escape people hounding Harry with his status of the Chosen One. Then in just a span of weeks, Death Eaters slowly placed spies within the MOM Apparition and Floo Network Offices when Kingsley overheard the workers watching for any activity in the general area of the safehouse that the Order decided they had to change the location. It was decided they had to move the family using safe modes of transportation before the Ministry discovered more information about the location of the safe house.

Harry was explained by Moody that since he still had the Trace on him then they couldn't Apparate or use the Floo Network without alerting the Ministry workers. A message from Percy that read,

_ HG _

_ Pius Thicknesse under DE control. Do not trust _

_ PW _

_ _

made them speed up the date of the plan as Kingsley and Moody made no comments on who had sent her the ominous warning.

They explained the plan to Harry of how they were going to use Polyjuice Potion to make identical Harry’s and he took it as badly as she thought. Hermione, of course with her quick thinking and not wanting to explain to the Boy that Lived the reasons why this was necessary since it would only take up more time, grabbed hairs from the back of Harry’s head and drop it in the potion with Moody’s grin and Harry’s yelp of pain.

Kingsley also took this moment to place a spell on Harry. “This is a very delicate, very illegal spell that I so graciously cast for you to help absorb any magic auras before they reach you and activate your Trace. It is essential that you remember if you’re found then we are all in danger.” Harry nodded grimly and Kingsley made a motion for Moody to continue to explain the plan.

“Duplicate Harry’s, you are leaving here in a broom, thestrals, and bike. One of you may protest when given a broom to ride and you need to remember to shut it for the sake of the plan,” Hermione squinted her eyes, and Moody pointedly glared at her.

She stuck her tongue out in rebellion, “You are not getting any more free coffee from me, old man.”

“And to think I had high expectations for you, girl.”

“Pretend all you want, old man; I saw that twitch of a smile.”

Sirius leaned over Tonks and whispered, “What is going on?”

Tonks whispered back, “They seem to be friends?”

Moody and she glared at them, the Black family must not be known for their discreet whispering, “Alright stop with your yapping, all duplicates form a line!”

Fred, George, Susan, Fleur, Ron, Hermione and Mundungus all formed a line and grabbed the potion as they chowed the potion down. Everyone scrunched up their eyebrows at the taste and watched as the process made 8 Harrys all staring at the real Harry Potter.

Fred and George looked at each other and yelled at the same time, “We are identical!”

It must have been nerves that made her laugh and the twins stared at her, “It’s nice to know that we still think you look hot.”

Hermione laughed again as she took off her sweater while not looking away from the twins’ glance at her slow tease when she was blocked by someone. “No! That is my body and I will not allow my body to be forced into a situation with you three when you are all wearing MY body!”, Harry shouted horrified as he still attempted to cover Hermione’s Harry-body when he overheard Bill and Fleur’s conversation, something that made him blush beet red.

Fred and George look disappointed, “You are ruining all the fun, we were about to tell Gryffindor girls what to expect from ‘The Chosen One’.” She swatted them and motioned them to change into clothes.

“Hermione are those my boxers?”, Fred took a closer look at the boxers in Harry/Hermione’s waist who felt her ears start to burn.

“I told you we needed to do laundry yesterday!”

Bill laughed and got a pair of jeans thrown in his face during the process.

Moody then paired them all up. Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Hermione and Kingsley with Susan in the thestrals, Sirius with Fred, Remus with George, Moody with Mundungus, and Mr. Weasley with Ron in a broom, Hagrid would take the real Harry in the bike that Sirius lent to Hagrid almost 2 decades ago to bring Hary to safety when he was a babe.

Hermione makes sure not to glance at Sirius who at the moment was having his hair stroked by Remus while he pouted at Hagrid and the motorcycle, “I told you it was  _ temporary _ .” She knew that if she turned, she would be faced by Remus rolling his eyes and Sirius gazing lovingly at his old Muggle motorcycle.

They all paired up when Hermione stopped next to Moody who looked out to the trees from the kitchen window, “I don’t trust this, we should have gone with 7, girl. It is a luckier number.”

Hermione looked at him, “You worry too much. Come on, let’s go and then tomorrow you can tell me about how we should have things instead.” Moody nodded and Hermione gave Fred and George a peck on the cheek as she muttered, “If you die, I will kill you.” They nodded and sent love and trust into the bond.

Charlie grasped her wrist as he helped her get on the magical creature rather uneasily and gave her a confident grin while she felt herself smile uneasily. At the mark they all got ready and they were off. It went from normal to bad as soon as they left the safe house when 30 hooded figures suspended in midair went towards them. Hermione gripped herself on Charlie’s waist tightly as she focused on her eyes shut and whispered, “ _ Protego!” _

The barrier formed just in time to stop the first spells meant to paralyze and capture Potter to dissipate. The fight that broke out with spells being fired from every side lead to the pairs to not even be able to keep track of one another. Hermione just kept firing and even managed to stun one who was about to attack Susan and Kingsley.

Charlie and Hermione got to Aunt Muriel’s place, the closest of all the locations of where the duplicates were sent. Hermione gasped in pain when she felt immense pain on her ear that was not her own, it was pain sent by the bond. Hermione stumbled as she grasped the crystal in her necklace and tapped it with her wand as she muttered, “Padma go to the Burrow, Ginny be ready with healing supplies.”

Charlie brought her hand to the Portkey as she whispered, “They are hurt, Charlie. I feel them”

“Don’t worry about it Mione, they are brave boys. They can handle it.”

She nodded as she landed in the grass of the Burrow. Molly rushed to them and caught her as she was about to trip, “Hermione? Are they? -”

Molly was unable to even finish the sentence when Hermione shook her head, “I don’t know. The bond is confusing right now.”

“Mom what is happening? She kept not making sense on the way here.”

“Oh - oh …. it means that the focus of the bond was shifted. It happens when someone gets injured, it helps keep them alive but it leaves the others feeling very dazed and confused. Charlie, you will have to keep an eye on Hermione.”

There was a snap behind her, Hermione turned to see it was Padma. She raised her wand very shakily because although it was a dear friend, she had to make sure - for her family, “What was the first thing I said to you in the Great Hall?”

“How the ceiling is bewitched to look like the outside sky.”

Hermione nodded and lowered her wand and stumbled as Charlie helped her get to the couch where Padma cleaned her forehead where she had a gash she did not notice before. She heard the snap and Kingsley and Susan’s voices, then another snap with Hagrid and Harry as they told Molly about how the Death Eaters were waiting for them. Somehow, they knew about the plan.

There was a snap and then another, that is when she felt them. Remus and Fred panicking outside over George and something is wrong. Something is wrong with George. She tries to stand with tears in her eyes as she mumbled, “I need to get to them, let me go. They need me.” Someone is holding her back; it might be Charlie and Ginny as Padma whispers to not let her move.

Padma then rushes outside and in a clear voice, “Bring him inside quickly, I need a clean environment to heal him.”

“Who are you?”

“Hermione’s friend and medic. Quickly before I can’t save that ear.”

Remus carries him in and drapes him over the biggest couch as Fred follows dazedly. Charlie lets his grip loosen for a second and that is all Hermione needs as she dives forward to George’s body as she grips his hand and strokes his hair the way he likes it while Fred sits next to the couch, entirely too dazed to point of almost unconscious. Padma and Ginny quickly finish from washing their hands in the kitchen and runs back to the living room, “Hermione, I need you to move so I can help fix him.”

Another wave of pain hits her from the bond and balance is shifter when she drapes her hands over his chest from where George was placed on the couch, “No, we- we can fix him. O-Others cannot be trusted.”

Padma’s eyes widen but raise her hands in a non-threatening manner, “And I am not going to hurt him, Hermione.”

Ginny turns to her mother, “Mum, what is happening? What do we do?”

“It is not Hermione’s fault, the bond is in the frat by attempting to heal George, but Hermione is feeling his pain along with concussion-like symptoms. She is extremely confused and all she knows is that she needs to protect the twins from others. Padma, she needs to be convinced to let you heal George, she has too much power that she could make a blast the size of the fields.”

Padma nods and turns back at Hermione who is growing just as pale as George, “Hermione -.”

“Mione,” Charlie interjects and she turns to look at him, “Mione, my dad and Bill aren’t here yet. You know what that makes me?”

“Head of House”, Hermione mumbles. 

Charlie smiles, “Yes, yes that is true. And do you think that as Head of House that I would let anyone enter the Burrow that would harm my brother?” Hermione shakes her head and Charlie continues, “Mione, we need you to let us fix George, we have medics here. You don’t want anything to happen to George, right?”

Hermione looked struck. She attempts to swallow and tries to blink furiously to clear her mind, “Georgie?”

Padma nods, “Yes, I will have him fixed up just like new. I need to stop that curse before it reaches any further into his body. Trust me and Charlie, okay Hermione?”

Hermione shakily breaths out and lets go of George’s shirt. 

Padma quickly goes to healer mode and inspects the wound, “Ginny, I need your help immediately if we are to save his hearing.” 

“Georgie, you cannot die now. Remember our Master Plan,” Hermione whispers when Fred suddenly snaps out of it and shifts to be right next to her and George. She feels a deeper pain in the bond and hisses, “Padma, that hurts. It hurts so bad.” She pushes herself to cover his chest and places her face on the side of his neck, the uninjured side, and tries to calm her shaking hands by closing her eyes and feeling the bond while Fred’s grip on her waist tightens in terror.

“I know, I only need a few more minutes and then it will be all over.”

Hermione cries as she thinks of what she might have lost today, of what would become of her if her two lights of her life left her. She shivers at the sudden cold she feels in her body when Molly drapes a blanket over them as Molly mutters to someone else, “It’s what happens when the triad’s core is damaged. Temporary.”

In a moment Padma bandaged the ear and took a deep breath, “I’ve saved the ear and he will be fine in no time. Let me help the rest of you.” Padma is back to taking out bandages and letting Ginny place a heal spell on Tonks.

Hermione just gets closer to George and Fred as she hears the mark hum. She watches as Arthur thanks Padma for her help and Molly grips her into a fierce hug and how they check on George’s breathing as if nothing is better proof than watching their child's chest move with each breath.

As panic subsides and George’s survivability is clear, the bond clicks back unto place and Fred and Hermione gasp. All the magic that was directed to heal George was quickly snapped back to them and Hermione groans at the pain of the headache and of the embarrassment of acting so … loopy in front of everyone. 

“Hermione? Fred?”, a voice utters, and they look in surprise.

“Georgie are you alright?”, Hermione grasps his hand.

“I feel saint-like.”

“What do you mean saint-like?” Fred.

George looks up with a smile, “Get it? Holey?”

Fred grimaces, “Pathetic, utterly pathetic. A whole wide world of ear-related humor before you and you go for hole-y?”

Hermione hugs him, “Besides Padma saved your ear, you idiot.”

“Hey! I am injured.”

“Which is the only reason you are alive instead of me having killed you for making me and Freddie worry so much about you.”

Charlie whispers, “Georgie? Freddie?” 

Hermione snapped her face to glare at him so ferociously that he immediately looked away while Padma snapped his nose back in place. “Bloody Merlin in a rucksack! That hurt!”

The student medic did not even glance at him when she muttered, “You work with dragons and this is what scares you? Interesting.”

She hears a snap of an Apparition and watches as Bill and Fleur walk into the kitchen, “Mad-Eye Moody is dead.”

All the laughter and smiles escaped the room. She stands up as Bill explains how Mundungus panicked over the Death Eaters and apparated only for the curse to hit Moody full-on in the chest as he fell unconsciously to his death.

She had just joked about his coffee for tomorrow. She tries not to think of him telling her that 7 pairs are a luckier number to use only for 7 out of the 8 pairs to come back while Dung disappeared, and Moody was killed.

Everyone raises their glasses when Molly brings out some wine and cups, “To Moody.” They ponder where his body might be as Kingsley bids goodbye to return to the Muggle Prime Minister. The door shuts when a roll of parchment appears and flies straight to Hermione and everyone raises their wands at it until Tonks shouts, “Stop! I know what this is.”

Remus stares at the paper, “What is it?”

Tonks looks morose, “It is Moody’s will, it’s spelled to appear after his death.” Tonks then grabs the parchment and reads,

_ “If any of you are reading this then I am dead, and this parchment is being read by someone I trust. I don’t have much to give but if I died fighting then good, that is how I wanted it. _

_ _

_ If there is no body, do not worry and maybe bury the cup that the girl keeps handing me. It is mostly so no one should have to stare at that atrocious color of green. _

_ _

_ I give the houses to Hermione Granger, my appointed next Secret Keeper and beneficiary since there is no one left with the Moody name. I believe in you girl; you know what to do. The map and key are here, only to be seen by the girl. Shock me with what you do but if you name your children for me, I will come back to murder you. _

_ _

_ That is all, _

_ Thank you, _

_ Moody.” _

Everyone is shocked as they stare at Hermione, the new heir to the Moody vault. “Why would he have named me his successor?”, Hermione looked confused.

“He must have liked ya more than you believed,” Tonks was stunned at her teacher’s last will. She never thought that Alastor Moody would name a teen girl his successor by everything but changing her surname.

Hermione sighs and picks her cup up, “To an old grouch that manages to surprise people even in death.”

Everyone smiles bitterly, “To an old grouch.”

Molly looks at Padma, “Stay here for tonight dear, it is far too late for you to travel by yourself.” 

Padma glances at Hermione who nods, and she looks at Molly, “That would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh no, after all you have done for us, please call me Molly. My son Charlie must be thankful, you know he works at the Dragon Preserve in Romania? He was also Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain when they won the Cup….”, Molly’s voice drums out as she walks with Padma to a room where she can lay down.

Bill laughs and places his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, “Seems like mum wants to match you up.” Charlie gets pale and looks upwards at the ceiling while Bill continues, “This is what you get for telling her you were going stag for the wedding.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?”

Arthur Weasley stands up with a heave, “Alright everybody, go to bed. We have made extra beds for everyone, no excuses. Hermione, Fred, George, can you stay in the Burrow tonight?” They all knew the answer because no one told Arthur no, it made you feel like the worst person in the world when looking into his eyes. She shakily nodded.

“Bill and Fleur, you are in Bill and Charlie’s old room, Sirius and Remus you are in the twins' room, twins and Charlie are in P-Percy’s old room, Harry and Ron in the attic and of course all the girls Ginny, Hermione Susan and Padma in Ginny’s room.”

Hagrid bellowed his goodbye as he left in his motorcycle, offering Tonks a ride home which she graciously accepted after glancing nervously at Charlie.

\---

Hermione got up in the morning as she remembered everything that happened the day before.  _ I promise you Moody, when this war is over, I will give that cup the most infuriating funeral of all. I may just bury it Viking style just to feel your anger from up there. _ She grinned somberly as she imagined a furious Moody with angel wings when the hated cup shows up next to him.

She got up and went to the kitchen to find Padma nursing a cup and smiled at her, “I never thanked you for what you did for George last night.”

“Ah yes, he is part of your triad.”

Hermione stilled in shock and glanced back at Padma who was grinning, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. You three were not as secretly as you thought besides the thick bracelets clued me in. I always assumed you liked one of the twins, I just never assumed it would be both.”

“Did I already tell you how grateful I am to have you as a friend?”

“Yes, but I believe that I need to hear it more often.”

Hermione grinned when she heard footsteps to reveal one drowsy Charlie who walked into the kitchen, “Charlie have you met Padma Patil yet?” She felt slightly evil for using Charlie’s non-alert drowsy state but felt better when she saw both blushes heavily.

Eventually, she took pity and glanced at Padma, “Want me to take you home? I am meeting Dean in London today, you can join us.” Padma agreed to the second option, unknown that Charlie was the one who was on Hermione guard duty.

She went upstairs to change when she felt the ring shake and she opened her journal,

_ _

_ Umbridge tested my loyalty, I passed. The Ministry will fall before the summer ends, get ready and be safe. _

_ -PW _

_ _

Ending summer? That was far too close. This is it, she needed to start the network. She switches pages and wrote,

_ D _

_ If you are still interested in helping, then come meet me at King’s Cross Station as soon as you can. Send me a message when you are here. _

_ -HG _

She looks over to her and Pansy’s plan to save Evan and makes a note to talk to Bill and Fleur later tonight. Her ring shakes and to her surprise, there is a reply already,

_ HG, _

_ I can be there in 4 hours. _

_ -DD _

_ _

She snaps her journal close, at least she feels like she is finally doing something. She goes downstairs in her muggle clothing and sits across from Harry, “I found how to destroy them- the  **Horcruxes** .”

Harry snaps his head from looking at his plate of eggs, “W-What?”

“Harry Potter, do not talk with your mouth full. I found them in Sirius's family library.”

Harry swallows the eggs in his mouth, “I got those from Dumbledore’s office on the last day of school, but I had to leave before handing them to you so I put them somewhere you could find them. The library.”

Hermione looks impressed by Harry’s fast thinking. There is a furious number of steps in the stairs when everyone bursts thru to the kitchen in a universal hunger. Fred and George each gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, “Hurry up or you are going to be late to open the store.”

Fred and George grab their cup of coffee and a slice of toast and nod. Bill, Fleur, and Arthur all head out the door to their jobs already dressed and stomachs full, each with a kiss goodbye on the cheek from Molly, even Fleur. The twins look in shock at the time in their watch while Padma checks on George’s wound. She nods and places a smaller bandage on his ear with an invisibility spell in place.

Charlie gets back downstairs with decent muggle clothing and looks at her, “Where to boss?” It seemed that it was unanimously decided by the Order that Charlie would take over Moody’s role as Hermione’s protector.

Hermione smiles and grabs the Floo Powder, “Weasley Wizard Wheezes.” With a snap, she is in her and the twins flat. Behind her show up Padma, Charlie and the twins who rush to change into their uniforms since they did not have any spares in the Burrow.

Charlie and Padma graciously look away when she kisses both and when Fred and George whisper, “Be safe-” “And we love you.” She places a hand on the side of their face, and she hopes they can feel the love and happiness they both cause on her while their memory  [ necklaces ](https://imgur.com/a/aMmQPHv) shine in their chest.

“Let’s go.”

She takes them to muggle transportation as they head to a small house in the northwest of London. Charlie looks around, “Hermione, where are we?”

“My old home,” she glances at the house she never thought she would see again, “Quickly so we can get out of here.”

Charlie looks shocked at the home of the parents who seemed so desperate to forget their daughter while Padma glances worriedly at Hermione as she quickly  _ confounded  _ her parents into forgetting they ever had a daughter named Hermione Granger. Charlie walks around the house and looks around, he did not see a single picture of Hermione anywhere. He made a note to talk to his mum about making sure Hermione was okay later in the day.

Hermione walked out of the house as soon as her parents stood and she told Charlie, “They are moving to Australia to continue to manage the new dentist office that they just opened there.”

“Hermione are you-”

“They made their decision Charlie, now they actually know they don’t have a daughter. It was time to move on. I have my own family now.”

Hermione looks at her watch, “We need to leave now, or we will be late to pick someone up and to meet with Dean.” They started walking to the muggle bus station, Hermione refused to make it any easier for the Death Eaters to find her parents before they left the country. They made their decisions and while she had a new family, that did not mean that she wanted her parents to die.

…

What was he doing here? He grasped his bag full of clothes even tighter until the strap was bruising his arm. This was not the time to grow scared, he wanted to do this. He wanted to help save the world that Harry had whispered to him at the dead of the night in his room. He wanted to help.

He looked around, hoping that Hermione Granger had not changed enough to let him recognize her when he heard his name being shouted. “Dudley! Over here!”

He finds her quickly and smiles at her, “Happy you decided to send the message, I was wondering if you would ever need me.”

She nods and motions, “Charlie Weasley, Padma Patil meet  [ Dudley ](https://imgur.com/a/8w0Hv7Z) Dursley.”

He reaches out his hand, “It’s Dudley Evans now.” At the sight of Hermione raising her eyebrows, he explained, “I think that Dudley Evans sounds much better than Dudley Dursley so I changed it.”

She nods at the simple explanation while knowing that there is a deeper explanation but puts it aside for later and hands him an obsidian necklace, “This is for you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a pendant to allow you to cross barriers meant to stop other Muggles. It is interesting since both your aunt and Harry are magic then that means that you have magic too, but it is too small for the Ministry to consider allowing you to go to Hogwarts. All this necklace does is make your magic core big enough to pass the barriers, but it does not have the power to let you use a wand. This is interesting since it must mean that there is either a hidden witch/wizard or a squib from a powerful magical family in your family tree for this necklace to even work,” Hermione babbled at the wonders of the magical necklace and its workings while she felt herself smiling.

Padma nudged her, knowing from experience that it was better to cut her off now before she starts referencing books and papers, “Hermione maybe we should go to a private place before we keep discussing this.”

Hermione looks around embarrassed and begins to walk to the British Library while Dursley puts on the necklace and shivers.

“How will we know if it works?”, Dudley grew worried as he walked next to her.

Hermione smiled, “I already tried it, look around Dudley. No one else can hear us.”

Dudley watches amazedly at the people not even glancing at them.

They arrived at the British Library and kept walking until they reached the back that showed the normal large bookcases only rather than the rest of the library, it had fewer lights and fewer people. He stays quiet while Hermione smiles at him while she pulls out her wand and taps certain books and puts her wand away only to grasp a book and swing it open.

Dudley gasps at the sight of an  [ entrance ](https://imgur.com/a/M3cPTjT) behind the bookcase and steps in with Charlie and Padma who seemed used to this. He watched at the sight of double beautifully carved wooden doors that were being guarded by a simple librarian on a reception desk with a sparkle in her eyes and holding a book that read ‘ _ The Goblin Wars of the 12th Century’ _ .

Hermione and the librarian share a glance and a smile, and they all open the doors to reveal the large magical  [ library ](https://imgur.com/a/EaLFYB6) hidden within the walls of London’s library. Dudley cannot stop looking everywhere at the sight of books flying to their places in the bookcases, of people in large hats with wands out, of witches and wizards studying books and scrolls in the tables while taking notes on their quill. He follows them to the side of the hidden library that shows doors of closed  [ study room ](https://imgur.com/a/QulMPcX) s and Padma opens the door.

Hermione raises her wand to the person standing there, “What does CHARMS club do?”

“Club in Hogwarts Associating with Representation of Muggleborn Students.” Hermione lowers her wand and goes to hug him, “Hello Dean, how are you?” 

He sighs, “Surviving.”

Hermione glances at the other person and Dean whispers, “I already checked him, he is good.” She smiles at Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum, who were in sudden retirement with Voldemort’s return canceling any Quidditch events and hugs them as well. Both had settled in London and waited for her instructions and they had even gotten a flat together to help save money.

Hermione waves her wand and casts a silent  _ Muffliato  _ everywhere as everyone greets each other or introduces themselves. Everyone sits down as Dean motions to the room, “I grabbed a map of London and England as requested.” She nods and everyone sits.

Hermione clears her throat, “My source within the Ministry says that the Ministry will fall before summer ends, and we need to prepare for that. This is why I have gathered all of you. I need your help to hide muggleborns and others that Voldemort might persecute. We need to do this because no one else is going to.”

Dean stands, “We already have a list of muggle-born students and most of them have ways to receive the message if they need to be relocated although there are few that believe it would be safer if they went into hiding themselves. You told me last week that you found places to hide?”

She nods, “There are 4 that Moody gave to me and his family home. He assured me they hold the best protection wards against muggles and Dark Magic along with being unplottable in a map.”

“How are we going to help so many leave to safety?”, Oliver glanced uneasily at her.

“Cars, Portkeys and him,” Hermione points to Dudley.

“A muggle?” “Me?” “Explain.”

“We need someone who blends in with muggles when Death Eaters look for fugitives and while we could use muggle-borns, we are much too distinctive to other students. Someone somewhere is going to recognize a muggle-born by simply a glance from the train, we cannot risk people like that. A muggle who knows of magic can blend in and since he never dropped off Harry then no one remembers him because they have not seen him and besides we will need his help if witches and wizards are as helpless in muggle clothing as I have seen in the past.”

Dean takes out the suitcase and places it on the table, the same one from 4th year. Newt Scamander’s suitcase that Rolf Scamander had let them borrow after she had explained what it was going to be used for. “This suitcase is a registered Extension spell; it is legal by the MOM which means they cannot arrest us on illegal spells. Newt Scamander helped various large animals recuperate inside here during the 1920s and we think this might help transport people from one place to another.”

Hermione snapped Charlie’s hand from where he was creeping up to touch his hero’s suitcase. He must have read Newt Scamander's textbook a thousand times and now he was staring at his great-great grand-uncle’s famous suitcase. He could cry, but he focused. He was the oldest and so had to inspire confidence and responsibility.

“Dean and Penelope will go to the new muggle-born first year homes next week to warn them and ask them to come with us when the time comes. Remember that no one can know about this, not even family or we risk lives we can save.”

Everyone nods grimly and Hermione frowns, “Since we do not know of the state that the safehouse will be in, we will have to most likely clean it. Everyone meets in WWW at 9 o’clock tomorrow, come in by the back door. It will be Dean, Dudley, Charlie, Oliver, Rolf, Padma, Alicia, Penelope, Neville, Krum, and Susan.”

“Padma, have you and your sister decided what to do yet?”

“It is too dangerous for her to go back to Hogwarts alone so if I can, I wish to bring her with me.”

Hermione nods and wishes her safe travels as she walks home with Oliver and she faces Dean, “Dean, are you okay with staying with Seamus’ family while they stay in London? I want you to be close”

“Yes, no worries.”

Hermione glances at Dudley, “Are you sure that you still want to be a part of it?”

“Now more than ever. If I can help Harry, then I will.”

“Then let's go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Ever been to a place called Diagon Alley?”

Charlie looked alarmed, “Hermione!”

“Charlie, where else can I place him where he won’t be in danger?”, Hermione glanced at him when Charlie made an uncomfortable sound.

“What about my place?”

“What? You have a flat?! Where?”

“In the hidden part of wizard London, with everything that has been going on mum thought it was best I stayed in the Burrow to better protect you, but who do you think Krum and Wood asked for flat recommendations?” Charlie had the idea to look sheepish.

“Is that what they meant with interesting neighbors? Alright, fine. Take him and explain everything that you can. Tomorrow at 9 o’clock we meet at WWW flat, go.”

Charlie then pointedly looks at Dudley to follow him as he whispers, “If anyone asks, you tell them that your parents moved to America when you were 9 and you are an Ilvermorny graduate, you’ve recently come back to visit family. If no one says anything then don’t ask anything until we are in my flat, got it? Good.”

They walked into a large building of apartments that had a doorkeeper and they marched in while Dudley heard a pop. They went up the stairs as Charlie explained, “That pop is you crossing the anti-muggle barrier. That necklace really is impressive.”

Dudley was about to retort when he saw girls with witch hats, children in flying brooms, and boys playing wizard chess on the floor. He tried not to stare as Charlie opened his  [ flat ](https://imgur.com/a/cUbOuCK) to let him in. It seemed normal with a colorful couch, a table with 3 chairs and pictures of family everywhere. Charlie grabbed two bottles and sat on the couch.

“This is a wizard drink named butterbeer. I think you’ll like it.” They both look up at the knock from the door and Charlie simply yells, “ **IT’S OPEN!** ” They watch as Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood walk in looking unimpressed as they carry a pack of Butterbeer bottles and a tequila bottle.

Dudley took a hesitant sip but then nodded at the surprising taste. “Alright what do you want to know?”, Charlie, who had many burns in his forearms, looked straight at him as Wood and Krum settled at a chair and the floor.

He pondered, “Tell me about Hermione. Why is she the one leading all of this?”

“Well, the simple answer is that she was the only one with the guts to take charge.”

**10 Minutes later**

“So, this  [ triad ](https://imgur.com/0bRS0S2) , how does it work?”, Dudley said while Krum also glanced up, looking interested.

“Well from what I understand the twins each have half of a soul and a magical core that they share and that is very rare even with magical family twins. They share a mark that marks them as soulmates whose very bond can create very dangerous magic. When the bad guys find out they will be in so much danger.”

Oliver huffs, “I don’t think this is what Hermione meant when she said to explain everything to him.”

Charlie raises his eyebrows at the brunette, “Shut it, ‘ _ Ollie _ ’.” Dudley and Krum watch impressively as Wood blushes deeply.

**5 hours later**

“And then I got this one by taking a dare that I could take a scale while she was sleeping and at the last second whoop the dragon woke up! I got in so much trouble that day,” Charlie’s eyes were already glazed over.

Oliver stands, “Charlie said Dragon! Tequila Shot!

Dudley wobbles, “Mate you got to stop saying dragon!”

The Bulgarian athlete scoffs as he turns to raise his shirt and shows an impressive scar in his back, “That is nothing dragon-boy, I got this flying 90 miles per hour right into trees after the other team sent Bludger towards me.”

The others hiss as they nodded defeated.

**The next morning at 9:10 AM**

Charlie stumbled upstairs, “Fred George I need a Pepper-Up Potion before your better third kills me!” Hermione raises her eyebrows at Charlie, Oliver, Krum, and Dudley who all came in with sunglasses while everyone else glances at them from the living room. Hermione groans.

\---

**The night before (with Hermione)**

While the boys were slowly getting drunk, Hermione was seated with  [ Bill and Fleur  ](https://imgur.com/a/IeHHxwS) in a picnic table yards away from the Burrow while the night got darker. She twisted the glass of water she had been offered while Fleur and Bill were seated next to her as she looked around although she already knew that she had cast a  _ Muffliato _ .

“I came to ask a favor,” Hermione finally spoke as it broke concentration Bill’s nervous wondering of what could be the worst she could tell them.

“Vat kind of favor?”, Fleur glanced at the bright eyes of her soon to be sister-in-law who seemed to be very nervous.

“I need you to take care of a child during the war. I cannot hide him with everyone else because if by any accident he is found or someone tells the wrong person, it will risk people who I cannot save if they are found.”

“Hermione, who is this child,” Bill grew tense.

She looked at the moisture of the cup, “You cannot tell anyone, not even your mother.” They nodded and she continued, “I have Slytherin spies, some are low-level like Theo Nott, but others are so high up that it is dangerous to even tell you.”

“Hermione-.”

“Evan Parkinson.”

“Parkinson? Like the Death Eaters  [ Amos and Ixora Parkinson ](https://imgur.com/a/lYXMzS7) ?”

“Yes, and like their daughter Pansy Parkinson who has been giving me information for the past 2 years and who fears for her brother if he stays much longer with her parents.”

They look at her, “Do you trust her?”

She nods, “Yes. I need to do this because she has risked her life more than once to ensure that people are warned. He is 6 years old and I refuse to turn my back on a child that I can save, no matter if he turns out to be a Slytherin.”

Hermione takes out a  [ picture ](https://imgur.com/ZU67xSv) Pansy had given her and puts it on the table. Bill and Fleur look at it and Fleur places her hand in Bill’s bicep and the other on the photo. Bill takes a deep breath while he looks at the fear Hermione has for this child’s well-being and nods, “How are you going to get him out?”

“Pansy and I are going to fake his death with a misplaced spell. Bill, he cannot ever be found during this war, if he is even recognized then they will know there are traitors and I expect no one can hold out against Voldemort.”

Fleur looks at her, “I vant to help. I know you are voing something dangerous, and I vant to help you save more people like this poor poor boy.”

Hermione thinks, “If you are sure then show up at the twins' shop tomorrow at 9 o’clock.”

Fleur nods and smiles sweetly at her. Hermione leaves the picture.

\---

**Back to the present**

“Are you two hungover?”, Hermione glances at them.

“Bulgaria drinks are much stronger than these Butterbeers and tequila,” Viktor laughs at the thought of getting drunk off Butterbeer.

Oliver groans, “Charlie kept saying dragon!”

Dudley, like Krum, takes off his sunglasses, “I’m good, who would have known that I can outdrink a wizard?”

Fred and George appear out in the hallway holding a clear glass with a green potion and laugh, “Ha! Anyone can outdrink Charlie, he is an incredible lightweight.”

Charlie groans from where he landed on the sofa, maybe suffocating to death wouldn’t be so bad?

“You better chug that potion Charles or I am not taking you with me,” Hermione looked thunderous while Fleur greeted Krum with joy and a tight hug. The Tri-Wizard Tournament truly did connect witches and wizards when they mutually feared for their lives in the trials.

Somehow, they left Diagon Alley and stood in front of Hermione’s car. “Everybody in and buckle your seats!” Dudley watched overjoyed at the sight of 15 people fitting comfortably at a light blue car meant for 4. They took off like literally took off into the sky with the Invisibility charm in place.

Hermione stared at Seamus who had shown up to the meeting with Dean and was seated behind her in the car while Dean talked to Dudley in the back seat, “You just had to come along with Dean, didn’t you?”

Seamus mumbles, “Didn’t have anything to do.”

“Suuuure.”

Hermione parked the car in  [ Moody Manor ](https://imgur.com/a/EJr20ra) in Norwich, expecting the usual cabin with Moody paranoia on surviving the apocalypse and stands in shock at the abandoned and ruined large manor. Charlie goes to stand next to her, "Yep, Moody is an old rich name. They were respected purebloods until their son started to capture their friends’ children as Death Eaters.”

Hermione looks at Charlie, "Charlie this place is huge. Do you know how many people we can put in here?”

“Wait till you see Malfoy Manor one day, takes Dad 30 Ministry workers and a whole day to raid and check the place during Ron’s second year.”

Dean walks towards them, “This place needs a lot of work.”

“Actually, vere is a spell here, everyone come closer and you vill see,” Fleur touches the magical auras in the air.

Everyone crosses the gate to see a nicer cleaner manor and Dudley whistles astoundingly, “So everyone else sees an abandoned haunted manor while we see this?”

Hermione laughs, “You got me here Moody.”

Charlie looks around sadly, “Moody could never bring himself to come back but he also couldn't let it fall apart.”

There is a moment of silence when Hermione turns to look at the group with a new sense of hope, “Alright people, we can do this. Let’s start cleaning. Everyone, meet our new headquarters!”

She opened the doors, and everyone looked at the dust and at the number of weapons that cluttered the house. Moody as a true Slytherin did not mind fighting dirty to get the job done. Something that was unfortunate when they were trying to turn it into a safe house for students.

Fleur was in her essence as she started to separate people and give them various jobs with different sections while everyone nodded determinedly in old clothes and bandanas, ready to clean. They all started immediately casting  _ Tergeo _ on mysterious stains as Fleur grabbed her purse and started to pull out cleaning supplies. The sun went down and it seemed that the ice was broken as they all went to the car tired and happy at the amount of progress done as it was decided to meet the next day.

And that is how the week went, a new bond was formed in the group with sweat, blood and minor injuries that may have led to a few unproven tears while they cleaned the manor. She watched as Fred and George, who joined them in most days and left Verity in charge during slow days, teased Dudley as he stared at Susan with a smile Hermione remembers in Harry's face when he looked at Ginny.

She tried to keep spirits up after the papers of the Daily Prophet published Professor Burbage’s disappearance and knew like everyone else that she was most likely dead. Burbage knew that she was in danger when the newspaper published her paper on how Muggles helped stop the dying of the magical community, but she had refused the Order’s protection.

She had looked strong and fearless when she told the Order, “No, I shall be fine. The moment I fear them is the moment they win.” The woman who had shown such approval at Hermione’s plan to form CHARMS and who had helped so much along the way. It may have been the first noticeable death of a muggle-born in the war.

It seemed to make others even more determined as they brought hammers and nails for things that could not be fixed with spells. Dudley and Dean were more than happy to let Seamus and Oliver try to find out how to use muggle tools for a good half an hour until Fleur glared at them.

Penelope had even shown Hermione a plan for older students to teach younger students. Hermione looked around the house as she noticed the rowan wood and pure silver in places around the house that although did not stop magic as muggles believed, it helped minimize magical auras. Fleur, Penelope, and Hermione realized that the magic caused by students would seem much less in a Ministry map, although they refused to think what the Moody family was using it for.

…

The day of Bill and Fleur’s wedding grew close when the couple decided to host a small dinner for their friends and family. The Delacour family had just arrived that morning and with Molly’s nervous cleaning habits, they had arrived to the cleanest the Burrow had probably been in a few years.

Bill stood up with his glass, “In two days’ time at this very spot, I shall marry this beautiful woman next to me. I look around and I cannot imagine a better group of people we can call family and friends to share the joy of these special days. Cheers!”

Everyone picked up their glasses and cheered then dug into their plates. Slices of cake were passed around greedily since Fleur had made her special fruit cream cake that was amazing. Hermione was passing a cake slice to Fred when a hush fell over the table, she quickly looked around and smiled when she saw Sirius Black kneeling in front of Remus while he held a little box.

Remus seemed to be holding his breath when Sirius spoke with shaking hands, “Y-Years ago, I never thought I would get this chance and years before that I was too scared to even ask, but now I am here with you, and our dysfunctional family. I am happy beyond words and I know that I would not have that if you weren’t by my side, you have shown me love, loyalty, and courage when I had all but just admitted defeat, you gave me a family when I thought I would die alone. Remus Lupin, I fell in love with you in my first year of Hogwarts and I have fallen in love with you every day since then, marry me please Moony?”

Remus lay still and nodded his head as he raised his hand to delicately stroke Sirius' face and tuck in a strand of hair, “You silly silly man, as if my answer would be anything but yes.”

A new cheer rose with Sirius, Harry and Susan leading the charge and Arthur running in to get a bottle of champagne. Sirius delicately places Remus' engagement ring on him while Remus kisses Sirius’ tears away. The newly engaged couple was then passed for handshakes and hugs while Susan burst into tears at how happy she was.

\---

The day of the wedding was here, and the air was tense as tents rose and the girls rushed to get ready. It was half an hour before the ceremony was about to start when Hermione walked into the groom's tent to see Charlie helping him with his tie.

Bill and Charlie looked up at her, “Hermione? Is something wrong?”

She shook her head, “I was just wondering if you don’t mind me giving you your wedding gift early.” They looked confused as she brought a young handsome Indian man into the tent, “This is  [ Ben Laghari ](https://imgur.com/a/nNV9x3H) , he studied curse-breaking with you in Egypt and decided to attend your wedding at the last minute.”

Bill looked confusedly at her, “Hermione, what is this?”

‘Ben’ looked nervously at him, “Hey Bill, I am really happy I get to see you get married.”

Bill and Charlie look shocked, “Percy.”

They go and hug him fiercely while they patted his back, “Percy what is-.”

“I am spying on the Ministry for Hermione, but she didn’t want me to miss your wedding. She got me Polyjuice Potion and clothes. Your fiancé looks really beautiful, Bill.”

The three brothers looked near tears when Bill looked at Percy, “Percy, it's dangerous that you are doing, are you sure?”

“Always the big brother Bill. Yes, I need to do this. Things are getting bad in the Ministry in a way that Dad can’t see, and I need to be there to help send information.”

Bill nodded, looked at Hermione and hugs her fiercely, “Hermione...thank you. This means- I know how much you must have risked by bringing him here.”

She smiled, “What is family for?”

…

The ceremony was beautiful, and Fleur cried when Bill said his vows, “And I hope I make you as happy as you have made me in what seemed the darkest of days.” Percy tried not to attract attention but even he could not help but cry a little. Ginny unknowingly gave her brother a tissue, something that made Percy pause before taking it and smiling at her.

Bill and Fleur then danced and danced the night away as other couples slowly joined them. She spots Oliver and ‘Ben’ dancing and talking quietly while they held hands and is even shocked as Krum offers to dance with her. 

Harry was spending the entirety of the wedding under the Polyjuice Potion disguise of Barry, some distant Weasley cousin and was genuinely having a good time when he spotted Hermione. Hermione looked pissed off and as Harry looked to the far left he could see why, the twins playing usher to a couple of demanding giggling gorgeous Veela cousins and Hermione’s fierce expression led him to believe it was 5 seconds away from a wedding duel. Thankfully for the safety and health of all the wedding guests, Viktor Krum provided the best distraction by coming over and talking to Hermione. Apparently, the bond made the twins feel her anger as well as they silently glance at her direction with a quick nervous smile and shove the girls rapidly to Ron.

People slowly left with well wishes to the happy couple when it was just their close-knit of people that Fred and George offered her their hand to dance. She smiled shyly and gave them her hand.

\---

**A week later**

Hermione got close to the Parkinson mansion where Pansy brought her brother down to the farthest edge of the garden into what Pansy had told Hermione was a well-known hiding spot of Evan’s. She handed  [ Pansy ](https://imgur.com/a/6zaXIC8) a necklace with handwriting in the circle pendant, it made sure no one left any magical auras behind. If any skilled Auror checked the scene, they would only find Evan’s.

“This is the last chance you get to back out Pansy.”

The Slytherin girl took a deep breath and handed her brother their parents' wand, “Evan I need you to say these words.” She whispers in Evans the spell needed. Evan stuttered and stumbled with the words, but it was enough for the spell to take effect.

Hermione places a Shield spell to wrap as a bubble around Pansy and Evan while it destroys the pajama places in front of them along with splattering blood collected from the day when Evan had cut his wrist on a sharp edge of a mirror. The roses around them shine with the blood, this would be enough evidence for anyone to blame a curious boy and a spell that backfired.

No one inside the house heard it since Pansy had explained once that their mother grew tired of Evan’s loud laughter that she had carefully placed noise-canceling spells on all the windows and doors. Still Hermione and Pansy looked around carefully at any sign that someone had woken, only to hear the silent whisper of night.

This was the moment of escape. Hermione ran to Fred and George who was waiting for them with brooms ready to fly. Pansy and Evan quickly climbed into their broom and Fred helped Hermione get on, and off they flew into the sky.

The twins began to lower their brooms after an hour and touched ground in front of a small cabin in Blackdown Hills. Hermione watched carefully as  [ Pansy’s ](https://imgur.com/a/6zaXIC8) grip on Evan tightened as she carried him on her waist to the cabin as if she could make the walk longer. “Sissy, where are we goin’,” Evan clenched his grip on Pansy’s shirt shoulder.

The door opened with Bill and Fleur standing in the doorway with Charlie guarding it. Pansy cleared her throat as tears gathered in her eyes and she slowly lowered Evan to the ground with her kneeling to his height, “I am going to have to go for a while Ducky, but these very nice people are going to take care of you.”

Evan threw himself on his sister and Pansy struggled to continue, “Pansy trusts these people a lot and you should listen to them. I am coming back, but it might take me a bit.”

“No sissy, don’t go.”

She swallowed tearfully, “I love you so much and I promise that I am going to make things better.”

Pansy stands and looks at Bill and Fleur while Evan grasps her hand, “His name is Evan and he is the last thing that matters to me. He likes peaches, and he- he hates carrots.”

She takes out a small pouch from her jacket and hands it to Bill with tears rolling down her face, “This is all I have right now, I can get more if you need it. I just- just please take care of him.”

Fleur steps closer and glances at Pansy as she presses the bag back to Pansy’s chest, “Keep it, I vow with my vand and life that I vill protect your brother until you come back.” Pansy hugs Fleur with a gasp of tears.

[ Pansy ](https://imgur.com/a/6zaXIC8) lowers herself to kiss Evan sweetly in the forehead, “Be brave for me Evan, I will be back before you know it.” She nods at Fleur and Bill to take him away to the hidden Shell Cottage. As soon as Pansy cannot see him, she falls slowly to the ground as Hermione hugs her.

“Shhhhhh, you did the right thing, Pansy…. he is safe, he will be happy… you will see him when the war ends. I promise.”

Hermione gives her a few minutes when she helps Pansy stand, “You need to go before your parents wake up or you and Evan might be in danger.” She takes a deep breath and gets back in the broom dazedly as she casts a temporary  _ Perfection Spell  _ on her face for her real sorrow to show when her parents tell her of Evan’s death and handed Hermione the necklace back.

\---

Two days later there is a small obituary in the Daily Prophet for Evan Parkinson with funeral details in the bottom. Hermione throws it away as she hands Dean and Penelope the hidden note McGonagall had sent in her usual letter to Hermione that contained the names and addresses of the muggle-borns. She makes sure they see McGonagall’s handwriting at the bottom that reads  _ I am trusting you to protect them. _

_ _

Dean and Penelope widen their eyes at the sight of the handwriting, the same handwriting they had seen various times in their revised Transfiguration essays. The look in their eyes makes Hermione know that they realized how much their dear professor was risking by sending them this information. Dean grasps her arm and Penelope nods with a new set of duty in her eyes. Hermione trusts them to get this done.

Hermione grew tense as she opened the Prophet in her morning cup of coffee to read the damage done by the giants on the coastal towns, the feral Fenrir attacking and killing families. She looks at her emergency bag that she now takes with her everywhere and feels guilt as she thinks of how she hid the last safe house from everyone, the one separated from all of them.

This safe house would be in case of a devastating attack where Harry could be hidden until the next time it was safe to fight again. According to Dumbledore, only Harry would be able to get the Horcruxes without alerting Voldemort and he would deal with the killing blow. She and Dumbledore had their differences, but the man was rarely wrong. Harry had to be protected.

She glances at the Burrow Sunday meal while Remus and Lupin talk about their upcoming wedding on Harry’s birthday to celebrate them at the same time. She looks at  [ Evan ](https://imgur.com/ZU67xSv) who now has black hair and caramel eyes.

Bill glances at Evan and leans over to Hermione, “We tried making him blonde, but it made him look too much like the Malfoys. We told him he has to go by Edwin for now, we call him Ed since it is close enough to his own that he answers.”

Hermione looks at him, “How is he?”

“Quiet. He couldn’t make too much noise at his house or he would wake his mum. We are still trying to convince him it is alright to talk but he is a sweet kid. Eats us out of peaches but Fleur enjoys the company when I’m out at work or in Order business.”

She nods.

\---

That night she looks at her journal,

_ H, _

_ People are getting worried; records are getting pulled. Any day now. _

_ -Percy W _

_ _

_ G, _

_ Talks of attacks to France and Bulgaria. For now, talks but the possibility of more. HE is intrigued. _

_ -Draco M _

_ _

_ H, _

_ He is slowly grabbing the opposers that aren't hiding their views of You-Know-Who from MOM and the Prophet. Barnabas Cuffe, the editor, was just dragged for questioning orders. _

_ -Pansy P _

_ _

She snaps the journal shut as she remembers Seamus words from last night, “People are getting really scared, Hermione.” She stands and heads to the bedroom where her twins are brushing their teeth and drying their hair in the bathroom.

Fred looks at her curiously while George rinses his mouth as she faces them and puts her back towards the bed, “War is coming and before that happens, I want to shag my boyfriends for the first time.” They both freeze as she takes off her cardigan and slowly pulls her shirt off.

They are still frozen when she turns and calls out to them, “Fine, I will do it myself, you two can just stay there and watch.” Fred and George snap out of it with Fred shoving George to the sink and running to Hermione to kiss her deeply. 

George snaps, “Traitorous cheat,” and grabs her waist in a tense grip that always makes her gasp.

\---------WARNING: TRIAD SEXY TIMES AHEAD

They make their way to the bed as both twins slowly grind, “Are you sure Hermione?” Another husky voice muttered, “We can wait if you want to, you know you’re the only one for us.” She makes them get rid of their shirts and pushes back to Fred while she places a hickey in George’s jawline that makes him moan harshly, “I believe that is our answer, brother of mine.”

She smiles, “I am always sure with you two.” Hermione pushes Fred to the bed and takes off his bracelets as her hand swirls their mark in a way that makes Fred gasp. 

In a sudden rush of emotions, Hermione desperately wants to take off their bracelets and watches so she can see their bond mark, their mark that only keeps growing up to their elbow, what makes them a triad. George slowly takes off her sleeping pants to caress her bum, “Absolutely beautiful.”

She gasps at the love sent through the mark. Then in a moment, they are all naked and Hermione feels herself moan as George places a finger inward. She shivers when she lowers herself to Fred’s level to lick his cock. Fred shivers and Hermione decides to place the tip of it in her mouth as her tongue plays with it. George places another finger and rapidly moves them in a way that makes Hermione speed up.

“George, please please.” 

George twists his fingers while Hermione trembles, “Yes my love?” 

Hermione grasps Fred’s cock in her hand and tells George, “Please -.” She doesn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when George slowly thrust in and Hermione swears that her nerves are all tingling on the cusp of pleasure. He slowly starts to speed up and the feeling is amazing, but something is missing.

She pulls herself slowly back up to Fred as she places love bites up his neck, “Fred please I need you to - I need you both there,” Hermione mumbles, unaware of how to get the point across. Fred moves his hand from where her boobs are and positions her a bit higher as he grabs his cock. In that tense moment she whimpered as something around them broke, she could feel them in a deeper connection.

Fred and George groan as they both sink in with deep thrust that Hermione believes are making her thighs tremble at the sensation. Her breath leaves out of her chest as they begin moving, one pushes in and the other goes out as it gets faster and faster. The moans and whispers of “more” are coming out of her that it takes her a moment to realize it is her saying this.

Her hips tense when she finally let’s go with a deep moan and falls bonelessly on Fred’s chest. She feels both twins rapidly moving until they stutter in their movements and groan as they empty into her. George is lowly panting as he rests his head in her mid-back and Fred glances down to kiss Hermione’s forehead. 

There is a moment of silence when Hermione finally says, “We are definitely doing that again.” and they did.

\------ END OF WARNING: DIRTY TRIAD TIME IS OVER

The morning light wakes them as Hermione glares at the sun to leave them alone for a couple more hours. She stretches satisfactorily and puts on someone’s pajama boxers and a Weasley shirt as she forces her to stand up and get the coffee ready. Hermione yawns as she heads to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker when she turns to the table and screams.

She hears the running from the bedroom at the sound of her screams with twins only half hazardly wearing boxers and wands raised only for their faces to turn in horror.

Sitting on the couch was one Charlie Weasley with the largest grin on his face, “Moooorning.” 

She glances at Dudley who was sitting next to him reading the newspaper who also smiles, “It does seem like a good morning, does it not?” They smirk at each other as they tap their coffee cups together.

Charlie whistles at the extent of hickies, love bites, and light scratches all over the twin’s bodies, “Injuries from battle, I see. Dudley, do you see anything in the newspaper that might sound a bit like triad magic being released?”

Dudley fake gasps while the twins attempt to cover themselves, “Oh my! It seems that there was a mass blackout not once, not twice, but thrice in one night as well as a nearby fountain’s water gage to break, causing slight flooding at 4 in the morning.”

Charlie salutes with a sniffle, “Making the family proud. Ginny already hid the newspaper from Mum, ruining all my fun.”

Hermione, who was still in shock, snaps out of it to stomp into the room to get changed. As soon as she changes, she heads out the door but not before making the dirtiest kiss good-bye for the twins and marches downstairs only to be faced by a blushing Dean.

Dean stammers out, “I -I wanted to give you some privacy so I stayed downstairs and helped Verity with stocking.” For some reason, this is what made Hermione blush madly. Not the crude jokes and sarcasm, but the blushing Dean who seems genuinely embarrassed

“Let’s go and hope this day goes by quickly.”

“Well you did set up a meeting for everyone today in 15 minutes,” Hermione stopped and glanced upwards and took a deep breath.

**“CHARLIE WEASLEY AND DUDLEY EVANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE TO THE MEETING!”** , Hermione then rushed out with Dean.

“Wait, are we not waiting for them?”

“Let them find their own way there.”

\---

Everyone was seated. Hermione Granger had her team. Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Dudley Dursley, Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Rolf Scamander, Viktor Krum, Penelope Clearwater and student medics Padma Patil, Alicia Spinet and Terry Boot.

“Dean, Penelope what have you got planned for the retrieval for the muggleborns?”

Dean stands, “First we have planned for 3 meeting spots in the UK: Liverpool, Glasgow, and London where Dudley will be waiting with the suitcase to take us to Headquarters. We have also made sure that the other 3 safe houses are stocked with food and supplies for others.”

Penelope takes out the map, “From there we will make a headcount and wait for more information. We have taken the pleasure of placing codewords to not reveal locations, Liverpool aka the Shire, Glasgow aka Erebor, London aka Olympus and Headquarters aka Neverland. We are muggle-borns, why not use muggle book names?”

Hermione nods, “Exact meeting points shall be sent when the time comes. Oliver and Parvati will go to Liverpool, Rolf, Viktor and Terry head to Glasgow, and Dean and Padma I need you in London. Alicia and Penelope, you will wait in Headquarters while Dudley you have to be ready in Glasgow to make rounds.”

She takes a deep breath, “I need to know that this can run smoothly without me if I need to keep Harry safe to end the war. When the ministry is taken, I will take Harry and Ron to Headquarters. Can you do this?”

They all agree, and she smiles.

\---

“Charlie wait.”

He turns to face Hermione where she is sited in the kitchen table at the twins’ flat. She looks at him, “Remember the safehouse by New Forest Park? If at some point your family is in danger that is where they should go immediately. We named it ‘Wonderland’.”

“Hermione are you sure?”

She nods, “Yes, and besides it is a back-up for Sirius and Remus too.”

\---

Remus and Lupin’s wedding date was slowly coming up as Molly planned with their request of a ‘simple wedding’ at the Burrow had an increasing guest list since apparently Remus was quite popular with many people. They had also invited much of the DA to celebrate Harry’s birthday celebration as well. Molly was in high cheers although she did glare at Xeno Lovegood when he entered with Luna but a quick offer to dance by Arthur distracted her.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful as everyone watched the couple walk to the aisle where a Ministry official stood overlooking the fields. Remus and Sirius both stuttered through their vows and there was a particularly loud sob from Hagrid when Sirius called Remus, “the only light that kept me alive in the cells, the thought of coming back to you and not wasting a second.” The rings were exchanged and there was an over-excited kiss at the end that ended with Molly’s polite cough.

The tents were raised, and dancing began. Remus and Sirius gripped onto each other tightly in the middle of the dancefloor and Charlie eventually asked his mum out to dance while Arthur shared a dance with his only daughter. The slow tune of a particularly amazing love song started when Hermione looked across the room to gaze at the twins as she felt their love when she stood to walk towards them ….

When the lights go out and Hermione feels her ring shake furiously 3 times, she looks up at Fred and George with a panicked look that has them running to her. A shot of light shoots through the tent and a bear Patronus appears as it opens its mouth, “ _ The Ministry has fallen, Rufus Scrimgeour is dead…. They are coming … they are coming.” _

_ _

There is screaming when Hermione grasps the twins’ hands and with the largest burst of magic she yells, “ _ PROTEGO MAXIMA!” _

The cloaks flowing over them vanish as she hears a shriek, “It is her! She is a triad!”

Hermione looks around at the chaos, at the people in the DA who look towards her as they take out their wands, at the Weasleys who nod to her, at her two best friends who trust her and to her twins who smile expectantly at her. She smiles.

“Everyone knows what to do, we’ve planned for this. Now leave quickly, the barrier won’t hold for long,” Hermione grabs the bag that has not left her sight in a month while she grabs Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and 

v

a

n

i

s

h

e

s.

.

.

.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, Moody is--- was a Slytherin that had a Moana moment of his House "Does not define you"
> 
> (please tell me someone got that)(aka Lupa Nymeria)
> 
> \- and this chapter includes the one scene that made me cry when I wrote it, Pansy leaving Evan with Bill and Fleur
> 
> \- Yes I did blush heavily writing the smutty scene but I did it because it was necessary for my characters to grow.
> 
> Please Review! 
> 
> Let me know if the chapters are too long or what is your favorite scene? Something that I changed from the books/movies that you enjoyed or were intrigued by. 
> 
> R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!!!


	8. Year 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war has started but time drags on as the clues to find other Horcruxes diminish. Will they ever end this war? 
> 
> Shocker Character Revival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have cut the chapters into shorter sectors now. 
> 
> I hope everyone is being safe and healthy! 
> 
> Please comment ! I love all the feedback

Hermione keeps their hands held as she forces them to run into a dark alley where she grabs her bag and throws them clothes, “Change quickly.” She then turns into a corner to give the boys privacy and to send warnings that it had begun.

She grabs her wand and points to the Galleon, “ _ The war has started, the Ministry has fallen. Hurry.” _ She taps the CHARMS patch that would let others know that it was time to go to the Meeting points, “ _ The war has begun, get all muggle-borns to a safehouse and spread the word for meeting points, meet in Neverland.” _

_ _

The boys have changed and in 10 seconds she is in her muggle clothes and headed to the coffee shop next to the alley. They all sit, she looks up dazedly to the waitress as she yanks her journal out, “Yes- yes 3 expressos.”

She pulls the journal open,

_ HG, _

_ The Ministry has fallen. I am safe, no one suspects. Be safe, keep contact. _

_ -PW _

_ _

“Hermione, what are you doing?” 

Hermione looks up to face both Ron and Harry. “I don’t know about you boys, but I have been planning how to survive this war for years.”

Ron snorts at Harry, “Of course Harry, Hermione is always 10 steps ahead of us.”

Harry smiles and looks at her, “What is the plan then, Commander Granger.”

She rolls her eyes, “Be quiet you, we are waiting for the chaos to go down so I can take you to Neverland.”

Both Harry and Ron look worried at her use of an imaginary land from a children’s book but nod. Their trust in her is immense. She opens her journal wide as soon as the waitress gives them their expressos’ since she knows there won’t be any eyes near them anytime soon.

Harry watches as Hermione takes a sip and without a glance at them begins to speak, “So both of you were in charge of tracking down any possible Horcrux locations. What have you researched?”

Ron clears his throat, “Well we don’t have to worry about the diary or the ring since they are both destroyed. We know of the Cup and the Locket, the Locket our only clue is this R.A.B. guy, but at least we have that to go on. The Cup has no leads on its location. The snake is always near him so it will have to be one of the last ones to be destroyed.”

Harry looked frustrated, “Dumbledore left us clues like the snitch, Ron’s Luminator and that wizarding fairy tale book ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’ he left you.”

“And don’t forget he tried to leave us Gryffindor’s sword but it’s school property, mate. He tried to hand us something to help destroy Horcruxes.”

Harry stood, “And how is the will of a dead man supposed to help us defeat Voldemort!” Harry continued, “He left us a book, a magical light switch and a snitch to defeat the most powerful Dark wizards in history! What does ‘I open at the close’ even mean?” 

There was a hush in the shop when Harry raised his voice but people continued to chatter on as soon as he sat back down. A sudden icy feeling rushed down her neck and Hermione stopped her pen from flowing on the paper, something was wrong.

At that moment two men stepped into the shop and went to the front to buy something when a movement from the corner of her eye makes her jump with her wand out of her coat sleeve. They weren’t muggles, they had wands.

Hermione looks back at her friends and yells, “Harry! Ron!  _ Protego!” _ She looks up to see the two Death Eaters with one of them looking straight at her in glee that caused her arm to shake, Dolohov.

Ron steps in front of her, “ _ Stupefy!” _

_ _

_ “Expulso _ !”, Harry yells and ducks at the stunning spell the Death Eater sends towards him. 

Hermione points her wand to Dolohov who stands a few feet before her who sneers, “I have been waiting to get my hands on another triad and there is a rumor going around-.” Before he can finish that sentence Hermione yells, “ _ Petrificus Totalus!” _

_ _

With a huff, she turns to see the other unconscious as well and she glances towards her friends, “Lock the door and turn off the lights, Harry come help me use a Memory Charm.”

After the shop is cleared and the memories are wiped, Hermione opens the journal’s page to where it was before and thinks if she was more cautious and ready then she could have avoided the whole thing. There it was in writing,

_ MINISTRY HAS FALLEN, DO NOT USE DARK MASTER’S NAME IT CARRIES A CURSE. REPLY IF SAFE _

_ -DM _

_ _

She gasps and points to the journal to allow for Ron and Harry to read the entry while she furiously writes messages for everyone as a warning for the curse. Something with this intelligence could destroy the resistance by helping catch those defiant enough to use  ** _his_ ** real name. She uses every method of contact to spread the word, this could destroy her network.

Harry looks at her, “Hermione what about my family?” Hermione looks at Harry Potter, an orphan who had just made his second family only to be ripped apart from them and she sighs while she curses her soft heart.

“We will go see them, let’s go to Wonderland.”

They looked confused while Hermione walked out of the store to a familiar light blue car and opened the door. McGonagall had given it to her as an early graduation present, although she had handed the keys to Hermione with a slight smile and sad eyes. 

It took an hour of a drive to get to a house in the woods when Harry ran out of the car and into his uncles’ arms who had also run out of the house at the sight of their nephew.

“Thank Merlin, we knew Hermione would get you safe.”

“Are you okay?”

Hermione smiled when they relocated to the kitchen and a Patronus of a prairie dog with Arthur Weasley’s voice attached, “ _ Family safe, do not reply we are being watched.” _

Both Ron and Hermione gasped in relief as Remus grasped their arms in support. She looks up at him and Sirius with hope when she notices Sirius glancing at the locket in Harry’s neck in horror. All of a sudden her brain connects all the dots. 

_ Gods, how could she be so stupid?  _

“Harry, give the locket to Sirius.”

Harry looks in alarm at the mention of something he thought was going to be kept secret when she grabs his hand softly and maintains a steady gaze, “Trust me.” He nods and slowly takes off the locket from his neck and hands it to Sirius who still looked shocked at the sight of it.

She was right then, “It was your brother’s, right? Regulus Arcturus Black? I remember seeing his room in Grimmauld Place and his name in the family tree.”

Sirius blinks harshly as he shakily holds the locket, “Yes, it was. Where did you find this?”

She grasps his hand, “I- We cannot tell you yet, but soon we will explain everything.”

Remus retreats behind Sirius with a face filled with concern, “I know that you are doing something dangerous and that we cannot change your minds about it, but promise to stay safe. If you need us, you know where to find us. Charlie told us to say that he is headed to Neverland and that you’d know what it meant.”

Hermione grits her teeth and motions to the rest that it is time to say goodbye. Remus, Sirius, and Susan all hug Harry fiercely and lead them back to the car. Hermione opens her journal and quickly turns on the engine, it seems that Dean had left entry for her. They need help with rounds.

…

Hermione rode back to the London they had just escaped from as she looked back to make sure that Harry and Ron had placed good disguise spells on each other. Harry was now sporting flat brown hair and sky-blue eyes while Ron sported black hair and caramel eyes with freckles a much darker color. Even traveling to a trusted place, it would do no good to flaunt Harry Potter’s presence.

She stops the car in the first few hours of the new day in a house in upper London where Seamus' family was staying. Hermione gets out of the car and knocks on the door to see Dean who points his wand to her, “Why are we saving the muggle-borns?”

She smiles, “Because if we don’t then who will? What oath did Seamus and Neville swore to me?”

“Guard Hogwarts and protect all who need it.”

With a final glance, she is let in to see 20 faces glance rapidly at her and she looks at Dean, “Is this everyone?” With Dean’s nod, she looks around, “We are going to take everyone to a safe place, now boys take them to the car while I talk to Dean.”

Harry and Ron motion the others to follow and it leaves just her, Dean, Seamus and his family while it seemed that his mother was tearfully giving Dean a backpack, “Stay safe or I swear you won’t get a single muffin from me, Dean Thomas.” 

Dean smiles and agrees while he tries to not show how much the farewell was affecting him. He must have spent more time in Seamus home than she had first believed, she thinks as Seamus’ siblings also hug Dean.

A glance at Hermione and Seamus’ mother stops in front of her, “Seamus has told me what you are doing. I am sorry that I did not believe the news at first.” 

Hermione grabs her hands and gives her a forgiving gaze, “You were trying to protect your family, I understand.”

Seamus's father clasps Dean’s shoulder with a sad gaze and Seamus offers to walk them to the door with a set face of determination. At the sight of the door, Seamus seems to lose courage as he sniffs and glances at Hermione, “Remember your promise Granger and I’ll remember mine.”

Seamus and Dean just look at each other, “Don’t ya dare do anything stupid or else I will never forgive you.”

Dean shily peeks at Seamus, “Take care of yourself Finnigan and don’t burn the school down.” A second ticked by and suddenly Seamus and Dean were kissing at the foot of the house while Hermione blushed and looked away. 

They separated and Seamus grinned, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“You really do have the worst timing.”

A car horn beeps and they realize where they were as they take a few steps back yet keep their hands clenched together. Both boys blushed while they grinned at her and they looked at each other with a loss of words until Dean takes a step, “When the war ends meet me in the nice café on the corner of Diagon Alley and call it a date.”

“Deal.”

Hermione and Dean both walk awkwardly to the car and get in while blushing heavily as they wave at the Finnigan family that gathered to see the car drive away. Hermione looks back by the car rearview mirror, “Everyone buckled?”

A wave of nervous laughter as the classmates clutched their backpacks and pictures in their hands. As instructed, they sneaked away at the end of the night, some got a chance to say their good-byes and some had not. There was a tense air in the car as Dean turned it back on.

Off they went, Dean driving and Hermione checking her journal to update everyone that she had picked up Dean and the students in London and were making their way to Neverland. She was assured that the rest of the meeting spots had gone off well enough although with some students missing.

…

Harry and Ron both looked in amazement at Moody Manor that was shining with the new morning lights and looked much better with the repairs made by students. Hermione smiles even as her teeth shake, the manor looks strong but perhaps not yet magazine-worthy.

Everyone got out of the car dazedly as another car showed up next to them, the door opening to reveal Dudley holding the suitcase. Hermione heard Harry’s jaw drop to the floor, “Dudley?!” 

Dudley smiles as he gently places the briefcase to the ground and taps a special knock into the leather cover. The case clicks open as students wearily get out and smile as Vicky Frobisher smashed into Hermione with a yelp and a fierce hug.

As agreed, Alicia had picked everyone up and gathered everyone in the suitcase as she got on the Knight Bus, where she rode until she got off at the designated spot and changed disguises in a train depot to meet Dudley in the car. From there, Alicia went in the suitcase and Dudley drove to the Manor. Leading them to now...

Hermione laughs and tells the students to head on inside while Harry stays there spluttering, “Hermione why is my cousin here?”

“He is helping me.”

“He is? How?”

“Well, you did say your friend Granger was wicked smart, cousin. Nice disguise by the way.”

“I need a moment.”

Everyone rolls their eyes at Harry’s dramatics as they leave him there to catch up running after them as they enter the Manor. She walked in the manor as people still holding their backpacks and belongings pointed to her in whispers. Penelope and Alicia seem to be directing the people to all wait for instructions in the living room, the largest of the rooms so far.

Dean appears next to her as she glances at the room, “Everyone is here?” Dean’s nod is apparent, and she sighs, “After this, gather leaders to the meeting room.”

She walks forwards when the whispers turn hushed while she turns towards them, “The war has started, the Ministry has been taken over. Make no mistake, it might be today or might be next month when they will start hunting us down and that is when things get dangerous. This place will be your home until the war ends, we will try to ensure you all keep up with schooling and help you learn how to protect yourselves. Make sure to remind everyone that You-Know-Who’s real name is cursed. Look around, you risk not just your life but a place that can help save many others so please be cautious. Anyone of age has the option to help with war efforts and school if they so choose. Please be safe and tell us if you know anyone who might need our help. I believe that my friend Penelope will help explain your day to day life here. Penelope?”

Penelope stands and clears her throat, “There are rooms for everyone, classes will be taught by us and there will be small chores for everyone to do like sweeping, gardening and repairs since it’s just us and we cannot afford to trust the wrong people…….”

After the speech, everyone went to conquer their bed in the various bunk beds on rooms that were separated by gender, while others stayed behind to follow Hermione to a room hidden away from others and slammed the door shut. “Harry, Ron put down your disguises.” No one seemed particularly shocked at the reveal and so she continued.

“Some students might be asleep when the alarm was sounded, you may have to plan retrievals for them. All of you know the other safe houses and what to do if this place is compromised,” Hermione glanced around at Charlie, Padma, Alicia, Terry, Parvati, Penelope, Dean, Dudley, Oliver, Rolf, and Viktor.

Dean sputters, “W- why do you sound like you are leaving?”

“I have to, I have to help Harry. I can’t tell you right now, all you must know is that it is our best chance to defeat You-Know-Who. Can I trust you?”

“Always”

Penelope smiles, “We will do you proud although we may be busy as I will teach Transfiguration, Viktor DADA, Parvati Divinations, Oliver Charms, Rolf MAGA, and Alicia will teach Potions. Padma will be the first responder to any emergency while Terry helps with gardening since his mum owns a flower shop.”

She laughs, “I will wait for my ‘Hogwarts 2.0: Neverland, a History’ copy. Just promise me to keep everyone safe.”

“Will you at least sleep here and wait until tomorrow? You need the rest and I don’t feel comfortable letting you drive in this state.”

“Fine but only because I know Padma will leave me with no choice. We’ll leave at first light so don’t wait for us.”

“Harry, you better take care of Hermione, a lot of people are depending on her.”

“Will do my best.”

\---

Hermione yawns as the sunrise’s light hit her face, blinding her for a moment, “Where to now Harry?”

“Well now that we know who R.A.B. is, then maybe we should see what kind of person he was? Maybe we will get lucky and find a direct and explicit map for the rest of the Horcruxes?”

“As if we are ever that bloody lucky,” Ron mutters, who looks much better after his family’s safety was assured and there was a good night’s sleep.

Hermione shivers, she wanted to be near her twins. They always made her feel more sure of herself. 

\--

The door creaks open at Grimmauld Place, a place that was home months ago before Snape killed Dumbledore and the security was compromised with Snape knowing the location. It was haunting as dust laid over everything and Hermione muttered, “Homenum Revelio.” 

Ron, also well-versed in security spells, points his wand and says, “Protego Maxima.”

“There is no one here,” Harry whispered when Hermione squinted at something approaching them. She gasped at the sight of a dead ghost of Dumbledore approaching them, “ _ Murderer! You killed me!” _ The three of them were paralyzed in something more than fear, they were spelled still.

The dead Dumbledore made their way to them and Harry gasped, “We didn’t kill you!” At the word kill, the ghost disappeared when the dust dispersed over them.

Hermione coughed, “That must be the security spell Moody placed to prevent Snape from coming back!”

“I feel so secure,” Ron muttered sarcastically and Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to comment when someone behind her spoke first, “Well we assumed no one else but good old Snivellus would come back.”

They all jump at the sight of Remus and Sirius coming out of the kitchen as Sirius drawled, “When you showed us the necklace, we knew you would come back here. Sit and explain.” 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t stop us,” Harry quietly mutters

Remus scoffs, “You try to raise a boy who seems to enjoy facing death every year and not do anything.”

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione who sighed and sat in the chair offered, “What do you know about  **Horcruxes** ?”

“Not a hint but I feel like you are going to explain it. Does it have anything to do with the disappearing books from my family’s library?”

“Yes, stop interrupting or I’ll just take Harry and Ron somewhere else you won’t be able to find us so easily.”

Remus and Sirius then for an entire half an hour listen to Hermione as she explains Dumbledore’s mission to Harry until Remus growls and slams his fist into the table, “And who did he think Harry is that he could do all of this alone?!”

“As if he is alone. I planned to ask for the Order’s help when we got a precise location.”

Remus raises an eyebrow, “Not us?”

Hermione shook her head, “No.”

Harry looks puzzled, “Hermione?”

She smirks at his uncles’ knowingly while Sirius looked  _ flustered _ , “We planned on telling you after you cut the cake on your birthday Harry but for obvious reasons, we couldn’t. Tonks is pregnant, me and Sirius are gonna have a kid.”

Harry glances teary-eyed to Remus for confirmation and smiles brightly at the affirmation, “I am going to have a little cousin?” 

At Remus and Sirius' nervous nod, Harry zooms to them and hugs them tightly, “I am so happy, but you can’t be here then. If you get caught, then who will raise Harry Jr? I am way too young.”

Sirius ruffles his hair, “As if we are going to name him Harry Jr after you just told us you are on a search for Dark Magic artifacts.”

Harry looks at them, “Him?”

Sirius looks teary-eyed at Remus and Harry and mumbled, “It’s a feeling.”

Remus hesitates and sighs, “Just promise you will ask for help.” Harry’s guardians realize that Harry will be fine with Hermione and the Order’s protection and hug Harry tighter until a knock at the door makes everyone freeze.

Harry and Ron raise their wands in alarm until Hermione pushes them away, “Stop you, idiots, it’s the twins.” They raise their eyebrows and don’t lower their wands until Hermione swings the door open to reveal Fred and George Weasley in which Hermione jumps to kiss them in joy, an action that makes Ron and Harry gag and lower their wands in defeat.

They quickly get into the flat with Harry looking at the old Weasley and Weasley suitcase with an odd gaze while Fred winks at him and taps the case for it to swing open and one Neville Longbottom to got out, stretching uncomfortably. Hermione quickly hugs Neville, “Sorry Nev, but we had to meet before circumstances wouldn’t let us and you get on the train next month. ”

Neville hugs her just as tightly, “I understand.”

Hermione looks at his eyes, “Then you understand that if you get yourself killed at Hogwarts then that I will find a way to bring you back and kill you again myself.”

Neville looks at the twins for help who just grinned helplessly at him, “Sorry mate -.” “- You know she will.”

He sighs and she smiles, “You know I count you as family Neville. As my first friend in Hogwarts, I met you first before even my twins.”

Ron gags at the words of ‘my twins’ in which aforementioned twins glared at while Neville huffs, “You sure do know how to make a person feel guilty, fine I promise to not get myself killed.”

She hugs him and huffs as she tries not to cry, “I am entrusting you with Hogwarts, Nev. You and Seamus now lead the D.A., I know you will make me proud.”

Hermione sniffles and clears her eyes while Neville looks away and does the same. She peers at Harry’s guardians, “Sirius, Remus? Can you take Neville with you?” Remus quickly agrees while Neville goes back to the suitcase and prepares himself to go back to Hogwarts.

The door closes and it leaves the twins with Hermione, Ron, and Harry alone as Hermione takes this moment to go find R.A.B. 's room with a glance towards the rest of them that seem to signify her need for them to follow her. Fred and George quickly stand while Harry and Ron get there with enough time to hear her whisper ‘ _ Alohomora’ _ to the door lock.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a dusty room with Slytherin banners everywhere. Harry looks at a picture of Regulus Black only to see that Regulus was in the Quidditch team as a Seeker. He hummed at the new information while he told Hermione, “He could have hidden the locket somewhere in here.”

Ron groans, “And since it’s a  **Horcrux** then You-Know-Who would make sure that you can’t accio it so -.”

“So, we need to look for it the muggle way, everyone chooses a corner and looks through  **everything** .”

An hour later they had to admit defeat as the locket was not in the room, but George did find a hidden box under the bed that showed pictures of a young Sirius and Regulus at a time that seemed so long ago. Harry looked in wonder at the sight of young Sirius with a young Remus kissing at Hogwarts, and his father as a student bumping shoulders with Sirius mid-laugh, and of young Regulus and Sirius next to each other at Christmas. 

Hermione muttered sadly, “He did not pick to be a Death Eater, it seems that he was pressured into it after Sirius shamed them by being a Gryffindor.”

Harry laughed as he picked a photo of a young Regulus and a clearly happier Kreacher when an idea popped in his head, “Kreacher. Kreacher, come here!” With a pop, the old elf appeared distraught at their presence in Regulus’ room but stopped in shock at the sight of the locket. Kreacher then sniffed and by Harry’s orders, told them the horrifying story of the cave while they grew wonderous of You-Know-Who’s mistake of underestimating elf-magic as Kreacher apparated from the cave.

Hermione cried at Kreacher’s story and even the Weasleys looked struck in the horror of everything he had gone through. Harry shakily knelt in front of the elf, “Kreacher, I know I am not Regulus, but I think Regulus would want you to have this.” He then placed Regulus’ locket in Kreacher’s neck, an action that seemed to stun the elf into silence while Harry continued.

“Kreacher, you need to do something for me. Find Mundungus and bring him back here, we have to finish what Regulus started. Can you do this?” Kreacher had attempted to stop his tears but howled at the sight of the locket in his chest and at Harry’s request as he swore to find him and bring him back as quickly as he could. He looked back at them and bowed at all five of them in a way that made their throats thick with emotion as Kreacher snapped his fingers and disappeared.

After that, the twins said their goodbyes as they clutched Hermione’s hand to their chest and swore to be back in 3 days. They had to keep appearances since it seemed that no one suspected them of being a Triad. She nodded and looked worriedly as the twins apparated away and so for the next 3 days the trio wandered around as Hermione read the fairy tale book Dumbledore left her behind and kept up with her journal while Harry and Ron watched as the Death Eaters showed up and stared at where the house is meant to be.

Hermione woke up on a Wednesday, the morning light shining through the window. Today was the day that the twins swore they would come back. She got out of bed and paced at the front door, although she knew that they would not appear until the store closed to avoid suspicion. 

Harry sighed and joined her when she finally stopped pacing and sat on the interior house step as she bit her fingernails short, “They will be here Mione. As if those two madmen could let a couple of Death Eaters keep them away from you.”

Harry proved right as the twins knocked at exactly 7:01 and had tackled Hermione into a hug as soon as she opened the door. She sighed in relief as she felt the calming effects of the bonds when she snapped at them, “What took you so long!”

“Sorry darling, we were being watched.”

Hermione took a step but nodded at them in understanding as they walked over to the kitchen table and Fred and George explained what had been going on for the past few days as they produced a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione’s jaw dropped at the sight of two large photos of Harry and Hermione in the front cover for immediate arrest in ‘suspicion of Dumbledore’s death.’

When Draco had messaged her that due to her using triad magic at the wedding had exposed her as part of the triad, she did not know that they would go this sort of way to detain her. George grasped her hand, “They think Ron really is infected, but Mum is worried sick about you. Remus and Sirius are officially in the run but they allowed Susan to join Neverland.”

Fred looks at her as she turns the newspaper to the second page and gasps at the large bold title ‘ **MUGGLEBORN REGISTRY** ’. He smiles at her, “You were right, love, they rounded up some muggleborns, but they realize pretty quickly that most are already in hiding. You are getting some huge praises from others after this war is over.”

Her hands shook, “I knew this would happen, but I never thought it would be this bold. Is everyone just letting this happen?”

One twin pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, “They can’t do anything darling; they are too powerful, and people are not as brave as you.”

Fred looked at Harry, “You should be happy to note that news is that dear ol’ Tommy boy tortured Scrimgeour pretty bad for your location but apparently he never gave him a hint of a clue. The barrier at the wedding allowed all DA to escape but some party guests were attained and questioned although no one was able to give them your locations -.”

“- That put things in a tight mood. They burned down the abandoned Diggle house, but everyone is safe.” Hermione kept their hands in a tight grip and the way they looked at her, they understood as silent terror rose in the bond. For a moment everything grew quiet until a snap made everyone jump to look at Kreacher who was holding Mundungus in a tight grip.

Hermione rose from her chair while Mundungus plastered a fake smile unto his face yet before he could even speak a word, Hermione had pushed up her sleeve and punched him unto his face that caused him to stagger back. She spits at his feet, “That was for abandoning Moody, you coward.”

She marched off and let Harry do his questioning while she went to the library. She did not know that Moody’s death had affected her so much until she saw Mundungus’ face, the man who had abandoned the old paranoid Auror to fall to his death. She felt herself be hugged while a twin muttered, “Bet good ol’ Mad-Eye Moody would be proud of that hit.” She tearily laughs and stays still until she hears footsteps.

She glances at Harry who seemed pale, “It’s Umbridge, she’s got the locket.” 

Although you can only see the faintest of scars in her hand, it still tingled at the mere mention of that horrendous woman. By the twins' gaze, they felt the same about the woman even years later.

\--

A few weeks pass with each of the trio escaping Grimmauld with the Invisibility Cloak and apparating to and from the front steps of the door to escape the Death Eater’s gaze. They plan on how to get the locket from Umbridge as they keep updated on news by twins, journal or stealing a copy of the Prophet from someone.

It is 2 weeks later that Hermione suggests something, “I need to go to the cave where you and Kreacher went.” Harry and Ron stop their fork as they look at her crazedly and Kreacher shivers in fear as Hermione gears up her argument, “I need to see Tom’s magical aura up close to recognize it and while he won’t let me anywhere close to him while I am alive, then the cave is the only option.”

Harry puts his fork down, “Alright, but you tell the twins.” Ron nods rapidly with his mouth full of food. She sighs.

…

“Oh okay, that is reasonable –.” Sarcasm. 

“- Are you bloody mad! How would you ever think that we would ever agree to this?!”

Hermione slams her fist into the table, “We are  **nowhere** close to figuring out where he hid the goblet nor are we close to a plan to get the locket so we need to do this or we may literally die in this place.”

It took another hour of arguments and loud voices for them to agree then another half an hour to calm down Kreacher after they tell him the plan since he is the only one that actually knows where the cave is since Harry only side-apparated. And so ending September, they leave with Kreacher to the front step as he snaps his fingers and they open their eyes to a cave that was being furiously beaten by the waves of the salty ocean. Hermione and the twins shiver at the sense of Dark Magic surrounding them.

Harry points to the rock he remembers Dumbledore spilling blood to and they all glance around at Ron who was at the back, “Why is everyone looking at me?”

Hermione explains, “Harry can’t give blood because he is too connected to You-Know, the twins and I can’t because our triad magic would alert Voldemort immediately as soon as either of our blood touches that and I refuse for Kreacher to give up any more blood.” Ron grunts and dramatically walks over to the entrance stone as he cuts his hand on a sharp piece of shell he found on the floor as the entrance opens.

Fred and George then stay outside of the cave since Dumbledore thankfully explained that Voldemort set his cave to read magical levels and a triad was just too much power to ignore. The looks they give the boys show what would happen should Hermione be harmed in their care as they walk in. Hermione glances and touches the air in a motion that Harry remembers Dumbledore doing and she hums.

Harry glances at her, “Hermione?”

“Something isn’t right.” Hermione glances at Harry’s alarmed expression and quickly explains, “Not wrong but something else.”

“Do you want to go to the island?”

Hermione furiously denies such a request, “No, that would be foolish. Tom made sure to hex the island beyond measure but it seems he did not do much by this shore. I bet he expected people to be drawn to the island instead of staying here. Kreacher?”

Kreacher bows, “Yesss Miss?”

“Tell me about when Regulus told you to leave?”

Immediately the elf’s eyes watered and Harry sent her a warning gaze but she ignored it as he began talking, “Young Master Reg- Regulus told me to leave without him- and I look at him – I rem’mber promising Mistress Black to protect him – and I just watched him be dragged- I tried to save him but then I left! He commanded me! I- I am sorry!”

“Kreacher, you must focus. What did you think when Regulus was dragged?”

Now Harry was looking bewildered as Kreacher looked at her in puzzlement, “I wished I could protect him l’ke when he was young. I use to wrap him into his blankets since he was a babe and – and -.”

Hermione quickly hugs him, “Kreacher, you genius elf.” The elf recoils, not used to such acts of comfort while Hermione quickly releases him and commands him, “Kreacher listen carefully, think of that cocoon of blankets you use to wrap Regulus in, think about it and the smallest details. Now wish it closer to you, wish it into your arms.”

“Hermione what are you –.” 

“Shhhhh, go on Kreacher.”

Kreacher furrows his eyebrows, apparently too stunned at the demands to snap that she is not his Mistress, “I - I can feel it, I am calling it.”

Ron gasps as something drags at the shore, a cocoon of tight algae as Kreacher opens his eyes and shrieks while Harry runs towards it with his wand out, “ _ Diffindo. _ ”

Hermione yells, “Harry no!” Even with the shore being safer than the island, the presence of magic would be enough to kick in the defenses in place.

It was much too late as a green boney hand appeared out of the dark water and then another and then a green colored head. Harry steps on a hand that was sneaking into grasping his ankle and lifts the body from the cocoon in the shoreline as Ron rapidly goes to help him carry. They both grunt at the force used and Hermione is rapidly glad at the harsh Quidditch training that made their muscles ready for any heavy lifting. She pulls out her wand to send fire to stop the Inferi from getting any closer while Kreacher, who had run alongside Ron, refused to let go of the hand that fell from fireman lift Harry had the body on.

They exit the cave and keep running even if the Infieri is no longer chasing them while the twins stare crazedly at the young face of the boy whose locket hangs in Kreacher’s chest. Regulus Black. Hermione gasped out, “We need to leave. We need to leave now, we need to go to Wonderland.”

Harry looks at Kreacher, “This is my last command Kreacher, take us to my uncle Sirius Black.” 

The elf quickly nods and snaps his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Did the new character brought back from the dead surprise you? 
> 
> I always felt like Regulus got the short straw and now I had the opportunity to give him a chance to live. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, wait until the next one when Sirius catches sight of his long dead brother. Long live Black family dramatics


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters from this point forward will not be separated by school years. 
> 
> This chapter continues from the Trio's discovery in the cave and onward, Hermione and her twins enjoy the small moments they have together in Neverland and Grimmauld before the war takes a turn for the worst.
> 
> Please REVIEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review my lovelies!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the appearance of a new character!!!

Sirius and Remus both look up at the sound of a snap that occurred out of the cabin and take out their wands, something they quickly lower when Harry rushes inside with a face filled with worry and holding someone who seemed so familiar to Remus. 

Remus quietly pleaded for the body to be someone he did not know since he had already lost so many friends yet the body looked so hauntingly familiar. Harry gently places the body on the sofa as Remus and Sirius gaze upon the face of the mysterious boy on their floral sofa. A quick  _ thud _ informs Remus that his dear husband has indeed fainted to the floor at the sight of his dead brother’s sleeping face.

Hermione pays no attention as Sirius faints and Remus turns into an alarming shade of white while she pulls out the crystal and taps with her wand, “ _ Padma, need you in Wonderland. Emergency _ .” Fred and George decide to be useful while Harry and Ron take a breather to put Sirius on a chair and go to the kitchen only to return with glasses and alcohol.

The knock at the door makes Hermione stand and open the door to face a wand raised by Padma Patil, current student healer who asks her, “What is my sister doing right now?”

“Hopefully teaching something better than Divination to students. What is the name of the school?”

“Neverland. And unfortunately Parvati seems to enjoy teaching Divinations to those poor fools.”

Hermione grins, “Please come on in.”

Padma is led to the living room where she sees a man sleeping on the couch and another in the chair, “Hermione, what is the emergency?” Patil had gotten used to a panic filled frenzy whenever Hermione said it was an emergency, but this all seemed very normal.

She sighs as she motions to the body, “Well this is Regulus Black, dead for 12 years and not aged a day while that is his very alive brother who fainted at the sight of his presumed dead brother.”

Padma raises her eyebrows until it seems that they might just meet her hairline and glances at her friend, okay so maybe it wasn’t as normal as believed on the first glance. “Never a dull moment with you, Hermione.” 

Padma then quickly goes to check on the pulse and temperature of the then-dead-then-alive again man since she presumes that it takes priority over a fainting. She looks around and decides to check everyone else since they seemed rather in shock although she just seems to place a wake-up spell on Sirius and bandage a cut on Harry’s ankle.

“He seems to be sleeping, his magical core seems severely depleted so he may be very weak when he wakes up,” Padma relays the news very slowly to Harry’s uncles’ pale faces. At Hermione’s nod, Padma leaves and goes back to Neverland.

Sirius croaks out, “Why is my dead brother breathing and taking over my couch?”

Remus raises his hand, “I am also interested in how this occurred.”

Seeing how everyone else was at a loss for words, Hermione spoke up, “It seemed when Regulus betrayed good old Tommy and switched the lockets and was slowly being dragged to drown to his death. Kreacher was bound to oath to your mother to protect her sons and so unconsciously made a protection sphere over your brother that protected over the years although it seemed that it also protected him from aging. And so when I dragged Harry and Kreacher back to the cave I felt another magical core that did not belong, so with Kreacher’s help we were able to drag him out and took him here to show you a 35 year old with an 18 year old body.”

Sirius looks at Remus incredulously, “You can hear all of this too, right? I am not just dreaming all of this because I ate that mysterious goop in the back of the fridge this morning?”

Remus laughs all the humor gone from his voice, “It seems we are having the same dream, darling.”

“That was what I was afraid of.”

A few hours passed with everyone in the living room just watching the boy’s chest move up and down as Kreacher refilled everyone’s cup of tea he made from a kettle in the kitchen. Fred and George both kiss Hermione in the forehead as they go to open the store and make her swear to keep them updated. As the new day’s sun appears, the boy’s flutter open and Sirius shoves Remus awake, “I think I might throw up.”

“Just don’t ruin the new carpet.”

Regulus Black lays up and blinks warily as he focuses on his surroundings while he nods to go back to sleep and then seems to process everything as he snaps back awake and stares at Sirius with a scream. Hermione huffs, it seems that the Black family is built on dramatics and grabs more vodka to place on her cup of tea.

…

“You mean to tell me that it is 1997 and I am 35 years old yet still look like I barely left Hogwarts yesterday and no one has figured out how to defeat the Dark Master yet?!”, Regulus looks incredulous.

Sirius drawls, “Yes, but don’t worry, we have amazing new motorcycles and magical television now.”

Regulus stares at Sirius then glances at Remus whose only solution seems to be offering more alcohol, “He is mostly right on that, Reg.”

“I can’t believe you are still with this idiot,” Regulus frowns at Remus while Sirius rolls his eyes.

“Hey! We are brothers so if I am an idiot then so are you. Besides, made it official last month,” Sirius scoffs while making a grand show of showing him the new addition on his hand of a shiny ring.

“I am going to need someone  **sane** to explain everything now,” Regulus looks around everywhere while everyone makes a grand show to look over at Hermione which causes the youngest Black to look at her with a hopeful look.

\--

Fred and George appeared at the Grimmauld the next day, “So how is it going with the newly reunited Black family?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “They were still snarking at each other when we left and Remus’ solution seems to be slowly getting more drunk. Kreacher stayed behind as the only sober peacemaker but I did give them a crystal to contact Padma if any other problems came up.”

Fred raises an eyebrow, “Have they used it yet?”

“Well Regulus seems to have used it to ask Padma to place him back unconscious and to throw him off to the deepest parts of the ocean because, and I quote, ‘even the Inferi are a better sight than Sirius’.”

George chuckles, “That bad?”

Hermione groans, “And according to Padma, that is when Remus took  **another ** shot. On the other hand, Regulus is healing rapidly.” The twins look at Hermione while she bags her head onto the table, “And Harry is growing more and more ready to infiltrate the Ministry and steal the locket but there are so many variables with your dad still keeping his cover as a normal Ministry worker and Percy as a spy, while Dean apparently performing capture-rescue-escape plans with others.”

“I thought you talked to him.”

“I couldn’t, he showed me all the people he saved that were being sentenced to Azkaban. Krum then talked to his Durnstrang friends who apparently are willing to help since their history with Grindelwald means many wizarding homes are built with hidden tunnels and rooms.”

George squints his eyes at her, “And?”

She blushes, “And this might help bond the magical schools together if they are also attacked or when the war is over.” The twins smile, they know Hermione Granger better than most. There is always a deeper plan.

\--

Something was wrong, the twins hadn’t visited last week. Even with their message of being watched and being too dangerous to Apparate hadn’t calmed her down which was what had caused this scenario. 

WIth the twins not being there, it seemed that Hermione was more impulsive and easier to convince which is how Harry finally managed to convince her to infiltrate the MOM. They waited for a Ministry witch to walk her usual path to the MOM entrance while Hermione wanted to scream at how much this plan relied on luck. Their stupid, idiotic plan to infiltrate the Ministry for a locket.

Things had not gone well, it seemed that Lady Luck was not on their side as they were all split up with Ron focusing on a rainy office, Harry being accused of betraying others that falsified family trees and Hermione being forced to watch as people were punished to Azkaban with their wands to be broken. Hermione felt like crying and tearing down this room in a storm of anger as she watched Yaxley and Umbridge harshly question a mother of 3 on how she stole her wand from someone who deserved it. Hermione wanted to look away while Yaxley whispered to the woman that if she was caught lying then it would be straight to Azkaban.

Harry had thankfully joined her in the courtroom as he stood invisibly behind her and stupefied the old toad of a woman. Hermione quickly duplicated the locket to stop any suspicions while Harry summoned his Patronus to stop Dementors from feasting on those arrested on muggle-born charges.

They quickly ran to an empty office while Harry thundered to those that wished to escape to follow him. Although Harry seemed confident, Hermione had heard the fear underlying his voice and Hermione looked around the office as she grabbed a stapler and focused on a spell needed to make a Portkey. The triad magic had made making a Portkey easy but she had to flounder to make it untraceable to the Ministry, “Grab on, this will lead you to a safehouse. Trust no one unless they show you this crystal.”

A small woman looked at her, “Why should we trust you? You may be tricking us to lead you to our family?”

“Because I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, we won’t harm you.”

A man glances at her, “You go to school with my son, Michael Corner. If you are Hermione Granger then you need to show me your Patronus.” Hermione huffed, they did not have time for this. She pulled out her wand and waved with the incantation to show a silver phoenix.

He nods at her and holds onto the stapler and others follow his lead as they disappear. Harry and Hermione run as the alarms blair and topple with Ron, “They know that there are intruders, we need to leave before they close the entrances.”

They quickly run to the Apparition spot as many try to stop them but it is too late, Hermione is Apparating them away. Something is wrong, she looks around to see Yaxley holding on, no no no no! It is too late, they arrived at Grimmauld Place. Hermione turns to stun Yaxley and snaps her eyes shut as she sends him somewhere while she apparated them out of the flat in terror.

They land somewhere soft, Hermione groans in pain. She splinched Ron and herself as she felt a burning in her shoulder, she wanted to close her eyes from the pain but she couldn't. She needs to send a message to Dean about the muggle-borns they helped escape.

Her hands shake when she can’t even reach her journal and instead grabs her wand with her hands running with blood as she determinately taps the crystal, “ _ Padma, escaped muggle-borns from MOM in safehouse Erebor. Show crystal to gain trust _ .” She huffs out of breath when the bond pulses with worry and anger and blinks dazedly as the twins appear in front of her.

“Fred? George?”

“You are such an idiot Hermione ­-.”

“- Can never leave you alone.”

“How – how are you here?”

Distressed laughter reaches her ears, “We don’t know darling, we just know that we need to be where you are and suddenly we are here.”

Someone picks her up and distressingly apparates her, “Don’t worry Mione. We are almost there.”

“W- What about Ron?.” 

Her eyes flutter but she refuses to shut her eyes until she hears Fred whisper, “He is right behind us, darling. Just hold on for a moment.” 

She tries to nod and assure her twins when a hand wraps tightly on her shoulder with a towel and she hears someone make a noise of pain, she closes her eyes.

\--

“You are never ever doing that again,” Hermione wakes up in a room to gaze at her twins.

She raises herself up when she groans in pain and one Alicia Spinet comes into the room to offer a Pain Reliever Potion. She feels their glares while she slowly gulps down the mentioned potion, “I’m sorry I harmed Ron.”

George takes a long deep breath, “I know, we know. You are not guilty for Ron getting injured, Harry told us everything and he knows it wasn’t your fault too. You are the only reason they were able to escape so quickly, you were just overwhelmed, darling.”

“You are ours as much as we are yours, we’re just worried because it seems that you are out there risking your life while all we’ve been doing is selling joke shop items,” Fred tightened his hold on her hand.

“You both do so much more than that, we are fighting a war with Death Eaters gaining the upper hand yet you remind everyone that there is still a moment to laugh. And better yet, you are the reason I keep fighting for a better world.”

Both twins grinned at her, “We see no problem with that.”

She nods and glances at Alicia who had grown uncomfortable at her presence in such a private conversation especially when Alicia remembers that it’s the same twins who years before had ridden their broomsticks like surfboards. 

She looks up to Hermione who motions for her to explain the injuries, “Well your shoulder is healing nicely although you will be sore for a bit but that should fade away. Padma wanted me to mention that the survivors have already been hidden away with many being out of the country since their photograph is in the front-page of the Prophet. Harry is quite alright while Ron is being treated by Padma.” Hermione nods albeit a bit tired.

Hermione stands while she grunts in pain, but she keeps herself standing as George helps her walk to Harry’s room. Harry questions why they are not in Grimmauld while Hermione embarrassingly bursts into tears as she explains how Yaxley had grabbed hold and broken the Secret Keeper spell when he apparated with them.

It takes a few moments to calm everyone down with Ron even grasping Hermione’s hand to stop her mid-apologetic rant for all of them to remember the object that was drifting along Hermione’s bag. She quickly takes it out and they stare at the locket in silence, the locket the size of a chicken egg that had a large silver S at the center of it. They had a  **horcrux ** in their possession.

\--

Hermione walks along the halls of Neverland, they had planned on staying here until Ronald had healed and that had given her some time to start acting on other plans she was working on ever since she had gotten Draco’s message,

_ HG,  _

_ Dark Lord considering attacking France to gain more power, has ordered a rise in giant’s attacks.  _

_ DM _

She had already contacted Fleur, who was not working ever since the Fidelius Charm had been placed on the Shell Cottage to protect Evan, who agreed to set up a meeting with her old Beauxbaton teachers. 

Hermione walked to the meeting room at Neverland where Fleur was waiting for her. Fleur who was constantly underestimated when people just saw her good looks when she also had the brain for quick thinking and was always prepared. She quickly opened the door and stepped in with Fleur and a woman with her brown hair in a stylish long pixie haircut waiting for her to take a seat across from them. 

“Hermione, pleaze meet my old professor, Professor Chevalier.”

Hermione and professor Chevalier smiled at each other as their hands shook, “Nice to meet you.”

“So Fleur says that you have dangers to warn me that might befall my school?”

Hermione nods, “Yes, You-Know-Who is planning an attack on France and considering his actions to Hogwarts and his thirst for power, your school is in danger. I am sorry to say that you will need to start preparing for the war.”

The woman raises her eyebrow, “Do you know that if it wasn’t for one of my best pupils, Fleur contacting me, I wouldn't even be here?”

She can’t hold back a smile, “I know, that is why I asked her to send a message.”

“Miss Delacour says that you are one of the brightest minds she has ever seen, what do you gain by sharing this information with me when saving us at the last minute could have gained so much more?”

Scowling she answers, “I do not batter with human lives, especially with those too young to understand what is happening. The war has taken many things but I refuse to let it take that from me.”

“I admire your perseverance and the school you have made here.”

“It was not all me, I would not have been able to do this without my friends.” 

A glint appears in professor Chevalier’s gaze, “You have shown me the location of your school and have done nothing to stop my gazing at the faces of your resistance. Tell me Miss Granger, what is to stop me from betraying you to plead for the mercy of my school.”

Fleur gasps but Hermione refuses to look away, “Your vow as a teacher to not harm a student, of course it can be broken but I also saw how you look at much of our students. I feel secure that you would not risk the possible deaths of such young children.”

A sigh left the woman, “You are right. Alright then, what would you have me do?”

She and Fleur smile as Hermione opens her journal and motions over, “Well you must start-”

…

She looks over to Neverland, whose large building was nothing but a speckle in the distance as she did not even see Padma and Charlie waving at her from the front porch. She then shakes herself and forces herself to look forward with her twins next to her while Ron grumbles that they could just apparate or take the wizard car with them instead of walking. 

That comment, that is what drives her to a snap, “Well Ronald I refuse to let such a foolish mistake be the reason that Neverland is found so yes we may walk for a bit but if walking is what helps us be able to continue hiding students then you need to suck it up!”

An angry huff leaves her chest while a silence overtakes them while they continue walking up a small hill when she feels two hands slip into hers. She looks up at the pair of blue-green eyes and can’t hide the flutter in her chest or the small smiles that sneaks in. They walk like that for half an hour when Hermione spots the car that Dean had described to her and she clicks the keys. A normal muggle car with the most magical thing about it being it’s passengers. 

She turns on the car and starts driving while she switches with Fred and George every 2 hours until they reach the un-named safehouse. Harry makes an excuse to look around at the surroundings and drags a foul-mood Ron with him to give them a small excuse of privacy.

Hermione smiles at Harry’s thoughtfulness as she looks up at them while they gaze down at her, “Hermione, we don’t know how often we are going to be able to visit - ” 

“I know, the fact that you have been able to do so for so long is impressive.”

“You need to promise us that you will be safe.”

“Of course. Although you may have to worry about your brother more, I just don’t know why the horcrux is affecting him so much.”

George looks at her with his eyebrows raised, “Well Ron has always been insecure. His two best friends are the Chosen One and a girl that is called ‘the brightest witch of her age’. He is emotionally weak and the Horcrux probably senses that and is exploiting that.”

“Huh, I did not think about that.”

The twins goofily smile at her and she huffs in mock-anger, “Oh shut up and kiss me, you buffoons.”

…

A few weeks of just Hermione, Harry and Ron in the cabin was driving everyone mad, Ron was getting more and more obviously agitated by the Horcrux. He had taken to giving long rants of his mother’s cooking every time Hermione brought them food to eat. 

It had built up to an argument that had Ron yelling at both her and Harry while he screamed for wasted time and disillusionment. Harry had managed to get Ron to hand them the locket when Ron ran out of the safehouse and into the woods. Hermione ran behind him because she considered his family to be hers and she could not go after the war ended to tell Molly that Ronald in all of his stupidity had died by stumbling into a cliff. 

“Ron please, stop!”   
  


“No Hermione I refuse. I am always like a patsy to you two. Well I am sorry I am not more like you or Harry!”

“Ronald stop, no one said anything!”

“Well that is the problem, isn’t it? You were off helping others set up safehouses with the DA and you never even considered asking for my help! I stood there like an idiot in your stupid ‘Nefferland’ that everyone seemed to know about except for me!”

“I am sorry about that Ron -.”

“NO! Just answer me this Hermione, did you even consider asking me for help? Even for a second - did the idea even enter your brain?”

“Ron ! -”

“No because all you ever see me for is the forgettable Weasley, you even asked Ginny to help before me!”

“Ron, I needed you to stay with Harry. I am sorry if I made you feel -.”

“Don’t apologize! It is too late for that! I am leaving!”, the snap announces to her that Ron had Apparated away. She sobs as she walks back to the safehouse and explains it all to Harry who just nods at the gut-wrenching news that his best friend had left him. 

It takes the twins 2 days after that to appear in front of the safehouse with crestfallen eyes, “We are sorry Hermione, we had no idea he would do anything like that.”

Hermione lifts up their heads with a simple hand in the side of their face so they can meet her gaze, “It was not his fault and it was not your fault, it is this Horcux. It can sense it’s impending destruction and it’s doing everything it can to stop it.”

Both Fred and George nod while Harry walks back from getting food from a nearby village, “Hey Fred, hey George. What news do you have from the outside world?”

Fred talks while they all get back inside, “Well Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks got sentenced to Azkaban but they put up a nasty fight. Dad says that Dawlish was sporting a good black eye for a while.”

“‘ _ The Quibbler _ ’ is now a resistance newspaper, not a single mention of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in the last issue but Mum is trying to stop Xeno Lovegood by saying he is placing Luna in serious danger,” George continues.

Harry looks up at the tall ginger twins with a serious gaze, “There is something you are not telling us.”

Hermione was about to deny this when she feels a spark of pain in the mark when George shuffles nervously, “We were hoping to warm you up to it. Mione did you get a message from Nev or Ginny?”

Hermione had in fact gotten a rather ominous note from Neville a few days ago and had , 

_ HG,  _

_ I tried to stop her. I am so sorry. _

_ NL _

She opened her journal and showed the message to them, “I tried to contact him and ask him what it meant but he ignored me.”

Fred hissed, “Yes, Neville might be feeling a bit guilty at the moment. Apparently he, Seamus and Ginny took a look at your messages together and when you told Neville about the need to destroy the Horcrux and not being able to find a way to get the sword or a basilisk fang out of the school. Well, Ginny had an idea that was so dangerous that both Neville and Seamus both denied it immediately.”

Hermione felt dread, “W- what was the plan?”

George pales, “Ginny still has some Parseltongue memorized from being possessed her second year and so in the middle of the night, she and Luna sneaked into the Chamber entrance, opened it and got a basilisk fang -.” 

“Okay that doesn't sound bad,” Harry breathed easily but Hermione saw words not said by the twins.

“What else did she do?”

“Well Snape had started to threaten Neville, Seamus, Luna, Ginny and anyone known to support Harry with staying in Hogwarts for the break by force. Ginny grew desperate because she thought that her chance to hand it over was being destroyed so she sought other measures.”

“She got some ‘Felix Felicis’ that she still had from 2 years ago and jumped off the Ravenclaw tower -.”

Hermione stood suddenly feeling faint, “Is she alright?!”

“Yes Hermione she is fine, with the lucky potion she knew that she would live but she still had some pretty serious bones that gave McGonagall a chance to persuade Snape to allow Molly to see her in the infirmary. It was her plan all along, thankfully Charlie went with Mum and Ginny told him to hand this to us.” 

Fred then handed Hermione the basilisk fang while Harry stood there in shock, “She- she could have gotten seriously hurt!”

George scrunched his face, “Now you know why Neville and Seamus denied this plan and why Nev feels so guilty.”

“She jumped off a tower with a luck potion that could have worn off its effect in the years just to hand us a basilisk fang?!”

“Mum said she was always this stubborn.”

“Must be a Weasley trait, but Harry we got a way to destroy a Horcrux!”

Harry peers at the twins, “There is something else.”

Fred snaps his fingers, “Harry, mate we just handed a basilisk fang. Couldn’t you just leave it alone and be grateful?”

“Spill it boys.”

“So Death Eaters may or may not have searched and trashed our store and flat and we may or may not be fugitives running from the law.”

Hermione desperately wishes to face palm but pushes against the instinct and instead says fondly, “Idiots.”

…

Life was better now that they had a way to destroy the Horcrux but they still had no way to open the locket. Fred and George were gone, being stuck in a cabin had its effect on them and had left to join Jordan who apparently had a grand idea at 2 in the morning that ‘he had to share’. A few days later the twins instructed her to turn on the radio at a certain time with her wand and she was overjoyed to hear ‘Falchion’ and ‘Rapier’ reporting live on the very first ‘Potter Watch’ with ‘River’. Harry had gagged when she had sighed happily at the sound of their overjoyed voices. 

“And for our beloved phoenix, we dedicate this song to you. Best of luck with you and Lightning wherever you are.” 

Harry’s eyes soften as he offers his hand to Hermione for a dance around their small cabin in a dark night that didn’t seem quite so fearful anymore.

…

Fred and George had done this various times except this last one, it seemed they were close to getting caught as they sent a message that they were going to have to lay low for a bit and to not worry. Hermione kept on reading the ‘Tales of Beedle the Barn’ curiously even as Harry told her that the symbol was Grindelwald’s mark. She felt Harry gazing in her face and she waited for him to talk. 

“Hermione, I think we should go to Godric’s Hollow. I know what you are going to say and - .”

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“Wait- what? But you hated the idea!”   
  


“Yes well that was then but now I think that maybe Dumbledore left you some more clues in the place where Godric Gryffindor, Dumbledore and you were born and raised.”

“What?”

“Well yeah, gods Harry did you ever pick up a copy of Hogwarts, A History?”

“Ummmmm -.”

“Don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. Okay let’s go.”

“Right now?”

“Yes Harry, unless you wish to wait for the summer?”

…

Harry opened his eyes, this ceiling- he did not recognize this ceiling. He got himself up from the bed, wait- he did not recognize the clothes he was wearing. He stands and fumbles until he finds his glasses on the nightstand then he pushes the door open and walks to the kitchen. Harry finally recognizes the house he is in when he gazes at his uncles and the triad, he was in Wonderland. 

“What happened?”

“Oh Harry, I am so sorry. Everything- Bathilda was the snake! It was all an ambush and it was my fault,” he was assaulted by a hug from Hermione. He looks up at the twins who quickly motion him to return the hug. 

“No Hermione, I am the one who kept insisting. She was speaking in Parsel-tongue, that is why she did not speak in front of you. She sent him a message as soon as we were alone. Hermione It. Was. Not. Your. Fault.”

It took a few minutes to calm her down and for Harry to sit and have a plate set forth by a bumbling Kreacher. Harry looked down at the table where the locket also laid. Regulus looked up at him and grinned, “Happy to see you found it again, although your uncles want a word with you. They blew a casket when Arthur told them he saw you all Poly-Juiced up at the MOM.”

Harry did not look at his uncles’, he could feel their stares. He did so out of self-perseverance and not of fear like the twins suspected, by evidence of their grins. Regulus continued, “The locket burned you but your brilliant friend severed it off you. The Horcrux knew it was a matter of time until  _ his _ impending arrival and attempted to stop you from leaving, although I have to ask why you haven’t destroyed it?”

“Haven’t figured out how to open it,” Harry mumbled.

“Actually, I have an idea on that,” Hermione piped, “What else would a true descendant of Slytherin use?”

Harry felt confused until Regulus drawled in a toneful way that sounded identical to Sirius when he talked to Aunt Muriel, “Parsel-tongue. Oh and look who we know that can speak it!”

Sirius slaps the back of Reg’s head, “Shut up dweeb.”

“Remus, Kreacher. He hit me!”

Remus ignored them while Kreacker pointed his fingers, “Now boys, stop fighting or Mister Remus will be the only one who will get cookies.”

…

They moved outside where Regulus laid the locket on a high stone some distance away from the house where Sirius and Remus had stayed behind. They motioned for Harry to start talking and it took a few pathetic tries until they heard the hissing and a click as the Locket opened to reveal the young Tom Riddle. 

“ _ I have seen your heart Harry James Potter! I have seen your fears and desires!” _

Harry shakily holds the basilisk fang while Regulus screams at him to destroy it when Tom turns its gaze towards Hermione. 

“ _ I have also seen your soul, Hermione Granger. I have seen your darkest want, your belief of a perfect world. I wonder how long it would take for others to rebel against you like you are doing with me? When does the world of equality that you wish to build turn into a tyranny?” _

Hermione shivers and finds herself unable to move.

_ “Ah yes, and the young Regulus Black. The once loyal subject. Even when you were loyal and faithful, you were second loved when others gazed at the brother who left you without a word. One must wonder how long you will last until you betray him too, it may -.” _

There was a hissing that turned into an angry shriek when they all gazed back at Harry who still had his hand wrapped around the fang that had stabbed the heart of the locket as he breathed heavily. Harry quickly got up. 

Hermione gripped the twins hands tightly, they had just destroyed their first Horcrux. This moment wasn’t the most inspiring moment but it felt like they were finally doing something right, like they might just finish the war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to, I had to save Regulus. 
> 
> I could not let him die in that cave like Rowling did, he was 18 years old and he just made a mistake so I gave him a chance to redeem himself. I will not apologize. 
> 
> Once again, 
> 
> R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!  
:))))

**Author's Note:**

> (Received messages for links to old story. It's on Fanfiction.net, same username and under the title 'The Other Golden Trio' although I do not know why anyone would want to read something I wrote at the ends of middle school but don't say I did not warn you)
> 
> Comment below


End file.
